The Fritz in Horror Movie
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: 30 años pasaron desde el asesinato de los niños, la mordida del 87 y la muerte de Hombre de morado. Todas esas experiencias vividas se vuelven una película de Universal. Pero una vieja amenaza regresa por más sangre y esta vez decidido a vengarse. 5 días para el estreno de la película, 5 días para evitar un mar de sangre y todo depende del guardia nocturno del cine: Fritz Smith.
1. Capítulo 1: la leyenda

**The Fritz in Horror Movie**

**Hola comunidad de Nights at Freddy's, quiero presentarles este nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando, se llama The Fritz in Horror Movie, en este fic pasó tiempo desde los sucesos en Fazbear, todo asunto y misterio se había resuelto. Y toda esa experiencia se convirtió en una película. Fritz Smith, antiguo guardia nocturno de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear ahora es empleado en un cine donde se estrenará por 1ra vez la película "Five Nights At Movie Horror". Lean y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** la leyenda

Hace 30 años en el año de 1982, en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear existió un niño de 9 años que jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría ese día. Estaba junto a una mujer adulta que estaba hablando por teléfono.

"mamá" -intentaba llamar su atención- "mamá"

"hijo espera" -dijo la mamá aun atendiendo el teléfono

"pero mamá mis amigos ya están adentro ya quiero verlos" -dijo él

"Harry espera un momento" -dijo ella

"pero..." -iba a decir Harry

"¡por el amor de Dios Harry si tantas ganas tienes de entrar entra ya!" -levantó la voz Amanda enojada asustando a Harry y atendiendo el teléfono de nuevo

Harry empezó a llorar en silencio y entró a la pizzería sintiéndose dolido, ahí encontró a sus amigos: Thomas de 12 años, Mindy de 5 años, Jake de 8 años y Kendall de 10 años.

"HARRY AQUÍ ESTAMOS" -gritó Jake

Harry secó sus lágrimas y fue con ellos.

"llegaste a tiempo para el show" -dijo Thomas

Y así los animatrones Toy salieron y empezaron a cantar para su público, Harry adoraba ver el show, cando se sentía triste lo animaba ver a los animatrones. Finalizando el show Harry esperaba a su madre pero ella no llegaba, su madre era su única familia, y cuando ella se enojaba con él le hacía sentir que no lo quería, y eso le dolía. Esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por ver un animatron que jamás vio, era un Old Freddy pintado de dorado. Él se emocionó de verlo y fue corriendo con él.

"hola" -saludó Harry

Golden Freddy volteó a verlo.

"hola pequeño" -dijo Golden con una voz algo seca y anciana (como la voz de Stan Lee en las películas de Marvel)- "mi nombre es Fred Bear"

"jamás te he visto" -dijo Harry

"bueno es que soy nuevo en la pizzería, dime niño ¿te gustaría ver 1ro que nadie el show que haré?" -dijo Fred sonando algo malicioso

Harry se emocionó- "SI, pero ¿puedo llevar a mis amigos?" -preguntó

La sonrisa de Fred aumentó- "claro, entre más, mejor" -dijo- "los espero en la Parts/Service"

Dicho eso Harry fue con sus amigos y les dijo lo que pasó, así los 5 amigos fueron corriendo a la Parts/Service, buscaban a Fred pero no lo encontraban.

"¿Seguro que aquí te dijo que lo viéramos?" -preguntó Kendall

"Sí, él dijo que en la Parts/Service" -dijo Harry

De repente la puerta se cerró de golpe, los 5 amigos voltearon a ver y viero a Fred.

"Fred, les dije que estaba aquí" -dijo Harry- "Fred, ellos son mis amigos y queremos ver tu show"

Fred cerró la puerta con seguro.

"que inicie el show" -dijo quitándose la cabeza mostrando a un hombre de 50 años que tomó un cuchillo de 30cm

"¿quién es usted? ¿qué va a hacer con eso?" -dijo Thomas asustado

"solo digamos que todo se pondrá color de rojo" -dijo el hombre quitándose el disfraz mostrando un uniforme de guardia color púrpura

En cuestión de minutos Hombre de morado mató a 4 de ellos, solo quedaba Harry que estaba con una herida en la pierna arrastrándose buscando intentar escapar, pero no podía evitar lo inevitable.

"por favor déjeme ir, no diré nada de lo que vi pero no me haga nada" -dijo él implorando

"el sonido de un inocente implorando piedad, música para mis oídos" -dijo Hombre de morado- "pero te necesito a ti y a tus amigos para lograr mi misión"

Sin esperar más terminó apuñalando en el pecho a Harry 7 veces para luego enterrarle el cuchillo en el corazón matándolo.

**-10min después**

Hombre de morado había conseguido sal con la que dibujó un pentagrama, puso los 4 cuerpos dentro de este, puso el lugar a oscuras y encendió unas velas, iba a hacer un conjuro vudú.

"solo 1min más y viviré por siempre" -dijo a punto de iniciar cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre de 30 años con un uniforme rosado

"hey Vincent el jefe te..." -no terminó de hablar al ver la desgarradora escena- "¿QUÉ HICISTE?"

"lo que tenía que hacer" -dijo Vincent- "y muchas gracias por este consejo"

"Vincent eres mi amigo pero... NO PUEDO SER PARTE DE ESTO" -grito Hombre de rosado- "llamaré a la policía"

"¿vas a delatarme? Creí que éramos amigos Zack" -dijo Vincent

"Vincent esto lo hago por tu bien" -dijo Zack

Pero antes de que marcara Vincent lo noqueó con una roca de escombro.

"nadie evita mis planes ¿oiste Zack?" -dijo Vincent

Mientras tanto fuera de la pizzería estaba Amanda aun hablando.

"si lo sé los hijos a veces pueden ser una molestia pero..." -al momento de decir eso se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y lo que le gritó a su hijo- "pero son un tesoro, y hay que cuidarlos, debo colgar"

Cuando colgó entró a la pizzeria se puso a buscar a Harry pero no lo encontraba, y decidió preguntar a un empleado, quien le dijo que los vio yendo a Parts/Service.

Vincent estaba a punto de hacer el ritual de nuevo, pero apenas oyó a alguien venir hizo lo más inteligente que alguien como él pudo pensar: puso algo de sangre en las manos de Zack y le dio el cuchillo aprovechando que aun estaba inconsciente y se escondió detrás de Old Freddy. Luego Amanda entró.

"¿Harry? ¿estas aquí? Quiero disculpar..." -no terminó de hablar por lo que vio y gritó

**-30min después**

Cuando oyeron el grito los empleados vieron lo que pasó y llamaron a la policía, sacaron a los clientes e hicieron su investigación mientras unos se llevaban a Zack esposado.

"les juro que yo no lo hice" -dijo Zack intentando liberarse pero le era imposible

Amanda lloraba desconsoladamente, lo último que le dijo a su hizo fue un feo grito, quería disculparse pero terminó viendo algo que ninguna madre soportaría: su hijo muerto. Ella se acercó a Zack y él la vio.

"Lo juro, soy inocente" -dijo Zack

"Te creo, yo te vi en el suelo" -dijo Amanda- "¿quién fue?"

"Vincent, el guardia nocturno, el hombre de uniforme morado" -dijo y se lo llevaron a prisión

Amanda cayó en una depresión, se alcoholizba, no salía de su casa, lloraba sin parar, intentó superarlo pero no podia y esa depresión llegó demasiado lejos, un día ató una soga a su ventilador, luego se paró en una silla, se enredó la soga al cuello y dijo:

"tranquilo mi bebé, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo" -dijo y saltó de la silla, se estaba retorciendo hasta que murió ahorcada

En la pizzería, justo al momento en que Amanda murió dentro de una caja musical descansaba un animatron con forma de marioneta, la cual se le aparecieron unos iris blancos en los ojos.

**-10 años después**

En el año de 1992, en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, 5 años después de la mordida del 87. En el 92, en la pizzería de noche y en una tormenta estaba Vincent desmantelando el animatrón de Foxy con un hacha hasta dejarlo bien Mangle (quien entendió lo felicito quien no pos no), él se quedó viendo lo que hizo, 4 animatrones desmantelados, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Luego llegó otro animatrón, era la Marioneta.

"NOOO" –gritó con una voz de mujer con esa sonrisa pero sonaba triste y luego se puso furiosa- "¿QUÉ HICISTE? LOS MATASTE"

"aaaahhh ¿entonces tú eres la mujer que se suicidó? La madre de 1 de los niños que asesiné. Vaya mira como terminaste, y reviviste a esos niños para matarme" –dijo Vincent- "pues veo que no resultó tu plan, ahora es tu turno"

"CANALLA" –gritó ella muy furiosa

"jejejejejeje, animatrones mocosos, intentaron matarme, pero al final volvieron a perecer en garras mías" –dijo Vincent quitándose sus lentes oscuros revelando unos ojos negros con iris blanca- "finalmente terminó, estos malditos muñecos solo fueron chatarra, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. No puedo creer que lo hice, y me salí con la mía, ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí, soy un asesino y seguiré asesinando a todo niño mocoso jajajajajajaja" –se puso sus lentes de nuevo

"_no lo olvidamos_" –se oyó un susurro cerca de él

"... ¿quién dijo eso?" –dijo Vincent

"_nunca lo haremos_" –se oyó de nuevo

"¿qué pasa?" –dijo él empezando a asustarse

"_sabemos que tú nos mataste_" –se oyó pero fueron las voces de un grupo

"¿qué? no, no, no es posible" –dijo Vincent ya muy asustado

"_debes morir Vincent, debes morir_" -se volvió a oír revelando el nombre de Hombre de morado

"no, ALÉJENSE MALDITAS VOCES" -gritaba Vincent cubriendo sus oídos

"_soy yo, soy yo, soy yo_" –se oían susurros

"no, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO" –gritó Vincent

De repente de los animatrones salieron 4 niños fantasma, tenían la piel pálida, el que salió de Freddy era Thomas con una camisa café con un micrófono, cabello castaño, ojos azules y un sombrero de copa negro y una diadema con orejas de oso, el que salió de Bonnie era Kendall con una camisa púrpura, cabello púrpura, ojos rojos, una guitarra eléctrica y una diadema con orejas de conejo, la que salió de Chica era Mindy con ojos púrpura, cabello rubio, con un babero que dice "LET'S EAT", un gallito en su cabello como el de Chica, unos zapatos y medias anaranjados, un cupcake en una mano y un vestido amarillo, el que salió de Foxy era Jake con ropa de pirata, cabello pelirrojo, un sombrero de pirata con orejas de zorro, un ojo amarillo y el otro con un parche, dientes afilados, un garfio en la mano derecho y una espada de pirata y finalmente apareció Golden Freddy, al aparecer empezó a brillar, al cesar el brillo Golden Freddy se desplomó en el suelo y salió un niño, era Harry, tenía una camisa amarilla, cabello rubio, una diadema con orejas de oso, un bastón de los que usan la gente elegante, un sombrero de copa y ojos todo negro. Eran los niños que él asesinó años antes de la mordida del 87, cada 1 llevaba un globo con el respectivo color de su animatrón, estaban viéndolo y no estaban nada felices.

"¿ustedes? No, no pueden ser ustedes" –dijo Vincent retrocediendo lentamente

"si lo somos, siempre estuvimos aquí, buscándote" –dijo Golden Freddy apoyándose con el bastón

"hijo" –fue todo lo que dijo la Marioneta

Él niño que era Golden Freddy se sorprendió al oír la voz de la marioneta y volteó a verla.

"¿mamá?" –dijo él sorprendido *

La Marioneta con esa sonrisa eterna se le oía llorar y abrazó a su hijo.

"mamá" –dijo Golden Freddy abrazando a la Marioneta y llorando

"hijo, mi bebé, te amo mucho" –dijo la Marioneta llorando- "no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, lo mucho que sufrí, esto fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera descuidado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, lo siento mi dulce bebé, debí cuidarte"

"yo también te extrañé, yo también sufrí estos años al pensando que no te vería de nuevo" –dijo viendo a su madre- "¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué terminaste así?"

"cuando moriste quedé en una depresión, depresión que me hizo suicidarme, y mi alma quedó en este animatrón, sabía que no podía irme aun, todo fantasma tiene un asunto pendiente, el mío era encontrar al hombre que te mató" –dijo la marioneta- "pero no podía sola, encontré los cuerpos de tus amigos y los reviví como animatrones, pero a ti no te reviví ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"yo puedo explicar eso" –dijo Freddy- "cuando nos revivió te vimos ahí muerto, encontramos el traje de Golden Freddy y te pusimos ahí, al parecer tu alma quedó puesta en el traje"

"es porque yo también tenía un asunto pendiente, el verte por última vez" –le dijo a su madre y vuelve con Vincent- "y hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste, no importa cuánto o en donde te escondas, nosotros te buscaremos, no importa cuánto huyas, te atraparemos y te haremos sentir lo que hiciste" –él empezó a correr por su vida- "QUE NO ESCAPE" –gritó apareciéndole unos iris blancos en sus ojos

Todos los fantasmas desaparecieron dejando sola a la Marioneta que fue tras Vincent. Vincent iba corriendo por la pizzería intentando escapar de los niños, encontró la salida, iba a salir pero apareció 1 de los niños frente a él.

"AAARRGG ¿a dónde marinero de agua dulce?" –dijo Foxy amenazándolo con su garfio

Vincent cambió su rumbo, sabía que había una salida de emergencia en el escenario, iba a llegar pero otro de los niños apareció.

"no escaparás de mi música" –dijo Bonnie con la guitarra sujetándola para golpearlo y lo hizo

Vincent se puso de pie y volvió a correr, fue directo al sótano, había otra ruta de escape por ahí pero 2 de los niños estaban ahí.

"¡no te librarás fácil de nosotros!" –dijeron Freddy y Chica usando el micrófono de Freddy para que sus voces sonaran más fuerte

Iba a salir pero la Marioneta cubrió la puerta y lo rodearon ella y los niños.

"estás rodeado, lo único que puedes hacer es rendirte" –dijo la Marioneta y de sus ojos aparecieron unos iris blancos y saltó para atacar a Vincent pero este se agachó esquivando el ataque y ella cae al suelo- "AUCH" –volteó y vio al hombre irse- "se escapa"

"no de nosotros" –dijo Foxy y los niños vuelven a desaparecer

Vincent seguía corriendo por los pasillos de la pizzería, miró atrás para cerciorarse de que los niños no lo siguieran, pero al darse vuelta terminó estrellándose contra una pared, pero era una pared falsa y se rompió revelando un cuarto oculto.

"¿una pared falsa, un cuarto oculto?" –dijo él confundido- "me debo esconder" –miró a todos lados y ahí vio un animatrón de conejo viejo y maltratado- "ahí" –dijo y corrió a este

Los niños seguían buscando a su verdugo, mientras exploraban 1 de ellos encontró el hueco en la pared falsa.

"OIGAN, HAY UN HUECO EN ESA PARED" –gritó Chica llamando la atención de sus amigos

Los niños y la Marioneta fueron hasta ese cuarto y entraron.

"¿lo ven?" –preguntó Golden Freddy

"yo no lo veo" –dijo Bonnie

"yo tampoco" –dijo Foxy

"debe estar aquí" –dijo Freddy

"a no ser que esto lo hiciera para engañarnos" –dijo Chica

"podría ser, mientras miramos este lugar él puede estar huyendo" –dijo la Marioneta

Sin que ninguno supiera Vincent los veía dentro del traje.

"_jajajajajaja, que almas más tontas, solo espera a que se vayan y escapa_" –pensó respirando aliviado pero al hacer eso hizo movimientos bruscos y el sistema de resortes se aflojaron- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" –gritó al sentir un resorte atravesando su pierna derecha

Los niños y la Marioneta se dieron cuenta de eso y voltearon a ver al animatrón.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH MI, OH MI DIOS AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" –gritó al sentir un resorte atravesar su otra pierna y cae sentado al suelo

"ahí está" –dijo Golden Freddy

De repente más resortes empezaron a atravesar sus brazos, las piernas, la espalda, él se retorcía, gritaba de desesperación mientras empezó a sonar la melodía del toreador (la que suena en FNAF 1 cuando se te agota la energía y vez a Freddy en el pasillo antes del jumpscare), pedía ayuda, imploraba y gritaba más fuerte mientras las almas veían como la sangre salía del cuerpo del animatrón. Foxy con su garfio le quitó la máscara y veían como Vincent se retorcía, gritaba y hacía gestos de dolor.

"¿qué le pasa?" –dijo Chica asustada

"creo que el endoesqueleto se rompió" –dijo la Marioneta

Vincent gritó más fuerte hasta que una viga le atravesó la cabeza muriendo al instante y cayó al suelo siendo visto por las almas.

"está muerto" –dijo Freddy

"qué bueno, se lo merecía" –dijo Bonnie

"que ironía, cuando veíamos a un guardia lo 1ro que pensábamos era en meterlo en un traje para matarlo y él se metió solo en un traje y murió" –dijo Foxy

De repente apareció un brillo en el techo.

"ya es hora" –dijo Freddy

"ya no nos queda nada qué hacer aquí, es hora de ir al cielo" –dijo Chica

De repente la Marioneta empezó a brillar, al cesar el brillo el animatrón se desplomó en el suelo y apareció otro espíritu, era Amanda, tenia la piel pálida, con la cara blanca y maquillada como la Marioneta, los ojos negros con iris blanca, una camisa negra con 3 botones, franjas blancas en las mangas y la parte baja, un pantalón blanco con franjas negras de las rodillas para abajo, zapatos negros, cabello negro peinado con cola de caballo y con un globo blanco con una franja negra.

"mamá" –dijo Golden Freddy viendo a su mamá sin ser una Marioneta

"mi misión aquí terminó, me voy contigo, estaremos en el cielo, como madre e hijo otra vez" –dijo la Marioneta cargando a su hijo

El solo oír eso los otros niños se deprimieron, cosa que notó la Marioneta.

"¿qué les pasa?" –preguntó ella

"nada, es que... Golden irá al cielo con su madre pero... nuestras familias no han muerto, y estaremos muy solos" –dijo Bonnie

La Marioneta se sintió mal por los niños, ella solo pensó en su hijo pero ahora pensaba en los solos que estarían los otros niños.

"no se preocupen, yo los cuidaré" –dijo la Marioneta

Los 5 niños se sorprendieron por eso.

"¿enserio?" –dijo Foxy

"si, yo les devolví la vida, los metí en esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar de ustedes" –dijo la Marioneta

"... mami" –dijeron los 4 niños abrazando a su nueva mamá

"SI, tengo hermanos" –dijo Golden Freddy y se une en el abrazo

"vámonos niños, hay que irnos ya" –dijo la Marioneta

Todos cierran los ojos mirando al suelo y desaparecen en un haz de luz, los globos que tenían salieron de la pizzería y se fueron volando al cielo, finalmente libres del dolor de su hogar, libres de la verdad que nadie sabía, todo el dolor que vivieron, todo el sufrimiento vivido, los años horribles, los recuerdos oscuros, al fin libres como globos que nadie sujetaba.

**-30 años después**

En una subasta había mucha gente, de repente un hombre en el escenario dio un fuerte martillazo.

"vendidas las figuras de papel al señor Cawthon" –dijo el hombre y Scott Cawthon se lleva las figuras de papel- "él ha comprado casi todos los productos que se salvaron del incendio de Fazbear's Fright"

"es que pienso hacer un proyecto con estas cosas" –dijo Scott

"ok, el siguiente producto a subastar es esta caja llena de piezas de animatrones" –dijo el anfitrión mostrando la caja- "comenzamos la subasta con 500 dólares"

"500 dólares" –dijo un hombre alzando su paleta

"dan 500 ¿alguién da 600?" –preguntó el anfitrión

"600" –dijo una señora alzando su paleta

"600 ¿alguien da 700?" –preguntó el anfitrión

"5000 dólares" –dijo Scott alzando su paleta

"¿estás seguro?" –Scott asintió- "Scott Cawthon da 5000 dólares ¿quién da 5100? ¿5100 a la una, a las 2...?" –da el martillazo- "vendidos al Sr. Cawthon"

Scott va por lo que pagó.

"ok, guardamos lo mejor para el final" –dijo el anfitrión y vieron a unas personas transportando algo en un carrito cubierto con una manta- "como último artículo tenemos..." –quitaron la manta mostrando lo que era- "esto"

Las personas se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, incluso Scott: era el animatrón del conejo donde Vincent murió, solo que se veía en peores condiciones, partes faltantes, le quedaba solo una oreja (la oreja entera no la partida a la mitad), partes arrancadas, carbonizado por el incendio, su brazo izquierdo del codo a la mano era solo un endoesqueleto.

"el animatrón de SpringTrap, el único animatrón que tenía la Fazbear's Fright y que sobrevivió al incendio... bueno, el 90%" –dijo el anfitrión- "empiezo la subasta con 1000 dólares"

Nadie decía nada, habían oído rumores de ese animatrón, de que alguien murió ahí, además qué harían con eso.

El anfitrión vio eso- "bueno... ¿900?" –dijo y nadie- "¿800...? ¿500...?"

Scott tuvo una oportunidad.

"1000 dólares" –dijo Scott alzando su paleta

"el Sr. Cawthon da 1000 dólares, ¿alguien da 1100? ¿1100 a la una, a las 2...?" –da el martillazo- "vendido al Sr. Cawthon, el hombre que compró todo de la subasta"

**-6 meses después**

En una oficina de vigilancia (la de FNAF 3) un hombre con uniforme de guardia estaba desesperado viendo las cámaras.

"¿dónde está SpringTrap? ¿dónde está?" –dijo reproduciendo la voz de Balloon Boy esperando encontrarlo- "¿dónde está?" –cerró el monitor y Phantom Foxy le saltó encima y desapareció- "AAAAAAHHHHHH" –la ventilación fallaba y la luz parpadeaba, de repente apareció SpringTrap quien estaba otra vez como en FNAF 3

SpringTrap lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo fuera de la oficina. El guardia tomó una foto de una joven de 15 años.

"lo siento hija, creo que estarás sola" –dijo el guardia viendo a SpringTrap frente a él- "deberías estar feliz, vas a dejar a una pobre joven sin su padre, la única familia que le quedaba"

"¿últimas palabras?" –dijo SpingTrap

El guardia no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca de dolor- "AUCH, me piqué con un clavo" –dijo tomando un clavo

"CORTEN" –oyeron una voz

De repente se mostró que el lugar era un set de filmación. El hombre se puso de pie y SpringTrap se quitó la máscara mostrando a Johnny Depp, el guardia era Tom Cruise. Luego aparece Scott con ropa de director con un megáfono.

"¿ahora qué hicimos?" –dijo Johnny Depp

"tú no hiciste nada tú estabas bien estabas fantástico, fue Tom el que la regó" –dijo Scott- "auch me piqué con un clavo, eso no dice tu personaje Tom"

"es que había un clavo y me piqué con él" –dijo Tom Cruise mostrando el clavo

"ok te la dejo pasar, pero quiero que esto salga bien, gasté parte del presupuesto en estas cosas, recuerden lo que intentamos hacer" –dijo Scott

"si lo sabemos, hacemos una película de esto en honor a los sucesos en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, revivir las leyendas" –dijeron Johnny y Tom

"exacto, ahora hagámoslo bien, esta es una de las últimas escenas para terminar la película" –dijo Scott sentándose en sus silla

"oye Scott ¿no podríamos descansar un momento?" –pidió Johnny Depp

"¿por? Estamos a poco de acabar" –dijo Scott

"es que hace calor dentro de esta cosa" –dijo refiriéndose al disfraz de SpringTrap

"ay vamos John" –dijo Scott sin creerlo

"es enserio parece un horno aquí" –dijo Johnny Depp lleno de sudor- "lo juro si ese Hombre de morado no hubiera muerto por los resortes lo hubiera matado el calor"

"pues tú te pusiste mucha ropa" –dijo Scott- "y agradece que mandé a un profesional en la robótica para que trabajara en el endoesqueleto para que no te pasara lo que pasó con Vincent"

"solo unos minutos" –dijo Johnny Depp

"ach ok, TOMAREMOS UN DESCANSO DE 10MIN" –dijo Scott por el megáfono

-10min después

"ok empecemos con la filmación" –ordenó Scott a su equipo- "LUCES, CÁMARA"

Aparece un sujeto con una claqueta.

"escena 200 toma 5" –dije y golpea la claqueta

"ACCIÓN" –gritó Scott desde el megáfono

**-Tiempo después**

Los actores y el equipo de producción estaban viendo la película ya terminada junto con unos críticos para ver si gustó, entre ellos Mike Schmidt y Jeremy Fitzgerald con sus familias.

"últimas palabras" –dijo Johnny Depp en la película

"... no" –dijo Tom Cruise

"pues entonces... es hora de morir" –dijo Johnny Depp

En la película SpringTrap (Johnny Depp) se acerca más pero al pisar un charco de agua empezó a electrocutarse y cayó al suelo retorciéndose por la electricidad. Jeremy (Tom Cruise), vio que por ser un robot y tener los pies descubiertos no era a prueba de electricidad, tomó unos cables que salían de las paredes y aprovechando que SpringTrap estaba distraído le puso los cables y este empezó a electrocutarse. **

**-5min después**

Todos veían la escena final. Estaba Jeremy frente a la Fazbear's Fright incendiándose junto a su hija interpretada por Ryan Newman.

"¿y ahora qué?" –dijo Ryan Newman

"no lo sé, solo somos tú y yo" –dijo Tom Cruise- "será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, iniciar de nuevo solo tú y yo"

Ambos se abrazan mientras ven el lugar incendiarse y acaba la película.

**(Oigan esta canción: watch?v=cxkVHZRDI5c)**

**Jeremy Fitzgerald – Tom Cruise**

**Mike Schmidt – Brad Pitt**

**Vincent/SpringTrap – Johnny Depp**

**Emily Fitzgerald – Ryan Newman**

**Freddy/Bonnie/Toy Freddy (voz) – Jim Carrey**

**Chica/Mangle/BonBon (voz) – Vanessa Hudgens**

**Toy Chica (voz) - Ella Anderson**

**Foxy/Golden Freddy (voz) – Vin Diesel**

**Chico del teléfono (voz) – Scott Cawthon**

**Marioneta - Drew Barrymore**

**Balloon Boy - Billy Cawthon**

**Distribución: Universal Pictures**

**Estudio: Happy Madison Productions**

**Director: Scott Cawthon**

**Escritor: Frank Coraci**

**Etc...**

Al final en la escena post-créditos se ve el lugar destruido, sin rastros de fuego. De una pila de escombros se alcanza a ver la mano de SpringTrap la cual hizo un pequeño movimiento acompañado de un tétrico sonido significando que la cosa no ha terminado.

La película había acabado, todos los críticos aplaudieron, les encantó.

"Felicidades Cawthon, la película se estrenará en 1 semana" –dijo el presidente de Universal Pictures

"gracias señor, ¿en qué cine será?" –preguntó Scott

"pensaba que los que hicieron esto posible lo eligieran" –dijo refiriéndose a Mike y a Jeremy

"pues yo no sé" –dijo Mike

"yo sí, tengo un amigo que trabaja en un cine muy popular aquí, fue un compañero pero lo despidieron tras su 1er día de trabajo de forma injusta" –dijo Jeremy- "se llama Fritz Smith"

"ok ya tenemos un cine" –dijo Scott- "y Sr. presidente como agradecimiento por dejarnos darle vida a esta leyenda y a que esta película fue un éxito quiero darle algo, oí que en su mansión hay algunas cosas de sus películas anteriores"

"me declaro culpable" –dijo él

"por eso quiero que tome esto y lo lleve a su casa" –dijo Scott- "el animatrón de SpringTrap, el que hizo posible su personaje Y... los animatrones que dejamos para hacer a los phantoms"

Lo que ninguno sabía era que unos ojos veían al presidente.

**-En la casa del presidente a las 11:50PM**

Habían llevado a SpringTrap y fue puesto en una vitrina de madera con una puerta de vidrio, en la casa había más utilería de las películas que hizo Universal Pictures. El presidente (no se sabe su nombre, pongámosle Sr. Sullivan) estaba con su abogado.

"gracias por conseguir a los cargueros para que trajeran a esos animatrones" –dijo el Sr. Sullivan

"descuide, llamó mi esposa, debo regresar ya" –dijo el abogado

"de acuerdo ve, yo me encargo del resto reservaré el cine" –dijo el Sr. Sullivan

"está bien" –dijo y ya se iba- "HASTA MAÑANA"

**12AM**

El Sr. Sullivan estaba en su nevera sirviéndose un trago, pero lo que no notó es que la vitrina donde estaba SpringTrap... estaba vacía. Mientras el Sr. Sullivan tomaba su bebida no notaba que era vigilado desde las sombras por unos iris blancos que se veían tétricos, encendió un furo para fumar y se sentó en su sillón al lado de la vitrina de SpringTrap pero no la vio así que no notó que faltaba algo a su lado, encendió el televisor para ver las noticias, pero decidió entretenerse un poco jugando minigolf, tomó un palo y 2 pelotas, pero detrás de él pasó una sombra muy rápido, en otro lugar de su sala había entre la utilería un frasco con canicas, una mano apareció y las tomó y luego segundos después la televisión se apagó, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el Sr. Sullivan, iba a tomar el control pero no lo vio donde lo puso y supuso que se cayó al suelo bajo el sillón. Como era viejo se agachó con algo de trabajo y metió su mano para intentar buscar el control, no lo encontraba y metió más la mano, pero otra mano se acercó y le acercó el control. Lo tomó, encendió la tele y fue por otro trago pero no vio que unas canicas que rodaron frente a él y se cayó caminando sobre ellas. El Sr. Sullivan ya se estaba asustando, más que al ver la vitrina SpringTrap no estaba, al ponerse de pie y darse vuelta vio a SpringTrap quien gritó y lo golpeó con el palo de golf tirándolo al suelo de nuevo.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no te metas con SringTrap porque te cortará con sus resortes" –dijo SpringTrap para reír otra vez

"... oh por dios" –dijo el Sr. Sullivan se espantó más al verlo vivo

Como estaba lastimado se puso de pie a duras penas y caminó directo a la salida, pero no vio a SpringTrap sacarse un resorte del cuerpo y se lo lanzó y se clavó en su espalda.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" –gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo de nuevo

"en el blanco" –dijo SpringTrap

El Sr. Sullivan se estaba arrastrando por el suelo intentando huir, llegó hasta el teléfono e iba a pedir ayuda, pero SpringTrap le lanzó otro resorte que se clavó en su mano, luego golpeó muy fuerte su muñeca contra la pared y de esta salió una viga de metal puntiaguda, tomó al Sr. Sullivan y lo apuñaló en el estómago 7 veces, luego le enterró la viga en el pecho y luego al final en la cabeza matándolo.

SpringTrap suspiró de gusto- "como en los bellos viejos tiempos, nada como unas puñaladas para hacerte sentir bien contigo mismo" –dijo y va a la computadora del Sr. Sullivan, iba a teclear pero sus dedos eran... no eran de humano, tomó una pluma y escribió

Buscó información de Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"así que Fitzgerald ahora vive en Washington con su hija" –dijo SpringTrap y encontró otra cosa- "así que esa película que hicieron se hará en un cine de esta ciudad y él asistirá, lo veo como una oportunidad, y sin el peso de mi cadáver soy más veloz y ágil, es increíble como solo puedo moverme 6hrs y que pueda ver, oír y sentir todo las 24hrs, que traumante a tener a ese remedo de actor dentro de mi" –dijo algo traumado

Hizo una nota de entrega al nombre del Sr. Sullivan para enviarlo a él y a los animatrones a ese cine como atracciones. SpringTrap se acercó a los animatrones phantom y sus iris se hicieron púrpura, después los ojos de los phantom se hicieron igual.

"despierten queridos hermanos" –dijo refiriéndose a Freddy, Foxy y Balloon Boy- "despierten queridas hermanas" –dijo refiriéndose a Chica, Mangle y la Marioneta y todos despiertan- "hoy viven de nuevo, y nos vengaremos del malnacido que nos hizo esto"

Todos pegaron un grito (el mismo de FNAF 3).

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Una de las muchas teorías de la Marioneta es que es la mamá del 5to niño, que por venganza a Hombre de morado revivió a los niños para asesinarlo. Digan lo que quieran pero esa es la teoría que yo apoyo, digan ¿Quiénes además de mi apoyan esa teoría?**

**** La identidad del guardia en FNAF 3 es un enigma, hay teorías de que es Jeremy, porque él fue el único guardia que no fue despedido, además de que en la 1ra noche el chico del teléfono dice "Hey, hey, me alegro que hayas regresado por otra noche".**

* * *

**Este fue el 1er cap**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Conseguirá SpringTrap su venganza?**

**Descúbranlo en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Fritz y su vida**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fritz y su vida

**Contestando reviews:**

**SweetGirl90. **Qué bueno que no soy el único que cree en eso de la Marioneta. La verdad ya tenía la idea de este fic antes de saber que habría una película.

**DeltA Connor. **Pues Mike y Jeremy tienen alrededor de 50 en el fic, ambos con familias. ¿Qué fue lo divertido con Johnny Depp?

**Apheront. **Pues todo actor va al estreno de una película de Hollywood. Esa es la teoría que yo apoyo de los animatrones, lo de SpringTrap no es una teoría, es lo que pasó. Si quieres saber cómo va la venganza sigue leyendo.

**Leandro96. **Ya me has dicho lo de Fxoy 1000 veces, esa teoría yo la apoyo respétala. Recuerda lo que ibas a decir.

**Bronce Freddy. **Gracias, pero a la próxima me gustaría un review más largo, si no es mucho pedir.

**Rassiel-Magics****. **Ese reparto es el que más conozco. Aquí tienes el próximo cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Fritz y su vida

Luego de 2hrs de la muerte del Sr. Sullivan SpringTrap estaba en un taller con su cubierta separada del endoesqueleto, donde un hombre estaba trabajando en su endoesqueleto, había enviado una carta a nombre del Sr. Sullivan para trabajar en él diciendo que convertiría a SpringTrap en su robot guardaespaldas. El ingeniero había hecho un plano para trabajar en el nuevo diseño.

"puños hidráulicos, las vigas puntiagudas salen de su muñeca golpeando un mecanismo en sus muñecas, unos revólvers en sus manos, 2 tasers x26 en la parte interna de sus muñecas para que las dispare y resortes en sus pies para saltar más alto y dientes afilados" –dijo el ingeniero

El ingeniero empezó a trabajar en el endoesqueleto, lo pulió dejándolo como recién hecho, le cambió los dientes a unos afilados, colocó unos mecanismos en sus muñecas, cambió sus espinillas por unas con resortes para salto, le colocó unos revólvers en sus manos con el cañón entre el pulgar y el índice con el mango atornillado a la mano para que SpringTrap para que solo mover las manos dispare, le colocó la cubierta, había terminado.

"listo mi orejudo amigo" –dijo el ingeniero- "ya puedes defender a la gente"

SpringTrap frunció el seño y golpeó al ingeniero con su puño hidráulico.

**(Nota: para los que no entendieron eso de puño hidráulico vean este video: watch?v=8xjvIaYgOtw. Véanlo desde el 1:20, ahí lo verán)**

"mejor puedo usar esto para vengarme" –dijo SpringTrap haciendo el ademán del Hombre araña disparando los tasers electrocutando al hombre y cayendo al suelo- "gracias por hacerme más fuerte, lástima que deba asesinarte" –abrió los dedos cargando una bala, cierra el puño y el revólver dispara matando al hombre- "en 4hrs darán las 6, debo prepararme"

Regresó a la mansión del Sr. Sullivan donde estaban los phantoms, entre ellos Phantom Foxy y Phantom Mangle dándose afecto besándose (sí, soy fan de Foxy x Mangle, no me juzguen).

"ejem" –llamó la atención de los 2 animatrones Phantom- "no me hagan echarles agua"

"lo siento" –dijeron ambos Phantoms

"ya está bien quién soy yo para no dejarlos juntos" –dijo SpringTrap tomando unas plumas y empezó a teclear en la computadora- "mañana en la mañana estaremos en el cine donde se exhibirá esa endemoniada película, y nosotros estaremos ahí también"

SpringTrap llamó al abogado con los contactos del teléfono.

"¿hola? Sr. Sullivan" –dijo el abogado desde la otra línea

"hola…" –vio el nombre en la lista- "Kyle"

"Sr. Sullivan su voz suena… tétrica" –dijo Kyle

"aaaaahhhhh, estoy resfriado" –dijo SpringTrap- "en fin quería saber si tú podrías llamar al cine mañana para que pasen la película ahí, también quiero que lleves a los animatrones como atracción"

"aaahhh, claro señor yo me encargo" –dijo Kyle y cuelga

"ok mis hermanos y hermanas, prepárense para la fiesta" –dijo SpringTrap

**-Al día siguiente, 6:20AM**

Era de mañana en Califormia, más específico en Hollywood en el cine The Great Star (ni intenten buscarlo, yo lo inventé), un cine donde fueron pasadas por 1ra vez las mejores películas de la historia, en la actualidad mucha gente trabajaba en este cine limpiando, vigilando salas, atendiendo las ventanillas de los boletos, vendiendo golosinas, etc… Pero entre ellos había 1 que era el de mantenimiento, el que se encargaba de arreglar las máquinas, y no era cualquiera, hace 30 años fue vigilante nocturno en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, pero lo despidieron injustamente después de su 1ra noche por creer que manipulaba a los animatrones, era Fritz Smith, quien después de ser despedido de la pizzería encontró un trabajo en el cine The Great Star como conserje, después de un tiempo y al ver que era experto en mantenimiento a máquinas lo ascendieron a hombre de mantenimiento y llevó 25 años con el mismo trabajo, dando todo su esmero. En la actualidad Fritz se encontraba arreglando una máquina de las que calientan salchichas en unos tubos que giran.

"Fritz date prisa el cine abre en 10min y tú todavía no arreglas el horno para salchichas" –dijo un compañero

"ya voy, casi acabo" –dijo Fritz- "solo una atornillada más y… YA" –dijo cerrando la puertilla del motor- "ahora…" –la enciende y funcionó- "ya está"

"lo que haría este cine sin ti" –dijo su compañero- "deberías de ir ya con el jefe para que te dé el aumento que mereces"

"pues lo he pensado pero capaz y me despide y necesito el trabajo" –dijo Fritz guardando sus herramientas

**-6:30AM**

Ya había llegado la mayoría de los empleados para iniciar su día de trabajo. El jefe, el Sr. Patrick Star (XD, no me juzguen si suena bien) el dueño del cine Great Star heredado por su padre, quien lo heredó de su padre, quien lo heredó de su padre y así sucesivamente. Llegó a su oficina y había una llamada perdida, la atendió para ver quién era.

"¿hola?" –dijo Star atendiendo el teléfono

"¿hola? ¿usted es Patrick Star?" –dijo Kyle desde la otra línea

"si, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?" –preguntó Star

"mi nombre es Kyle Spencer, soy el abogado de Erick Sullivan, el presidente de los estudios Universal" –dijo él

Star se sorprendió por eso- "¿y a qué le debo el honor?" –dijo él

"¿ha oído la leyenda de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear?" –preguntó Kyle

Star dudó por eso pregunta- "pues no sé a qué viene eso pero sí, si la conozco, la historia de un asesino, 5 niños fantasma, una mamá con deseos de venganza y 2 guardias de seguridad, ¿por qué?" –dijo

"pues Universal Studios hizo con ayuda de esos 2 guardias una película que ya acabaron de hacer" –dijo Kyle- "se estrenará en 6 días y nos preguntábamos si querían estrenarla en su cine por 1ra vez"

**-Minutos después**

"ATENCIÓN TODOS" –gritó Star llamando la atención de todos sus trabajadores- "LES TENGO FANTÁSTICAS NOTICIAS, ADIVINEN ¿QUÉ CINE DARÁ EL ESTRENO DE UNA NUEVA PELÍCULA DE TERROR?" –iban a contestar cuando…- "ASÍ ES ACERTARON EL NUESTRO, TENEMOS QUE TENER TODO EN ORDEN PORQUE EN 6 DÍAS SE ESTRENARÁ LA PELÍCULA DE FIVE NIGHTS AT MOVIE HORROR, UNA PELÍCULA BASADA EN LA LEYENDA DE LA PIZZERÍA DE FREDDY FAZBEAR"

Todos gritaron de emoción, bueno todos menos 1, Fritz, al escuchar de lo que trataría esa película fue invadido por recuerdos del pasado, de cuando trabajó como guardia de seguridad en dicha pizzería, al parecer aun no superaba lo que vivió esas 6hrs trabajando en Freddy´s.

"Y QUE BUENO QUE TENGO SU ATENCIÓN, PORQUE CREO QUE ES HORA DE UNA NUEVA NOTICIA" –gritó Star- "VERÁN ME VOY A CASAR EN 1 SEMANA ASÍ QUE NO ESTARÉ SIEMPRE DISPONIBLE Y CREO QUE ES HORA DE NOMBRAR AL GERENTE DEL CINE GREAT STAR"

Todos prestaron atención a su jefe.

"Y CREO QUE QUIEN MERECE SER EL JEFE ES ALGUIEN QUE HA TRABAJADO TANTO TIEMPO AQUÍ, Y QUE HA PUESTO TANTO EMPEÑO EN SU TRABAJO" –gritó Star- "RESPONSABLE, AMISTOSO, SIN ANTECEDENTES CRIMINALES"

"RAYOS" –gritó 1 de los guardias de las salas quien estuvo en prisión

Fritz por un momento creyó que Star hablaba de él.

"Y QUIEN SERÁ EL NUEVO GERENTE ES… HOWARD SMITH EL JEFE DE GUARDIAS" –gritó Star

Fritz quitó su sonrisa, Howard era su hermano menor con 47 años (en el fic Fritz tiene 52), padre viudo de 2 gemelos de 6 años, siempre ahí cuando un amigo o familiar lo necesitara, aunque no tuvo el trabajo se sentía bien por su hermano. Todos aplaudieron, Howard llegó corriendo con Star, luego una mujer de 47 llegó con Howard y lo besó.

"si claro hija besa a tu novio en este preciso momento" –dijo Star rodando los ojos

Un amigo de Fritz se le acerca, era 1 de los de las botanas.

"claro, el novio de la hija del dueño se lleva lo mejor" –dijo él

"ay Clay no digas eso, tal vez sea novio de ella pero eso no quiere decir que tiene lo mejor, él trabaja muy duro" –dijo Fritz

"solo cuida las salas, ¿qué es eso?" –dijo Clay

"yo una vez fui guardia y no solo fue cuidar un lugar, ser guardia es más que eso" –dijo Fritz recordando su trabajo en Freddy´s- "además esto le conviene, necesita cuidar de sus hijos"

"Howard tu horario no cambia pero necesitaré que estés aquí desde la media noche hasta la 1AM para que nadie entre" –dijo Star

"si puedo" –dijo Howard

Luego de unos minutos todos seguían con sus labores, Howard se acercó a su hermano.

"hola Fritz" –dijo Howard

"k hubo hermano" –dijo Fritz

"espero que no te haya afectado no ser el gerente" –dijo Howard

"tranquilo, no me afecta" –dijo Fritz- "no necesito el acenso, tengo lo que necesito"

"descuida, te consideraré" –dijo Howard

En eso llegaron 5 personas conocidas por Fritz.

"hey miren quién es, el gran Fritz" –dijo Jeremy- "¿qué cuentas Smith?"

"Jeremy y Emily Fitzgerald, Mike, Karina y Ricky Schmidt (los hijos de Mike ella de 17 y él de 9 años)" –dijo Fritz saludando a sus viejos compañeros

"¿supiste lo que pasó con lo de la leyenda de Freddy´s?" –preguntó Mike

"si lo sé, que ahora es una película y la exhibirán aquí" –dijo Fritz- "les soy sincero no me siento cómodo con esto, no he superado lo que pasó en el 87"

"nosotros tampoco, pero seguimos nuestras vidas, todo terminó, se descubrió al asesino y los niños y la mamá regresaron al cielo, la atracción de horror se quemó, todo terminó" –dijo Jeremy

"bueno eso me anima un poco" –dijo Fritz

"¿tú viviste eso?" –dijo Howard sorprendido- "entonces debes salir en la película"

"de hecho no" –ese comentario de Jeremy sorprendió a ambos hermanos- "Fritz solo trabajó una noche, eso no llamó la atención de Scott, solo pusieron que terminé mi semana"

"la verdad no me sorprende" –dijo Fritz- "¿y solo a eso vinieron?"

"no, queríamos verte, decirte hola" –dijo Mike- "y también vinimos a ver una película"

"supe que reabrieron la pizzería de Freddy´s con nuevos animatrones" –dijo Fritz

"así es, aun soy el guardia nocturno pero como ya no hay más animatrones asesinos ahora abre las 24hrs y estoy a cargo cuando el reloj da la noche, mi mujer trabaja en el día, ahí mis hijos me tienen hasta que se hace de noche" –dijo Mike- "y como tú y Jeremy trabajaron ahí antes los invito, cuando quieran pero no se aprovechen"

"no lo haré, y gracias" –dijo Fritz

"y no son nuevos animatrones son los mismos, tanto originales como toys" –dijo Mike- "y su inteligencia artificial y libre albedrío sacó varias parejas"

"¿ah sí? ¿Cómo quién con quién?" –preguntó Emily

"Foxy y Mangle, Bonnie y Chica, Fred (Golden Freddy) y Chickadee (Toy Chica), Spring Bonnie (versión nueva y nada poseída de SpringTrap) y BonBon (o Toy Bonnie) y Freddy y la Marioneta" –dijo Mike

"pues eso quiero verlo" –dijo Fritz

"iré también, quiero que mis hijos lo vean, hoy es su cumpleaños" –dijo Howard

"iremos esta noche" –dijo Fritz

"¿un cumpleaños? Genial serán bien recibidos por los animatrones" –dijo Mike

**-2hrs después**

La película que Jeremy, Emily, Mike, Karina y Ricky habían visto terminó, y vieron de nuevo a Fritz quien arreglaba la escalera eléctrica hasta que la arregló.

"hola Fritz" –saludó Mike

"hola amigos, ¿qué tal la película?" –preguntó Fritz

"divertida" –dijo Jeremy- "¿y ellos?" preguntó por unos cargadores que llevaban unas cajas grandes

"no sé" –dijo Fritz- "HOWARD"

Howard llegó.

"llama al Sr. Star llegaron unos cargadores" –dijo Fritz

"generalmente debes seguir mis órdenes pero ok" –dijo Howard

"somos de Universal Studios, trajimos esto como envío a su cine a nombre de nuestro presidente el Sr. Sullivan" –dijo 1 de ellos- "queremos hablar con el dueño

"soy yo" –dijo Star

"trajimos un envío de Universal" –dijo otro- "firme aquí" –dijo mostrando una libreta

Star firmó.

"MUY BIEN AMIGOS YA PUEDEN DEPOSITARLOS" –gritó el cargador

Los cargadores dejaron las cajas en ciertas partes del cine y las abrieron mostrando a los animatrones Phantom, la última contenía a SpringTrap. Jeremy al verlo empezó a traumarse, jamás superó lo que vivió en la Fazbear´s Fright y el solo pensar que reviva y acabe con todos.

"¿Jeremy? ¿estás bien?" –dijo Mike

Jeremy volvió en sí- "ah, sí estoy bien" –dijo él- "Emily mejor vámonos quiero llegar a casa ya"

"ah ok, nos vemos" –dijo Emily y ambos se van

**-8PM**

El cine cerraba a las 12AM pero algunos empleados como Fritz y Howard salían temprano y decidieron tomar la invitación de Mike y fueron a la pizzería de Freddy´s, pero antes Howard recogió a sus hijos para llevarlos diciendo que era una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Ya todos habían llegado, la pizzería era más grande que antes, con más salones y se toparon con Mike quien estaba con su familia, sus hijos Karin y Ricky y su esposa Doll.

"hey miren quién llegó, mis amigos" –dijo Mike saludando a Jeremy y Fritz.

"hola Mikey" –dijo Jeremy

"¿recuerdas a mi hermano Howard?" –dijo Fritz

"hola" –dijo Mike

"ellos son mis hijos Luke y Crystal" –dijo Howard presentando a sus hijos

Los niños eran gemelos.

"oí por ahí que ustedes cumplen años" –dijo Mike

"si" –dijeron algo tímidos

"PUES VENGAN CONMIGO" –gritó Mike y se aleja con su familia

Los 2 ex-guardias y su familia siguieron al guardia hasta el cuarto con los animatrones, todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, los animatrones divididos en ciertas partes. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica modelos originales y Toy en el escenario, Foxy y Mangle en Pirate Cove, pero en vez de un rincón con un telón era un escenario en forma de barco pirata, Fred y Spring en Golden zone, era un escenario pintado de dorado, Balloon Boy y la Marioneta estaban en Prize Corner el cuál ahora era como en Peter Piper Pizza que en el arcade acumulas puntos y ganas premios (los puntos no son por tickets son acumulados en tu tarjeta como cuenta de crédito). Pero los animatrones estaban un poco cambiados.

* * *

**Foxy: **su físico es el mismo de siempre pero además usaba ropa pirata: unos pantalones cafés, una chaqueta pirata negra, una espada en su cintura, su parche, el garfio, un colmillo de oro y un sobrero pirata con un cráneo de zorro y 2 huesos cruzados.

**Chica: **ya no está muy gorda pero tampoco delgada, estaba más o menos y usaba ropa de Chef con el mismo cupcake en la mano.

**Mangle: **en el juego ella está destrozada (de ahí su nombre), pero aquí está en "cuerpo entero", si quieren verla en cuerpo entero vean este video ( watch?v=_G2FquzpLbI), esas descripciones más también tenía una chaqueta pirata rosa, un sombrero pirata blanco, 2 espadas en su cintura, un arete y un loro animatrón rojo en su hombro. *****

**BonBon: **tiene el mismo físico de Mangle (la del video), se le dio un diseño Vocaloid, sus orejas eran el doble de largas y caídas como coletas y tenía la misma ropa de Hatsune Miku y es la hermana de Bonnie.

**Golden Freddy: **se veía nuevo, le pusieron el nombre que se le dio al ser creado (Fred), es 100% animatrón, el antiguo era un animtrón-disfraz, tiene ojos no como el otro color verdes, usa ropa de mago (un esmoquin y la capa) y un bastón como el niño que fue Golden Freddy (1er cap).

**La Marioneta: **tiene ojos no como la otra color rosa, a diferencia de la otra esta puede mover su boca y un teclado (instrumento musical) en su caja y una keytar para cuando está fuera de la caja, ambas con las teclas de colores del arcoíris.

**SpringTrap: **este es otro animatrón parecido a SpringTrap, solo que este no está viejo y deteriorado, tiene el nombre que tuvo cuando lo fabricaron (Spring Bonnie), del mismo tono de dorado de Fred, también es 100% animatrón, estaba vestido de rey con corona y cetro y todo.

**Balloon Boy: **Balloon Boy se ve igual físicamente, lo único que cambió es que en vez de tener un globo en sus manos tenía un montón de esos que toman forma en un saco atado a su cintura y un traje de payaso.

**Balloon Girl: **Ella ya no es una alucinación y da globos.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOW" –dijeron todos menos Mike y su familia

"qué bueno que les gustó, déjenme ir al escenario" –dijo Mike alejándose

"hola Doll" –saludaron Jeremy y Fritz

"hola chicos, Fritz, no te he visto desde mi boda con Mike, ¿qué has hecho?" –dijo ella

"pues trabajando en un cine como hombre de mantenimiento ¿qué cuenta Mike?" –dijo Fritz

"no mucho, él y yo aun felices juntos, Karina está en la universidad y Ricky aun siendo un niño travieso" –dijo Doll viendo a su esposo hablando con Freddy, Chica y Bonnie

Luego Freddy dio golpeteos al micrófono llamando la atención de los clientes.

"ATENCIÓN A TODOS, HOY TENEMOS A 2 CUMPLEAÑEROS" –gritó Freddy y todos aplaudieron- "ASÍ QUE NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO Y DÉMOSLES LA BIENVENIDA"

Howard llevó a sus hijos al escenario donde fueron subidos ahí por Bonnie y Chica. Los demás animatrones fueron al escenario.

"¿cómo se llaman niños?" –preguntó Freddy

"…Luke y Crystal Smith" –dijo Luke algo nervioso por el enorme robot

"pues Luke y Crystal felicidades a los 2" –dijo Bonnie

"hey Foxy, Mangle qué bueno que pudieron venir de Pirate Cove, pensé que irían en su barco pirata" –dijo Freddy

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGG Freddy, ya te dije que nuestro barco no es pirata es original, lo compré con un distribuidor autorizado" –dijo Foxy haciendo reír a la gente- "pero de igual manera Mangle y yo estamos felices de que cumplan un año más de vida"

"y un agradecimiento a Spring y a Fred de estar aquí también" –dijo Freddy

"gracias Freddy, y nos encargaremos de darles una noche mágica" –dijo Fred haciendo aparecer un ramo de flores de su muñeca- "para ti nena"

"gracias" –dijo Crystal

"¿y para mí no hay nada?" –preguntó Luke

"mmm… puedes revisar ese bote de basura" –dijo Fred señalando un bote de basura

Luke algo confundido hizo lo que dijo el oso animatrón, revisó el bote y…

"WOW, un conejo" –dijo Luke encontrando un conejo blanco en el bote

"se llama Copito si te descuidas, tendrás sus lamidas" –dijo Fred

Luke se lo acercó a la cara y Copito lo lamió.

"wow ¿puedo conservarlo?" –dijo Luke

"aaaahhhh insisto" –dijo Fred

"gracias, que esponjoso eres" –dijo y se lo da a su padre

"también a Balloon Boy y Girl y a Marioneta" –dijo Freddy

"gracias querido" –dijo la Marioneta- "y solo para ustedes pueden tomar cada 1 una cosa de Prize Corner"

"para su cumpleaños les haré un animalito de globo" –dijo Balloon Boy tomando un globo- "elijan"

"yo yo yo, quiero un perrito" –dijo Crystal

Balloon Boy comenzó a moldear el globo hasta que tomó la forma de un perro y se lo dio a Crystal.

"wow, es magnífico" –dijo ella

"mi turno mi turno, a ver… hazme… hazme… hazme una serpiente" –dijo Luke

"¿una serpiente?" –dijo su hermana sin creerlo

Balloon Boy tomó el globo y comenzó a doblarlo una y otra vez, se detuvo por 3seg y le dio el globo a Luke.

"oooohhhh, es un genio" –dijo él

"¿alguno de ustedes quiere una aventura pirata conmigo? ¿el pirata más rudo de los 7 mares?" –dijo Foxy

"JAJAJA, ay Foxy todos saben que yo soy más ruda que tú" –dijo Mangle

"oh no, yo soy más rudo, yo surqué los 7 mares, enfrenté bestias y piratas malvados por buscar tesoros" –dijo Foxy

"yo enfrenté a monstruos marinos del tamaño de un crucero de lujo y solo con un cuchillo para mantequilla" –dijo Mangle

"no se ven muy románticos" –dijo Fritz

"es que no son novios pero todos sabemos que se gustan" –dijo Mike

"yo soy más rudo que tú" –dijo Foxy

"yo soy más ruda que tú" –dijo Mangle

"que no" –dijo Foxy

"oigan oigan los 2, ya estense" –dijo Bonnie

"si, ¿qué tiene que mi amiga sea más ruda?" –dijo Chica

"oye oye oye, ¿dices que Foxy no es tan rudo?" –dijo Spring Bonnie- "deberías decir Mangle no lo es"

Se formaron 2 bandos, chicos y chicas.

"Foxy es el pirata más rudo que existe" –dijo Fred

"claro que no guapo, lo es Mangle" –dijo Chickadee

"FOXY" –dijeron los machos

"MANGLE" –dijeron las hembras

"oigan oigan, ¿por qué no mejor lo resuelven a la antigua? Con una pelea de rudeza" –dijo Jeremy- "inicien"

"ok yo inicio, soy tan rudo que en la mañana me desayuné un tazón de clavos" –dijo Foxy

"¿y eso qué?" –dijo Mangle

"me los comí sin leche" –dijo Foxy

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH" –dijeron los animatrones masculinos

"no te dejes hermana (hermana en el sentido metafórico no literal) respóndele" –dijo la Marioneta

"pues yo soy tan ruda que cuando un sobre dice "abre aquí", lo abro en otro lado" –dijo Mangle

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH" –dijeron esta vez las chicas

"soy tan rudo que abro la puerta empujando donde dice jale" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que saco el USB de manera nada segura" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que cuando Dora la exploradora pregunta algo, no le respondo" –dijo Foxy

Se oyó una campana de boxeo, era Mike.

"ok descanso de 2min" –dijo Mike

Ambos piratas fueron a sus "esquinas".

"ok Foxy le estas dando con todo" –dijo Freddy masajeando sus hombros mientras Balloon Boy le daba agua y la escupía en cara de Bonnie

"no te dejes si puedes muéstrale" –dijo Spring Bonnie

Mientras con Mangle.

"vamos nena muéstrale que eres ruda" –dijo la Marioneta masajeando sus hombros mientras Balloon Girl le daba agua y la escupía en cara de Chica

"ánimo Mangle tú le ganas" –dijo BonBon

"ok, round 2, Mangle empieza" –dijo Mike sonando la campana

"soy tan ruda que le deje a Santa Claus una cerveza en vez de leche" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que grabo blue-rays en un cd-rom" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que veo VHS en mi DVD" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que puedo cortarme las uñas de la mano izquierda con la mano izquierda" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que escucho el iPod sin conectar los audífonos" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que tomo café con leche, sin leche" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que chateo en messenger por yahoo" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que YouTube no me censuro ningún video con copyright" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que no separo las oreos" –dijo Mangle

Otra vez la campana.

"descanso de 2min" –dijo Mike

Otra vez fueron a sus esquinas.

"ya casi la tienes Foxy, duro con ella" –dijo Freddy

"vaya, si da buena pelea, se me están terminando mis armas" –dijo Foxy- "es tan valiente, y linda"

Sus amigos lo vieron con miradas pícaras.

"bueno debo salir ya" –dijo Foxy

Mientras con Mangle.

"ya lo tienes donde lo quieres Manguelita" –dijo la Marioneta

"ya casi se me acaba mi artillería, Foxy ha sido el único que si me ha empatado ningún otro llegó hasta este punto" –dijo Mangle- "tan valiente, fuerte, apuesto"

Sus amigas la vieron pícaramente.

"debo entrar ya" –dijo Mangle

"round 3, aquí se decide quién gana, Foxy empieza" –dijo Mike y suena la campana

"soy tan rudo que en la clase de inglés hablo español" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que mi PC no tiene antivirus" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que veo sábados gigantes los domingos" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que cuando murió Mufasa no lloré" –dijo Mangle

"uh ¿solo una escena? Soy tan rudo que cuando vi Siempre a tu lado Hachiko no lloré nada" –dijo Foxy

"uh ni yo pude con esa película" –dijo Fritz

"soy tan ruda que cuando vi Me llaman Radio no lloré nada" –dijo Mangle

"y yo no pude con esa" –dijo Howard

"soy tan rudo que me enjabono sin jabón" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que puedo lamer mi codo" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que tomo cocos si quitarle la cáscara" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que dormí después de ver Chucky" –dijo Mangle

"soy tan rudo que le doy la mano a personas con influenza porcina" –dijo Foxy

"soy tan ruda que los niños del kínder me tienen miedo" –dijo Mangle

A Foxy ya se le había acabado todo, a Mangle también pero eso no lo sabía.

"yo… soy tan rudo que… soy tan rudo que…" –Foxy no podía decir nada

"¿qué pasa Foxy? ¿ya no tienes para más?" –dijo Chica

"no, soy tan rudo que… que voy a hacer esto" –dijo y sin esperar respuesta besó a Mangle

Todos tanto clientes como animatrones se sorprendieron de tal acto del pirata, pero la más sorprendida fue la zorra pirata, pero después correspondió ese afecto, y se separaron.

"… tú ganas" –dijo Mangle

Los machos celebraron la victoria de su amigo. Ya todo tranquilo el show de cumpleaños siguió. ******

"creo que es la hora de que los cumpleañeros coman su pastel" –dijo Freddy

Dicho eso 2 empleado trajeron 2 pasteles con forma de cupcakes del mismo tamaño de los cupcakes de Chica y Chickadee con una vela cada 1 y les cantaron.

"ahora pidan un deseo" –dijo Freddy

Ambos niños cerraron sus ojos, pidieron su deseo y apagaron las velas y todos aplaudieron. Pasaron 2hrs. Y los niños se divertían con los robots, de la Prize Croner Luke tomó un peluche de Foxy y Crystal 1 de Chickadee.

"y para finalizar BonBon cantará una canción" –dijo Freddy- "pero antes quiero presentar a alguien nuevo en la familia de Fazbear"

"¿alguien nuevo?" –preguntó Jeremy

"ya verán" –dijo Mike

"quiero que le den un cálido saludo a… Vámpira" –anunció Freddy

Todos se quedaron quietos, pero de repente de la puerta apareció volando una figura verde, todos se sorprendieron, dio vueltas por el salón y aterrizó en el escenario. Era una animatron de murciélago, era color verde, con el físico de Chickadee, cabeza redonda con orejas y hocico de murciélago, sus brazos tenían alas, ojos rubí, mejillas sonrosadas y también con diseño Vocaloid, con la ropa de Rin Kagamine.

"hola queridos niños y hola a sus padres, mi nombre es Vámpira, no vampira, Vámpira" –dijo ella- "es lindo ahora formar parte de la familia"

"ella será mi compañera en los shows" –dijo BonBon- "vamos amiga vamos a bailar"

Las 2 amigas apoyadas por Mangle y Chickadee subieron al escenario para bailar la canción "My room disco night (la del video que está párrafos atrás)", la canción divirtió a la gente y al final aplaudieron por el show.

"bueno niños espero que disfrutaran de la fiesta, vuelvan el año próximo" –dijo Freddy en el escenario

"ya lo veremos" –dijo Luke

"bueno niños hay que volver a casa van a dar las 11:00" –dijo Howard- "los llevo a casa, le pago a una niñera y comienzo mi turno nocturno"

"te veo mañana en el trabajo" –dijo Fritz

"hey Fritz, que bueno verte de nuevo compañero" –dijo Jeremy

"oye Jeremy, el trabajo de guardia puede ser un poco estresante y puedo necesitar un compañero" –dijo Mike

"no lo sé Mikey, es que después de lo que pasó en Fazbear´s Fright mi hija y yo hicimos nuestra vida en Washington, solo vinimos para el estreno de la película" –dijo Jeremy- "desde que mi esposa falleció solo fuimos ella y yo"

"¿y tú Fritz?" –preguntó Mike

"ya tengo un trabajo estable en el cine, además no estoy seguro de querer volver a trabajar en Fazbear" –dijo Fritz

"bueno como digan, espero seguir viéndolos" –dijo Mike

Dicho eso los amigos se fueron del lugar.

**11PM**

Fritz vivía en un departamento, no era la gran cosa, de hecho en la escala del 1 al 10… un 5, pero era lo que podía pagar con su sueldo, enserio le urgía un acenso.

"otro día otra moneda" –dijo Fritz- "creo que debí aceptar el trabajo de Mike"

Tomó su llave e iba a abrir pero vio sus cosas afuera.

"¿qué demonios?" –se dijo a si mismo

"hola Fritz" –dijo un hombre calvo con aspecto de Bas Rutten, era el casero

"oye buey ¿por qué mis cosas están aquí?" –dijo Fritz enojado

"con hoy ya son 5 meses atrasados" –dijo el casero- "lo lamento Smith pero ya tocaste fondo, la verdad no lo lamento"

"te dije que estaba juntando el dinero para pagarte a fin de mes" –dijo Fritz

"si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que oigo eso sería rico" –dijo el casero- "ahora Fritz podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas"

"… me voy" –tomó sus cosas, le dio la llave a su casero y se alejó

"ahora que te vas déjame decirte que mi novia y yo lo hacíamos en tu departamento cuando trabajabas" –dijo el casero

"lo sé, llamé al inspector te clausuran mañana" –dijo Fritz dejando a su casero con cara de asustado

Fritz ahora estaba sin hogar, solo le quedaba una cosa, sacó su teléfono y llamó.

**11:50PM**

Una camioneta se estacionaba frente a una casa, era la camioneta de Howard el hermano de Fritz quien lo llevaba a su casa.

"te corrieron de tu departamento" –dijo Howard sentado en el volante- "… te corrieron de tu departamento"

"no me vengas con reclamos hermanito" –dijo Fritz- "no estoy de humor"

"es que es increíble, no tienes ni una pizca de responsabilidad" –dijo Howard- "tienes un trabajo estable con la cual puedes pagar cada mes, y aun más que jamás has pedido un aumento, ya es hora de que lo hagas"

"Howard por favor déjame tranquilo, estoy muy estresado" –dijo Fritz

"deberías aprender de mi" –dijo Howard- "me ascendieron, tengo novia, 2 hijos, una casa, y sé manejar todo eso porque YO… si soy responsable"

"mira hermano no todo el mundo es como tú, hay buenos, hay malos, hay asesinos" –dijo Fritz- "el caso es que si no soy como tú es que siempre fuiste el preferido"

"… ¿a qué te refieres?" –preguntó Howard

"siempre quise un hermano pero cuando tú llegaste toda atención fue a ti" –dijo Fritz- "todo lo que se me prometió se te fue dado, la tarjeta de Babe Ruth de papá, la camioneta, la casa, todo, dejaron de prestarme atención, ni siquiera les importó seguir pagando mi escuela, no la terminé, tú sí"

"Fritz mira siento todo eso pero no es pretexto" –dijo Howard

"para ti nada es excusa tú tienes una vida perfecta, tu esposa falleció y lamento eso pero no te costó que la hija de Star saliera contigo y además que él te aceptó, tienes hijos, una casa libre de impuestos, un buen trabajo de gerente, eres perfecto" –dijo Fritz- "a veces quisiera tener tu vida"

"mira ¿sabes qué? esta conversación se acabó, ten suerte que te dejo quedarte con nosotros hasta que consigas departamento" –dijo Howard

"si, la poca dignidad que me quedaba me hizo llamarte" –dijo Fritz

"YA BASTA" –gritó Howard- "oye creo que ya es hora de que muestres responsabilidad, ninguna niñera me confirmó así que no hay quien cuide a mis hijos, solo 1hr, ¿puedo encargarte a mis niños?"

"pues si no tengo opción, ok" –dijo Fritz

Ambos hermanos llegaron a la casa. La casa era de 2 pisos blanca. Ambos entraron. *******

"niños llegué" –dijo Howard

"papi" –ambos niños llegaron y lo abrazaron

"miren quién llegó el tío Fritz" –dijo Howard- "se quedará con nosotros hasta que decida qué hacer de su vida"

"oye, no te pases" –dijo Fritz- "soy tu hermano mayor, tenme respeto"

"él los cuidará mientras yo no estoy" –dijo Howard

"si nos divertiremos como nunca" –dijo Fritz

"no se pasen, Fritz ellos tienen sus horarios, debes seguirlos" –dijo dándole una tabla con un horario

"¿un horario? No mames" –dijo Fritz

"FRITZ" –gritó cubriendo los oídos de sus hijos- "esa boca, si, cada 1 tiene un horario qu espero y sigas"

"ok lo haré" –dijo Fritz

"bueno niños debo irme, falta poco para el turno nocturno" –dijo Howard

"pero papá ¿quién nos arropará?" –preguntó Crystal

"¿y yo estoy pintado o qué?" –dijo Fritz

"descuiden pequeños, voy y vuelvo en 1hr" –dijo Howard- "Fritz, ¿sales un momento? Necesito hablarte"

Ambos hermanos salieron.

"Fritz, mis hijos son todo para mi, odiaría que algo les pasara, te estoy confiando mi mayor tesoro" –dijo Howard- "eres mi hermano y quiero confiar en ti, hazme saber que puedo confiar en ti"

"ok, mira Howard siento decir esas cosas" –dijo Fritz- "es que sentí celos de ti, tienes la vida que siempre quise"

"descuida, eres mi hermano y te perdono, creo que extrañé esos tiempos en los que ambos nos divertíamos" –dijo Howard

"vaya tiempos, pronto inician las vacaciones de verano, etapa donde el cine tendrá mucha persona, pero podríamos darnos un tiempo para revivir esos tiempos" –dijo Fritz

"lo espero, mientras me voy, regreso en 1hr" –dijo Howard

Howard se fue dejando a Fritz solo, iba a iniciar su turno nocturno pero lo que no sabía era que pronto darían las 12 y estaría solo con un asesino.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Hay una teoría que dice que el diseño de Mangle iba a ser de una pirata también, y que la 2da cabeza de Mangle era un loro.**

**** Un agradecimiento a ****SweetGirl90**** por dejarme usar lo de la pelea de rudeza, claro que le di un toque mío.**

***** La casa de Howard es así: : / 2 . bp . blogspot _ xW3mrMQRPzQ / TIq6Ym2HdTI / AAAAAAAABc4 / OYjGWob2Pi0 / s1600 / diseño – casa – dos – pisos . jpg**

* * *

**Este fue el 1er cap**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Qué pasará con Howard?**

**¿Fritz hará algo de su vida?**

**Descúbranlo en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: un asesino entre nosotros**


	3. Capítulo 3: un asesino entre nosotros

**Antes de iniciar con el fic tengo 2 anuncios:**

**1\. Reescribí el cap 1, le puse más contenido y 1 que otro cambio importante para el fic. Así que por favor vuelvan a leer el cap 1 o estarán confundidos.**

**2\. Este cap como el mensaje de Scott de FNAF 3 tiene un mensaje oculto, el que lo encuentre por favor, POR FAVOR, no me lo diga por review, que sea por PM, porque alguien puede leer los review y se arruinaría la sorpresa. Y el que lo encuentre 1ro le daré una aparición en el fic.**

* * *

**Contestando reviews:**

**SweetGirl90. **Bueno yo quería darle un toque mío a la pelea. Lo del Vocaloid se me ocurrió viendo vídeos pole-bears. Y si Mike iba a tener familia ¿por qué no poner a Doll como su esposa?

**Apheront. **Bueno hacerlos largos es un don, hay cosas que no quiero quirñtar y me gusta ser detallista. Las mejoras de SpringTrap son para hacerlo más peligroso. Bueno la pelea de rudeza no es mía me dejaron hacerla. Gracias tú igual.

**LG Arts HD. **Pues reescribí el 1er cap, me gustaría que lo vieras. Bueno de los nombres que pensé Patrick si le quedaba a Star. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de lo que hice con el ccasero wow. Gracias tú igual.

**Fucsia 1700. **Gracias por leer.

**LaHermanaDeLink. **Gracias por eso. Oye el chiste me tomó planearlo, pero que bueno que te divirtió. ¿Enserio imaginaste así a Vámpira? Ok, y veré si busco el dibujo de BonBon. Te soy sincero yo ya tenia mi idea antes de saber que habría una película.

**Leandro96. **Bueno soy fan del Foxyngle, no me juzguen. Si quieres ver asesinatos lee.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **un asesino entre nosotros

Howard iba manejando hal cine esperando llegar a tiempo, el viaje le tomó 5min pero llegó al cine. Bajó de la camioneta, llegó 5min antes.

"qué bueno es vivir cerca de tu trabajo" –dijo Howard

Entró al cine y vio el lugar, encendió las luces. Avanzó por el lugar, era raro estar en el cine estando vacío. Miraba por un lado y al darse vuelta se espantó, vio a SpringTrap.

"ay mi orejudo amigo me espantaste" –dijo Howard a SpringTrap- "no vuelvas a hacerlo, tengo un corazón débil el más pequeño susto podría ser peligroso para mi"

Noo debió decir eso.

**12AM**

Howward estaba en la sala de cámaras viendo que nada estuviera anormal.

"¿a quién engaño? Aquí nada pasa" –dijo Howard, luego vio la cámara de la sala principal (donde se ven las imágenes de películas que ya salen o que saldrán próximamente, el 1er lugar que ves al entrar a un cine) y ahí vio algo anormal, SpringTrap no estaba, ni los Phantoms

"¿pero qué…?" –dijo algo confundido y luego se pone serio- "Star"

Se puso de pie para aclarar lo que pasa.

"SR. STAR, ES MUY DIVERTIDO… LA TÍPICA BROMA DEL JEFE" –gritó Howard a todo el cine- "AHORA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN EL CONEJO Y LOS OTROS?"

Nadie respondía, Howard empezaba a asustarse.

"SR. STAR, HABLO ENSERIO, RECERDE PUEDO VERME FUERTE POR FUERA PERO TENGO EL CORAZÓN DÉBIL" –gritó Howard

Llegó a la zona de botanas, encendió el horno para salchichas, esperó 15min para que se calentaran y se sirvió un hot dog.

"entrar de guardia nocturno ¿qué me pasa?" –dijo Howard- "… debo dejar de hablar solo"

Lo que no sabía era que era espiado desde una zona oscura de la entrada de la sala 2, Howard salió de la zona de botanas aun comiendo su salchicha, se acercaba a la sala 2 y se espantó, ahí estaba SpringTrap, pero no se movía.

"oye amigo… te dije… que no hicieras eso… de nuevo" –dijo Howard jadeando del susto con la mano en el corazón- "mejor te regreso a tu lugar, y luego busco a tus amigos"

Howard tomó a SpringTrap y difícilmente lo llevó de regreso a donde lo pusieron.

"ay amigo adelgaza" –dijo Haward dándole un golpe en el hombro en señal de amistad.

**1AM**

El turno de Howard había terminado, lo que significaba que era hora de irse.

"ok amigo debo irme" –dijo Howard a SpringTrap- "te veo mañana en la noche"

Apagó las luces, pero al momento de abrir la puerta e irse empezó a oír un raro sonido (el sonido que hace un Phantom o SpringTrap al acercarse, este: watch?v=WdZ3tcU85Pw, que inicie desde el 5:05), eso le pareció raro. Iba a encender las luces pero ya no encendían, así que optó por usar la linterna.

"¿hola? ¿hay alguien aquí?" –preguntó Howard con su linterna como única fuente de luz, de repente la linterna se apagó- "ah que la canción" –dijo golpeando la linterna para que encienda y funcionó

Al momento que la linterna encendió Howard se asustó al ver una figura caminando detrás de la barra de la zona de botanas, la figura medía 2m (2 metros), iba a acercarse a hablarle pero la figura se agachó, la linterna se apagó y volvió a encenderse para que Phantom Freddy le saltara encima gritando y desapareciendo, Howard se asustó, jadeaba del susto y sujetó su pecho donde el corazón.

"¿qué fue eso?" –dijo Howard intentando calmarse volteardo a la puerta

Tomó su teléfono para llamar a alguien pero en la pantalla vio una foto escalofriante (la foto que ves en la pantalla del arcade antes de que Phantom Chica te ataque), apagó su teléfono y Phantom Chica le saltó encima gritando y desapareciendo. Howard ya estaba muy asustado, era cierto su corazón era débil, volteó y vio que SpringTrap ya no estaba. Fue a la zona de botanas para refugiarse pero una vez que entró Phantom Balloon Boy le saltó encima gritando y desapareciendo haciendo que caiga de sentón al suelo y jadeando más fuerte.

"¿qué está… pasando… aquí?" –dijo jadeando y sudando

Oyó unos gemidos (los mismos que hace Bonnie en FNAF 1) bajo al otro lado del mostrador, lentamente iba asomándose, iba a ver quién era, pero de un saltó salió SpringTrap gritando y rugiendo (el grito de FNAF 3 y el grito de Golden Freddy de FNAF 1 combinados), lo que le dio el más fuerte ataque al podre Howard.

"hola… amigo" –dijo SpringTrap quien con sus piernas de resorte dio un gran salto cayendo frente a Howard- "bu"

Howard le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco nada leve. SpringTrap lo miro con cara de "¿enserio?"

"¿estás jugando conmigo?" –dijo viendo al guardia a punto de morir sin que este lo apuñalara

Howard lo estaba dominando, se recuperaba poco a poco, pero SpringTrap hizo el ademán del hombre araña para electrocutarlo con el taser pero él evadió dándole al horno para salchichas que con la electricidad se encendió. Fureoso lo golpeó y Howard se sostuvo de la barra pero su corbata terminó atorándose en el horno que con los tubos rodando lo arrastraban hacia el horno.

"ayúdame" –dijo Howard a SpringTrap sonando desesperado

"oh claro que te ayudaré" –dijo SpringTrap

Dicho eso el conejo animatrón tomó la cabeza del guardia y lo estrelló dentro del horno, el calor hacía a Howard gritar, pero para SpringTrap no era suficiente, él quería oírlo implorar, como él imploró mientras moría dentro del traje de Spring Bonnie, así que subió la intensidad del calor. Ahora Howard gritaba a todo pulmón, intentaba liberarse pero SpringTrap era más fuerte. SpringTrap vio en el bolsillo trasero de Howard mostrando su cartera, le dio curiosidad y se puso a verlo mientras aun quemaba a Howard, dentro vio 45 dólares, la tarjeta de Babe Ruth, pero lo que más le interesó fue varias fotos de Howard con sus hijos, desde recién nacidos con su esposa, él con sus hijos en el kínder, su 1er año en primaria, la feria, viaje de pesca, el beisbol, etc…

"¿tienes 2 hijos gemelos?" –dijo SpringTrap mirando la foto- "vaya parece que si me fuiste útil amigo, tus niños serán mi boleto a volver a ser humano" –dejaron de oírse los gritos de Howard- "¿amigo?"

Howard dejó de moverse, sus manos que estaban en la bsrra lentamente se arrastraron hasta caer, había muerto, SpringTrap cortó la corbata de Howard con una viga de metal y Howard cayó al suelo mostrando medio rostro quemado a 3er grado.

"qué patéticp, cuando era humano yo si soportaba el fuego, y eso hizo que sobreviviera al incendio de Fazbear´s Frighht" –dijo SpringTrap tomando una de las fotos y conservándola- "matar a esos niños me hubiera dado vida eterna pero mi plan tuvo que arruinarse, pero estos 2 me ayudarán a ser humano de nuevo, solo es cosa de encontrarlos" –voltea y mira a Howard- "o que ellos vengan aquí"

**7AM**

Los niños Luke y Crystal estaban despertándose, su padre no regresó y Fritz tuvo que hacerlos dormir. Cuando fueron a la cocina vieron a Fritz haciendo el desayuno.

"buenas niños" –dijo Fritz

"tío ¿y papá?" –preguntó Crystal con su muñeco de Chickadee

"no ha regresado, mientras preparo el desayuno según su tonto horario" –dijo Fritz- "a ver aquí tenemos cereal de fibra, con ciruelas, leche de soya" –dijo sirviendo un tazón a ambos- "y yo también comeré esto porque veré por qué a mi hermano le gusta darles esto"

Cuando metió la 1ra cucharada en su boca, lo saboreó, hizo unas muecas de asco y lo regresó al tazón asqueando a los niños.

"QUE HORROR" –ve a sus sobrinos- "¿SU PADRE ENSERIO LES DA ESTA BASURA?"

"él dice que la azúcar puede hacernos daño" –dijo Luke con su muñeco de Foxy a su lado

"¿es broma cierto? Él no decía eso cuando éramos niños" –dijo Fritz- "siempre llenos de azúcar corriendo de un lado a otro, nuestros padres siempre tras nosotros hasta que se nos bajara el azúcar"

"¿enserio?" –dijeron sorprendidos ambos niños

"si, aunque no me crean" –dijo Fritz buscando en una de sus maletas- "aquí está" –dijo sacando una caja de cereal- "Froot Loops, ricos anillos de frutas y con mucha azúcar"

"aaahhh, no sabemos" –dijeron ambos niños inseguros

"oh vamos" –dijo quitándoles su cereal y sirviendo el cereal de frutas- "hagamos esto, si no le dicen a su padre que les di azúcar, les voy a compartir cosas que de seguro no saben de él"

"hecho" –dijeron ambos gemelos 7añeros (7añeros porque ayer cumplieron 7)

Fritz les ofreció el cereal, los niños algo inseguros tomaron su 1ra cucharada.

**-2min después**

Los 2 niños corrían como locos y gritando por toda la casa huyendo de su tío.

"ahora sé… por qué Howard… no les da… azúcar" –dijo Fritz jadeando agotado y oyó algo romperse- "NIÑOS"

**-5min después**

Fritz tenía a sus 2 sobrinos sujetados como costales de papas por ambos hombroa quienes reían y los sentó en el sofá.

"vaya ganarían la de oro en huir de tu tío" –dijo Fritz- "bueno el cine ya abrió pero entro a las 8AM, ¿qué quieren hacer?"

"saber qué fue de papá" –dijo Crystal preocupada

"oigan 1hr en un lugar oscuro y aburrido, debió dormirse" –dijo Fritz y luego suena el teléfono y lo atiende- "¿hola…? ¿Sr. Star…? Soy Fritz... ¿cómo que cuál Fritz? Yo soy el de mantenimiento el que arregla las máquinas… sí, soy Smith… cuido a sus hijos" –el oír eso llamó la atención de sus sobrinos, pero Fritz cambió su cara- "¿qué? no, no no puede ser cierto, dígame que bromea… oh por Dios. Pero aquí tengo a los niños ¿cómo se los diré…? Ok adiós"

"¿qué pasó?" –dijo Luke asustado por lo que dijo

"niños…" –puso sus manos en los hombros de los niños- "… Howard, él…"

"¿qué pasó con papá?" –dijo Crystal anenazando con llorar

"él… él…" –dijo Fritz no sabiendo cómo decirlo

"TÍO DILO" –gritó Luke

Fritz suspiró- "… él falleció" –dijo al fin

"¿qué? no, NO" –gritaron ambos niños para empezar a llorar- "¿CÓMO?"

"Star dijo que sufrió un ataque, su corbata se atoró en el horno para salchichas y se quemó el rostro" –dijo amenazando con llorar

"no, NO ¿POR QUÉ A ÉL? ¿POR QUÉ A PAPÁ?" –gritó Crystal llorando y abrazando a su hermano

Fritz estaba dolido viendo esa escena y abrazó a ambos, ellos lo abrazaron también.

**7:15AM**

Fritz caminaba con los niños hasta que llegaron al cine donde había una ambulancia de la funeraria llevándose un bulto envuelto por una manta en una camilla, en la entrada estaban Star y su hija Daisy, él consolándola a ella quien estaba llorando, Fritz fue con ellos.

"Sr. Star" –lo llamó Fritz

"Smith ¿qué haces aquí?" –dijo Star abrazando a su hija

"mi hermano falleció, traje a los niños, dijeron que querían verlo" –dijo Fritz

Star no dijo nada, solo señaló el bulto que se llevaban a la ambulancia, los niños fueron corriendo dejando a los adultos.

"¿cómo lo tomaron?" –preguntó Star

"¿usted cómo cree?" –dijo Fritz- "¿y Daisy cómo lo tomó?"

"¿cómo crees?" –dijo consolándola

"hola Daisy" –dijo Fritz

"hola Fritz, lamento tu pérdida" –dijo Daisy limpiando sus lágtimas

"nuestro más sincero pésame" –dijo Star

"gracias por eso, ¿y cómo pasó? Porque dudo que haya sido por como lo dijo en el teléfono" –dijo Fritz

"no sabemos cómo pasó, el forense dejó en que fue un infarto en el peor lugar" –dijo Star

"esto me huele mal, generalmente le da un infarto cuando algo lo asusta pero… ¿qué lo asustaría?" –peguntó Fritz

"no sé" –dijo Star

De repente oyeron a los niños gritar.

"NO, NO NOS ALEJEN DE ÉL" –gritó Crystal mientras 2 forenses los cargaban a ambos fuera de la ambulancia- "ES NUESTRO PADRE"

"niños entiendan él murió debemos llevárnoslo" –dijo el que cargaba a Luke

"NO, NO NOS QUITEN A PAPÁ" –lloraba Luke

"NIÑOS" –gritó Fritz corroendo hacia ellos

"¿usted es…?" –preguntó el que cargaba a Crystal

"soy su tío" –dijo Fritz- "déjelos verlo, es su padre y saben que después de esto no lo verán de nuevo, y acompañará a su madre el resto de su vida"

"… tienen 5min" –dijo y ambos bajaron a los niños

Los niños se acercaron al cuerpo que una vez fue de su padre, estaba todo cubierto por una manta blanca, lo destaparon para verlo, la parte quemada de su rostro ya no estaba tan quemada, si podían verlo los niños.

"papá ¿por qué te fuiste?" –lloraba Crystal abrazándolo junto con Luke

"vuelve por favor" –lloraba Luke- "te necesitamos"

Fritz se acercó- "hermano, ¿por qué te pasó esto? lo último que hicimos fue discutir, no me di cuenta que eras un gran hermano, desde niños, quería decírtelo al volver… pero ya no podré" –dijo Fritz poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano- "al menos ya estás con Cecilia (su difunta esposa y madre de los niños)"

"¿qué harán con él?" –preguntó Daisy acercándose para verlo

"lo llevaremos a hacer una autopsia" –dijo 1 de ellos

"¿qué es eso?" –preguntó Crystal

"significa que lo van a revisar para ver qué causó su muerte" –dijo Fritz- "porque dudo que lo que dijo Star haya sucedido"

"luego lo llevaremos a una iglesia para el funeral a las 4" –dijo el otro

"niños" –dijo Fritz- "será a las 4, todos rezaremos su eterno descanso"

Ellos bajaron la mirada y asintieron.

**4PM**

Se le había hecho un funeral a Howard, todos sus conocidos fueron, Fritz invitó a Mike, Jeremy y sus familiares.

"estamos aquí reunidos… para despedir a Howard Steven Smith Walker, un querido padre, hermano apoyador, amado novio, guardia de seguridad y hombre de casa" –dijo el reverendo parado atrás de un ataúd que tenía junto una foto de Howard- "pero él fue más que un simple guardia, murió antes de tiempo, y además era un hommbre muy querido, tanto por sus compañeros, sus familiares, sus vecinos entre otros… hoy le decimos adiós, y que esperemos que sea feliz en esta nueva vida en el cielo, ahora sin más 3 personas darán unas palabras en su honor, su jefe el Sr. Patrick Star" –se alejó dejando el puesto a Star

"hola" –saludó a todos- "bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de Howard, él inició hace 20 años como conserje, 3 años después de haber atrapado a un ladrón en la sala 10 fue ascendido a jefe de guardias, fue un empleado ejemplar, fue el único que llegó al corazón de mi hija Daisy, y por eso lo acepté. Ella era feliz, ahora él se fue, todos lo extrañaremos, bueno mi hija quiere decir algo" –dijo Star y Daisy llega a su lugar

"gracias papá" –dijo Daisy- "bueno qué les digo. Yo antes era fría, seria, no me importaba nada, ni siquiera mi vida desde que mamá nos dejó, tanto que, planee quitarme la bida" –dijo sorprendiendo a todos- "así es como lo oyeron, estaba harta de todo, me drogué con narcóticos, me emborrachaba, y en eso me subí a la azotea del cine y a punto de lanzarme apareció Howard quien intentó convencerme de no hacerlo, le dije que ya nada me importaba, mi vida era una rueda, terminaría heredando el cine de papá, luego mis hijos, sus hijos, etc… mi vida sería una rueda sin fin y pronto sería la de mis hijos, no tenía sentido vivir si tu vida ya estaba arreglada, pero Howard me dijo que yo era capaz de más, que si no quería heredar el cine que no era necesario que lo hiciera, que solo yo puedo decidir mi vida, desde que tengo memoria siempre quise ser chef y tener mi propio restaurante, él me dijo que si quería hacerlo que lo hiciera, él cuidó de mi mientras estaba débil por las drogas y el alcohol hasta que me recuperé, en ese tiempo conocí a sus hijos y me parecieron tiernos, no pude negarlo él logró lo que ningún otro pudo: enamorarme" –dijo y empezó a llorar- "teníamos una vida planeada, y se fue, ¿por qué siempre se llevan a los buenos, los gentiles?"

Ella no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, su padre fue con ella.

"bueno dejemos hablar a su hermano" –dijo Star yéndose con Daisy

Fritz fue el siguiente en hablar. Una vez frente a todos se quitó los lentes (olvidé decirlo en el 2do cap. Fritz no ve bien y debe usar lentes).

"bueno… nunca he hablado en un homenaje pero… improvisaré" –dijo Fritz- "yo tenía 5 años cuando Howard vino al mundo, me dejaron cargarlo, cuando él me vio tomó mi nariz y rió, fuimos tan unidos cuando éramos niños, jugábamos juntos, hacíamos bromas juntos, nuestra vida era juntos… bueno no hacíamos todo juntos. Pero no sé qué pasó que empezamos a distanciarnos, se casó, tuvo 2 hijos, ya tenía una vida y yo reservado y cerrado, nuestra amistad de hermanos se había ido, pensé que nos uniríamos de nuevo cuando me buscó trabajo en el cine pero solo hablábamos poco" –hizo una pausa- "tanto él como yo queríamos revivir esos tiempos cuando éramos inseparables, pero él se fue, yo voy a extrañarlo, era mi hermano, no no era, es mi hermano, y lo será siempre, por eso digo ante todos Howard, hasta siemore gran sujeto"

"AMEN" -dijeron todos

**5:36PM**

El ataúd fue llevado al cementerio, donde todos estaban ahí dándole el adiós, el clima mostraba la tristeza de todos dejando caer sus gotas de precipitacion, por suerte tenían paraguas. Cada quien pudo dejó flores sobre el ataúd, 1ro Star, luego Daisy, los niños, los amigos y al final Fritz, al final empezaron a bajar lentamente el ataúd hasta que llegó al fondo del hueco y lo enterraron, en la lápida decía "Howard Smith amado padre, hermano, novio y amigo 1975-2022". Todos ya se habían ido, aunque se celebró un funeral tenían que trabajar, Fritz regresó a los niños a casa. Fritz se les quedó viendo.

"Niños, si necesitan algo... llámenme, estaré... trabajando" -dijo Fritz

"No entiendo por qué trabajan hoy, papá murió y parece que no importa" -dijo Luke

"Así es Star, aunque alguien nuera debes ir al trabajo, escuchen mi turno acaba en 2hrs y cuarto, llámenme si necesitan algo" -dijo Fritz

"Espera... queremos ir, no queremos estar solos" -dijo Crystal

"No sé si mi jefe lo deje pero ok, vengan" -dijo Fritz

Los 3 iban directo al cine cuando vieron al cartero a punto de tocar el timbre.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" -preguntó Fritz

"Depende, ¿usted es el Sr. Fritz Smith?" -preguntó el cartero

"Si soy yo" -dijo Fritz

"Tengo algo para usted" -dijo sacando algo de su valija- "una carta"

"¿Una carta para mi?" -dijo mirando la carta

"Es del abogado del Sr. Howard Smith, dice que necesita verlo a la media noche en su oficina, ahí está escrita la dirección" -dijo el cartero y saca una tabla y una pluma- "firme aquí" -dijo y Fritz firmó

El cartero se fue dejando a los 3 confundidos.

"No sabía que Howard tuviera abogado, ¿y por qué quiere verme?" -dijo Fritz- "bueno lo resolveremos después ahora vámonos niños"

Fritz se llevó caminando a los niños hasta que llegaron al cine.

"Hey Smith ¿dónde estuviste?" -preguntó Star

"Estuve con los niños y el abogado de Howard me mandó esto" -dijo Fritz mostrando la carta

"Bueno como sea, que bueno que llegas, fíjate que desde que pasó... lo que pasó, el horno para salchichas se puso rara, ya no calienta las salchichas uniformemente, ahora salen quemadas" -dijo Star

"Ok yo lo arreglo, vengan niños" -dijo Fritz llevándose a sus sobrinos a la zona de botabas donde encontró a su amigo Clay- "Clay dale algo a los niños"

"Ok niños, ¿qué quieren?" -preguntó Clay

"Unos nachos y una soda" -dijo Luke

"Y a mi igual" -dijo Crystal

Como Fritz era empleado tenía derecho a botana gratis por semana y decidió darle su semana de ahora a sus sobrinos, y se las dieron.

"SR. STAR" -gritó Fritz llamando a su jefe

"¿Qué pasa Smith?" -preguntó Star

"Mire, por esto las salchichas salen quemadas, alguien subió la temperatura del horno al 100%, cuando trabajo en este siempre lo pongo al 50%, tarda pero salen bien y ricas" -dijo Fritz

"Pues baja la intensidad" -dijo Star

"Pero es raro, solo yo puedo hacerlo, se los dije a los de las botanas y ellos dijeron que ok, ¿quién lo haría?" -dijo Fritz y en eso volteó la mirada y vio una vieja cámara apuntando a él- "Sr. Star, ¿cuánto lleva esa cámara ahí?"

Star volteó a verla.

"Ah esa, la había olvidado, iba a quitarla, está desde que papá era el dueño, graba las 24hrs" -dijo Star

A Fritz se le ocurría algo- "¿y cuál es su modo de grabar? ¿En qué guarda lo que graba?" -preguntó

"Se guarda lo que graba en una video casete, ay la tecnología antigua" -dijo Star recordando

**8PM**

El turno de Fritz había acabado, pero antes de irse con una escalera subió a donde la cámara, la apagó, sacó el video casete, bajó y se fue con sus sobrinos, pero no a su casa, pidió un taxi y subieron.

"¿Me lleva a una tienda de antigüedades?" -pidió Fritz

"¿Por qué vamos a una tienda de antigüedades?" -preguntó Crystal

"Porque en mis manos tengo la respuesta de qué pasó con Howard, niños no podré dormir tranquilo si no sé cómo murió" -dijo mostrando el video casete

Los niños no dijeron nada, estuvieron así todo el camino hasta que llegaron.

"No lo apague, voy y vuelvo" -dijo Fritz bajando del taxi con sus sobrinos

Entraron a la tienda donde vieron cosas viejas, antigüedades, máquinas de escribir, plumas de ave que se les pone tinta para escribir, fuelles, etc... Ahí había un hombre de 60 años.

"Bienvenidos a Antigüedades de José, soy José ¿qué desean?" -preguntó José

"Mire señor estoy buscando una video casetera, no quiero comprarla solo quiero ver lo que tiene grabado esto" -dijo mostrando el video casete

"Pues parece que tengo una video casetera en la trastienda, la uso para ver películas" -dijo José

"Muchas gracias, ninos esperen aquí y no toquen nada" -dijo Fritz siguiendo a José

Ambos llegaron a la trastienda donde efectivamente había una video casetera.

"Si no la va a comprar al menos déjeme cobrarle por ver el video" -dijo José

"¿Cuábto sería?" -preguntó Fritz

"Depende del contenido" -dijo José

Fritz puso el video casete en la video casetera, tenía mucho contenido, él adelantó hasta la fecha de ayer en la noche y ahí estaba el video, vio a su hermano, luego todo se puso oscuro, eso le hizo perder las esperanzas, hasta que vio un punto de luz, era el horno para salchichas, pero se sorprendió al ver una figura que fue la que puso la cara de Howard en el horno y se la dejó así hasta que murió, detuvo el video y sacó el casete.

"¿Es todo? Serían 5 dólares" -dijo José

Fritz enojado sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a José y salió de la trastienda.

"Niños vámonos de regreso al cine" -dijo tomándolos de las manos y se van

Unos minutos de viaje después ya estaban en el cine, Fritz le pagó al taxista y entraron al cine.

"Fritz ¿qué haces aquí? Tu turno acabó ya" -dijo Clay

Fritz no dijo nada y fue directo a la oficina de Star el cual estaba con Daisy.

"¿Smith? ¿Qué hace...?" -no terminó dhablar

"No fue un accidente" -dijo Fritz- "mi hermano no se accidentó, vengan los 2 tengo que decir algo a todos

**9PM**

Tomó casi 1hr reunir a todos los empleados y sacar a las personas aunque estaban viendo películas.

"Oye Smith más vale que digas por qué me pediste reunir a todos y sacar a las personas" -dijo Star amenazando con despedirlo

"Supongo que todos saben que un hombre nos dejó hoy, mi hermano Howard" -dijo Fritz

"Cómo no saberlo fuimos al funeral" -dijo el conserje

"No he terminado" -dijo Fritz- "pero sabrán que se confirmó que tuvo un ataque y murió quemado"

"Si eso lo dijo el forense" -dijo Star

"FALSO" -gritó Fritz asustando a todos- "tengo en mi poder un casete de una cámara antigua que grabó lo que pasos, mostrando a mi hermano siendo atacado por una figura en la oscuridad y metiendo su rostro en el horno para salchichas hasta que murió"

"Wow wow wow espera Fritz, ¿lo que tratas de decir es... que Howard... fue asesinado?" -dijo Clay sorprendiendo a todos

"Es correcto, pero la duda es ¿quién? Porque solo 2 personas tienen la llave del cine cuando se cierra, Howard y el Sr. Star, pero dudo que fuera él, no mataría al hombre que hizo feliz a su hija NO, yo digo que fue alguien que ya lleva tiempo haciendo esto, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, por eso sugiero que se forme un equipo de vigilancia nocturna, si el asesino atacó volverá a atacar, tal vez de día o tal vez de noche, por eso hay que prepararse, ¿quién me apoya?" -dijo Fritz

"Yo lo haré, siempre quise detener a un criminal" -dijo Clay

"Yo le entro" -dijo una mujer castaña de las botanas- "no te dejaré solo en esto querido" -dijo ganándose unos UUUUUUHHHHH sonrojando a Fritz

"Melisa ya te lo dije solo podemos ser amigos pero ya supera tu enamoramiento no siento lo mismo" -dijo Fritz

"No descansaré hasta que seas mío Fritz Smiith" -dijo Melisa

"Yo también le entro, Howard me ayudó, por él mi matrimonio aun es estable, juré que vería la forma de pagarle, y creo que encontrando a ese asesino será buena forma de pago" -dijo el de los boletos

"Gracias Bruce" -dijo Fritz

"Bueno mi vida es aburrida así que... ok" -dijo 1 de los guardias de las salas

"Gracias Matt" -dijo Fritz

"Yo entro igual" -dijo el conserje

"Gracias Zeke" -dijo Fritz

"Y yo me uno" -dijo 1 de los encargados de pasar las películas (osea los que ponen el rollo y lo reproducen en la cámara para que vean la película)

"Gracias Bryan" -dijo Fritz- "con ustedes será suficiente, entre todos buscaremos al asesino y no pararemos hasta verlo en la silla eléctrica por lo que hizo"

"Fritz la silla eléctrica dejó de usarse" -dijo Clay

"Pues en lo que sea pero atrapémoslo" -dijo Fritz- "y preferible que sea antes del famoso estrenos que será en 5 días"

"¿Y cuándo iniciamos?" -preguntó Bryan

"Hoy cuando cierre el cine, les pediré que inicien sin mi porque me citaron a algo y llevaré a los niños a dormir, pero estaré ahí en media hora o menos" -dijo Fritz- "mejor veámonos a las 12:30AM"

"Fritz" -lo llamo Daisy- "suerte y encuentra a ese mal nacido"

"Lo haré" -dijo Fritz

**12AM**

Howard llegó a una oficina con sus sobrinos, le pidieron que tomara asiento y lo hizo, en eso llegó el abogado de Howard junto con un juez y unos policías.

"¿Fritz Smith?" -preguntó el abogado y este asintió- "supongo que sabrá a qué lo invité"

"La verdad no, ¿a qué me invitó?" -preguntó Fritz

"Lo invité porque con el fallecimiento del Sr. Howard Smith y yo como su abogado se me dio el poder de leer su testamento" -dijo el abogado con una hoja de papel

"¿Testamento?" -dijo Luke confundido- "tío Fritz, ¿qué es un testamento?"

"Un testamento es un documento legal que escribe una persona antes de morir, dejándole a sus seres más cercanos sus pertenencias valiosas cuando este muere" -dijo Fritz

"Es correcto, y si no es mucha molestia iniciaré la lectura" -dijo el abogado y empieza a leer- "_yo, Howard Smith, que me encuentro en salud y fuerza, escribo este documento en caso de que me adelante, tengo muchas cosas que dar que no sé por donde empezar _(hice una rima XD)_. Creo que voy a iniciar con mi hijo Luke. Luke, hijo mío, te dejo mi tarjeta de Babe Ruth que me regaló mi padre cuando tenía tu edad, tiene un gran valor tanto monetario como sentimental, cuídala bien campeón, también te dejo mi colección de monedas que junté junto con tu tío Fritz y por último te dejo un tesoro de cuando era niño, un drone a control remoto que cuidé desde que me lo dieron"_

"Wow, gracias papá, primero cuidar tus tesoros" -dijo Luke

"_Para continuar mi hija Crystal, mi princesa. A ti te dejo la joyería de tu madre, la cual me dijo que te diera a ti cuando fueras mayor, a ti y a tu hermano ambos les dejo mi iPad con el que siempre les gusta jugar, también te dejo mi libro de recetas como te prometí, ser una excelente cocinera y por último, te dejo mi bicicleta de 10 velocidades, cuida bien de ella mi niña_" -leyó el abogado

"Pero aun no tengo edad para usarla" -dijo Crystal

"Supongo que habrá que guardarla hasta que tengas la edad" -dijo Fritz

"_Y por último pero no menos importante, mi hermano Fritz, quien me acompañó por toda la niñez. Te dejo los papeles de la casa, la camioneta y por último, te dejaré mis tesoros más valiosos: mis hijos_" -dijo el abogado

"¿QUÉ?" -dijeron los 3 familiares de Howard

"El Sr. Howard Smith suponiendo que muriera a temprana edad quiso dejarlo a usted Sr. Fritz como tutor de los niños puesto a cómo cuidó de su hermano y por ser su único familiar, diciendo que esperaba que esto le mostrara responsabilidad, y que usted podría ser un buen padre sustituto, como lo fue el Sr. Howard" -dijo sacando unos papeles- "estos son papeles de custodia, en cuanto los firme los niños pasarán a su cuidado"

"Ok pero, suponiendo que no firme, ¿qué pasaría con ellos?" -preguntó Fritz

"Pues como son menores de edad serían llevados a casas hogar, no puedo decir que los manden juntos, pueden llegar a ser separados" -dijo el abogado asustando a los niños

"Firmaré entonces" -dijo Fritz firmando los papeles

El juez habló.

"Sr. Fritz Smith, acaba de aceptar volverse el tutor de Luke y Crystal Smite, será puesto a prueba, si estos niños están felices con usted la 1ra semana le dejaremos la custodia total... pero si llega a pasarles algo a esos niños que terminen tristes o salgan lastimados, me veré obligado a quitarle la custodia de los niños" -dijo y martillea la mesa

"Se lo prometo, seré un buen padre sustituto" -dijo Fritz

**-En el cine**

Faltaban 15min para que abriera la guardia nocturna, pero en eso SpringTrap reunió a los Phantoms.

"Escuchen mis hermanos y hermanas, al parecer tendremos un poco de diversión estas 5 noches próximas con un equipo de guardias, ya no solo 1, espero poder contar con ustedes para este trabajo" -dijo y los Phantoms hicieron su grito- "genial, pero antes, quiero presentarles a alguien nuevo en la familia. Supuse que necesitaríamos de 1 más así que lo invoqué, quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida a... Phantom Bonnie"

Dicho eso apareció otro Phantom, se veía igualito al Bonnie de FNAF 2, solo que este si tiene los 2 brazos, el brazo izquierdo es solo un endoesqueleto con cables, como los otros se veía carbonizado, y en vez de puntos rojos sus ojos eran puntos plancos (simulando los ojos negros con iris blanco).

"Hola hermanos, soy Phantom Bonnie, y me alegra ser parte de la familia" -dijo con un tono humilde

"Te pondré al tanto Bon, necesito a estos 2 niños" -dijo mostrando la foto que le quitó a Howard- "si tomo sus almas y las ofrezco volveré a ser yo"

"Pero eso es horrible" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

SpringTrap vio como los otros veían al gonejo con desaprobación.

"Tranquilos hermanos, lo que pasa es que acaba de nacer, denle su tiempo" -dijo SpringTrap- "volveré a ser yo, y nadie podrá evitarlo"

* * *

**Este fue el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Qué pasará con Fritz y este nuevo desafío?**

**¿Logrará SpringTrap su cometido?**

**Descúbranlo en el futuro**

**Bueno bye dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: 1ra noche**


	4. Capítulo 4: 1ra noche

**Contestando reviews:**

**SweetGirl90.** Felicidades, Encontraste antes que nadie el mensaje oculto en el cap. 3, harás una aparición. Bueno tú en la escuela porque lo subí temprano. No creas que no me gustó matar a Howard, un papá es importante, pero el fic así funcionaba.

**Fucsia1700.** Si, murió, aquí tienes el cap.

**LG Arts HD.** Bueno tal vez me guste la comedia y la fantasía, pero también soy serio. Lo del serial lo saqué de Spott, una película de un cartero que cuida de un niño y tiene un perro que resulta pertenecer a los militares, tal vez la viste. Aquí lo tienes.

**ANTIALPHAS H.** No entendí mucho lo 1ro, no sé quién es Edward Kenway, no juego Assassins Creed, y no insultes a Foxy por favor, es mi personaje favorito de la saga. Foxy y Mangle for ever, pero bueno eres tú autor también. Golden lo considero 1 de los 5 animatrones más difíciles, los otros son Foxy, Puppet, SpringTrap y Nightmare. Bueno en mi opinión esos eran los actores que les quedaba a cada personaje. En mi opinión eso es lo que es Puppet. Gracias por decir eso de mi fic. Bye Asesino.

**Guest.** Yo desde México.

**Fayroxis72.** Bueno a los niños les gustan los dinosaurios, el 5to puede ser un dinosaurio.

**DISPD.** Gracias, y respondiendo a tus preguntas pues... Sólo los animatrones que leíste serán los que aparezcan. No he leído la historia de Foxy.

**Guest.** Mmm... un Nightmare SpringTrap... lo pensaré, y lo de PlushTrap me gusta, la usaré. Te perdonó la ortografía. Si quieres saber por qué SpringTrap necesita 2 gemelos idénticos sigue leyendo.

**Guest.** La voy a continuar.

**HomicidalAmyDeHamada.** ¿Obsesión del mes? Jeje ok, aquí tienes nuevo cap.

**Bronce Freddy.** Gracias.

**Hermano bee.** ¿Qué no puse que en otros fics si han puesto? Gracias por eso, son las teorías que sigo, y seguiré siguiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** 1ra noche

"¿Tienes que trabajar esta noche?" -preguntó Crystal en la litera con su hermano

"Tenemos 5 días para buscar al asesino, sino todo se pondrá feo" -dijo Fritz con su antiguo uniforme de guardia de Freddy's

"Tío, no podemos estar solos, debes dejarnos con una niñera, o no vayas a trabajar" -dijo Crystal

"Ay es cierto, pero dudo que alguien esté disponible ahora" -dijo Fritz y de repente tocan el timbre

Fritz atiende y ve a una chica de 13 piel mmorena y pelo negro.

"Hola Señor..." -ve el gafete- "Fritz, mi nombre es Milagros, puede decirme Mily, estaba revisando su basura y no pude evitar oír que necesita una niñera, obvio por ser una estudiante que se adelantó a la prepa por ser muy lista mi tarifa es de 100 dólares la hora"

"10 dólares la noche y puedes tomar 2 paletas de la nevera" -dijo Fritz

"3" -dijo Mily

"2" -dijo Fritz

"Ok 2 y puedo ver las películas que quiera en su televisor" -dijo Mily

"Hecho" -dijo Fritz

"Soy una amenaza" -dijo Mily

"Niños ella es Mily será su niñera" -dijo Fritz- "bueno yo ya debo irme a trabajar"

"Tío espera, antes de irte ¿puedes leernos un cuento? Papá siempre lo hacía" -dijo Crystal

"Mmm... Bueno un cuento corto" -dijo Fritz y le dan unos libros- "ok veamos qué cuentos tienen... ¿El cocodrilo Jaime enseña a nadar? No, ¿la ardilla segura compra un casco? No les leeré estos libros comunistas de horror ¿no tienen algo bueno?"

"¿Como qué?" -preguntó Luke con Copito junto a él

"No sé, un cuento de vaqueros, o piratas o no sé" -dijo Fritz- "miren haré esto, les contaré un cuento que su abuelo me contó cuando tenía su edad" -dijo Fritz- "era hace una vez 2 niños gemelos, Hansel... y Gretel, ambos eran hijos de un pobre leñador y una madrastra malvada. Un día la madrastra convenció al padre de dejarlos en el bosque diciendo que ya no podían mantenerlos, pero la verdad era porque ella desde que llegó quería deshacerse de los pequeños, Hansel oyó eso y en la noche recogió varias piedras, cuando se los llevaron marcó un camino con las piedras y regresaron a casa. Esta vez la madrastra dijo que los llevara muy adentro en el bosque, Hansel oyó eso e iba a ir por más piedras pero la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que optó por usar migas de pan, cuando los llevaron no pudieron regresar ya que unos pájaros se habían comido las migas. 2 días perdidos y sin ninguna solución los niños encontraron una casa hecha de pan de jengibre, pastel y azúcar morena, empezaron a comer pero lo que no sabían era que era la casa de una vieja bruja que planeaba comerlos, ella encerró a Hansel y tomo a Gretel como criada, cada día ella checaba a Hansel para ver si engordó, pero el niño listo aprovechando que la bruja era medio miope usaba un hueso para que creyera que seguía flaco, un día la bruja ya estaba decidida a comerlo y le dijo a Gretel que preparara el horno, ella engañó a la bruja para que entrara a ver el horno y Hansel la la encerró quemándola viva. Ya libres de la casa tomaron los asimientos de dulce, más perlas y piedras preciosas que la bruja guardaba y regresaron a su casa con su padre y sin preocuparse de su madrastra quien murió. Los días de pobreza habían llegado a su fin y la familia vivió junta y feliz por siempre. Y colorín colorado el cuento ha acabado"

"Gracias por el cuento" -dijo Crystal

"De nada, bueno niños a dormir" -dijo Fritz arropando a sus sobrinos

"Usted no se preocupe Sr. Fritz yo los cuido" -dijo Mily

Fritz tomó su teléfono y el de Howard, como él falleció tendrían que llamarlo a él siendo ahora el hombre de la casa, subió a la camioneta y se fue directo al cine.

**-En el cine**

Faltaban 5min para las 12:30, hora a la que habían quedado de verse. En eso SpringTrap y los Phantom se preparaban para llegada de los guardias, SpringTrap le había dicho a Phantom Bonnie dónde ubicarse y su trabajo de solo dar sustos y cómo, Phantom Bonnie aun no veía bueno asustar gente para matarla pero siendo un Phantom ahora debía seguir órdenes de SpringTrap.

"Ya casi llegan, ¿ya todos están en sus lugares?" -preguntó SpringTrap

"SI" -dijeron los animatrones Phantom

"Bien, listos porque ahí vienen" -dijo SpringTrap viendo a los guardias llegar

Cuando todos entraron los animatrones se quedaron quietos.

"Ok aquí estamos, buscando a un asesino" -dijo Clay

"¿Dónde está Fritz? Solo por él estoy aquí" -dijo Melisa

"Por él todos estamos aquí, él dirige esto" -dijo Clay

"Lamento el retraso tenía que dormir a mis sobrinos" -dijo Fritz llegando y se confundió al ver a sus compañeros- "¿y él quién es?"

Fritz vio a una persona desconocida.

"Ah sí, él es Abraham, él es quien se encarga de la basura, no lo conoces porque nunca has ido al sótano del cine" -dijo Clay

"¿Este cine tiene sótano?" -dijo Fritz sorprendido- "wow"

"Él también se ofreció para buscar al asesino de Howard" -dijo Marisa

"Howard era 1 de mis muchos amigos, él iba de vez en cuando al sótano para saludarme" -dijo Abraham- "y quiero desquitarme un poco con él"

"Ok, pero déjamelo a mí" -dijo Fritz- "bueno creo que somos todos"

"No, hay alguien mas que decidió ofrecerse" -dijo Abraham

"¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?" -preguntó Fritz

"HOLA" -gritó otro de los empleados asustando a todos, era el que tenía antecedentes penales

"Ah "el loco Steve (no me juzguen me pareció que necesitaban a alguien muy loco para ir en la noche con un asesino)", hola" -dijo Fritz con cara de "no puede ser"- "no esperaba verte aquí"

"¿Y por qué?" -preguntó el loco Steve

"Bueno porque generalmente te vas a casa y no vuelves hasta que el reloj dé las 7:00AM" -dijo Fritz

"Si lo sé, pero quiero encontrar al asesino de tu hermano" -dijo loco Steve- "Howard cada fin de semana me ayudaba con mis problemas de ira y locura, y ahora que ese mal nacido lo mató NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA ENCONTRARLO Y CUANDO LO HAGA ALGUIEN VA A DONAR ÓRGANOS ANTES DE IR A LA CÁRCEL MI AMIGO FRITZ SMIIIIIIIITH"

Fritz se asustó por el ataque de ira de su compañero.

"Hey Fritz ¿qué traes puesto?" -preguntó Clay

"Este es mi viejo uniforme de guardia nocturno, lo usé sólo una vez en mi noche de guardia en la pizzería de Freddy en el 87 y lo conservé" -dijo Fritz- "increíble que aún me quede"

"Te ves guapo" -dijo Melisa con voz coqueta

"Melisa, ¿qué te dije?" -dijo Fritz

"Sí ya sé, que sólo me ves como amiga pero no desistiré" -dijo Melisa

"Ok, voy a ir al cuarto de vigilancia, quiero que vigilen cada rincón del cine, los pasillos, las salas, el sótano, la oficina del Sr. Star, la barra de golosinas, TODO" -ordenó Fritz yendo al cuarto de vigilancia

Todos tomaron caminos separados y fueron a checar cada 1 un lugar. Fritz entró al cuarto de vigilancia, lo que lo hizo recordar su noche en Freddy's, se sentó en el escritorio donde había un ventilador de techo dando al guardia (nunca falta el ventilador XD, excepto que este es de techo), encendió la computadora y abrió las cámaras de vigilancia, pero sólo habían 3 cámaras en todo el cine: la de la sala principal, la del pasillo izquierdo y el derecho. Pero tendría que tomarlo.

"Ok son las 12:35 Fritz, aquí estás, como iniciaste y terminaste luego de tu 1er día de trabajo como guardia nocturno, no descansaré hasta encontrar al maldito asesino de mi hermano y hacerlo pagar por matarlo, y dejar a 2 niños huérfanos" -se dijo a sí mismo

**-1AM**

Todo el equipo estaba en la oficina

"Sigo sin creer que se acobardaron y vinieron aquí, se supone que vinieron por voluntad propia" -dijo Fritz indignado

"Yo solo quería estar cerca tuyo" -dijo Melisa y Fritz la ve serio- "no me rendiré"

"Hazlo" -dijo Fritz- "miren no es que no disfrute su compañía pero quiero que regresen a sus puestos"

"Oye ¿Y quién te hizo el líder?" -dijo -Bryan

"¿Qué quien me...? Yo tuve la idea de formar este equipo, yo soy el guardia de seguridad"

"Eres el de mantenimiento, y yo me considero mejor líder, yo seré el guardia de seguridad" -dijo Bryan

"Te dije yo soy el guardia de seguridad" -dijo Fritz

"Te dije que yo seré el guardia de seguridad" -dijo y le da un golpe preocupando a los otros

"Ah con que así será la cosa" -Fritz le regresa el puñetazo- "¡yo soy el guardia de seguridad!"

Le regresa el golpe- "¡yo soy el guardia de seguridad!" -dijo Bryan

"¡Yo soy el guardia de seguridad!" -Fritz lo golpeó

Esos gritos eran oídos desde la sala principal, donde estaban SpringTrap y sus Phantoms, todos esos ruidos hicieron que SpringTrap abriera los ojos.

"Es hora" -dijo el conejo animatron

SpringTrap empezó a avanzar directo hasta la oficina, como había una ventana pudo ver a ambos peleándose, nadie lo notaba, andaban ocupados viendo a Bryan y Fritz, pudo ver una rejilla de ventilación en el suelo, buscó afuera y encontró otra rejilla, la abre y se mete y arrastra por el ducto de ventilación.

"¡Yo soy el guardia de seguridad!" -golpeó Fritz

"¡Yo soy el guardia de seguridad!" -Bryan lo dejó en el suelo- "yo soy el guardia de seguridad

Fritz iba a decir algo pero se espantó al ver lo que aparecía detrás de Bryan, al igual que los otros y Fritz gritó.

"¡Gritar no hará que tú...!" -no terminó de hablar porque le arrancaron la peluca la cual la tenía pegada, al darse vuelta vio a SpringTrap

"¿Cuál de ustedes 2 tontos de carne es el verdadero guarida de seguridad?" -preguntó SpringTrap

"Aaahh... ¿Yo?" -dijo Bryan

Dicho eso una viga de metal atravesó su pecho, eso hizo que todos se asustaran y Melisa gritara. Bryan cayó muerto al suelo, en realidad murió antes de tocar el suelo.

"Ay que huir" -sugirió Fritz

Todos salieron corriendo de la oficina.

"Phantoms no dejen que escapen" -ordenó SpringTrap cambiando el color de sus iris de blanco a púrpura

Fritz y sus amigos iban corriendo directo a la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta apareció Phantom Foxy quien hace su grito.

"¿A dónde marineros de agua dulce?" -dijo Phantom Foxy

Cambiaron de dirección.

"¡Hay una salida de emergencia en la parte trasera vamos!" -gritó Clay

Todos iban a la salida de emergencia pero Phantom Freddy se puso frente a ellos y gritó, ya visto de cuerpo completo, era parecido al Freddy de FNAF 2 pero quemado, le faltaba una oreja y también la mitad de la pierna derecha, iba cojeando.

"No podrán escapar" -dijo Phantom Freddy

Cambiaron de dirección.

"¡¿Alguna otra salida?!" -preguntó -Abraham

"¡La bodega de utilerías! ¡Donde guardamos las cosas para promocionar otras películas!" -dijo Bruce

Llegaron a la bodega, donde habían otros promocionales de otras películas, ahí vieron la salida, pero apareció Phantom Mangle haciendo el grito mientras sonaba estática.

"Aww estuvieron a punto de escapar" -dijo en burla sonando como mamá a su bebé

Volvieron a cambiar su dirección.

"¡¿Cuántos de ellos hay aquí?!" -gritó el loco Steve

Ahí aparece Phantom Bonnie.

"Hola, no teman, no soy como ellos" -dijo en tono amigable

Ellos solo gritaron y corrieron, eso hizo sentir mal al conejo fantasma sin rostro, ahí aparece Phantom Puppet.

"Tenías que atraparlos no socializar" -dijo ella

"No me gusta la idea de asustar" -dijo él

"Eres un fantasma se supone que asustes" -dijo la marioneta fantasma- "menciona a algún fantasma que no asuste"

"Gasparín, Pegajoso de "Los Cazafantasmas", Miles de "Hathaways una historia embrujada", entre otros" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Es diferente esos no existen, tú eres real" -dijo Phantom Puppet y desaparece

Fritz y sus amigos decidieron esconderse en la sala 6 del cine.

"El lugar está lleno de fantasmas de esos animatrones de la película, no podemos escapar" -dijo Malisa asustada abrazando el brazo de Fritz, este decidió dejarla porque haría mucho esfuerzo para intentar soltarse

"Ah ¿Sabes qué Fritz? Está bien tú puedes ser el guardia de seguridad, nosotros solo queremos ser tu equipo que te apoya" -dijo Clay

"... SpringTrap, debí sospecharlo" -susurró Fritz casi inaudible

"¿Qué dijiste?" -preguntó Clay

"Que cómo no lo pensé, SpringTrap, el conejo robot que mató a Bryan es el asesino de Howard" -dijo enfurecido

"Oye Fritz sé que nos apuntamos a voluntad propia pero esto es nuevo para nosotros, un conejo animatron asesino es algo que no pensamos vivir" -dijo Bruce

"Yo por una noche tuve que sobrevivir 6hrs a 11 animatrones asesinos cuando fui guardia en Freddy's, esto no es nada comparado con eso" -dijo Fritz- "ahora, si SpringTrap y sus Phantoms juegan con las mismas reglas, estaremos a salvo cuando el reloj de las 6AM, ¿Qué hora es?" -preguntó

Zeke el conserje ve su reloj- "son las 2AM"

"Ach 4hrs, ok tranquilicémonos, estaremos a salvo aquí" -dijo Fritz

De repente la pantalla se encendió mostrando el rostro de Phantom Balloon Boy, se dieron vuelta para ver el proyector y Phantom Balloon Boy apareció gritando.

"Vamos a jugar" -dijo él

"Corrijo, CORRAN" -gritó Fritz

Al salir vieron a SpringTrap con sus Phantoms a su lado.

"Vaya, ustedes si son divertidos, no como Fitzgerald y Rodney que solo estaban sentados en sus sillas, eso hizo que el 2do muriera en el incendio mientras Fitzgerald escapó" -dijo SpringTrap con las 2 vigas de metal salidas de sus brazos

"Eres un maldito, ¡Asesinaste a mi hermano!" -gritó Fritz

"¿Tu hermano?" -dijo confundido

"¡El hombre que estuvo aquí de guardia la noche anterior!" -dijo Fritz

SpringTrap se sorprende- "¿Él era tu hermano?" -preguntó

"¡Si, él era, y lo mataste, dejaste solos a sus hijos, pero al menos tienen un tío que los cuida ahora y no se los vas a quitar también!" -dijo Fritz

SpringTrap tuvo una idea- "... juguemos a la cacería, les daré 1hr para esconderse, si los encuentro los mato" -dijo él

"¿Quieres jugar? ¿Enserio?" -dijo Clay sin creerlo

"Si, y mejor vayan o su hora la haré minuto" -dijo

Ellos salieron corriendo.

"¿Qué tiene en mente?" -preguntó Phantom Bonnie

"Déjenlo vivir a él, solo esta noche, él me llevará con esos niños que necesito" -dijo SpringTrap

"De nuevo, ¿Qué planea?" -preguntó Phantom Bonnie

"Ya verás" -dijo SpringTrap y se fue alejando, volteó a verlos y les indicó que lo siguieran

"Quiere que lo sigamos" -dijo Phantom Chica

"Ay apoco" -dijo Phantom Freddy sarcástico

SpringTrap llegó a la sala principal del cine.

"Me ganaré la confianza de esos niños y luego cuando no lo esperen, los apuñalaré por la espalda, no literal claro, los necesito vivos" -dijo SpringTrap poniendo las manos como si sujetara algo, luego sus ojos cambian a púrpura, luego electricidad color negra envuelve sus manos, luego una explosión y al final había un SpringTrap de peluche en sus manos- "este es PlushTrap, cuando el reloj de las 6AM transferiré mi alma a este peluche el cual Smith llevará a su casa creyendo que es un regalo de su hermano que planeaba darle a sus hijos y dejó aquí"** ***

**-3:30AM**

Había pasado media hora de que había iniciado el juego enfermizo de SpringTrap, ya sabían dónde estaba Fritz, pero por orden de SpringTrap ningún Phantom iba por él.

"Que extraño, pasó hora y media desde que me escondí y ninguno me ha encontrado" -dijo Fritz sospechando y escondido en la bodega

Mientras tanto en la sala 3 estaban Melisa, Bruce y Matt escondidos, SpringTrap entró a la sala con Phantom Foxy

"Lo acabo de ver entrar" -susurró Matt

"Ok tranquilos, la fortuna de que esto sea un cine es que las salas andan siempre en penumbras" -susurró Melisa

"Phantom Foxy, haz lo que sabes" -dijo SpringTrap

Phantom Foxy no dijo nada, solo encendió sus ojos como linternas (idea tomada de la lámpara de Foxy en Cam 4 en FNAF 3).

"A menos que tengas un amigo fantasma que le brillan los ojos" -susurró Bruce

Ambos animatrones caminaban por cada fila buscando, los 3 se arrastraban por el suelo hasta quedar fuera de vista del zorro fantasma manco (a Phantom Foxy le falta el brazo derecho, donde tiene el garfio).

"Aquí no hay nadie" -dijo Phantom Foxy

Ambos salieron de la sala, cuando se fueron los 3 salieron de la sala pero se toparon con Phantom Foxy.

"Buen intento, pero no pueden engañar a un fantasma" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"Oye una pregunta antes de matarnos" -dijo Bruce- "Tenemos 5 casas de cinco colores diferentes y en cada una de ellas vive una persona de una nacionalidad diferente. Cada uno de los dueños bebe una bebida diferente, fuma una marca de cigarrillos diferente y tiene una mascota diferente. Tenemos las siguientes claves: El británico vive en la casa roja. El sueco tiene un perro. El danés toma té. La casa verde está a la izquierda de la blanca. El dueño de la casa verde toma café. La persona que fuma Pall Mall tiene un pájaro. El dueño de la casa amarilla fuma Dunhill. El que vive en la casa del centro toma leche. El noruego vive en la primera casa. La persona que fuma Brends vive junto a la que tiene un gato. La persona que tiene un caballo vive junto a la que fuma Dunhill. El que fuma Bluemasters bebe cerveza. El alemán fuma prince. El noruego vive junto a la casa azul. El que fuma Brends tiene un vecino que toma agua. La pregunta: ¿Quién es el dueño del pececito?"

Phantom Foxy puso cara de O_O, si vivo los acertijos eran difíciles, más muerto. Los humanos aprovecharon que estaba distraído para escaparse a la oficina. Mientras tanto en la oficina del Sr. Star estaban Clay y el loco Steve

"Ok solo quedémonos aquí hasta que den las 6:00" -Clay ve su reloj- "ach son las 4:00"

"Solo quedan 2hrs, ya me está dando sueño" -dijo el loco Steve

"Y a mi, pero no podemos dormirnos, si lo hacemos 1 de ellos puede entrar y atacarnos" -dijo Clay

**-4:02AM**

Clay y el loco Steve estaban dormidos, en eso entra Phantom Chica y los ve.

"Aww, que tiernos" -dijo ella sacando su lado amable, que no dejaba mostrar por miedo a que la traten diferente, tenía la voz de una niña

Se acercó lentamente a ellos y con unos piquetes los despierta, ambos se sorprenden al verla.

"Holi" -dijo ella con cara de ^^

Ambos salieron corriendo de ahí.

"Oww, sólo quería ser su amiga" -dijo Phantom Chica

Aparece Phantom Freddy.

"¡Los dejaste escapar!" -le gritó

"Sabes que no me gusta asustar, solo lo hago porque me lo ordenan" -le dijo ella- "tampoco creas que me gustó ser parte de la muerte de es pobre hombre (Howard)"

"¡No seas una tonta, Y HAZ LO QUE SE TE PIDE!" -desaparece

Ese comentario la hizo sentir muy mal, la creía una tonta. Clay y el loco Steve se escondieron en la oficina.

**-5:30AM**

SpringTrap iba persiguiendo a Fritz y el resto y se escondieron en la oficina con todos, y trabaron la puerta.

"Rápido hay que trancarla con algo" -dijo Fritz

Comenzaron a trancar la puerta, 1ro con la silla, luego con el escritorio.

"Jaja no podrá pasar" -dijo Clay poniendo un banco

Lo que no sabían es que SpringTrap entró por los ductos, ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaba adentro, al verlos levantó una tabla y se la dio a Melisa quien no vio quién se la dio, luego un ladrillo y se lo dio a Fritz.

"Gracias" -dijo Fritz

"De nada" -dijo SpringTrap, ahí Fritz se dio cuenta y voltearon a verlo- "si van a bloquear, bloqueen también los ductos"

Fritz de un empuje hizo caer todo y salieron por la puerta y la cerraron por fuera y Fritz puso el mismo ladrillo en la entrada del ducto.

"A ver cómo sale" -dijo confiado

De repente de una patada SpringTrap tiró la puerta, literal.

"Soy un animatron, la madera es como papel para mi" -dijo SpringTrap

Todos volvieron a correr, pero SpringTrap usó los resortes de sus piernas para dar un salto largo y caer frente a ellos.

"Fui mejorado, tengo nuevas habilidades" -dijo golpeando sus brazos sacando 2 vigas de metal de sus muñecas

"Permanezcan detrás de mi" -dijo Fritz

"Ahora, es hora de morir" -dijo sonando sádico

Pero antes de hacer algo se detuvo, sus ojos se apagaron, se oyó un sonido raro, voltearon a ver y los Phantoms aparecieron mágicamente en sus lugares, al ver la entrada las sospechas de Fritz se cumplieron.

"Son las 6AM, sobrevivimos nuestra 1ra noche" -dijo Fritz

"No todos, perdimos a Bryan" -dijo Bruce

"Guardemos 1min de silencio por nuestro colega caído" -guardaron 1min de silencio

**-6:01AM**

Todos estaban cansados, duraron una noche corriendo por sus vidas.

"No podemos dejar que sepan que hubo otro homicidio, hay que deshacernos del cadáver" -dijo Fritz

"Podemos cremarlo en el incinerador de basura" -dijo Abraham

"Ok háganlo, mientras yo ordeno la oficina" -dijo Fritz

**-7AM**

Ya era hora de abrir, el Star entró con su hija y los demás empleados y clientes, entre ellos Mily quien iba con los niños.

"Debe ser cool tener un familiar trabajando en un cine" -dijo Mily- "¿Pueden ver a su tío?"

"Ahí está" -dijo Crystal señalando a la barra de botanas

Al llegar lo vieron dormido junto a sus amigos. En eso llega Star.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Durmiendo en el trabajo?" -los regañó- "¡Despierten!"

Fritz se estaba levantando, en eso llega un cliente.

"Hola, quisie... ¿Me escucha?" -preguntó

"Ay si, perdón es que hicimos guardia toda la noche" -dijo Fritz medio incorporado- "bienvenido al Great Star Cinema, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"Quiero unas palomitas grandes y un refresco mediano" -dijo el cliente

"Su refresco mediano por 1 dólar más se lo damos grande" -dijo adormilado lo que todo empleado de un cine dice

"No gracias así está bien" -dijo

"Serían 7 dólares" -respondió y le pagan, adormilado prepara las palomitas, al ponerlas en la barra toma la manguera de la soda y la vierte, pero dentro del bote de palomitas y se las da- "disfrute la película"

"... ROCIÓ SODA EN MIS... Ay ya qué" -dijo tomando un popote, bebé de las palomitas y se va

"Ah, tío, rociaste soda en las palomitas de ese señor" -dijo Luke

"¿Ah sí? Mira ni me di cuenta" -dijo dejando caer su rostro a la barra

"Esto es inaceptable, no pueden trabajar así, si van a hacer vigilancia nocturna vayan a sus casas a dormir y prepárense para la siguiente te noche" -dijo Star

"Descuide jefe, andamos bien" -dijo Melisa recién levantándose, pero adormilada

Llega un cliente- "disculpe ¿Me podrían dar un refresco grande?" -pidió

"Yo se lo doy" -dijo Star

"No yo se lo doy" -dijo Melisa tomando la manguera y un vaso, pero en vez del vaso se lo echó a la cara

"¿PERO QUÉ LE PASA?" -gritó el cliente empapado

"Son 3.99" -dijo Melisa y el hombre se va

"Ah, Melisa, dejaste empapado a ese pobre hombre" -dijo Star

"Mejor si nos vamos a descansar" -dijo Melisa

"Ah Mily, gracias por cuidar a los niños" -dijo Fritz y le paga- "vamos niños los llevaré a casa"

"Oye Fritz mira esto" -dijo el loco Steve

Al voltear vio al tipo con PlushTrap en sus manos.

"¿Qué es eso?" -preguntó sorprendido el guardia

"Un peluche, y mira la tarjeta, era un regalo de Howard para sus hijos" -dijo el loco Steve

"¿Enserio? Niños vayan por él" -dijo Fritz

Los gemelos fueron por el peluche.

"Es bonito, gracias papá" -dijo Luke soltando una lágrima por su padre

"Oigan ¿Han visto a Bryan?" -preguntó Star

Se pusieron nerviosos al oír esa pregunta.

"Ah... él... renunció, sólo así, renunció y se fue, dijo que iría por su sueño de tener un boliche... en Alemania, si, se fue a Alemania y no va a volver" -mintió Fritz

Cuando iban a la salida los ojos del peluche se hicieron púrpura. Al salir Fritz se topó con su equipo.

"Niños, vayan a la camioneta yo luego voy con ustedes" -los niños obedecen y Fritz va con su equipo- "gracias por acompañarme, escuchen sé que esto es nuevo para ustedes pero para mí no, y entiendo si quieren salirse ahora"

"Lo hablamos y... no, Fritz somos un equipo, todos considerábamos importante al buen Howard, y estamos contigo" -dijo Bruce

Fritz se sorprendió- "wow, gracias, entonces nos vemos la siguiente noche, pero... será mejor que guardemos el secreto, Star no nos creerá lo que decimos, nos tomará como locos, entre nosotros vayamos por SpringTrap" -dijo Fritz y todos asienten- "bueno adiós"

Toman caminos separados, Fritz ve salir a Daisy.

"Daisy" -la llama y ella va con él- "¿Me harías un favor? Ando con un poco de sueño y no podré manejar así, ¿Manejarías tú?"

"Ah, claro" -dijo ella

Tiempo después estaban de camino.

"Y... ¿Lo encontraron?" -preguntó ella

"... No" -mintió- "pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, lo encontraremos"

"Pues ojalá lo encuentren" -dijo poniéndose triste otra vez y a la vez enojada

"Lo haremos" -dijo Fritz- "oye, Howard me contó que te invitó a vivir con él"

"Ah eso, si, es que mi antigua compañera se casó y me echó del departamento creyendo que le quitaría a su marido, he estado viviendo con papá, pero Howard me dijo que podía irme con él, pero ya no está, tendré que encontrar dónde quedarme" -dijo Daisy

"No es necesario" -ella lo ve- "puedes quedarte, hay una habitación de huéspedes, puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que quieras"

"Gracias, pero no quiero abusar" -dijo Daisy

"No, no lo haces, Howard te lo prometió, y lo cumpliré, además puedes cuidar a los niños, tal vez ya no puedan tenerte como madre" -todos entristecen con ese comentario- "pero aún pueden tenerte como su amiga, ¿Qué dices?"

"Bueno... está bien" -dijo ella

Cuando llegaron a la casa Fritz se fue a dormir.

**-11:30AM**

Fritz ya estaba bien descansado. Fue a la sala donde estaba Daisy haciendo el almuerzo con los niños en la mesa.

"Ah ya despertaste, estoy haciendo entomatadas" -dijo ella

"Rico, oigan niños, ¿Me disculpan? Debo ir a ver a unos amigos" -dijo Fritz

"¿No vas a comer?" -preguntó Crystal

"Si, pero debo verlos 1ro, necesito que me ayuden en algo" -dijo Fritz tomando las llaves- "no tardo"

Fritz salió de la casa y se fue directo a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear donde encontró a Mike hablando con Jeremy.

"Amigos" -los saludó Fritz

"Hey miren quién llegó, el 1er día" -dijo Jeremy llamando a Fritz por el apodo que le puso

"Hola Jeremy, Mike" -los saludó y se sentó con ellos- "amigos tengo un problema"

"¿Te despidieron?" -preguntó Mike

"No, sigo trabajando, es otro problema, resulta que mi hermano no murió accidentado, lo asesinaron" -ese comentario sorprendió a ambos guardias- "y junto con unos compañeros formé un equipo de vigilancia nocturna y... encontré al asesino"

"¿Enserio? Y quién hizo semejante atrocidad?" -preguntó Jeremy bebiendo de su soda

Fritz miró a ambos lados y se les acercó- "... SpringTrap" -dijo

Al oír eso Jeremy escupió su soda en la cara de ambos guardias.

"¿SPRINGTRAP?" -gritó llamando la atención de los clientes- "vamos a la oficina"

"¿Al guardia diurno no le importa?" -preguntó Fritz

"Él patrulla, no usa cámaras, vamos" -dijo Mike

Los 3 guardias van a la oficina y al llegar, Mike cierra las puertas.

"¿SpringTrap es el asesino?" -preguntó Jeremy sorprendido

"Si, él fue, como todos, cobra vida entre las 12 y las 6AM, Howard hizo guardia entre las 12 y la 1AM" -dijo Fritz

"Debí suponerlo,si los hachazos no mataron a los 5 niños, el fuego no le hizo nada a SpringTrap" -dijo Jeremy

"Y es peor, ahora anda armado con piernas para saltar a longitud y vigas de metal que salen de sus muñecas, Dios sepa qué más posee oculto" -dijo Fritz- "Jeremy debes ayudarme, tú fuiste quien lidió antes con él, dime qué debo hacer"

"Es que... es que no sé, también fue difícil para mi escapar de él en la Fazbear's Fright" -dijo Jeremy- "y... les soy sincero... no fui el único que trabajó ahí"

"Si SpringTrap lo dijo, un tal Rodney trabajó también ahí, pero dijo que murió en el incendio" -dijo Fritz

"Mintió, Rodney no está muerto" -dijo Jeremy

"¿... Y qué fue de él?" -preguntó Fritz

"Yo te respondo eso" -dijo una voz después de oír una puerta abrirse

Los 3 se dieron vuelta y vieron a un hombre alrededor de los 3 de pelo rubio y uniforme de guardia.

"¿Tú quién eres?" -preguntó Fritz

"Kevin, Kevin Rodney" -se presentó** ****

"¿Kevin Rodney? Tú eres el otro guardia de la Fazbear's Fright" -dijo Fritz

"Y el guardia diurno de la pizzería" -dijo Mike

"Lo que dijo el pelirrojo de lentes (Fritz) no es del todo cierto" -dijo Kevin- "yo no era el otro guardia, yo era el guardia"

"Kevin fue contratado para cuidar del lugar, pero necesitaba de un apoyo, me buscó y me contrató como su asistente, cuando hicieron la película Kevin se negó a estar y pusieron que yo fui el guardia de la Fazbear's Fright" -dijo Jeremy

"Escuchen la historia de Freddy's después de mi guardia la escribí, si la escribí" -dijo mostrando 4 libros- "son "5 noches en Freddy's (el título del 1er libro)", "El origen de la maldición (el 2do libro, FNAF 2)", precuela del 1ro, le sigue "Él jamás se fue (el 3er libro, FNAF 3)", y por último, "El terror te siguió a casa (el 4to libro, FNAF 4)", precuela de todos. Me negué a salir porque no quería que hicieran una película, pero lo hicieron"

"Wow, debes tener mucho dinero" -dijo y Kevin asintió- "¿Y por qué trabajas aquí?"

"Ñe, iba este lugar con mi hermana mayor desde que era niño, no lo hago por el dinero, solo para revivir recuerdos, además lo que gano lo invierto y gano más" -dijo Kevin- "pero no cambiemos el tema. Yo fui el que realmente hizo que se incendiara el lugar electrocutando a SpringTrap" -dijo- "y ahora descubro que no ha muerto y ahora se dedica a matar en un cine"

"Así es, ahora es mi carga" -dijo Fritz

"No ya no, será nuestra, te ayudaré, me uniré a tu equipo de vigilancia" -dijo Kevin

"¿Es neta?" -preguntó Fritz

"Si no lo fuera no me ofrecería, también te voy a dar consejos para sobrevivir, nos vemos aquí a las 5PM, mientras adiós" -dijo y se fue

"Sorprendente que aceptara, por lo general nadie quiere revivir algo como eso" -dijo Fritz

"Él tiene sus motivos, quiere saldar una vieja deuda, que lo ha perseguido por 40 años" -dijo Jeremy pero ninguno entendió- "está de luto desde ese tiempo"

Kevin revisaba la pizzería con cara seria, pero deja lo serio y pone una mirada de nostalgia, saca un relicario de su bolsillo y al abrirlo ve una foto de él a los 2 años de edad con una niña mayor tomados de las manos, era Mindy, la niña cuya alma estaba en Chica hace 30 años.

"... Mindy, mi hermana, juro... por ti y tus amigos que no descansaré hasta que esta vez por fin haga pagar al marido que les hizo esto" -dijo acariciando la foto con el pulgar

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Este PlushTrap posee los mismos rasgos del de FNAF 4, pero se ve más adorable y sin colmillos.**

**** Kevin Rodney es un OC creado por Pole-bear, donde él es el guardia de la Fazbear's Fright y hermano menor de la niña que es Chica.**

* * *

**Equipo (los subrayados son los que murieron):**

**-Fritz**

**-Clay**

**-Melisa**

**-Bruce el de los boletos casado**

**-Matt el guardia de las salas con vida aburrida**

**-Zeke el conserje**

**-Bryan el de las películas**

**-Abraham el de la basura del sótano**

**-El loco Steve**

**-Kevin Rodney**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Capítulo 5: equipándose**

* * *

**El acertijo que se hizo a Phantom Foxy, el que lo responda 1ro hará una aparición en el siguiente cap, sólo dejen su nombre y la respuesta.**


	5. Capítulo 5: equipándose

**Contestando reviews:**

**SweetGirl90. **Es la historia de un asesino, no puede ser la si nadie muere. Tendré cuidado con Dulce la amenaza XD. Dudo que Melisa desista. ¿Qué esperabas? Es un asesino eso es lo que hacen, asesinar. Phantom Chica quise diseñarla así para el futuro. Quise poner a Kevin, sólo pensaba el cómo ponerlo y pude. No sabes dónde vivo.

**HomicidalAmyDeHamada. **Bueno puse ununa pregunta en este cap. Si tu respuesta me gusta sales.

**Apheront. **Bueno si viste Bob Esponja recordarás. Y en cuando a Phantom Chica, la hice así para algo especial. Intentaré más seguido.

**Guest.** Bueno depende de cómo avance el fic si se hablará del 83.

**Roger min2014. **Acertaste, vas a salir. Lo de la niñera me divirtió y lo puse.

**GArts. **Me gusta la idea, lo de zootopía, hazla, y si quiero salir. Veré dónde acomodarla.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **equipándose

Fritz había regresado a su casa a tiempo para almorzar.

"Howard me contó que fuiste guardia de seguridad en la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ¿Es cierto?" -preguntó Daisy

"Bueno sí y no, sólo lo fui una noche y me despidieron" -dijo Fritz- "años después me contrataron en el cine de tu padre"

"¿Tu 1er día de trabajo? ¿Enserio?" -preguntó sin poder creerlo

"Eso mismo decía la nota de despido" -dijo Fritz

"Tío Fritz, ¿Cómo era papá de niño?" -preguntó Crystal

"Oh, bueno pues era muy travieso, enserio, nuestro día favorito era el día de las bromas, un día de ese le hicimos una broma a papá, recién levantado fue a servirse cereal y al abrir la repisa fue bañado en cereal" -aguantó las ganas de reír- "pero eso es cambiar de tema, era algo miedoso, cuando tenía miedo iba o con mis padres o conmigo, le gustaban las artes marciales, de hecho nos inscribió a clases de Lima lama, logró el cinturón negro, yo el café, éramos tan unidos, enserio, desayunábamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, un equipo, 2 hermanos contra el mundo..." -se puso triste- "ya regreso" -se fue

"Fritz lo extraña mucho, todos lo hacemos" -todos estaban empezando a derramar lágrimas- "voy al baño, ya vuelvo" -se fue

Ambos niños se abrazaron y lloraron.

"No estén tristes" -oyeron una voz

"¿Tú también oíste eso?" -preguntó Crystal

"Sí" -respondió Luke

"¿Nos estamos volviendo locos?" -preguntó Crystal

"Tranquilos, nadie se está volviendo loco" -volvieron a oír la voz

"¿Quién dijo eso?" -preguntó Luke

"Miren atrás" -ambos lo hicieron y vieron a PlushTrap sentado en una sillita, ambos se asustaron al oírlo hablar- "tranquilos, no tengan miedo, soy amigo" -lo que no sabían era que quien hablaba era SpringTrap, quien como dijo en el cap anterior transfirió su alma al peluche, cuando el reloj de la media noche volverá al cuerpo animatron que yace en el cine, pero cuando es PlushTrap su voz es un poquito aguda e infantil

"El peluche de papá" -dijo Luke al verlo hablar

"¿Cómo es que hablas?" -preguntó Crystal

"Chip de voz, inteligencia artificial o IA" -dijo PlushTrap- "mi nombre es PlushTrap, y estoy aquí para alegrar su día jajaja, los veo tristes, ¿Qué tienen?"

"Nada... es sólo que... nuestro papá murió" -dijo Luke, el sólo decirlo ambos gemelitos amenazaban con llorar

"Oh, cuánto lo siento, mi más sincero pésame" -mintió el conejo, porque fue él quien causó su muerte- "pero ya no lloren, él no hubiera querido que estén llorando por él, y no están solos, estoy con ustedes"

"Bueno si, no estamos solos, el tío Fritz ahora cuida de nosotros" -dijo Crystal

"Pero ¿Qué puede saber él? Él fue un irresponsable desde siempre, perdió varios empleos, lo desalojaron de su casa, ¿Enserio creen que puede cuidarlos?" -él sabía todo eso porque Howard se lo dijo cuando vigilaba el cine antes de morir y obvio sin saber que estaba vivo

Eso que dijo dejó a los gemelos con mucho en qué pensar.

"Creanme no lo necesitan, no necesitan a nadie, sólo a mí, soy su amigo, pueden confiar en mí" -dijo PlushTrap

**-Con Kevin**

Kevin como no trabajaba por dinero no estaba atado al trabajo, podía irse a su casa la hora que quisiera, y decidió irse ya a su casa, era una casa sencilla de un piso, como la de Malcolm el de enmedio (¿Quién conoce o vio esa serie?).

"SpringTrap sigue vivo, no puedo creerlo, ya lo dicen hierba mala nunca muere" -dijo Kevin cerrando la puerta bruscamente- "pero esto se acaba ya" -toma su teléfono y le marca a alguien- "sólo espero que el muy infeliz siga trabajando en ese lugar" -marca y le contestan- "Roger, Roger que bueno que respondiste... ¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy Kevin... Kevin Rodney... soy el hombre que te pidió esos "proyectiles especiales", ¿Ya te acuerdas de mi?... soy el que besó a tu hermana en el festival de año nuevo de hace 5 años... ¡¿CÓMO QUE CUÁL DE TODOS?!... soy el de la chaqueta de piel de borrego del ferrari... aja si ese, un gusto... te llamo por ese proyecto que te pedí hace casi 1 año... si ese, dime por favor que aún lo hiciste... ¿Lo terminaste? Que bueno, iré a verlos esta noche... ajá adiós" -cuelga- "ok empecemos a trabajar"

Kevin subió a su auto y se fue al Great Star Cinema.

**-12PM**

Kevin llamó a Fritz para que fuera al cine, necesitaba su ayuda para algo. Ambos llegaron a la oficina de Star junto con Mike y Jeremy, los 4 guardias.

"Smith ¿Qué haces aquí? Les di a ti y a tu equipo estos días libres para hacer guardia" -dijo Star

"Sr. Star ¿Aún conserva los mapas del cine?" -preguntó Fritz

"Como el dueño del cine obvio" -dijo Star

"¿Nos podría dejar verlos?" -preguntó Fritz

"Fritz esos documentos son clasificados" -dijo Star

"Sr. Patrick Star, necesitamos de esa información, planeamos capturar a ese asesino y necesitamos los mapas del cine" -dijo Kevin

"¿Y estos quienes son?" -preguntó Star

"Ellos son Mike Schmidt y Jeremy Fitzgerald, son viejos amigos míos, y él es Kevin Rodney, el guardia diurno de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, nosotros 4 tenemos experiencia en la guardia nocturna y tratar con asesinos"

"¿Y para qué quieren los mapas de mi cine?" -preguntó Star

"Instalar un sistema de seguridad avanzado, para hacer su cine más seguro" -dijo Kevin- "no sólo necesitamos los mapas, también que cierre ahora el cine"

"Oigan eso es tiempo, dinero, no puedo sólo mandar a cerca el cine para instalar un cost..." -Kevin lo interrumpe

"Yo pagaré por todo" -dijo Kevin

"... Ok, como quieran" -dijo, va a unos cajones, saca unos rollos de papel- "aquí tienen, mapas del 1er piso, del 2do, el sótano y los ductos de ventilación"

"Excelente, ok son 10 salas de proyección, todas la entrada en el 1er pso y la salida en el 2do, habría que poner cámaras con focos (FNAF 2), en la oficina y todas las puertas de las salas poner puertas de metal corredizas y que se puedan sellar (FNAF 1), también habría que poner cámaras en la ventilación, el asesino puede desplazarse por estos y siendo el caso puertillas que puedan sellarse y las cámaras exteriores deberían no sólo tener focos, también un sistema de audio (FNAF 3). E imagínense, todo eso controlándose desde un punto, literalmente controlarías todo el lugar con un aparato" -saca una tablet

Star cerró el cine por "mantenimiento", Kevin le pidió a Fritz que llevara a sus sobrinos y equipo, él dudoso hizo caso, todos fueron a la pizzería; Jeremy llevó a su hija y Mike a su familia. Como la pizzería seguía abierta a Mike se le ocurrió algo, fue con Freddy y este dijo:

"Niños y niñas, mis amigos y yo vamos a jugar un divertido juego con estas personas" -se refería a Fritz, Kevin y el resto del equipo- "se llama "sobrevivencia", ellos van a jugar a que son guardias y van a intentar evitar que Foxy, Chica, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Mangle, Spring y yo"

"Y Bonnie" -dijo Fritz

"¿Bonnie? Nunca hubo un Phantom Bonnie" -susurró Kevin

"¿Cómo de que no? Nos topamos con 1 que no tenía cara, como el Bonnie del que tuve que sobrevivir" -dijo Fritz

"Debe ser nuevo" -dijo Kevin- "bueno BONNIE, entras al juego también"

Bonnie va con el resto

"¿Y qué haremos el resto?" -preguntó Chickadee

"Pueden vernos" -dijo Fritz

La gallina Toy hizo un puchero.

"Oye Mike gracias por dejarnos usar a los animatrones para esto" -dijo Kevin

"Y gracias a los animatrones por querer participar" -dijo Fritz

"Ok esta es la labor de cada 1: Freddy irás caminando frente a Fritz de vez en cuando, si te ignora sigue hasta desaparecer de su vista, pero si se te queda viendo ve con él y asústalo, Foxy te pararás del lado izquierdo de la mesa, si Fritz te ve a los ojos asústalo, Mangle te pondrás bajo la mesa, cuando diga que salgas sales emitiendo estática, Puppet harás lo mismo, pero cuando te diga que salgas te pones frente a Fritz y a donde él volteé te pones ahí, no lo dejes ver"

"Oye no espera, no me siento cómodo que mi pareja esté muy cerca del rostro de un sujeto" -dijo Freddy

"Ach bien" -se va a la Prize Corner y vuelve con una máscara de Puppet con una liga para ponérsela y la ata a una varilla- "Puppet hará lo mismo pero no con ella misma sino con esta máscara" -se la da- "¿Mejor Freddy?"

"Si mejor" -dijo Freddy

"Balloon Boy, te pondrás a unos 2m de Fritz, cuando diga " ya" lo asustas, Chica, estarás a 2m a la izquierda de Fritz, cuando diga "ya" haces lo mismo, Bonnie..." -se le queda viendo y se acerca a Fritz- "no sé qué hacer, nunca tuve un Phantom Bonnie" -le susurra

"Improvisa" -susurró Fritz

"Bueno Bonnie ponte junto a Chica, y haces lo mismo" -dijo Kevin

Bonnie se pone junto a Chica y ella lo abraza, él lo corresponde.

"Oigan enamorados luego se dan afectó ahora a trabajar" -dijo Kevin

"Alguien no tiene novia" -dijo Bonnie cantando en burla

"Conseguiré novia cuando se me antoje ahora concentrados" -dijo Kevin

"¿Y yo qué haré?" -preguntó Spring Bonnie

"Spring, tú tendrás el puesto más importante del juego, serás el que Fritz debe evitar, ellos sólo lo asustarán y el juego sigue, pero tú eres el que debe evitar" -le da un mapa de la pizzería- "inicia desde aquí, cuenta 10seg y cambia de cuarto o entra por los ductos, le pedí a Balloon Boy que grabara su voz en una cintas que tiene cada miembro del equipo de vigilancia, si las oyes ve al cuarto del que creas que provino" -explicó- "¿Ya todos tienen participación?" -ellos asintieron- "¿Y les ente dieron o quieren que explique otra vez?"

"¡No tranquilo ya entendimos!" -dijeron los animatrones que iban a jugar

"Espera, ¿Y mis sobrinos?" -preguntó Fritz

"Con Vámpira" -dijo BonBon señalando a los niños con la murciélaga animatrónica mientras comían pizza

"¿Y cómo puedes volar?" -preguntó Crystal

"Levitación magnética, mi endoesqueleto tiene un imán que cuando intenta magnetizarme a las placas de metal de las paredes de la pizzería me hacen flotar y propulsores en mis alas son lo que me hacen moverme" -dijo Vámpira

"Ok que empiece el juego" -dijo Kevin y Spring Bonnie y el equipo se fue on a donde les dijeron- "Fritz, sobrevive 1hr" -saca su cronómetro y lo enciende- "¡AHORA!"

Fritz empezó, usó la tablet de Mike para eso y unos wokie tokis enumerados para hablar con su equipo.

"Ok Spring Bonnie está aún en su punto, y empezó a moverse" -dijo y toma un wokie toki- "Clay haz sonar la grabación"

Clay hace sonar la grabación de BB y sonó "Hi", Spring Bonnie oyó la grabación y regresó al cuarto.

"Buen inicio pero apenas inicia la cosa" -dijo Kevin

Fritz siguió con ese trabajo hasta que Kevin dijo:

"Ok error en la imagen reinicia"

Fritz dejó la tablet y vio una hoja de papel que tenía escrito "sistema de cámaras", "dispositivos de audio", "ventilación" y "reiniciar todo". Tocó el que decía "sistema de cámaras", esperó 10seg y volvió a las cámaras, el tiempo que se tardó Spring Bonnie avanzó 2 cuartos, le pidió al loco Steve sonar la grabación cosa que hizo y Spring Bonnie se movió.

"Ok ahora error en el audio reinícialo" -dijo Kevin, ve a Fritz ir a la hoja- "ok Foxy velo, Fritz no lo veas" -pero Fritz lo vio a los ojos- "Foxy te vio"

Foxy se le acercó y le gritó en la cara.

"¡Te asustó eso es error en la ventilación reinicia ambos rápido!" -dijo y ve a Fritz reiniciar 1ro la ventilación- "¡No, debiste reiniciar 1ro el audio para distraer a Spring Bonnie! Ok aún tienes chance ya fueron 10seg reinicia el audio"

Fritz reinició el audio, el tiempo que se tardó Spring Bonnie había avanzado 4 cámaras, le pidió a Bruce sonar el audio y Spring Bonnie retrocede, espera 5seg, va a otra cámara, donde estaba Abramah, le pide sonar el audio y lo mismo, Kevin le dijo que volviera a reiniciar el audio.

"Freddy ahora" -Freddy empieza a caminar- "no espera" -se detiene- "ve de cojito"

"¿De cojito?" -Kevin asiente- "bueno"

Freddy se paró en una pierna y ahora iba saltando de cojito. *****

"Fritz no veas a Freddy más de 6seg" -dijo Kevin

Fritz intentaba evitar el ver a Freddy, reinició el audio y rápido volvió a las cámaras, pero Kevin puso un dibujo de BB.

"Rápido Fritz ¿Qué hay qué hacer aquí?" -preguntó Kevin

"Ah... yo... creo que..." -decía Fritz

Kevin quita el dibujo- "tarde, tenías que cerrar la pantalla, BB ahora" -ordenó

"BU" -gritó BB

"Error en la ventilación reinicia" -dijo Kevin, pero Spring Bonnie llegó- "ah olvidalo ya perdiste"

"Pues es difícil si andas hable y hable" -dijo Fritz

"A este punto sólo seguirás perdiendo miembros de tu equipo" -Fritz ya le había dicho de Brian

"... Ok, otra vez" -dijo Fritz

"¡Todos a sus puestos!" -ordenó Kevin

Mientras los niños seguían hablando con Vámpira, Crystal había traído a PlushTrap.

"¿Por qué tanto afán en esto?" -preguntó el conejo

"El amigo de nuestro tío dice que es una ayuda para buscar al asesino y no dejar que escape" -dijo Crystal

"Si, pero capaz y su asesino lo vea sin que nadie lo sepa y se prepare" -dijo PlushTrap

"No lo creo" -dijo Luke

De regreso con Kevin y Fritz.

"¿Listo?" -preguntó Kevin con su cronómetro

"Listo" -dijo Fritz

Kevin inició el conteo.

**(Nota: como no se me ocurre mucho para el entrenamiento de Fritz, dejaré que ustedes los lectores se lo imaginen, fracasos, fallos, progresos, mejoras, etc... Y para hacerlo un poco entregando imaginen el entrenamiento con la canción "The Final Countdown" de Europe o la canción "Eye of the tiger" o la que ustedes consideren)**

A partir de aquí casi acaba el entrenamiento.

"Ok Fritz ahora casi lo logras" -dijo Kevin viendo el cronómetro

"Melisa suena el audio" -ordenó Fritz, Melisa lo hace y Spring Bonnie regresa con ella

"Error en el audio reinicia aho..." -Kevin dejó de hablar al oír un timbre y vio su cronómetro- "¡FRITZ LO HICISTE!"

"¿Lo hice? ¡SI, WOOOO LO HICE, SOBREVIVÍ LA HORA!" -tanto sus amigos como los animatrones que jugaron se acercaron para felicitarlo

"Lo lograste, pero en el trabajo serán 6hrs, espero las logres" -dijo Kevin- "ahora sólo queda la grabación" -ve a los sobrinos de Fritz- "¡Luke, Crystal vengan por favor!"

Los niños dejaron a Vámpira y fueron con Kevin.

"Tomen" -les da una hoja a cada 1- "las cosas que están escritas aquí quiero que las digan cuando encienda esta grabadora" -la mostró

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Luke

"Porque... porque" -no podía decirles el por qué- "porque..."

"Porque está trabajando en un vídeo animado para YouTube de unos niños que se quedan solos" -mintió Fritz

"Ah ok" -dijeron ambos niños

"1ro Crystal, luego Luke y así hasta que se acaben los diálogos" -pidió Kevin- "ahora" -enciende la grabadora

"Papi, ¿Dónde estás?" -leyó Crystal

"No esperen" -apaga la grabadora- "no suenan como que lo sienten, suenen asustados, como si de veras estuvieran perdidos"

"Ahh, ok" -Kevin reenciende la grabadora- "papi, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Mamá, estoy perdido" -leyó Luke

"Ayúdenos, por favor" -leyó Crystal

"Quiero ir a casa" -leyó Luke

"¿Dónde estamos?" -leyó Crystal

"No queremos seguir aquí" -leyó Luke

Kevin apaga la grabadora- "ya está" -se acerca a Fritz- "iré al cine para que mis trabajadores implanten las grabaciones en las cámaras"

Lo que no sabían es que SpringTrap en el cuerpo de PlushTrap ya sabía de su plan.

"_Que ingenuos, soy robot pero conservo mente humana, y la mente humana sólo comete un error una vez_" -pensó PlushTrap- "_tal vez Rodney siga vivo pero no por mucho, me desharé de ellos de una vez por todas_"

"Oigan leía el periódico y miren lo que encontré" -susurró Mike mostrando el encabezado que decía "muere Erick Sullivan, el presidente de Universal Studios"- "dice que fue hallado muerto dentro de su casa con múltiples puñaladas en su panza, pecho y cabeza y el forense dijo que lleva muerto con hoy 3 días"

"Tengo mis sospechas, cuando terminaron de producir la película le dejaron a SpringTrap y sus Phantoms" -susurró Jeremy

"Entonces no es sospecha él lo hizo" -susurró Kevin- "de seguro de alguna forma supo dónde se haría la película y suponiendo que Jeremy iría se mando con sus Phantoms para atacar"

"Es posible, porque SpringTrap lleva en el cine 2 días" -susurró Fritz

Fritz y su equipo salieron un momento de la pizzería.

"Bueno están listos tú y tú equipo, vayan preparándose" -dijo Kevin

"Ok, me adelantaré, ¿Pueden venir a las 12:15?" -preguntó Fritz

"Dijiste que cobran vida a las 12" -dijo Clay

"Si, porque con tanto asesino, robot malvado y eso, no hay nada mejor que ¡TODO EL EQUIPO VENGA A TRABAJAR 15MIN DESPUÉS; PARA QUE ASÍ NOS VOLVAMOS PRESAS FÁCILES DE ESAS MÁQUINAS SIN ALMA QUE SOLO LES GUSTA MATAR GENTE QUE NO DEBE MORIR COMO UN HOMBRE QUE ES PADRE VIUDO DE 2 GEMELOS DE 7 AÑOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!" -gritó el loco Steve

"Steve calma, mantendré distraído a SpringTrap y sus Phantoms para que puedan entrar" -dijo Fritz

"Yo llegaré un poco más tarde, necesito una copia de la llave" -dijo Kevin

"Ten la mía, yo llegaré con Steve" -dijo Melisa dándole su llave a Kevin

"Gracias, ahora vayan a sus casas, descansen, en la noche nos vemos" -dijo Kevin

Dicho eso todos se fueron a sus casas, Fritz se fue con sus sobrinos, listos para prepararse para la 2da noche de guardia.

**12AM**

SpringTrap había vuelto a su cuerpo de animatron.

"Phantoms, hay que prepararse, ya casi llegan... ¿Dónde está Chica?" -preguntó por Phantom Chica

"Está en la bodega, y ha estado ahí desde la noche anterior y ha estado llorando" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Bueno o ve a ver qué tiene porque necesito a todos mis Phantoms" -ordenó SpringTrap y este fue- "Foxy, Freddy, BB, los voy a necesitar a ustedes y a Bonnie para una labor, hay cosas que necesito conseguir, y voy a necesitarlos para esto"

"¿Qué cosas?" -preguntó Phantom Freddy

"Materiales explosivos" -dijo SpringTrap sorprendiendo a sus Phantoms

"¿Señor qué planea?" -preguntó Phantom Foxy

"¿Qué crees que planeo con explosivos?" -respondió con otra pregunta

"Bueno... ok, lo haremos" -dijo Phantom BB

"¿Y nosotras qué?" -preguntó Phantom Mangle

"¿Ustedes? Encárguense de los guardias mientras no estamos" -dijo SpringTrap

"¿Oiste eso Puppet?" -dijo Phantom Mangle con cara de entusiasmo

"¡Noche de chicas!" -dijeron y gritaron como quinceañeras

"No se entusiasmen será sólo esta noche, además yo no me voy yo me quedo" -dijo SpringTrap con las orejas tapadas por los gritos

Mientras tanto con Phantom Chica, esta se encontraba en la bodega limpiándose las lágrimas (nosotros lloramos agua, los robots aceite, ¿Qué es lo que lloran los fantasmas? El que tenga una respuesta que considere buena hará una aparición en el cap siguiente), luego aparece Phantom Bonnie.

"Hola Chica" -la saludó

"¿Qué?" -voltea a verlo- "ah, hola Bonnie"

"Oye ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué la cara larga?" -preguntó sentándose junto a ella

"No es nada, no te preocupes" -dijo ella sin verlo

"Oye yo me preocupo por mis amigos" -dijo él

"¿So... soy tu amiga?" -preguntó Phantom Chica sorprendida

"Obvio, ¿Y qué tienes?" -preguntó Phantom Bonnie

"Bueno... pasa que... no me gusta asustar" -confesó la polla fantasma

"Nola" -dijo Phantom Bonnie sorprendido

"Sila" -respondió ella

"Yala" -dijo Phantom Bonnie- "¿Y qué tiene que no te guste asustar? A mi tampoco me gusta asustar"

"¿De veras?" -él asiente- "el problema es que soy una Phantom, sirvo al Sr. SpringTrap, además ya Freddy me insultó por eso, por querer ser amiga de los guardias y me gritó"

"¿Hizo eso? No quiero sonar grosero pero ¿Y qué te importa que te infmsultara o gritara?" -preguntó

"Importa si alguien a quien le consideras mucho afecto te lo dice" -dijo ella

"Espera, ¿Te gusta Freddy?" -preguntó sorprendido

"Gustaba, si él me considera eso entonces que se vaya mucho a la..." -la interrumpieron

"Ay ya entendí" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Además a él le gusta Puppet, igual no iba a lograr nada con él" -dijo Phantom Chica

"No necesitas lastimarte por un chico, eso sólo te quebrará por dentro, tú eres fuerte e independiente, no lo necesitas, además ya lo dice la canción de Bruno Mars, Girl you're amazing, just the way you are, o si no entiendes el inglés..." -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Si entiendo el inglés, gracias por apoyarme Bonnie" -dijo ella

"Para eso están los amigos" -dijo Phantom Bonnie abrazándola con un brazo

Phantom Chica se sonrojó por eso, pero se dejó llevar y se acurrucó en el.

"Besaría tu mejilla, pero no tienes cara" -dijo en modo de chiste

"Ja ja ja, muy graciosa" -dijo sarcástico- "¿No extrañas estar viva?"

"A veces, luego recuerdo que viva nadie me consideraba y se me pasa, ¿Y tú?" -preguntó ella

"Yo si lo extraño, el sólo pensar lo que perdí al morir" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Lo siento" -dijo ella

Era un lindo momento, pero el destino a veces es cruel, llega Phantom Foxy.

"¡Oyen Bon!" -lo llamó- "¿Qué estab...? Olvidénlo, SpringTrap quiere que vayamos por algunas cosas vente"

"Pues... bueno ok" -se pone de pie y ve a Phantom Chica- "recuerda lo que dije" -se fue con Phantom Foxy

"Lo haré" -dijo con una sonrisa, o bueno con las pestañas inferiores levantadas que da la impresión de sonrisa en un animatron

**1AM**

En el otro lado de la ciudad estaba Kevin conducir do a un lugar desconocido, hasta que se detuvo frente a una armería, entró y se encontró con un joven de 27 en el mostrador.

"¡Rodney!" -lo saludó- "pensé que no vendrías"

"K ubo Roger" -dijo Kevin- "dije que vendría a verlos"

"Me sorprende que aún los quieras, ¿Que hay fantasmas en tu casa?" -preguntó de broma

"No, en un cine" -dijo Kevin- "¿Si las tienes?"

"Tu sabes" -mostró un portafolio de metal de 40cm de largo y 50 de ancho- "pero si alguien pregunta, yo no te las vendí"

"Como digas, ¿Cuánto?" -preguntó por el precio

"3000" -dijo Roger

"¿Dólares?" -dijo sorprendido

"No filetes, pues obvio que dólares, además no reacciones así, ¿Tienes idea lo que costó hacerlas?" -dijo Roger

"Ok, deja hago el cheque" -saca su chequera, escribe en un cheque, lo arranca y se lo da

Sale con el portafolio, al entrar a su auto lo abre mostrando algunas armas (no pistolas ni rifles, nada que sea de disparo), y entre ellas una cajita, la toma y la abre, dentro habían balas, pero estas eran el casquillo normal, pero la punta de la bala brillaba en naranja.

"Por lo que costaron espero que funcionen" -dijo Kevin

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Para los que han jugado FNAF 3, ¿Si han visto el cómo anda Phantom Freddy? Pues en mi opinión su andar parecen más saltos que pasos ya que Phantom Freddy es cojo.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Por qué quiere Kevin esas armas?**

**¿Podrán con SpringTrap?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bye, dejen reviews**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Capítulo 6: ladies night**


	6. Capítulo 6: ladies night

**Contestando reviews:**

**Fayroxis. **Tu nombre es Miguel, pero quien ganó fue Roger. Mmm... ectoplasma, tu respuesta me gustó, saldrás en el siguiente cap.

**GArts. **Si quieres saber cómo hacer una cuenta, mándame tu Facebook, ¿Cómo hacer una coma? La tecla al lado de la P y presiona la vocal. Los estilos de peleas, algunos, estudio, universidad, 19.

**Roger min2014. **Bueno quise poner comedia, no pensé que tuvieras hermanas. Lo siento, fue tu única aparición, y no son tuyas, son mías, tú sólo las vendiste. Aceite, son fantasmas no animatrones.

**LaHermanaDeLink. **Jaja, el típico hermano. Si quieres que Kevin te entrene gana algo y aparecerás. Lo de Marisa su lo noté.

**SweetGirl90. **Tranquila, pero no tardes la próxima por favor. La idea de PlushTrap es que SpringTrap se gane la confianza de esos niños. Vaya sientes odio por SpringTrap y a la vez admiración, quién te entiende. Lo de estilo de Phineas y Ferb ¿Lo dices por la canción "como un ornitorrinco ser"? Bueno soy fan de la pareja que hacen el conejo y la gallina. Noche de chicas, las féminas solas o con machos tienen acción en FNAF. Te da miedo Kevin pero no lo respetas, de nuevo quién te entiende.

* * *

**Como el fanfic trata de Fritz Smith, quise poner algo de él en este, así que estas 4 noches restantes serán editadas por mí y llevarán los nombres de las noches personalizadas que él tiene que pasar dependiendo de la que elijan, por ejemplo esta es la "ladies night". Sólo quería dar ese aviso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **ladies night

**-11:50PM**

Fritz estaba en su casa con sus sobrinos y la hija de su jefe.

"Bueno niños ya me voy al trabajo" -dijo Fritz

"¿Por qué no podemos ir?" -preguntó Crystal ya arropada

"Si, queremos ir contigo" -dijo Luke con copito su conejo blanco con él

"No pueden, 1. Porque puede haber un asesino en el cine. 2. Se acabaron las vacaciones de primavera, tienen escuela mañana" -dijo Fritz- "cuando acabe mi turno llego y los llevo"

Fritz les dio el beso de buenas noches y ellos se quedaron dormidos. Fritz estaba buscando las llaves de la camioneta.

"Tú descuida están en buenas manos" -dijo Daisy

"Gracias por eso" -dijo Fritz

"Se ve que te estás encariñando de esos niños" -dijo Daisy

"Son mis sobrinos, ahora soy la única familia que les queda, mis padres murieron hace años, Howard fue mi único hermano, y su esposa los abandonó cuando los niños tenían 3, no se sabe de ella" -dijo Fritz

"Yo creí que murió" -dijo Daisy

"No, dijo eso porque no tenía el valor para decirles la verdad a sus hijos, que su mamá nunca quiso tenerlos y lo dejó sólo con los niños" -dijo Fritz- "por eso les inventó que murió"

"Pobres niños, no merecen esta tortura" -dijo Daisy limpiándose una lágrima- "hiciste lo correcto, no quiero ofenderte pero Howard me contó que eras un irresponsable y esas cosas" -se ganó una mirada del guardia- "pudiste dejarlos en una casa hogar pero no, decidiste hacerte responsable de ellos, y eso es noble" -ve que Fritz se sonroja- "esos niños son el futuro de tu familia, quienes al morir tú perpetuarán el apellido Smith... bueno Luke lo hará, a menos que Crystal decida no casarse y adopte un niño, ahí sí" -Fritz ríe un poco por ese comentario- "pero es enserio, hiciste bien. Debes cuidar a esos niños, protegerlos, son los hijos de Howard, son su legado, y si algo les pasa, dejarías morir lo último que queda de él en este mundo"

"... Wow, deberías ser poeta" -Fritz se maravilló por las palabras de su huésped

"Muéstrales que puedes Fritz, ya lo dijiste eres lo que les queda, ahora dependen de ti, eres su amigo, su muralla, su palacio, su protector, eres su tío, el único en quien pueden confiar, pruébales que pueden confiar en ti" -dijo Daisy

"Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, ya debo irme" -dijo Fritz

"Mejor no vayas, Fritz creeme, lo extraño también, pero atrapar a una persona que posiblemente ya no esté en el cine no lo traerá devuelta" -dijo Daisy

"Lo sé, pero sí capaz sigue ahí cualquiera que haga la labor de guardia puede sufrir lo mismo que sufrió Howard" -dijo Fritz

"Si capaz sigue ahí te matará, ¿No pensaste en eso?" -preguntó Daisy

"Si lo he hecho, pero siento que esto es algo que debo hacer, por favor" -le pidió

"... No puedo detenerte, ok ve, pero promete que volverás vivo" -pidió ella

"Lo haré, comparado con Freddy's esto no es nada" -dijo Fritz

"Sólo trabajaste una noche ahí" -dijo Daisy

"Lo sé, pero me siento capaz" -Fritz salió de la casa, entró a la camioneta y se fue al cine

**-12:05AM**

Si recuerdan en el cap anterior, SpringTrap mando a los Phantoms machos a hacer un mandado, por lo que sólo estaban él y las hembras Phantom. Fritz llegó, SpringTrap lo vio llegar, Fritz fue a la oficina, ya todo el sistema de seguridad de Kevin estaba instalado, pero como SpringTrap sabe la estrategia no servirían algunas. En la oficina vio 1 de esos controles universales táctiles y una nota, la cual toma y lee.

"Fritz, mi tablet no pudo soportar el peso de todo mi sistema de seguridad, por lo que conecté todo inalámbricamente a un control universal, y los sistemas de reinicio, tendrás todo el cine en la palma de tu mano. Atte. Kevin Rodney" -leyó Fritz y sintió a alguien tras suyo- "ni intentes abrir, la puerta es de metal reforzado" -se da vuelta para ver a SpringTrap- "y la ventana fue reemplazada con un vidrio polarizado, a prueba de balas; y cerré la ventilación que conecta con la oficina, no puedes matarme estando aquí"

"No quiero matarte, aún no, sólo quiero... estudiar a mi competencia" -dijo SpringTrap apoyándose de espaldas de la pared

Fritz hace lo mismo, ambos estaban de espaldas, la misma pose, la espalda contra la pared, brazos cruzados, un pie en el piso y otro el la pared, si no fuera por esa pared, lo que los sujetaría sería el otro.

"Pues tal vez yo también deba conocer al malnacido sin alma que asesinó a mi hermano" -dijo Fritz

"Tengo alma, es lo que me hace vivir en este traje" -dijo SpringTrap

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" -dijo Fritz- "se creyó que moriste en ese incendio en la Fazbear's Fright"

"Jajaja, yo no puedo morir, ya estoy muerto, pero he vuelto, yo siempre regreso; yo maté a esos... pequeños niños bastardos. Y entonces, un día... esos oxidados montones de tuercas, fueron poseídos por esos mocosos. Iban por mí, me estaban cazando. Por eso me escondí... en 1 de esos malditos disfraces. Pero no sabía cómo maldita sea funcionaba. El resorte saltó dentro del traje... matándome instantáneamente, y volviendo mi escondite... en mi eterna... ¡Tumba! Sin embargo, si fui un monstruo en vida; me convertí en una pesadilla viviente, en la muerte. Mi nombre es SpringTrap. Y estoy aquí, para hacer el trabajo del demonio" -dijo con una voz tétrica y ríe entre dientes, una risa seca

Fritz ya estaba un poco asustado.

"Desearás no haberte metido con un Smith, porque cuando te metes con un Smith, otro vendrá y tomará justicia" -dijo Fritz, queriendo destruirlo por lo que le hizo a Howard

Mientras tanto Kevin estaba en su casa.

"Ok Kev, estás a punto de revivir un pesadilla que viviste 5 días, pero recuerda, es por tu hermana" -veía la foto de él con su hermana mayor y un recuerdo le llega a la cabeza

**FLASHBACK**

Kevin a sus 12 años regresando muy tarde a su casa con un paraguas por la lluvia.

"¡Kevin Rodney ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!" -dijo su madre enojada y preocupada

"Te dije que llegaría tarde, además jefa no estoy para tus gritos" -dijo Kevin portándose como rebelde

"¡Kevin! No te permito que le hables así a tu madre" -lo regañó su padre

"Aich jefe, ¿Por qué siempre tan estrictos y sobreprotectores?" -dijo Kevin

"Eres nuestro hijo, no queremos perderte como a Mindy" -dijo su madre

"¡No la metan en esto!" -gritó yéndose a su cuarto

A media noche él estaba dormido, luego un brillo que lo despertó.

"¿Qué demonios?" -se sorprendió al ver un globo amarillo que brillaba- "¿Un globo?"

"Kevin" -se oyó una voz angelical de niña

Kevin reconoció esa voz, no podía creer que la oía de nuevo.

"... ¿Mi... Mi... Mindy?" -dijo sorprendido

Apareció el fantasma de la niña sujetando el globo.

"Hermanito, mírate, cuánto has crecido" -dijo ella muy feliz de ver a su hermano

"¿Mindy? ¿Eres tú? ¿O estoy soñando?" -dijo sorprendido

"No Kevin, esto no es ningún sueño, yo estoy aquí de verdad" -dijo abrazando a su hermano menor- "no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte de nuevo"

Kevin estaba anonadado, pero correspondió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mindy, no puedo creer que estés aquí, creí que habías muerto" -dijo el joven llorando

"Si morí Kevin, mi alma estuvo cautiva en esa pizzería desde el día en que mi vida terminó, pero mi verdugo pagó por lo que hizo, mis amigos y yo ya somos libres, y podemos ir al cielo, donde ya no hay tristeza, ya no hay sufrimiento, sólo felicidad, y viviré con una nueva mamá y con mis abuelos, sólo vine a decir adiós a mi hermanito" -dijo ella

"No te vayas, acabo de encontrarme con mi hermana, y no quiero que te vayas, no de nuevo" -dijo Kevin

"Kevin, has crecido mucho, te hiciste más fuerte y bueno que ya no tengo ningún asunto pendiente en este mundo, mi labor ya terminó, no te vuelvas 1 nuevo por favor, ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí" -dijo llorando- "pero antes de irme, prométeme que vivirás tu vida como un hombre de bien, que cuidarás de quien te necesite, ten una familia"

"... Lo prometo" -dijo Kevin

Ella lo abrazó por última vez, le dio el globo y desapareció. Kevin ya sabía qué debía hacer, fue a su ventana y dejó ir el globo hasta que desapareció.

"Hasta siempre" -dijo limpiándose una lágrima

De ahí entraron los padres de Kevin.

"Kevin, Te oímos hablar con alguien, ¿A quién trajiste?" -preguntó su padre

"... A nadie" -dijo y los abrazó- "lo siento, por las cosas que quizá hice para enojarlos, no pasarán de nuevo, prometo obedecerlos en todo, hasta que llegue el día que ustedes dependan de mi"

Ambos se sorprendieron pero lo abrazaron.

"No hiciste nada hijo, no pidas disculpas" -dijo su madre

"Vaya, tan rápido aprendiste ¿Qué pasó?" -dijo su padre

"Bueno... digamos que la llegada de un ángel me cambió la vida" -dijo Kevin

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Él estaba triste pero con una sonrisa, vio una foto de él en su graduación con sus padres.

"Te cumpliré tu última voluntad hermana" -dijo Kevin

**-12:15AM**

El equipo de Fritz había llegado.

"Ok vengo preparado por si ese conejito viejo quiere usar esas agujotas conmigo" -dijo Clay desabrochándose la camisa mostrando una pechera de metal

"Y yo también tengo algo" -Melisa muestra una maleta con bates de béisbol de madera- "tomen 1 cada 1 y dejen 2 a Fritz y Rodney"

Cada 1 toma un bate.

"Estoy listo para arrancarle la cabeza a un Phantom" -dijo Bruce dándole vuelta al bate con una mano y haciendo práctica con el bate- "capaz y SpringTrap"

"Pues está allá" -Abraham señaló a SpringTrap cerca de la oficina

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh, mejor no" -dijo Bruce

"Vamos míralo de esta forma, si entre todos acabamos con él ahorita habremos hecho pagar al asesino de Howard" -dijo Zeke el conserje

"Bueno... yo no tengo nada que perder" -dijo Matt sonando aburrido, serio y frío

"Ok entre todos" -dijo Clay- "¡Oye SpringTrap!"

SpringTrap volteó a verlos.

"¡A Howard lo mataste, te mataremos nosotros!" -gritó el loco Steve con el bate en ambas manos- "VAMOS A DESTRUIRTE"

Todos fueron corriendo directo a SpringTrap gritando con los bates alzados.

"¿Quieren jugar? Ok me uno" -dijo SpringTrap

La 1ra en dar el batazo fue Melisa, pero SpringTrap detuvo el bate con su mano, se lo quitó y lo lanzó. Loco Steve logró darle en la pierna, pero con sus piernas resorte lo lanzó lejos soltando el bate; Clay iba a darle en la cara pero detuvo el bate y con un puño hidráulico lo dejó inconsciente; Bruce y Abraham planearon atacar al mismo tiempo, pero SpringTrap se agachó haciendo que se dieran a si mismos quedando aturdidos, SpringTrap les quita sus bates y los noquea con estos; Matt y Zeke iban a repetir el proceso pero en sus piernas dándole y tirándolo bocabajo, iban a golpearlo en su nuca pero con sus puños hidráulicos se puso de pie en un tris fallando el golpe, los toma de la nuca de sus camisas, los estrella 1 contra otro y los lanza.

La puerta de la oficina se abre.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" -Fritz se sorprendió al ver a su equipo siendo apaleado por SpringTrap- "¡Entren rápido!"

Los no inconscientes se llevaron a los inconscientes a la oficina y Fritz cerró la puerta.

**-12:30**

"¡¿Qué rayos pensaban el intentar atacar a SpringTrap?!" -Fritz llevaba así 10min, regañando a su equipo- "¡Lo que hicieron fue 100% irresponsable! ¡¿No pensaron que pudo matarlos?! ¡Tienen suerte que los mandé aquí!"

"Oye ya Smith, llevas 10min gritando, me sorprende que no te duela la garganta" -dijo Matt- "además no nos hizo nada"

"Bueno" -Fritz va a la computadora, enciende las cámaras que Kevin mandó instalar- "ok SpringTrap ya no está frente a nosotros, pero..." -va a las cámaras de la ventilación, vio en las cámaras de los ductos que conectaban a la oficina y no estaba ahí, por si acaso con el control selló la rejilla que iba a la oficina- "ok eso nos tendrá seguros por un momento, ¿Y Kevin no vino con ustedes?"

"No, creímos que estaba contigo" -dijo Zeke

"No, dijo que vendría tarde, dudó que sea mucho" -dijo Fritz y ve las cámaras- "SpringTrap está en la sala 7, y está saliendo" -toma el control- "sonaré el audio"

Fritz sonó el audio, SpringTrap ya sabía el jueguito, pero decidió hacer que no para emboscarlos y se quedó en la sala 7.

"Sellando puerta" -con el control selló la puerta de la sala 7, la pantalla de las cámaras se apagaron, sólo había audio- "ok, error en la imagen" -con el control reinició las cámaras, tomó menos tiempo- "esto es fácil"

"Te ves como todo un líder manteniendo a tu grupo a salvo, eso es de respetarse" -Melisa lo abraza por la espalda

"¡Sueltame!"

"Tú mandas" -ella lo suelta, Matt vio algo serio y enojado esa escena, ha llevado enamorado de Melisa años, pero ella no lo notaba por estar ocupada con un hombre que no quiere nada con ella

**-1AM**

"Que raro, 1hr y ningún Phantom, SpringTrap avanzó hasta la sala 5 por los ductos, al parecer Kevin olvidó decir que cuando sellas un ducto de ventilación abres una puerta y si sellas una puerta abres un ducto de ventilación" -dijo Fritz y va a la cámara de la sala 5, pero ve ahí a Puppet- "¿Puppet? ¿Qué hac...? O es la señal de..." -se tapa los ojos- "¿Ya se fue?"

"No, no ha venido" -dijo Clay

Melisa siente algo- "ach quien me respire en la nuca deje de..." -dejó de hablar al ver quién era- "¡Phantom Puppet!"

El equipo se dio vuelta para ver a la marioneta fantasma, quien hizo un screamer haciendo parpadear una luz roja.

"Error en las puertas" -dijo Fritz- "nuestra puerta está abierta, ¡Corran!"

"No, me cansé de correr, es hora de darle a estos fantasmitas una lección, no volver a asustar gente" -dijo Cly tomando un bate y le lanza un batazo a Phantom Puppet, pero el golpe no le hizo nada, probó otra vez pero de tanto golpe el bate se rompió

"¿No te enseñaron que no se debe golpear a una chica ni con el pétalo de una flor?" -dijo Phantom Puppet tiñiendo sus iris de rojo, lo cual era enojo *****

"¿Ya corremos?" -preguntó Fritz

"Aaaahhh... si" -dijo Clay y todos salieron corriendo

Fritz reinició las puertas y selló la de la oficina encerrando a Phantom Puppet.

"Eso la detendrá" -dijo deteniéndose con su equipo, pero Phantom Puppet salió atravesando la puerta- "atravesó la puerta"

"¿Pues qué esperabas Smith? Es una fantasma" -dijo Matt enojado

"No lo regañes hizo lo que pudo" -lo defendió Melisa enojando más a Matt

"Jamás debí venir" -dijo Matt- "si salgo vivo de esta noche yo renunció, no a la guardia, al trabajo"

"Como quieras pero hasta entonces eres de mi equipo" -dijo Fritz

Iban a correr a la bodega pero Phantom Mangle aparece.

"¿Saben? Los chicos no están aquí ahorita, fueron a hacer un encargo" -dijo la zorro fantasma

"Pero 3 chicas bastarán" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"¿3? Son 2" -dijo Bruce

"Un momento, ¡Chica aparécete ya!" -ordenó Phantom Mangle

"Ok ok aquí estoy" -dijo la polla fantasma apareciendo de mala gana

SpringTrap aparece, Fritz por instinto decide poner la grabación.

"Eso es inútil, ya me sé tú estrategia, atraerme con el audio de esos niños, pero no servirá" -dijo SpringTrap

"¿Pero que?" -se sorprendieron- "¿Cómo es que...?" -Fritz fue interrumpido

"El cómo lo sé no te importa" -dijo SpringTrap sabiendo que cuando estaban planeando estaba en PlushTrap- "Puppet, enciérranos"

Puppet se puso detrás de SpringTrap, hizo más largos sus dedos volviéndolos hilos que lanzó y clavó en la pared dejanado a los guardias a merced de SpringTrap.

"¿Últimas palabras?" -dijo SpringTrap cargando las armas de sus manos

"Si yo, espero que estés orgulloso de matar a la única familia que les quedaba a mis sobrinos" -dijo Fritz

"No te preocupes Smith, esos niños se irán contigo cuando acabe con mis planes" -dijo SpringTrap

"¿Planes?" -dijo confundido

"Hablé de más, es hora de morir" -dijo SpringTrap

Pero antes que disparara Phantom Puppet sintió algo y se electrocutó estática color naranja y soltando un chillido fantasmal casi ensordecedor, eso distrajo a SpringTrap y finalmente Phantom Puppet cayó al suelo retorciéndose.

"¿Pero qué pasó?" -dijo SpringTrap

De la nada aparece Kevin al rescate con un rifle SPAS-12 en las manos.

"Hola... SpringTrap" -dijo Kevin

"Kevin Rodney, no creí verte otra vez, te creí muerto en ese incendio" -dijo SpringTrap nada sorprendido de verlo

"Yo te creí muerto a ti" -dijo Kevin

"Yo no puedo morir, ya estoy muerto" -dijo SpringTrap

"Y también veo que todavía te acuerdas de mi" -dijo Kevin

"Prometí nunca hacerlo, al guardia que me quemó vivo ju to con mis Phantoms, creí no desquitarme creyendo que moriste; pero aquí estás, que el desquite inicie, Phantom Chica, Phantom Mangle, traiganlo ante mi" -ordenó SpringTrap

Los guardias aprovechando que Phantom Puppet estaba noqueada corrieron a la sala 3 y sellaron las puertas.

"Estaremos a salvo, aquí no hay ductos de ventilación" -dijo Bruce

"Kevin" -Fritz lo llamó- "¿Cómo noqueaste a Phantom Puppet? Clay intentó darle de batazos pero los golpes no los sintió"

"Sencillo, con esto" -dijo mostrando una bala de las que compró- "los animatrones Phantom son como todos los fantasmas, sus cuerpos están hechos de pura energía de luz, es por eso que cuando hacen un screamer sueltan luz, y esa luz está rodeada de partículas de ectoplasma y oscuridad, es por eso que la materia sólida no tiene efecto al dañar ese campo de fuerza invisible que los rodea"

"Me duele el cerebro, ¿En español?" -pidió Clay

"Nada que nosotros podemos tocar les afecta" -dijo claro

"Aaaahhh" -fue lo que dijo Clay

"Pero se calman rápidamente cuando les disparas con partículas de protones súper cargadas" -dijo Kevin mostrando la bala- "estas balas están cargadas de eso, lo que vieron fue el campo protector de Phantom Puppet rompiéndose y cayendo afectada por los protones, pero no dura para siempre, estará así 2hrs"

Fritz ve su reloj- "es la 1:30" -dijo

"¿Y qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? ¿Todo bien?" -preguntó Kevin

"Pues hasta ahorita nadie murió si es lo que preguntas pero... SpringTrap ya no cae en el truco de las voces grabadas, logró adivinar que usaríamos eso" -dijo Fritz

"¿Pero cómo? Seguro lo dedujo al ver a los trabajadores, un animatron se mueve de 12 a 6, pero pueden ver, oír y sentir a todo a su alrededor, de ahora hasta que lo atrapemos los planes los haremos fuera del cine" -dijo Kevin, pero la verdad es que SpringTrap transfiere su alma a un peluche

"Lo haremos en mi casa" -Fritz mal error- "¿Con quién conseguiste esas balas?"

"Les diría pero prometí no hacerlo, pero todo lo que está en este portafolio" -lo muestra- "los ayudará, tomen algo"

Abrió la maleta mostrando el equipo

"Órale señorón" -dijo Fritz sorprendido

Fritz tomó un revólver, Melisa y Matt unas dagas que brillaban en naranja, Bruce y el loco Steve unos tasers x26, Abraham y Clay unas granadas y Zeke una bolsa de lana con unas monedas de metal con el brillo naranja en el centro.

"¿Qué son estos?" -preguntó Zeke

"Discos voladores que explotan al impacto" -toma 1 y en a Phantom Mangle aparecer sobre el techo y se lanza a ellos- "así funcionan" -lanza 1 que golpea a Phantom Mangle, se electrocuta, chilla y cae, los guardias se hacen a un lado y ella cae retorciéndose- "Melisa, Matt, si van a usar las dagas, peguen en la zona donde un animatron tiene el motor, aquí" -se señala el pecho junto en medio, donde un humano tiene el corazón- "esta es toda la armería que tengo, nos tiene que durar hasta que SpringTrap caiga, ¿Entendido?"

"Si claro" -dijo el resto del equipo

"Oye Kevin algo que dijo Jeremy de ti el día que te conocí me tiene un poco intrigado" -Kevin puso atención- "dijo que tienes una vieja deuda que saldar con SpringTrap, ¿A qué se refiere?"

Kevin se puso serio- "tal vez sea de tu equipo Fritz pero eso no te incumbe y si lo vuelves a preguntar te voy a partir la cara" -lo amenazó

"... Ok, no lo haré" -dijo Fritz un poco asustado

**-5:50AM**

Faltaban 10min para que dieran las 6AM, los machos habían regresado con lo que pidió SpringTrap.

"Vaya fue difícil pero logramos conseguir todo" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"Si, me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a las chicas sin nosotros aquí" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"Nada bien" -dijo Phantom Mangle apareciendo

"Mi albina, ¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó Phantom Foxy mientras la abrazaba con ojos rosados (amor)

"Están armados" -dijo Phantom Puppet apareciendo

"¿Armados? ¿Y qué tiene? Las armas no nos afectan" -dijo Phantom BB

"Esas armas son de protones, fue una tortura" -dijo Phantom Puppet temblando traumada

"¿Qué? Ay flaquita, ven aquí" -Phantom Freddy la abrazó con sus ojos púrpuras (preocupación)

"¿Y Chica dónde está?" -preguntó Phantom Bonnie

"¿Quién, Chica? ¡¿La gallina miedosa?! Se hizo la cobarde y se escondió" -dio Phantom Mangle enojada como Phantom Puppet, los ojos de ambas eran rojos (ira)

Lo que no sabían es que Phantom Chica estaba oyendo todo escondida en el pasillo oyendo todo, sus ojos eran azules (tristeza)

Los ojos de Phantom Bonnie se hicieron rojos- "oye zorra araña o lo que seas, ¡No dejaré que hables así de ella, porque aquí hay un conejo que la defiende!" -dijo empujándola

"¡Oyeme!" -gritó Phantom Foxy de ojos rojos empujando fuerte a Mangle fuera de la cosa- "¡A mi hembra no la tocan!"

"¡¿Todavía la defiendes después de que habló feo de tu amiga?!" -le gritó Phantom Bonnie

"¿Y quién dice que Chica es mi amiga? Ellos tienen razón ella sólo es una carga, desde que la revivieron sólo es una inofensiva, en la Fazbear's Fright y aquí" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"No te permito que hables así de ella zorro manco, desarmado y feo, será un fantasma pero conserva su humanidad" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Ya nones humana, ni tú estúpido conejo ñoño y desCARADO" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"¡BASTA YA CALLENSE!" -gritó SpringTrap asustando a sus Phantoms- "yo reviví un equipo no un grupo de políticos en cámara de diputados"

"Oye no uses esa comparación con nosotros" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"¿Saben qué? Yo me retiro, Chica tiene sólo un amigo aquí y ella querrá que él esté con ella" -Phantom Bonnie se retiró de la sala

"Miren lo que hicieron, los necesitamos a todos para mi plan" -los reclamó SpringTrap- "no sé cómo le harán pero harán que los perdonen a todos ustedes"

"Pero yo no tengo nada contra de ellos" -dijo Phantom BB

"Bueno entonces los otros" -dijo SpringTrap

"Pero..." -iban a decir

"Sin peros, faltan 5 para las 6, necesitaré de ustedes para instalar estos materiales por todo el cine, necesito qu se ofrezcan a la siguiente noche" -dijo SpringTrap

"Yo lo haré, me las pagarán esos guardias" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"Yo voy, nadie ataca a mi chica" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"Ok, pongan esto en la bodega, mañana empezamos" -SpringTrap yendo a su lugar

Los Phantoms hacen lo que dice y regresan a sus puestos.

"... Oye" -Phantom BB llama la atención de Phantom Freddy- "buenas noches... papá"

Phantom Freddy sonrió, le alegraba que el pequeño recuerde quienes fueron en vida, él su padre tñy él su hijo.

"No campeón... días" -dijo Phantom Freddy

**6AM**

2da noche, la cosa fue difícil un momento pero todo se resolvió.

"Bien hecho equipo, lo resolvimos bien" -dijo Fritz y ve su reloj- "terminaron las vacaciones, debo llevar a mis sobrinos a la escuela"

"Anda hazlo, cuando vuelvas ven a la pizzería" -pidió Kevin

**-En la casa de Fritz**

Luke y Crystal estaban guardando unos cuadernos y libros en mochilas. Los ojos de PlushTrap brillaron.

"¿Qué hacen?" -preguntó el conejo de peluche

"Iremos a la escuela" -dijo Crystal

"Si, ya no hay vacaciones hasta el verano" -dijo Luke

"Ya veo, voy con ustedes" -dijo PlushTrap

"No nos dejan llevar juguetes a la escuela" -dijo Luke

"Oh vamos, si dejan, pero no en clases, anda porfis" -pidió PlushTrap

"... Ach, ok vente" -dijo Crystal metiéndolo a su mochila

**6:55AM**

Fritz los estaba llevando a la escuela en la camioneta.

"¿A qué hora salen?" -preguntó Fritz

"A la 1:30PM" -dijo Luke

"Ah mira, cuando yo iba a la primaria salíamos a las 3PM" -dijo y llegaron- "listo, 5min de sobra, gócenlos" -los niños salieron de la camioneta- "¡Los quiero!"

"Y nosotros" -dijo Crystal y se fueron

**-7:10AM**

El equipo estaba en la pizzería.

"¡Pizzas por cortesía de mi amigo Rodney!" -gritó Fritz y todos gritan brindando con un trozo de pizza- "¡Que nos oculta la verdad del por qué quiere dejar a SpringTrap bien Mangle!" ******

"Fritz" -Kevin llamó su atención- "si no quiero decirles no pueden obligarme"

"Ok, pero queremos que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que quieras" -dijo Fritz

"Es más, para que clveas que si, te invito una bien helada" -dijo Clay ofreciéndole una botella de cerveza, había traído un paquete para compartir

"Te recuerdo que trabajo aquí, y a un empleado nadie puede verlo bebiendo en el trabajo" -dijo Kevin, Clay iba a alejar la botella- "¡Así que no vayan a ver, VOLTENSE!" -gritó tomando la botella y toma de ella

"Además dinero es lo que te sobra nada te ata a Freddy's" -dijo Bruce

"Oye Kevin, ya vamos, dijo el por qué te interesa mucho ir por SpringTrap" -dijo Fritz- "mira ya sé te contaremos cosas de nosotros para que haya confianza, mis papás que en paz descansen velaban más por mí hermano, y él ya no está, ahora cuidó a sus hijos"

"Yo estoy enamorado de una mujer que ni siquiera nota que existo" -dijo Matt refiriéndose a Melisa

"Yo tengo problemas para controlar mis emociones" -dijo el loco Steve

"Eso quién no lo sabe" -dijo Zeke

"... ¡EXACTO!" -gritó para empezar a correr, le quitó su pizza a un niño y la arrojó y se alejó

"... Anda cuenta" -dijo Fritz

Kevin suspira- "ok. Si conocen la historia de Freddy's sabrán que SpringTrap en vida fue el sádico asesino Vincent Price, también llamado Purple Guy" -dijo Kevin

"¡¿Vincent Price?! ¡¿El actor?!" -preguntó sorprendido este Clay

"No no, no ese Vincent Price ese murió en el 93 a los 80 años, este fue un guardia llamado igual que murió en el 92 a los 55 años, fue un asesino que mató a 5 niños en el 87 y le echó la culpa a un compañero, que bautizaron Pink Guy, que hoy en día sigue cumpliendo una cadena perpetua que no merecía" -dijo Kevin *******

"Volvieron como fantasmas y para estar a salvo se escondió dentro de un traje de animatron que estaba dañado" -terminó Fritz- "¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"

"La niña, la única niña del grupo... se llamaba Mindy" -sus amigos lo ven confundidos- "Mindy Rodney... era mi hermana"

Los que bebían escupieron- "¡¿Tu hermana?" -el grito llamó la atención de los clientes que decidieron ignorar

"Mi hermana mayor, por 3 años, yo tenía 2 años cuando pasó el asesinato de los niños, había ido con mis papás y ella a una fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía 2 años, mi vida apenas iniciaba y perdí a mi hermana mayor" -confesó el rubio

"... Wow, oye Kevin nosotros... lo sentimos" -dijo el pelirrojo de lentes (Fritz)

"Cuando tenía 12 ella literalmente entró por mí ventana, dijo que su asesino murió y era su hora de irse, ahora está allá arriba, le prometí vive mi vida como un hombre de bien, pero cuando trabajé de guardia en la Fazbear's Fright y me encontré con SpringTrap, él me había confesado lo que hizo, fue por eso que hice lo que hice, es por eso que los ayudo, siento que podré vivir en paz llevando a ese asesino al infierno" -dijo Kevin

"Estamos contigo, todos estamos contigo" -dijo Fritz

**-10AM**

En la escuela estaban Luke y Crystal en la escuela en la hora de recreo con PlushTrap.

"Miren cuantos niños" -dijo PlushTrap

"Es una escuela deben haber muchos niños" -dijo Crystal tomando su almuerzo

Llega una niña un como mayor.

"Hola Crystal, hola Luke" -los saludó amablemente

Luke se sorprendió y se puso nervioso al verla.

"Ho-ho-hola... Diana" -dijo nervioso, su hermana sonrió de burla por eso, sabía que a su hermano le gustaba esa chica, a pesar de ser mayor que él

"Supe lo que pasó, mi más sincero pésame" -dijo Diana

Ellos volvieron a deprimirse- "gracias" -dijo Crystal

"¿Y no hay nadie que está con ustedes?" -preguntó Diana

"Nuestro tío, hermano mayor de papá, aunque..." -Luke recordó lo que dijo PlushTrap- "no sé si sepa cuidarnos"

"Bueno, los dejo, hasta la salida" -se alejó y vio y vio a un chico de su misma edad

"Hola Dianamita" -el apodo que le puso

"Luther sabes que no me gusta ese apodo" -dijo Diana

"Oh vamos ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo ponerle un apodo a mi novia?" -dijo Luther

"No me gustan los apodos, nunca desde más pequeña" -dijo y nota algo- "¿Qué tanto ves a Luke y Crystal?"

"Sus almuerzos se ven ricos y yo no traje nada" -dijo Luther

"No vayas a hacer lo que creo que harás, son mis amigos, y ha han sufrido suficiente, su papá acaba de morir, eso ya es mucho para ellos" -dijo Diana- "no lo vayas a hacer"

Ella se fue.

"Ok no lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré, no lo..." -ella ya se había ido- "si lo haré tú no me mandas" -se acerca- "hola enanos, ¿De qué serán los sandwiches que me darán hoy?"

"De nada" -dijo Luke

"No dice gracias, dije que de qué serán los sandwiches que me darán hoy" -dijo Luther

"Y yo te dije que de nada serán, siempre nos quitas nuestros almuerzos, pero no lo harás" -dijo Luke retándolo

"¿Y qué harán? ¿Me acusarán con su papito?" -los gemelitos se pusieron tristes al mencionarlo- "ah no pueden ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Ya no está...? ¿Se murió? Si se murió, ustedes ya no tienen papá que los defienda" -se burlaba y voltea a ver a los otros niños- "¡Oigan, Luke Smith y Crystal Smith ya no tienen papá, son huérfanos, y lo serán siempre porque sus papiros murieron!" -algunos reían por esa desgracia

Luke ya estaba hasta hasta el copete y se lanzó sobre Luther estando trepado sobre su espalda, ya ahí empezó a golpearlo con su lonchera de aluminio.

"¡Auch oye enano quitate de mi espalda!" -gritaba Luther recibiendo los golpes e intentando quitarse a Luke

Los niños que estaban ahí los rodearon y gritaban "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!", típico de los niños. Luke seguía golpeando a Luther en su cabeza con su lonchera, hasta que de tanto golpe Luther no podía mantenerse de pie y cayó bocabajo, Luke se bajó de el, pero Luther lo tiró de las piernas para golpearlo, ahiy Crystal se une a la pelea y ambos lo golpeaban (a Luther, Crystal no es la típica gemela ella quiere a su hermano, mejores amigos compañeros de matriz). Ahí llegan un maestro y Diana y al ver la escena los separan.

" ¡Oigan ¿Qué pasa aquí?!" -gritó Diana

"Tú noviecito quiso quitarnos nuestro almuerzo y se burló de que papá murió" -dijo Crystal

"¿Qué?" -se sorprendió y lo vio enojada- "te dije que no lo hicieras, es todo ya no te tolero, terminamos"

"Pero..." -iba a decir Luther

"Que terminamos, se acabó, caput, se finit, para siempre" -dijo y se fue

"¿Me pueden decir lo que pasó?" -dijo el profesor

"Sólo les dije la verdad, su padre está muerto, son huérfanos y no pueden cambiar eso" -dijo Luther, pero sólo causó que los gemelos volvieran a atacarlo

El profesor los separó otra vez- "ok se acabó los 3 a la dirección" -se los lleva

**-En la pizzería**

En la pizzería seguían los guardias, habían traído espaguetis y veían a Foxy y Mangle en la Pirate Cove.

"Oye mi albina" -dijo Foxy

"Dime mi pelirrojo" -dijo Mangle

"Mira esto" -un telescopio- "mi telescopio, creí que lo había perdido" -ve por él- "la pizzería se ve diferente a través de este" -voltea y ve a Mangle- "oh vaya, veo a una bella sirena ahorita mismo"

"No digas eso que me sonrojó" -dijo Mangle

"Vaya y pensar que ella parecía una especie de zorro araña o lo que sea que caminaba por los techos" -dijo Fritz y llaman a su teléfono- "esperen un momento el celular de Howard" -lo atiende- "¿Hola...? Si soy el Sr. Smith... ah no no, soy el Sr. Smith, Fritz Smith, el hermano de Howard Smith... Tengo su teléfono porque me dejó sus posesiones, ¿Pero con quién hablo...? ¿La directora de la escuela de mis sobrinos...? ¿Y qué pasa...? ¿Qué hicieron qué...? Aja ok, voy para allá" -se levanta de su asiento- "mis sobrinos se pelearon en la escuela, ya regreso, guarden mi espagueti"

**-En la escuela**

Los niños estaban con PlushTrap sentados cerca de la puerta de la dirección.

"No se sientan mal, estuvo bien lo que hicieron" -dijo PlushTrap

"¿Ah si?" -preguntó Luke

"Ese niño no tenía ningún derecho de burlarse de su tragedia, se lo merecía" -dijo PlushTrap

"La directora ya llamó al tío Fritz, quién sabe cómo esté su humor ahorita" -dijo Crystal un poco asustada

"No debería importarles cómo esté" -dijo PlushTrap

"Es nuestro tío, nuestro tutor responsable" -dijo Crystal

"¿Responsable? Recuerden lo que les dije, ese tipo no sabe el real significado de la palabra "responsabilidad", creanme puede estar con ustedes ahora pero de seguro cuando vea difícil la cosa los dejará solos a su suerte, confíen en mi, soy su amigo después de todo" -dijo PlushTrap

Ahí llegó Fritz.

"Su 1er día de escuela y me citan a la dirección, 1 pensaría que son tan destacados que me citan para decirme que los becan o que los subirán de grado pero no, me citan porque se pelearon" -dijo Fritz

"Tío nosotros..." -iba a decir Crystal

"Lo que dirás que sea después" -dijo y los 3 entran a la dirección donde estaban Luther, sus padres y la directora

"¿Sr. Fritz Smith?" -preguntó la directora

"Si, soy yo" -dijo Fritz

"Tomen asiento" -pidió ella y los 3 lo hacen- "este comportamiento es inaceptable, el 1er día de escuela después de las vacaciones de primavera y estos 3 niños ya se pelean"

"Oiga creanme, mi hermano me ha hablado de mis sobrinos y no los veo capaces de hacer esto y a propósito" -dijo Fritz

"Pues nuestro hijo dijo que sus niños iniciaron la bronca" -dijo el padre de Luther

"¿Niños es cierto eso?" -preguntó Fritz

"... Si" -confesaron

"¿Lo ve? Los agresores lo admitieron" -dijo el padre de Luther

"Niños, ¿Por qué?" -preguntó Fritz

"No lo hubiéramos hecho... ¡Si Luther no se hubiera querido robar nuestro almuerzo y burlarse y decirles a todos que papá murió!" -gritó Crystal al borde de las lágrimas

"Ay miren la niña quiere llorar" -se burló Luther

"¡A mi hermana nadie le habla así!" -Luke iba a atacar pero Fritz lo detuvo

"Luther Ramírez ¿Nos hiciste venir aquí como la víctima sabiendo que provocaste a 2 niños de 7 años burlándote de una tragedia que los lastimó?" -dijo su madre enojada

"Aaaahhh... ¿Si?" -dijo Luther

"Perdón hijo pero esta vez estoy con ellos, te quitaré tus juegos de vídeo hasta que te gradúes de la preparatoria" -dijo su madre

"¡¿Qué? No!" -se quejó- "papá dile algo"

"Cariño no seas dura, son cosas de niños traviesos" -dijo su esposo

"No, una cosa son las travesuras y otras son lastimar a 2 niños pequeños" -dijo su esposa

"Bueno, pero a pesar de lo que haya pasado no dejaré pasar esto" -dijo la directora- "como esta fue su 1ra infracción, Luke y Crystal serán suspendidos toda esta semana"

"¿Qué?" -fue lo único que dijeron los gemelos

"Jaja los suspendieron" -se burló Luther

"Y en cuanto a ti Luther, como ya has roto varias reglas y molestado a muchos menores, quedas expulsado de esta escuela y cualquier otra institución dirigida por este patronato"

"¡¿Qué? No!" -volvió a quejarse

"Sin peros, agradece que no te expulsé de todas las escuelas del país" -dijo la directora y nota unas orejas fuera de la mochila de Crystal- "¿Crystal Smith? ¿Qué tienes en la mochila?"

Crystal no sabía si mostrarlo y voltea a ver a Fritz.

"Que lo vea" -dijo Fritz en tono suave

Crystal abrió la mochila y de esta sacó a PlushTrap.

"¿Un muñeco? Sabes que está prohibido traer juguetes a esta escuela" -dijo la directora

"Pero no lo saqué en las clases" -dijo Crystal

"Ni en clases ni en ningún lado, denmelo" -dijo la directora extendiendo su mano

"Pero nos lo dio papá" -dijo Crystal abrazando a PlushTrap

"Lo hubieran pensado, ahora denme el peluche" -dijo ella, ellos no querian- "denme el peluche o serán 2 semanas"

"Niños denle el conejo, no queremos más problemas" -dijo Fritz

Crystal con lágrimas abraza el peluche y se lo da.

"Ya pueden irse" -dijo ella

**-En la camioneta**

El camino iba en silencio, era un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. Hasta que Fritz habló.

"Entiendo que se sientan así, no crean que son los únicos que lloran por él, si era su padre pero también era mi hermano, el novio de Daisy y un amigo de todo el cine" -dijo Fritz- "pero eso no es pretexto para pelearse en la escuela" -los niños estaban callados- "pero no me dejen hablando sólo digan algo"

"¿Y qué podemos decir? ¿Quieres oírnos pedir disculpas? Sueña entonces" -dijo Luke enojado

"Luke Smith, ¿Y ese lenguaje?" -dijo Fritz sorprendido

"Nos hiciste darle a PlushTrap, era nuestro amigo, nos lo dio papá" -le reclamó Luke

"¿PlushTrap? ¿Tantos nombres que se les pudo ocurrir le pusieron PlushTrap?" -preguntó Fritz sorprendido

"Nosotros no se lo pusimos, él nos dijo su nombre" -dijo Crystal

"¿Él quién?" -preguntó Fritz

"PlushTrap" -dijo Luke

"Osea que el peluche les dijo cómo se llama" -dijo Fritz sin creerlo

"Tiene un chip de voz, y nos dijo algo de una IA sea lo que sea eso" -dijo Crystal

"Ah ya capto, IA significa Inteligencia Artificial, el peluche tiene un chip de Inteligencia Artificial, osea tiene mente propia" -dijo Fritz

"Bueno lo que sea, era nuestro amigo" -se volvió a quejar Luke

"Ok, miren si puedo iré con su directora y le pediré que se los regrese, y si no, puedo conseguirles otro" -dijo Fritz- "¿Y quién era ese Luther?"

"Un niño que nos ha molestado desde que entramos, es novio... no digo, de novio de Diana Colín" -dijo Crystal

"¿Y quién es esa Diana Colín?" -volvió a preguntar

"La niña de la que Luke está enamorado" -dijo Crystal y su hermano se sonroja- "pero no quiere aceptar que ella es 2 años mayor"

"¿Enserio es 2 años mayor?" -dijo Fritz sorprendido

"Es candente" -dijo Luke

"¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra?" -preguntó Fritz

"Clay" -respondió Luke

"Clay, si SpringTrap no te mata yo te mato" -susurró y llegaron a la pizzería- "Kevin nos invitó por pizza, pidanla y yo se las llevo"

"Con pizza no mejorarás nuestro ánimo" -dijo Crystal ya enojada

"Pero si vamos a querer" -dijo Luke

"Pero no crean que no voy a dejar pasar su suspensión" -dijo Fritz- "hasta el viernes tienen prohibido ver la televisión"

"¡¿Qué?!" -gritaron ambos

"¡Pero pasado mañana van a pasar "Los Vengadores 2" y esa no la he visto!" -se quejó Luke

"¡Y ese mismo día pasarán "Intensa mente" y tampoco la hemos visto!" -se quejó Crystal

"Debieron pensarlo antes de pelearse en la escuela" -dijo Fritz- "y no se quejen son sólo 5 días, no es nada comparado con los castigos que nos daba su abuelo a su padre y a mi cuando éramos niños"

"¡AY eres imposible!" -gritó Luke y ambos se bajan de la camioneta- "¡A veces pensamos que tal vez sea mejor estar sin ti, papá se fue, NOS DEJÓ SOLOS!"

"Niños" -llamó la atención de ambos- "no están solos, y piensen esto... de no ser por mí estarían en casas hogar nada buenos con familias temporales que sólo se preocupan en la pensión temporal que reciben del gobierno y posiblemente separados"

Eso dejó a ambos con qué pensar, pero le dieron la espalda y entraron a la pizzería donde estaba Clay comiendo espagueti.

"Clay, ¿Y los otros?" -preguntó Fritz

"El loco Steve andaba haciendo de sus cosas en el escenario y tú amigo Mike lo llevó con el dueño y los chicos fueron a convencerlo de no vetarlo" -dijo Clay- "y yo me quedé, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

"Se pelearon y los suspendieron" -dijo Fritz y lleva una camarera

"¿Gustan algo más o están bien?" -preguntó ella

"Ellos quieren ordenar" -dijo Fritz

"Queremos una pizza hawaiana" -pidió Crystal

"Papas a la francesa y unos nuguets" -pidió Luke

Ella escribe el pedido- "serían 20 dólares" -dijo y Fritz paga

"Hey niños, tengan 50 dólares, compren fichas y vayan a la Game area, quiero hablar con Clay" -les da el dinero y ellos se van- "¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos? Están enojados conmigo ahorita, sólo por el peluche que les dio Howard, si no tengo felices a esos niños para cuando acabe la semana la corte me los quitará, no puedo permitir eso, son mis sobrinos, los hijos de Howard, su legado"

"Mira es sólo una etapa, yo cuando cuidó a mis primas dejó que me hagan trencitas en el pelo para lucirlo ya sabes" -dijo Clay

**(Nota: Clay tiene el pelo largo y negro)**

"Entonces buscó que hagan trencitas con mi pelo" -dijo Fritz

"Pues... si, trencitas, moños, esas cosas" -dijo Clay

"Oye si buena idea" -dijo Fritz sarcástico- "¿Me das de tus papas?"

"Claro eres mi mejor amigo" -dijo y le acerca el plato con papas

Fritz toma un puñado, se los acercaba a la boca pero terminó lanzándoselos a Clay en el pelo.

"OYE... AJA, PARA QUE VEAS QUE LA CATSUP ES BUENA PARA EL PELO ASÍ QUE TÚ FUISTE EL QUE QUEDÓ MAL" -toma una papa de su pelo y se la come- "MMMM... DELICIOSO"

"¿Y qué es eso que dijiste candente frente a Luke?" -dijo Fritz

"Ah bueno es que vi a una chica linda y dije "esa chica está bien candente", ni me fijé que Luke estaba cerca" -dijo Clay y sigue comiendo espagueti y llega el resto del equipo

"Clay... ¿Qué comes?" -preguntó Melisa con cara de susto

"Espagueti ¿Qué no ves?" -dijo Clay

"¿Lo pediste o lo tomaste de la mesa?" -preguntó Melisa

"Mesa" -dijo Clay y toma otro poco

"Es el espagueti del loco Steve" -dijo Melisa aún con cara de susto

Clay aún masticando tiraba el espagueti al plato mirando a Melisa.

"¿El espagueti del loco Steve? No no no no, no puede ser no había nota, no había nota" -el equipo se aleja al ver al loco Steve- "AY no ahí viene el monstruo" -dijo y cubre el espagueti con una servilleta

"Hola Clay" -lo saludó

"Ah, hola... loco Steve" -dijo Clay, el loco Steve nota la servilleta y la quita mostrando el contenido- "ah oye yo no sabía que era tu espagueti, no quise hacerlo, no había nota, ¡No había ninguna nota!" -se cubre esperando la explosión

"Lo entiendo" -dijo el loco Steve

Clay se descubrió sorprendido.

"¿Qué dijiste?" -preguntó Clay

"Lo entiendo" -dijo el loco Steve

"Creí que enloquecerías" -dijo Clay

"Eso hubiera hecho hubiera enloquecido, pero por Howard tomé una clase y ahora sólo puedo soltarme en respectivos momentos" -ve su reloj- "y aún no es hora"

"¿Y cada cuándo lo es?" -preguntó Fritz

"Eso es un secreto" -dijo con una sonrisa

"Esta noche no fue muy activa, sólo fueron 3 Phantoms y SpringTrap" -dijo Kevin- "pero no se confíen, lo que se aprende siendo guardia es que cada noche se hace más difícil en lo que avanza la semana"

"Yo lo hago por mí hermano, y le prometí a Daisy volver vivo, por los niños, quienes ahora están algo enojados conmigo" -dijo Fritz

"¿Por qué le andas prometiendo cosas a Daisy Star?" -dijo Melisa celosa

"Porque la tengo de huésped en la casa" -dijo Fritz

"Ah osea que tienes a una fulanita en tu casa sin preocuparte de que se vuelve algo, que invité amigos a la casa o a algún wey para que se la tire en medio de tu sala o que ande bebiendo o fumando y eso no sea buen ejemplo para los niños" -dijo Melisa enojada h burlona

"Órale Meli, Fritz tiene un su casa a Daisy no a ti" -dijo Bruce, los chicos ríen y Melisa lo ve con cara asesina- "él lo dijo" -señaló a Zeke

"Bueno la siguiente noche nos vemos a la media noche" -dijo Fritz- "tenemos el equipo, tenemos las armas, esos Phantoms ya no serán obstáculo para nuestro equipo, tal vez está noche logremos atrapar a SpringTrap"

"Por el equipo" -Clay alzó su botella de cerveza

"¡Por el equipo!" -gritaron al mismo tiempo alzando sus botellas y toman de ellas

El timbre del reloj del loco Steve sonó.

"Ya es hora" -dijo el loco Steve, va con Bonnie y le quita su guitarra

"Óyeme" -dijo el conejo

"¡TE COMISTE MI ESPAGUETI!" -gritó con la guitarra como arma

"¡NO TENÍA NOTA!" -gritó Clay empezando a correr

"¡TE COMISTE MI ESPAGUETI!" -gritó el loco Steve empezando a perseguirlo

"¡NO TENÍA NOTA!" -gritó Clay huyendo

"¡TE COMISTE MI ESPAGUETI!" -gritó persiguiéndolo

"¡NO TENÍA NOTA!" -gritó Clay y se fueron de ahí

"Nadie se mete con la comida del loco Steve" -dijo Fritz

Y así fue el día en la pizzería, la siguiente noche sería un poco difícil con una zorra que quiere desquitarse y un zorro que quiere a su hembra.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Los iris de los ojos de los Phantoms cambiarán de color dependiendo el estado de humor en el que se encuentren.**

**** Eso de dejar bien Mangle el que lo haya entendido no saldrá, pero dejaré qu de sus OCs, los que quiera salgan en el episodio final.**

***** Si en el cap 1 ven que el asesinato fue en el 82, eso lo cambié, en ese tiempo estaba la FredBear's Family Dinner, 1 año antes de la mordida del 83.**

* * *

**Equipo:**

**-Fritz**

**-Clay**

**-Melisa**

**-Bruce el de los boletos casado**

**-Matt el guardia de las salas con vida aburrida**

**-Zeke el conserje**

**-Bryan el de las películas**

**-Abraham el de la basura del sótano**

**-El loco Steve**

**-Kevin Rodney**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: capítulo 7: curando un corazón roto**


	7. Capítulo 7: curando un corazón roto

**Contestando reviews:**

**SweetGirl90. **Ni siendo rey del mundo respetas a Kevin XD. Bueno lo de Daisy quien no lo sabe. Te soy sincero no tenía planeado eso para la madre de los niños, pero necesitaba que Fritz fuera su única familia. ¿Qué chicas se portan como víboras y zorras crueles? ¿Chicas como Cecilia (la madre de los niños) o como Phantom Puppet y Phantom Mangle? Pues tanto Phantom Bonnie como Phantom Chica aún siendo fantasmas conservan su humanidad. Lamento lo de Phantom Puppet, pero era eso o que SpringTrap matara a otro guardia o a todos. Si fuiste el 1er comentario esta vez, me pregunto si en este lo serás también. Yo soy fan del Fangle y del Fruppet, 2 de mis ships favoritos, otros son el Bonnica, el SpringBon, el Goldickadee, el Ballooncest, creo que son todos. Bien sabes que PlushTrap si volverá. Vaya Luke si se ganó tus respetos, me pregunto en lo que avanza el fic quién más se ganará tus respetos. No sería abusar.

**GArts. **1ro que nada por tu review de "mundo robojurásico", ok, te presto a mis Dino-bots para tu fic, y gracias por incluirme. 2do no, no necesitas pagar para hacerte una cuenta, es gratis. Si te haces una cuenta sígueme por favor. Ahora con FNAF, tanto SpringTrap como los otros animatrones con almas son inmortales, es fuerte porque ahora sus músculos son mecánicos, y es resistente porque su cuerpo es de metal, pero eso no significa que no sienta dolor, siente dolor, siente todo físicamente. Te soy sincero ya tengo todo el fic planeado y esa idea del nuevo aliado no sabría dónde ponerla, pero veré si lo intento, no prometo nada. ¿Me podrías decir tu otra idea? En cuanto a lo de DeviantArt, gracias por ofrecerte, si quiero tu apoyo te lo haré saber y descuida si entiendo lo de esperar, pero te advierto soy paciente pero no tanto. Y si, te considero mi amigo.

**Roger min2014. **¿Me dijiste tranquila? Soy varón, niño, sexo masculino, círculo con flecha diagonal arriba. Gracias por seguir mi fic. Ya sabes que PlushTrap es un personaje que no muere fácilmente. Lo del bullying es muy común en este mundo, pero nunca dejó cabos sueltos no como algunas novelas y películas que dejan a muchos malos salirse con la suya. Quise dar a entender cómo se siente cada Phantom, por eso los iris de colores. Luke y Crystal tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber. ¿Y cómo sabes eso de las mujeres de Somalia? Bueno estás en tu derecho, no entiendo por qué padres o madres dejan a sus hijos, los hijos son un tesoro que debe cuidarse. Bueno Daisy y Melisa lo pensaré, y si Matt y Fritz saldrán de la Friendzone deberás seguir leyendo. Bueno quería hacer de SpringTrap un villano que temer, y lo de las noches, quiero seguir la temática de los juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's. Algún día Kevin logrará dar justicia a SpringTrap. Aveces el karma puede ser cruel XD. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **curando un corazón roto

Algunos del equipo de guardias de Fritz seguía en la pizzería, Bruce se fue con su familia, Zeke volvió a trabajar al cine junto con el loco Steve, Clay y Melisa, los que seguían ahí eran Kevin, Fritz, Matt y Abraham.

"Bueno supongo que ya hay que irnos" -dijo Fritz

"Bueno Matt supongo que ya renunciarás" -dijo Abraham

"¿Renunciará? ¿Por qué?" -preguntó Kevin- "no me digas que SpringTrap y sus Phantoms ya te dieron miedo"

"No, renuncio, por culpa de él" -dijo Matt señalando a Fritz

"¿Mía?" -preguntó confundido

"Sin siquiera intentarlo, sin siquiera hacer o decir algo Melisa Almaguer la flechaste, y no se vale tú no sientes nada por ella" -se quejó Matt

"Oye espera... ¡¿Te gusta Melisa Almaguer?!" -preguntó Fritz sorprendido

"Desde que Star la contrató" -dijo Matt

"Oye amigo ella ni me gusta" -dijo Fritz

"Lo sé, pero no me gusta que ella te ande echando ojitos, a un hombre que no quiere nada con ella" -dijo Matt

"Oye si la quieres háblale, lánzate, el sólo estar parado sin hacer nada no hará que ella caiga a tus pies" -dijo Fritz

"No sé" -dijo Matt

"Oye si puedes, inténtalo, y te puedo asegurar que el resultado será bueno para los 2, tú tienes a la mujer de tus sueños y ella deja de acosarme" -dijo Fritz

"... ¿Tú crees?" -preguntó y Fritz asiente- "... bueno, ok, no renuncio pero si me rechaza lo hago y te golpearé"

"Ok como quieras" -dijo Fritz

"Bueno nos vemos en la noche" -dijo Kevin y todo el equipo dejó la pizzería dejando a Fritz sólo ahí, en eso aparece FredBear

"Oye te conozco celebraste el cumpleaños de 2 niños hace un par de días" -dijo el oso dorado

"Si, mis sobrinos" -dijo Fritz y se acercan Spring Bonnie, Puppet, Chickadee, Vámpira, BB y BG los 2 últimos tomados de las manos- "¿No deberían estar en sus respectivos lugares?"

"Si, pero nos dejan interactuar con los clientes" -dijo Puppet

"Y te notamos algo serio, así que vinimos" -dijo BG

"Y dinos nuestro amigo pelirrojo 4 ojos, ¿Qué te tiene tan serio?" -preguntó Spring Bonnie

"... Bueno... ¿Saben guardar secretos?" -preguntó Fritz

"Si, hay secretos que tenemos y no hemos contado" -dijo FredBear

"Bueno... ¿Conocen la historia de la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? ¿La de los niños asesinados?" -preguntó Fritz

"¿Conocerla? El guardia nocturno Mike nos la contó una vez" -dijo Puppet

"Bueno... yo fui parte de esa historia, en el 87, fui guardia nocturno sólo una noche, pero eso bastó para saber lo que pasaba en esa pizzería" -dijo Fritz- "y luego pasa la mordida del 87"

"Si sabemos la historia, 5 niños muertos, una mamá con deseos de venganza, 6 animatrones poseídos, un asesino morado, ellos lograron vengarse, se metió y murió dentro de un viejo y deteriorado traje de Spring Bonnie, 30 años después una atracción de horror, el asesino jamás se fue, un incendio y todo acabó" -dijo Chickadee

"Eso último no es verdad, todo no acabó" -dijo Fritz

"¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó Spring Bonnie

"SpringTrap; el nombre que se puso el asesino después de morir en el traje, no murió en el incendio, ahora está en el cine donde trabajo, asesinó a mi hermano menor y a un compañero de trabajo (Bryan), formé un equipo de vigilancia para atraparlo, pero la cosa es difícil" -dijo Fritz

"... Vaya, que fuerte" -fue lo único que pudo decir Puppet

"Ahora mis sobrinos están bajo mi cuidado, pero si no los tengo felices para lo que queda de la semana la corte me los quitará, no puedo hacerles eso, a los hijos de mi hermano, ellos y yo somos los únicos de la familia que quedan" -dijo Fritz

"Bueno si ese es el caso, acérquese a ellos, conózcalos, entérese de sus gustos, sus disgustos, no puede cuidar de 2 niños sin conocerlos bien, debe conectarse, pase más tiempo con ellos, interésese más en ellos, hágales saber que tienen a alguien que los apoya, que siempre estará ahí cuando necesiten de alguien" -dijo BB

"Oye gracias, sabio para ser un niño, sin ofender" -dijo Fritz

"No me ofende" -dijo BB

"Aprovecharé que los suspendieron para conocerlos mejor" -dijo Fritz

Los niños volvieron.

"Los animatrones, ¿Qué hacen contigo?" -preguntó Luke

"Nada, aquí charlando, ¿Ganaron algo?" -preguntó Fritz

"No, guardamos los tiquets en una cuenta de créditos" -dijo Crystal

"Ah que bien, bueno niños hay que irnos" -dijo Fritz

**-12:17PM**

Fritz y los niños habían regresado a la casa.

"¡Daisy volvimos!" -le avisó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- "¡¿Daisy?!" -nada de nuevo- "niños esperen aquí voy a buscarla"

Fritz subió al 2do piso que es donde está su habitación y una de huéspedes, ahí inició la búsqueda.

"¿Daisy? ¿Estás aquí?" -preguntó pero no hubo respuesta

Salió del cuarto y cuando pasó por una puerta oyó un ruido interesante. Acercó su oído y oyó bien, eran gemidos de tristeza.

"¿Daisy?" -preguntó por ella

No hubo respuesta, y no se iba a quedar esperando por ella, cuando abrió la puerta vio que era la entrada al ático, cuando subió encontró algunas cosas viejas que Howard guardó ahí, siguió el sonido de los gemidos hasta que llegó a una vieja caja de refrigerador, ahí se hicieron más fuertes.

"¿Daisy?" -abrió la caja y se sorprendió de lo que vio

En la caja estaba Daisy en posición fetal, con algunas jeringas, un cortador de unicel, una liga atada a su brazo con piquetes y unas cortadas leves en sus muñecas, con algo de irritación alrededor de los ojos, lloraba y temblaba.

"¡Daisy!" -gritó Fritz espantado y preocupado

Daisy se sorprendió de oír la voz del guardia y lo volteó a ver espantada.

"¡Fritz, ¿Qué haces nupcial -preguntó ella

"¡Vivo aquí, ¿Tú que haces aquí y con todo esto? ¿Pensabas matarte?!" -preguntó Fritz exaltado- "¡¿Y qué es esto? ¿Heroína?!" -dijo con una jeringa en la mano

Daisy no sabía qué decir, y empezó a llorar.

"¡No puedo Fritz! ¡No puedo! ¡Él fue el hombre que le dio significado a mi vida, Y SE FUE!" -no paraba de llorar

Fritz ya no sabía cómo sentirse, le dolía ver esa escena.

"¡No puedo vivir sin Howard, no intentes detenerme porque estoy decidida!" -gritó ella tomando el cortador de unicel

Fritz tomó su mano, ambos hicieron fuerza pero al final Fritz la desarmó y la sacó de la caja cargándola de forma nupcial y se la lleva a su cuarto de él.

"¡Niños!" -Fritz los llamó y ellos llegaron sólo para ver la escena

"¿Qué le pasó?" -preguntó Crystal asustada

"La prueba de que los objetos cortantes no son juguetes, ni los punzantes" -dijo Fritz desatando la liga de su brazo- "¿Dónde guarda Howard el botiquín de 1os auxilios?"

"En el closet" -dijo Luke

Fritz fue a donde el closet, lo abrió y buscó para luego poner una cara de "¿Enserio?".

"¿No inventen enserio?" -dijo sacando un botiquín grande y anaranjado (como el de la Sra. Benson en iCarly)- "¿Qué guarda su padre aquí? ¿Un hospital?"

"Dice que es lo necesario si salimos lastimados" -dijo Crystal

Fritz niega con la cabeza y abre el botiquín.

"Niños no es por ofender a mi hermano que en paz descanse pero a veces era un exagerado" -dijo sacando un bote de spry- "aquí está"

"No era un exagerado, es que él nos quería mucho" -dijo Luke enojado

"Si eso lo entiendo, pero pareciera que no los dejaba crecer, que no quería que ustedes lo dejaran, son como las aves, algún día deben irse de la casa, no pueden estar aquí para siempre, tendrán a sus familias, pero a pesar de irse pueden verlo o llevarlo a vivir con ustedes, el hijo se vuelve padre, y el padre se vuelve hijo" -dijo Fritz

"Pero ya no está" -dijo Luke limpiándose una lágrima

"Aquí estoy yo, no están solos, nunca lo estuvieron" -dijo Fritz sacando una pequeña sonrisa a sus sobrinos- "ok Daisy te trataré esas cortadas, pon los brazos" -dijo agitando el spry

"Ah, ¿Eso no arde? Porque nunca toleré desde niña que las cosas me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" -no pudo acabar porque Fritz empezó a rociar el spry, era alcohol

"Esto es por tu bien Daisy" -dijo Fritz mientras la trataba

**-En la escuela**

PlushTrap estaba en un armario con utilería y con cosas confiscadas.

"Necesito salir de este endemoniado lugar" -dijo PlushTrap buscando a su alrededor y encontró algo que llamó su atención

Era una de esas máquinas de humo de los clubes y los escenarios, PlushTrap se puso de pie (¿Creyeron que sería un peluche inmóvil? Pues no) y fue a la máquina, funcionaba con un control inalámbrico que lo encendía, lo apagaba y cambiaba la intensidad del humo del 1 al 10 y vio una calcomanía que decía:

"Advertencia, no encenderla en una zona muy cerrada, puede ahogar a quien esté en esa zona" -leyó- "interesante"

**-De regreso a la casa de Fritz**

Daisy bajó la mirada, en lo que Fritz seguía limpiando sus heridas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para soportar el dolor, rebalsando las lágrimas restantes de sus ojos todavía irritados. Siendo sinceros, el anfitrión de la casa no se sentía a gusto mirando eso. Más que nada por las heridas. No por asco. Pues películas de terror ya había visto varias. Pero el hecho de que fueran lesiones hechas por ella misma… eso no era nada que le gustara saber. El silencio en la sala era impresionante. Como de funeral, con ambiente muy pesado, y sin ideas para sacar tema. Y como adulto que era, no tuvo de otra que decir.

"Niños… Vayan a jugar a sus cuartos, ¿Sí? Daisy y yo tenemos que hablar" -les pidió Fritz

Ellos no muy convencidos asintieron ante las peticiones de su tío, y fueron a sus cuartos en silencio. Daisy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, se aproximaba el mayor regaño de su vida. Fritz dejó de limpiar las heridas por un segundo, usaba su mirada para reprochar a la chica. Y ella lo notaba.

"¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Daisy, por todos los cielos! ¡Entiendo que estés triste por esto! ¡Pero no es motivo de excusa para lastimarte!" -le gritó

"Pues entonces no me lastimaré" -esa respuesta lo tenía asombrado, hasta dejarla terminar- "Solo moriré"

"Daisy, tienes una vida por delante. Que hayas perdido a tu novio no la hace menos valiosa. Mírame a mí" -dijo Fritz

Ella estaba indignada por su respuesta, y lo expresó con una fría mirada, que era su especialidad, capaz de congelar a cualquiera. Y él no era la excepción.

"¡¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije cuando estábamos en su funeral?! ¡MI VIDA NO TUVO SENTIDO NUNCA! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene que lo tenga ya que perdí lo único que la hacía buena?! Tú no entiendes. Eres libre, no eres un pájaro en una jaula. No eres una marioneta de las personas. De ti no esperan nada. Y yo… ¡Diablos! ¡TODOS ESPERAN QUE SIGA LOS PASOS DE MIS PADRES! ¿Pero qué puedes saber tú?" -gritó ella

Fritz quedó helado, sin articular palabra y con la mandíbula casi como la de Foxy, colgando. En su vida jamás llegó a pensar semejantes cosas que ocultaba la que pudo haber sido su cuñada. Se había quedado sin habla por ello.

**-En la escuela**

PlushTrap tenía una oreja pegada en la puerta del armario.

"Vamos aparécete ya" -dijo PlushTrap ya impaciente hasta que escucha la puerta de la oficina abrirse- "bingo"

Era la directora que había salido por una junta, PlushTrap empezó a golpear la puerta lo que llamó la atención de la mujer la cual creyó que era una broma.

"Quien esté dentro del armario que salga ahora" -ordenó ella pero nadie salía- "puede salir por las buenas o yo lo saco y lo castigo" -nada, la directora ya harta fue al armario y entró- "al que esté aquí..." -pero no vio nada- "ja, seguro no fue nada"

Pero PlushTrap sin que ella lo notara salió del armario y cerró la puerta pero no toda, se trepó en el escritorio, tomó las llaves, saltó a un mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta y la cerró con llave.

"Oigan, oigan ¿Quién le cerró?" -dijo ella desde dentro intentando abrir la puerta- "¡No es gracioso abran! ¡Que me abran, soy claustrofóbica abran!"

PlushTrap sólo miraba desde el suelo, hasta que abrió la boca y de esta sacó el control de la máquina de humo, colocó la intensidad en 10 y la enciende. Dentro del armario la máquina ya soltaba humo.

"¡¿Quién encendió la máquina de humo?!" -gritó ella asustada y empieza a golpear la puerta- "¡Apáguenla no puede encenderse en zonas cerradas! ¡Sáquenme!" -golpea más fuerte la puerta- "¡SÁQUENME!"

El humo ya llegó con ella, ahora tocía.

"¡Sáquenme!" -tocía más fuerte- "¡No puedo respirar!"

Las moléculas del humo estaban formadas por dióxido de carbono, un polvo que si entra a tus pulmones puede dañarlos y causar asfixia, por eso siempre se usan en zonas abiertas, porque si se dispersan no son dañinas. La directora respiraba mucho de ese humo, sus pulmones ya no podían más, se asfixiaba, hasta que cayó al suelo y murió. PlushTrap apagó la máquina.

"Que eso te sirva de lección a no intentar arruinar mis planes con esos niños" -dijo PlushTrap- "ahora debo ver cómo regresar a la casa"

Vio una computadora en el escritorio, la encendió y fue a internet, buscó en Google Maps la dirección de la casa de Fritz y la encontró.

"Ok no está lejos, si empiezo a correr llegaré en 1hr" -dijo PlushTrap

PlushTrap empezó a correr pasando desapercibido por los demás, su destino: la casa de Fritz.

**-En la casa de Fritz**

Fritz seguía sorprendido por lo que dijo Daisy. Si de verdad Daisy pensaba tan negativamente… wow.

"Sé muchas cosas…" -dijo Fritz

"¿De verdad?" -usó un tono incrédulo, burlándose. Se levantó, una cínica sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Su caminar lento le desesperaba al pelirrojo. Ella solo miraba al suelo caminando en hacia la cocina… era todo, perdió la cordura- "Fritz, hay cosas que no sabes de la muerte" -Fritz abrió sus ojos. Daisy estaba abriendo con lentitud un cajón de la cocina y sacando un cuchillo afilado. El solo ver ese filo le daba nervios, y tragó en seco- "Muchos le temen… pero yo…" -soltó una risa, casi psicópata- "¡No lo creo! La muerte es la libertad en su máxima expresión. Piénsalo ¡Nacimos para morir al final! ¡Para ser libres! ¡No tener que soportar la presión de esta vida!" -rió de nuevo, casi de forma infantil, jugando con el arma. Dirigió su mirada hacia Fritz, congelado y asustado

"Daisy… baja eso" -le ordenó

"¿No es maravilloso Fritz? Es la 1ra vez que me abro de esta forma con alguien"

"Daisy… baja…eso"

"¡DAISY NADA! ¡¿QUERRÍAS CALLARTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DISFRUTAS DEL SHOW?! ¡SERÁS EL ÚNICO EN VERME MORIR!" -todo parecía ir lento

Ella elevó sobre su cabeza el arma homicida, pero él no perdió tiempo y sujetó su brazo antes de que el filo siquiera la tocara. Cuando logró quitárselo, Daisy no reaccionaba. Esa pobre mujer perdía la cordura.

"Daisy…"

"Yo… ¿Por qué?" -no pudo más, cayó arrodillada en llanto- "¿Qué me está pasando? Esta no soy yo"

Él se compadeció; la entendía. El amor de su vida y su sustento no estaba. Le dio a la mujer una mirada. Era bonita, no mentía, y aunque lo negara, estaba algo… ella… bueno ¡Le gustaba un poco! Pero era la pareja de su hermano y además él era un don nadie, y por más que su hermano estaba fuera del camino eso no sería algo correcto.

"Daisy…" -musitó su nombre mientras la abrazaba

Pudo sentir como se aferraba a él y escondía su rostro húmedo de lágrimas en su pecho, mientras hipaba y recobraba aire. Fritz permaneció en silencio. Usó un brazo para abrazarla protectoramente, y la otra mano estaba acariciando la cabeza y el cabello de la mujer. Daisy calló su llanto en unos minutos, su mirada se clavaba en el cuchillo inerte del piso. Más tarde esta subió hacia su compañero. Se estaba dando cuenta de la situación.

"No merezco esto… soy un peligro… ya perdí la salud mental"

"Daisy" -Fritz rió suavemente. Le encantaba su tono inseguro y adorable. La separó de aquel abrazo y mirando sus ojos apartó los mechones que los cubrían- "no estás loca, necesitas apoyo en estos momentos… y yo puedo dártelo"

"Pero yo…"

"Escucha, no te puedo traer a mi hermano, pero puedo apoyarte como él lo hizo si es necesario"

Silencio… Estaba paralizada. Sintió un beso en su frente, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón iba tan rápido? ¿Por qué quería estar todo el rato con él? No entendía. Fritz no le llamaba la atención, siempre fue su simple cuñado. Unos simples "Hola ¿Cómo estás?" y eso, pero ahora lo estaba conociendo más que antes, y le cautivaba ese Fritz… ¡No! ¡Ella amaba a Howard! ¡Por más que no estuviera en su vida y no regresara! Pero… ¿Salir adelante es una opción correcta?

"Fritz… gracias"

"Yo siempre estaré ahí, Daisy" -sus alientos chocaron cuando el guardia se alejaba de ella. Pero no, no quería que se fuera, por algo se aferró cuando trató de levantarse

"¿Daisy?" -miró confundido a la mujer. Ella ahora tenía fija su vista en sus ojos, los suyos empezaban a lagrimear una vez más. Infinita tristeza

"No te vayas… quédate conmigo"

"Daisy tranquila… solo voy a buscar algo para que te limpies"

"N-no te… vayas" -se aferró más

No podía más. Fritz dejó su mano en la mejilla de la mujer, esta dejó la suya bajo la contraria para sentirse abrazada una vez más. Extrañamente se acercó a su rostro, y un leve roce de labios se rompió en más cercanía, cuando él unió labios contrarios con propios. Levemente y corto, volviendo esa distancia, Daisy suspiró.

"Fritz…"

"Daisy…"

"Quédate conmigo"

"Nunca me alejaría de ti, damisela"

Una sonrisa de ella bastó lo suficiente para jalarlo a besarla una vez más. Y no se opuso a ello, y la mujer se abrazó al pelirrojo ¿Estaba mal eso? Su pareja había muerto hace poco y ya estaba besando a su hermano. Pero había visto algo en él. Algo que no tenía Howard. Tal vez era su energía, su felicidad… ahora podía vivir una vez más, despertaba de su sueño eterno, estaba viviendo. Y Fritz, bueno, simplemente no negaba su locura por Daisy. Esa bonita mujer lo cautivaba, y su sensibilidad le encantaba. La cuidaría ahora que su hermano se había ido; lo juraba.

Ella separó el beso sorprendida y apenada- "yo… lo siento… no debí..." -ella trató de excusar ese beso, cubrió su boca sonrojara, y Fritz la apartó con una sonrisa

"Está bien"

"Es solo que… siento que estoy traicionando a Howard"

"Y yo, pero no lo puedo ocultar más… Daisy… te quiero. No sé cómo, no sé porqué, pero me gustas. En estos últimos días que te conocí bien, veo que eres una maravillosa mujer y no te quiero dejar"

"Oh Fritz…"

"Así que no eres la única que pedirá esto… quédate conmigo" -y se besaron una vez más. Saldrían de esta locura juntos

**-1hr después**

PlushTrap estaba en la entrada de la casa jadeando.

"¿Por... qué... no fui... pájaro... en... vez de... conejo?" -dijo jadeando, después de mucho jadeo se calmó- "pero llegué" -toca a la puerta

Dentro de la casa estaba Fritz sentado en el sofá con Daisy, tanta heroína y el perder sangre por sus cortes ya tratados y vendados la habían debilitado y se durmió acurrucada en el guardia, él acariciaba su cabello, hasta que oye la puerta.

"Tocan a la puerta, pero…" -ve a Daisy dormida- "no creo que note que me fui, digo, sólo voy y vuelvo" -se iba a levantar, pero al sentir movimiento Daisy se aferró más a él- "ay no Daisy debo atender a la puerta" -la suelta lenta y cuidadosamente y va a atender

Abre la puerta, pero no ve a nadie.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola?" -PlushTrap entra disimuladamente- "estos niños de ahora" -cierra la puerta y ve a Daisy despierta- "Daisy"

"¿Por qué te fuiste? Te pedí que no te fueras" -empezó a derramar lágrimas- "me lo prometiste, ¿Me mentiste? ¿Por qué me mentiste?" -empezó a llorar

Fritz se sentó a su lado- "Daisy" -iba a poner su mano en su hombro pero…

"¡No me toques!" -gritó ella sintiéndose dolida

"_¿Qué no la toque? Espera, recuerda lo que dijo Howard_" -pensó Fritz y empieza a recordar

**FLASHBACK**

1 año atrás estaban Fritz y Howard caminando.

"La clave de una relación estable es entender a tu chica" -dijo Howard caminando abrazando a su hermano con un brazo- "hay muchas chicas que podrían volverse en un futuro mi cuñada"

"Sólo me conformo con una" -dijo Fritz

"Ah mira" -alza un brazo- "estás de suerte"

Fritz voltea a ver a donde veía su hermano y ve a Daisy con otra mujer.

"¡Hola Howard!" -lo saludó a distancia

"¿Qué le dijiste de mi?" -preguntó Fritz

"... Sólo lo bueno" -dijo con una sonrisa

Howard había arreglado una cita doble, la idea era una cena, un baile y el cine, las cosas fueron bien para Howard… pero Fritz no tuvo la misma suerte. Al final de la cita Howard llevó a Fritz a su departamento.

"¿Cuándo te vas a comprar un auto?" -preguntó Howard

"Ya sabes que no puedo darme esos lujos con un sueldo de mantenimiento, además estoy ahorrando" -dijo Fritz- "vaya suerte la que tuviste con tu cita"

"Bueno no hiciste nada que merezca recordarse, debes entender que las mujeres no son como nosotros, ellas piensan diferente, y debes aprender a entenderlas" -dijo Howard

"¿Me podrías aconsejar?" -pidió Fritz

"Bueno generalmente no aconsejo, pero eres mi hermano y te quiero" -dijo Howard- "ok, bueno las chicas tienen formas diferentes, pero te daré los que te servirán con todas ellas"

Fritz pone atención.

"Una mujer quiere que le pregunten cómo le fue y que la escuchen, si llora, pregúntale qué le pasa o qué siente, si te dice o no muéstrale que la apoyas, y llora con ella, así comparten el dolor, ¿Si ves cuando una mujer te grita que no la toques? Es psicología, eso significa que quiere que la abraces, que le des calor, si te pide que la acompañes no te separes ni un segundo de su lado, y por último pero no menos importante: se humilde, las mujeres deben respetarse, ellas son un tesoro, una joya que debe tratarse con mucho cuidado, cariño y delicadeza. Debes mostrarle que por ella eres capaz de todo, si le muestras que la apoyas, ella sabrá que vales la pena" -terminado eso Howard se regresó a su casa dejando a su hermano con mucho en qué pensar

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_Ay hermano como te echo de menos_" -pensó Fritz y vuelve a ver a Daisy y la abraza

"¡Que no me…!" -no terminó porque Fritz aferró más el abrazo, Daisy no podía más, se hundió en ese abrazo para seguir llorando- "¿Por qué te alejaste?"

"No quise hacerlo, llamaron a la puerta, pero aquí estoy, lo lamento, no volverá a pasar; aquí estoy, yo te cuido, no dejaré que nada malo te pase" -dijo Fritz

Daisy estaba conmovida, no podía sentirse más segura. Volvió a besar a Fritz, cosa que él correspondió; lo que no sabían era que PlushTrap había visto todo y se fue al cuarto de Luke y Crystal, tocó a la puerta y ellos abrieron.

"¿PlushTrap? ¡PlushTrap volviste!" -Crystal lo cargó y lo abrazó

"¿Pero cómo?" -preguntó Luke

"Su directora me regresó, no creyó justo quitarles algo que les dio su padre" -mintió

"Que bueno, ya nos sentíamos algo solos" -dijo Luke

"Por cierto no sabía que tenían una nueva tía" -dijo PlushTrap

"¿De qué hablas?" -dijeron ambos gemelos

"Si, su tío anda de cariñoso con una mujer allá abajo"

Ambos confundidos bajaron ver de lo que hablaba el conejo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Fritz y Daisy en ese momento de afecto.

"TÍO" -gritaron ambos

El grito asustó a ambos adultos.

"Niños les dije que…"

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" -gritó Luke enojado y ambos se van

"¡Niños!" -ve a Daisy- "sé que te prometí algo pero debo arreglar esto" -besa su mejilla- "voy y vuelvo"

Se va con los niños, ve la puerta cerrada y toca.

"Niños abran"

"¡Vete!" -gritaron ambos

"Niños puedo explicarlo"

"¡¿Explicar qué?!" -gritó Crystal

"¡¿Explicar que papá murió hace poco y andabas besando a Daisy?!" -gritó Luke

"¡Niños no es lo que parece, si me dejan entrar les explicaré todo por favor!"

"¡Que te vayas, no queremos verte!" -gritaron ambos

Daisy aparece.

"¡Luke, Crystal!" -los llamó ella

"¡¿Daisy?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿No amabas a papá?!" -gritó Crystal

"¡Niños escuchen, si aún amo a su padre! ¡Lo que pasó fue que Fritz sólo me estaba ayudando! ¡La pérdida de Howard me dejó vulnerable, necesitaba de un hombro para llorar, no se enojen con Fritz, fui yo la que causó esto, yo fui quien lo besó 1ro! ¡Pero entiendan, no soy de acero, soy una mujer débil que necesita de alguien que la cuide!"

No oyeron respuesta, la puerta se abrió.

"Tío entra tú" -dijo Luke

"Espérame aquí" -le dijo a Daisy y entró

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" -preguntó Crystal

"Verán, Daisy ha sufrido mucho la muerte de mi hermano, podría decirse que más que los 3 juntos, él le dio una razón de vivir, y ahora que se fue siente que ya no importa la vida, ella necesita de alguien para superar este mal trago y poder seguir viviendo, si no soy yo ¿Quién? Ella necesita de mí ahora más que nunca, por favor les pido que lo entiendan"

Ambos se miraron un momento, vieron a Fritz y lo abrazaron.

"Lo entendemos" -dijo Crystal

"Enserio, conocemos a papá, y si estuviera aquí te pediría que cuides a Daisy" -dijo Luke

"Gracias por eso, los quiero a los 2" -los abrazaba ambos- "hoy estaré con ella, pero mañana les prometo llevarlos a todos a un lugar especial"

"¿Cuál?" -preguntaron ambos

"Es una sorpresa" -acaricia a ambos y se retira, en la puerta estaba Daisy, quien al verlo salir lo abraza- "asunto resuelto"

"¿Ya no te irás?"

"No, ya no me separaré de ti" -la ve bostezar- "estás cansada, te llevaré a tu cuarto" -la carga estilo nupcial, cosa que sonroja a la mujer

Fritz la lleva a su cuarto y la acuesta en su cama.

"Fritz, ¿Te acostarías a mi lado?" -pidió ella

"Ahh, claro, no hay problema" -dijo Fritz sonrojado, nunca una mujer le pidió eso, pero se acostó al lado de Daisy, ella lo abrazó y se quedó dormida- "que linda… supongo que no podré ir a trabajar esta noche" -saca su celular y llama a Kevin

**-En la casa de Kevin**

Kevin se encontraba planeando la siguiente noche de guardia, su plan era específico, hasta que llamaron, para seguir trabajando lo dejó en altavoz.

"Rodney" -así contesta él

"Kevin soy Fritz"

"Fritz amigo, ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo estás?"

"No hago nada, y estoy bien" -dijo algo nervioso- "oye te quiero pedir un favor"

"Está bien" -toma su cartera- "¿Cuánto quieres?"

"¿Qué? No, no es dinero lo que quiero" -Kevin guarda su cartera

"¿Entonces qué favor quieres pedirme?"

"Verás, pasó esto: la hija de mi jefe vive con mis sobrinos y conmigo"

"¿Y eso?"

"Verás ella era novia de mi hermano y su muerte la dejó muy rota por dentro, y me preocupa que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, necesita quien la cuide y…"

"Fritz sin ofender pero, ¿Quieres pedirme el favor con menos palabras?"

"Ok, debo cuidar de ella, y con eso te digo que no podré hacer hoy la guardia" -dijo nervioso- "¿Podrías encargarte tú?"

"Ahh, bueno… no sé jamás estuve a cargo en nada"

"Ellos son fáciles, además eres más experto en esto, tú si sabes cómo lidiar con SpringTrap"

"... Bueno, está bien cubriré tu turno de esta noche"

"Gracias, te debo una"

"Ajá claro, adiós" -colgó- "ahora debo rehacer mi plan"

Y así fue ese día, Fritz no podría ir a la guardia, tenía una labor más importante: curar el corazón roto de la que pudo haber sido su cuñada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Habrá un futuro Fritsy?**

**¿Podrá PlushTrap hacer que los gemelos desconfíen de su tío?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: capítulo 8: Foxy Foxy**

* * *

**Nadie respondió lo de el cap. anterior, cuando dijo "dejar bien Mangle" quiso decir que lo dejará bien destrozado.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Foxy Foxy

**Contestando reviews:**

**SweetGirl90. **Si eres la 1ra, felicidades. Se nota que a ti no te gusta la escuela. SpringTrap es psicópata, PlushTrap mata también pero discreto, además yo creó que ese será su único asesinato… el de PlushTrap. Yo prefiero Fritsy. Quería darle a Daisy a alguien que la cuidara cuando Howard ya no está. ¿El tío está comiéndose a Daisy? Son sobrinos de Fritz no tuyos XD y si, a veces es duro para un niño las cosas como esta y más cuando tu padre murió hace poco. A veces Mike le gusta andar de hocicón, tanto que contó toda la historia a los Olds, Toys, Golds, y hasta a Vámpira. Si claro, Ballooncest, suena a baloncesto XD. Kevin lidió con SpringTrap, tal vez nada salga mal, o tal vez si. JAJAJA, ya te tomaste algo enserio el apodo de "Jugo de frutas" por apellidarte del Valle XD.

**IYuuki. **Gracias, me siento inspirado.

**Predalien Gaiden. **Lo de Howard no puedo hacerlo, lo siento pero ya todo el fic está planeado y eso sería volver a planearlo, quitar y poner otras cosas. En tanto al dibujo si tendré paciencia, y por correo electrónico. La amenaza no era cierta, era una broma. Si me gustaría ver el dibujo de PlushTrap y la directora.

**Kuomi Kun. **Gracias por eso, espero que sigas mi fanfic.

**LaHermanaDeLink. **Lamento lo de Mangle, me hubiera gustado agregar un OC tuyo en el fanfic. Me gustaría ver tus fanarts del fic, ¿Puedo verlos?

* * *

**Este cap contiene un mensaje oculto. El que lo encuentre saldrá en el siguiente cap. El que lo encuentre le agradecería que me envíe el mensaje por PM, no quiero causar algún Spoiler.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **Foxy Foxy

Kevin citó a todos al cine para hablar su plan de guardia, estaban casi todos, sólo faltaba Bruce.

"Como que se tardó" -dijo Matt

"Tampoco llegó Fritz" -dijo Melisa

"Él no vendrá, tampoco hará la guardia esta noche" -dijo Kevin

"¿Y Por qué?" -preguntó Zeke

"No recuerdo qué me dijo de la hija de su jefe" -Melisa prestó más atención que todos- "que andaba como que mal y la está cuidando"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ZORRA DESVERGONZADA! ¡QUITÁNDOME A MI HOMBRE!" -gritó enfurecida

"¡¿Cuántas veces se te tiene que decir que Fritz no te ama?! ¡No te amó! ¡Y nunca te amará!" -gritó Kevin- "¿Y le dijiste zorra desvergonzada? Es la hija de tu jefe si hubiera oído eso te despide"

"PERO…"

"Pero nada, ahora…" -llega un hombre con un estilo relajado- "ahh… ¿Hola?"

"Gavin, ¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó Matt

"Bruce me envía, después de tratar sus días de guardia teme morir y dejar sola a su familia" -dijo relajado- "por eso decidió salirse del equipo"

"¿1 menos? Otra vez a cambiar mi plan" -se quejó Kevin

"Eso no es muy cierto" -le prestaron atención- "quiero entrar a su equipo"

Ellos se sorprendieron que lo dijera y más en ese tono tan relajado.

"Amigo no creo que entiendas el problema que te vas a meter" -dijo Kevin

"Tranquilo, ya Bruce me dijo lo que pasa, y aún asÍ quiero hacerlo, quisiera agregarle un poco de… acción a mi vida" -dijo aún relajado

"Ok es tu decisión, entonces siéntate y te explicaré el plan de esta noche" -lo invitó Kevin y se les unió

**-3PM**

"Listo, espero que todos entiendan sus lugares" -dijo Kevin y todos asienten- "que bueno porque no quiero repetirlo otra vez"

"Por cierto Zeke, el inodoro se atascó, hay una peluca en el drenaje, Star quiere que alguien lo saque" -dijo Gavin mostrando un destapacaños

"Gavin cuando hago guardia no soy conserje"

"Bueno, ahí te lo dejo" -se retiró

"Quiero que nos veamos aquí a las 11:30PM, para mi plan hay que llegar temprano" -dijo Kevin

"Oye, ¿Quién te nombró el líder?" -preguntó Abraham

"Fritz me nombró el líder así que supérenlo, además yo tengo más experiencia con animatrones embrujados que todos ustedes juntos, si hacen lo que digo estaremos todos bien, creo… que puedo ayudarles a sobrevivir" -dijo Kevin muy confiado- "sólo hay un objetivo: sobrevivir 6hrs; diferentes reglas: revisar las cámaras, cerrar las puertas, sellar los ductos, permanecer unidos, trabajar como un equipo" -pone su mano

Los demás intercambiaron miradas, el 1ro en poner la mano fue Clay.

"Equipo" -sigue Melisa

"Equipo" -Matt

"Equipo" -Zeke

"Equipo" -Abraham

"Equipo" -el último fue el loco Steve

"EQUIPO"

Todos con las manos unidas.

"Mientras estemos unidos no habrá obstáculo que sea imposible de cruzar" -dijo Kevin

Llega Gavin caminando con el destapacaños que tenía una peluca.

"Ya la tengo" -dijo caminando y alejándose mientras los otros lo veían

**5PM**

Kevin estaba preparando el equipo cuando tocaN su timbre.

"Que sea importante, VOY" -abre, era Mike- "¿Mike?"

"Hey Kev, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Pues sí, necesito que me ayudes con algo"

"¿Con?"

"Verás mis hermanas vendrán a vivir conmigo"

"¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?"

"Verás se descompuso mi auto, ¿Podrías prestarme el tuyo?"

"¿Mi auto? Mike, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te presté mi auto Sr. Mal conductor?"

"No soy mal conductor, sólo tengo un problema"

"Sí ya sé, FredBear te mordió, te mutiló el lóbulo frontal, desde entonces estás literalmente mal de la cabeza, no volviste a ver a tu hermano quien antes de quedarte en coma se disculpó contigo sé la historia, pero estrellaste mi auto, en Wallmart, ¿Crees que te confiaría mi auto?" *****

"Ya sé, no tienes que recordarme y horrible infancia" -dijo MiKe

"Y desde entonces es Doll la que maneja, ¿Y si se lo pides a Jeremy?"

"Él y Emily se hospedan al otro lado de la ciudad y el taller está cruzando la calle" -señaló el taller donde estaba su auto- "bueno si no me prestas tu auto al menos, ¿Puedes darme un aventón al aeropuerto?"

Kevin lo pensó- "ok te llevaré, pero que sea rápido me ando preparando mis cosas para la guardia nocturna" -dijo

"Eres guardia del turno de día, el nocturno soy yo"

"En el Great Star Cinema"

"Ah bueno así pos sí" -dijo Mike- "pero es a media noche, faltan 7hrs tienes tiempo de sobra"

"Pues eso si, anda ya vámonos" -dijo Kevin y ambos suben al auto del rubio

Kevin arranca el auto y se van al aeropuerto.

"Oye, y creí que sólo tenías una hermana" -dijo Kevin

"Bueno es que mi hermana menor nació semanas antes de la mordida del 87, tiene más o menos tu edad"

"Ella tendría 36 y yo 38" -dijo Kevin- ¿Y qué edad tiene la mayor?" ******

"Somos gemelos, se llama Micaela (se pronuncia como se escribe o miqueila, como gusten), pero le dicen Mikey (se pronuncia miqui)" -Kevin empieza a reírse- "¿De qué te ríes baboso?"

"¿Michaela? Es el femenino de Michael, y ese es tu nombre, Michael y Michaela, Mike y Mikey JAJAJA, ¿A tus papás no se les ocurrió un mejor nombre para ella o para ti?"

Mike frunció el ceño- "no sé, puedes preGuntarles, él está en prisión y ella no sé dónde"

"¿No sabes dónde vive tu madre?"

"No y ni me importa, ella murió para mi"

"¿Y eso?"

"Verás cuando tenía 15 años mi padre fue llevado a prisión por una injusticia, en su juicio 7 pensaron que era inocente y 7 pensaron que era culpable, sólo faltaba el voto del último del jurado: mi madre"

"Oh no, ya sé lo que viene"

"Ella testificó en su contra, lo declararon culpable y lo condenaron a cadena perpetua" -Mike se enojó- "desde ese día ella murió para mi, me fui de la casa, me fui a vivir con la familia de Jeremy a cambio que hiciera unos trabajos para ellos"

"Vaya, ¿Y cómo se llama la menor?"

"Angel (se pronuncia enyel), algo que debes saber de ella, me lo contó Mikey en una carta. Cuando tenía 5 años unos primos le hicieron una broma que involucraba parlantes, bocinas y un micrófono, desde entonces es sorda"

"¿Qué tan sorda?"

"Como Beethoven"

"Uy que feo"

"Si, Mikey dijo que intentan cooperar se para comprarle unos de esos audífonos especiales para oír"

"Espero que lo logren" -ve que llegaron- "llegamos al aeropuerto"

Bajaron y fueron a buscarlas.

"Espera no sé cómo son"

"Bueno Michaela es mi gemela, así que es igual a mi, Angel me contaron es rubia como mamá y siempre le gustó usar ropa blanca"

"¿Como ellas?" -Kevin señaló a 2 mujeres que estaban a metros de ellos no se veían bien

Mike vio bien- "si son ellas" -dijo y fueron con ellas

Al llegar vieron a Angel leyendo un libro de espaldas y a Mikey hablando por teléfono.

"Si Doll, se supone que debíamos encontrárnoslo aquí pero no lo vemos, ¿Podrías llamar…?" -voltea y ve a Mike- "ah no espera ya lo veo adiós cuña" -colgó

"Oye si se parecen" -dijo Kevin y era cierto, ella era Mike con peloNINGúN y físico de mujer

"Pues somos gemelos, HOLA MIKEY" -saludó a su hermana

"¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos horas esperándote" -dijo Mikey

"No exageres sólo fueron 30min" -ve a Kevin- "el auto se descompuso, le pedí aventón a un compañero, él es Kevin"

"Ay miren qué joven tan bien parecido" -pellizca su mejilla y Kevin le quita su mano- "creo que no le gusta que le pellizquen sus mejillas"

"A NINGúN… adulto le gusta" -dijo Kevin

"Ajá" -Mikey voltea a ver a su hermana- "Angel condenada sorda deja ese libro llegó Mike" -obvio no le hizo caso y golpeó su brazo

"Auch, ¿Qué quieres?" -se quejó Angel

"Saluda" -Angel aprendió a leer los labios, así que supo lo que dijo Mikey

"¿Qué salude?" -Mikey asintió señalando a Mike- "ah Mike hola, no te oí venir XD" -si, aveces ella juega con su discapacidad, siempre positiva

Mike sólo la saludó, pero a su lado era otra historia. Kevin se quedó tieso al verla, estaba apantallado, la mujer hacía honor a su nombre.

"¿De veras es su hermana? ¿La adoptaron?"

Mike y Mikey voltean a verlos a ustedes los lectores- "¿Qué nos habrá querido decir?" -les preguntaron

"Ah" -Kevin se le acercó- "hola"

"Hola, soy Schmidt, Angel Schmidt" -lo saludo

"Yo soy Rodney, Kevin Rodney" -corresponde el saludo

"¿Kevin Rodney? ¿Como el Kevin Rodney autor de los libros de las leyendas de Freddy's?"

"No, no como ese Kevin Rodney, Yo soy ese Kevin Rodney"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, ¿Leíste mis libros?"

"Tengo los 4, soy tu admiradora" -le muestra el libro que leía, era "El origen de la maldición (FNAF 2)"- "debí notarlo, tu foto está en las contraportadas" -muestra la foto

"¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?"

"Bueno todos me gustan, pero si tuviera que elegir serían "5 noches en Freddy's (el 1er libro)" porque Mike lo protagoniza y "Él jamás se fue (el 3er libro)" porque el villano paga sus errores y su autor lo protagoniza"

"¿Y qué hay de "El terror te siguió a casa (el 4to libro)"? En ese también soy el protagonista, y Mikey también" -dijo Mike

"Si, pero la idea de descubrir que tengo un hermano mayor que fue malo contigo y que jamás conocí no me gusta"

"Bueno ya llegamos, las llevaré a casa de Mike"

"Ah espera Kev, ¿Podrías llevarnos a la pizzería? Es que quedé de verme con Jeremy allá, quiere que ayudé a Emily con algo"

"Ok, vamos"

**-en la pizzería**

Habían llegado a la pizzería. Mike estaba con Jeremy y Emily, Mikey fue a la Game area, Angel con Kevin firmando sus libros.

"Ahí tienes" -firmó sus 4 libros

"Gracias, oye ahora que te tengo aquí una duda" -abre el 2do libro- "aquí dice que Freddy caía en el truco de la cabeza falsa de Freddy, pero Foxy y Puppet no, ¿Por qué eh?"

"Ah bueno verás, es que Freddy cuando era un niño vivo entró a la Parts/Service y encontró varios endoesqueletos con partes de animatrones, además de que ellos creían que los humanos eran endoesqueletos, así que Freddy al ver a Jeremy y Fritz creyó que era un endoesqueletos sin terminar, Foxy no cayó en el truco porque alcanzó a ver a Jeremy ponerse la máscara, y Puppet fue quien los revivió creyendo que cada guardia podría ser Vincent, por eso no caía en el truco de la máscara" -explicó

"Wow"

"Oye… ¿Quieres una malteada?"

"Me encantaría"

Kevin se puso de pie, fue al bar de malteadas y pidió 2 para ambos y vio a Toy Freddy hablando con Vámpira.

"Y bueno… yo creo… creo que eres linda y buena onda" -el oso animatron estaba sonrojado, se le notaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas que brillaban

"Gracias… yo creo que también eres buena onda" -dijo igual de sonrojada que el oso, se notaba por sus mejillas sonrosadas brillantes

"Wow, oye de veras eres buena onda, me gustaría que fueras mi chica"

"¿Enserio? Sí… me encantaría ser tu chica" -Vámpira besa su mejilla- "te veré en un momento… novio" -se retiró

Kevin se acerca.

"Vaya, tú y Vámpira, te felicito Toy Freddy" -dijo Kevin

"Fredrick" -dijo el oso Toy

"¿Fredrick?"

"Toy Freddy es muy… fome, dime Fredrick" -dijo Fredrick- "además Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie y Toy Foxy si tienen nombres propios"

"Sí ya sé, Chickadee, BonBon y Mangle, ok te diré Fredrick, bueno suerte con tu romance" -se retira y vuelve con Angel- "traje 2 malteadas, ¿Quieres chocolate o galletas con crema?"

"Tomaré la de chocolate gracias, que considerado" -toma la malteada

"_Bueno lo que sea por una mujer tan bonita_" -pensó Kevin, pero el error que cometió: pensó moviendo los labios

"¿Crees que soy bonita?" -preguntó sonrojada

Kevin se sorprendió- "_maldición moví los labios al pensar, bueno al mal paso darle prisa"_ -dijo- "bueno te mentiría si te dijera que no" -se sobó el brazo

"Me sonrojo, gracias, tú no estás nada mal" -dijo Angel

"Si quieres algún día te llevo a conocer la ciudad"

"Me encantaría, ¿Mañana estás libre?"

"Bueno no tenía planes para mañana, si puedo"

"Oye una duda, ¿Qué se sintió pelear con un robot de conejo que tenía dentro el alma de un asesino?"

"Fue todo un desafío, pero ese asesino mató a mi hermana, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados"

"Ella descansa en paz sabiendo que su hermano se volvió un gran hombre" -ese comentario lo sonrojó

**11:50PM**

Ya era de noche, era una noche oscura, lluviosa y tormentosa, el equipo ya estaba reunido, con Gavin con ellos armado con el taser x26 de Bruce. El que faltaba era Kevin.

"Vaya que lluvia, si sigue así habrá que construir un arca" -dijo Melisa en broma

"¿Aun no llega Rodney?" -preguntó Matt

"Por lo visto no ha llegado" -dijo Abraham

En eso llega Kevin con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo están mis amigos? ¿Esta no es una bella noche?"

"¿Bella noche? ¿Lluvia y 6hrs sobreviviendo a un asesino te parece bella noche?" -dijo Zeke

"¿Estás bien Rodney?" -preguntó Matt

"Me siento de maravilla, conocí a una mujer que movió mi mundo"

"Vaya el rubio se enamoró, bien por él" -dijo Gavin aún con ese tono relajado

"Bien que bueno que llegaron, les pedí llegar temprano porque vamos a prepararnos para esta noche" -llegaron a la oficina- "ok, enciendo las cámaras" -las enciende- "cierro la puerta de la oficina" -con el control cierra la puerta- "el ducto de ventilación que conecta con la oficina" -sella el ducto- "por cierto me comí unas galletas de camino, me quedó una" -muestra el paquete- "¿Quién la quiere?"

"Yo la quie…" -iba a decir Clay pero…

"QUÍTATE" -gritó el loco Steve espantando a Clay y a todos- "mmm… yo tomaré la galleta Rodney" -dijo ya relajado y Kevin Se la da

"Ok vayamos a ver las cámaras" -ve las cámaras- "bueno todo normal, se nota faltan 7min para la media noche y…" -la pantalla se apagó

"¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A LA IMAGeN?" -gritó el Loco Steve

"Es error en la imagen, pero se arregla reiniciando" -reinició y arregló las cámaras

**-12AM**

Los Phantoms estaban reunidos en la bodega de utilería. Phantom Bonnie estaba consolando a phAntom Chica después de esas palabras feas que le dijeron los otros Phantoms.

"Aquí tienes un amigo, olvida lo que te dijeron esos mal amigos" -dijo Phantom Bonnie con los ojos púrpuras (preocupación)

Ella sonrió con ojos amarillos (alegría).

"Gracias Bon, me alegra que entre tanto Phantom haya 1 con alma aún" -lo abrazó

Él correspondió el abrazo, como ella estaba acurrucada en el pecho del conejo y él reposando su cabeza en la de la gallina ninguno vio que sus ojos eran rosados (amor). A distancia estaban los otros Phantoms viendo.

"Si no fuera porque SpringTrap es nuestro jefe no haríamos esto" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"¿Cómo se supone que nos disculparemos?" -preguntó Phantom Mangle

"Bueno eso depende de ustedes ahorita porque mi albina y a mi nos toca asustar, suerte" -dijo Phantom Foxy

Mientras con Phantom Bonnie y Phantom Chica.

"Oye" -Phantom Bonnie sintió algo en el pecho de Phantom Chica, bajo su babero- "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"Oh tengo..." -mete la mano bajo el babero y saca un reloj de bolsillo- "... esto"

Era de platino, con diamantes y detallado en forma de 2 hachas formando una X.

"Bonito reloj"

"Gracias, era de mi abuela, fue el único regalo que recibí dBB único familiar que si me quiso enserio"

"¿Que te quiso enserio?"

"Tal vez no lo decían, pero en mi familia veía ojos de decepción, veían más a mi hermano, lo veían como el futuro de la familia, mientras que a mi, ya tenian mi vida hecha, jugaba los juegos que ellos le decían, comía lo que me decían que comiera, hasta ya tenían planeado con quien iba a casarme" -dijo Phantom Chica- "mi vida fue una basura" -sus ojos se pusieron azules (tristeza)- "soy el tipo de personas que nadie extrañaría si muriera, de seguro ni me extrañan"

"BASTA" -le gritó asustándola- "perdón por eso, pero basta, ya no te lastimes, ¿Sabes qué? Eres una chica fuerte e independiente, no necesitas la aprobación de otros para ser feliz, la única que puede decidir y cuya única opinión es válida eres tú, así que sequemos esas lágrimas" -seca las lágrimas de la gallina fantasma- "si no quieres hacer lo que te digan no lo hagas, nadie te dice qué hacer"

"Salvo yo" -dijo SpringTrap apareciendo- "PHANTOMS REUNIÓN"

Todos los Phantoms a la orden de su jefe se reunieron.

"Muy bien quiero decirles que…" -nota algo entre ellos- "¿Dónde está BB?"

"No se, HIJO" -lo llamó Phantom Freddy y el niño apareció

"Papi" -llegó corriendo y abrazó su única pierna *******

"Campeón espera me vas a tirar" -Phantom BB lo suelta y Phantom Freddy lo carga- "¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que no te separarás de mi"

"Lo siento" -dijo con ojos de tristeza, pero aún con esa sonrisa eterna

"Bueno, al menos estás aquí" -lo abraza

"Ejem, lamento interrumpir este momento padre e hijo pero necesito de todos mis Phantoms para esta noche, Freddy, Chica, BB, Puppet y Bonnie necesitaré que implantes los explosivos en cada rincón de este cine, mientras Foxy y Mangle, su trabajo es mantener a esos guardias alejados de los demás, no quiero que interrumpan el trabajo, menos armados con esas armas de protones que portan" -ordenó SpringTrap y los ve aún con él- "PERO YA, MUÉVANSE"

Los Phantoms Freddy, Puppet, Bonnie, Chica y BB se agruparon tomaron las cajas con explosivos para instalarlos, había una sobre una repisa, Phantom BB intentó tomarla pero no era tan alto.

"JA, enano" -se burló Phantom Foxy

"No soy enano soy niño" -dijo Phantom BB- "te mostraré como le hace un Balloon Boy" -voltea para otro lado- "¿Papito me subes?"

"Si campeón" -Phantom Freddy lo carga y el pequeño toma la caja de explosivos

"... Me dejó mudo el niño" -dijo Phantom Foxy sarcástico

"Mucho cuidado con esos explosivos, el mínimo error y BOOM" -advirtió SpringTrap- "Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, ¿Qué esperan una invitación? Vayan por los guardias"

Ambos Phantoms tomaron sus manos y Desaparecieron. Mientras en la oficina, Kevin y el equipo veían las cámaras.

"No detecto movimiento, muy raro" -dijo Kevin

"¿Crees que estén planeando una… emboscada?" -preguntó Melisa muy nerviosa

"Imposible, 5 noches bastante para conocer a SpringTrap y sus Phantoms, cada 1 tiene una forma específica de ataque, el único si que puede atacar por sorpresa es Phantom Foxy, pero sólo aparece cuando ves las cámaras. Sin que ninguno lo supiera, en el 2do piso Phantom Mangle encontró una caja de metal en la pared que decía "energía", así que supuso que era la caja de fusibles, la abrió y mordió los fusibles, segundos después todo oscureció. En la oficina todos estaban asustados.

"¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A LA LUZ?" -gritó el loco Steve

"Méndigos Phantoms tramposos nos dejaron en penumbras" -dijo Kevin encendiendo una linterna

"Tal vez no fueron los Phantoms, de seguro la tormenta causó un corto en los fusibles" -dijo Zeke

Bueno lo que baya sido estamos en penumbras, ¿Hay una caja de fusibles aquí?"

"Si, en el 2do piso, pero el elevador no sirve sin electricidad" -dijo Zeke

"¿Y las escaleras?"

"Están en reparación, al parecer tanta humedad las dejó algo inestables"

"Oh genial ¿Y cómo le haremos para subir?"

"Pues hay otra forma" -dijo Matt- "cada sala tiene 2 puertas, una del 1er piso y otra que lleva al 2do piso, les dijimos a los clientes que usaran la puerta del 1er piso para salir en lo que arreglan las escaleras"

"Ok tenemos para subir, pero somos blancos más fáciles para esos Phantoms y para SpringTrap estando juntos, nos separaremos, cada quien tomará una sala, Clay y yo iremos por la sala 1, Gavin y Steve tomarán la sala 2, Zeke y Abraham la sala 3 y Melisa y Matt irán a la sala 4, recuerden presten atención a todo ruido raro, no bajen la guardia y no pierdan sus armas de protones" -dijo tomando su rifle

El euipo se dividió con sus armas y linternas a donde Kevin dijo, mientras Phantom Foxy y Phantom Mangle veían a los guardias dispersarse.

"¿Lista?" -preguntó Phantom Foxy

"Lista" -ambos desaparecen

**-Con Kevin y Clay**

Ambos entraron a la sala 1.

"¿No te da miedo revivir todo esto?" -preguntó Clay

"Ya no les tengo miedo ni a SpringTrap ni a sus Phantoms, tomaré justicia por lo que le hizo a mi hermana"

Sin que lo supieran se acercaban a Phantom Chica que instalaba los explosivos; eso lo nota Phantom Foxy y antes de que la alumbraran aparece y hace su jumpscare disparando un flash de luz suficiente para que Phantom Chica desapareciera.

"Que tramposo, aprovechan el ambiente oscuro para asustarnos" -dijo Kevin jadeando un poco- "mejor sigamos" -siguieron camino

**-En el 2do piso**

Phantom Freddy y Phantom BB instalaban juntos los explosivos, como ellos eran fantasmas pueden atravesar los muros, y no sólo ellos, lo que toquen, el plan era instalar los explosivos DENTrO de los muros para que nadie los viera, en cada rincón y esquina del cine.

"Ok campeón sólo instala este rollo y sabremos acabado con el 2do piso" -dijo Phantom Freddy cargando a Phantom BB quien conecta el C-4, lo amasa pegándolo con la dinamita y lo mete dentro del muro dejando los cables de fuera- "bien hecho mi pequeño"

"Gracias" -dijo con una sonrisa y ven a los guardias subir- "los guardias"

Phantom Freddy los ve- "¿Dónde están Foxy y Mangle cuando deben trabajar?" -preguntó enojado

En eso aparece Phantom Mangle desplazándose por el techo y hace el jumpscare de Mangle (FNAF 2) gon el screamer de los Phantoms con un flash de luz y el oso y el niño fantasmas desaparecen.

"Los 2 zorros andan algo traviesos, sólo ellos han asustado" -dijo Kevin

"A nosotros nos asustó la zorra araña albina" -dijo Matt

"A nosotros también" -dijo Gavin aún relajado

"Era Phantom Mangle, a nosotros nos asustó Phantom Foxy" -dijo Kevin

"Y a nosotros" -dijeron Zeke y Abraham

"Bueno la caja de fusibles queda unos pasos derecho y luego a la izquierda, salida de la sala 10" -dijo Zeke

Con sus linternas y los relámpagos de afuera como únicas fuentes de luz caminaron y llegaron a la caja de fusibles.

"Ok…" -Kevin se puso la linterna en la boca- "einigienoj ejte luga" -dijo con la linterna en los dientes

Cuando abrió la caja de fusibles se asustaron al ver los fusibles mordisqueados, echando chispas y ya inútiles.

"¿QUE ES ENSERIO?" -gritó Kevin y al hacerlo tiró la linterna al piso- "¿No tienen repuestos?"

"No, Star sólo compra fusibles cuando se agotan los que están en uso" -dijo Matt

"Méndigo Star, bueno esperen haré una llamada" -llama a Fritz- "Fritz… si ya sé qué hora es pero necesito tu ayuda… ¿Podrías venir con nue…?" -se cortó- "¿Hola? ¿Fritz? Maldita sea se cortó"

"La tormenta debió dañar la señal telefónica, y para empeorar la cosa las cerraduras del cine son digitales, se abren con llaves especiales" -dijo Melisa

"¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ ENCERRADOS HASTA QUE AMANEZCA?"

"... ¿Si?"

"Estamos con fantasmas y un asesino loco dentro de un cuerpo de conejo y atrapados como ratas ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS NO PODREMOS SALIR VIVOS DE ESTA!" -Zeke le da una cachetada- "lo necesitaba" -le da otra- "y ese también" -luego un puñetazo- "¡Me das otro y te lo devuelvo!" -se relaja- "ok Kevin recuerda lo que dijo Mike, manten la calma, bueno tenemos las armas de protones, pero hay que saber defenderse de SpringTrap, él no puede ver bien en la oscuridad, quédense cada quien en una zona muy oscura, divídanse en parejas, las mismas que puse, SePÁRENSE" -corren en caminos diferentes y se reagrupan en el 1er piso- "ok, sepárense BIEN" -vuelven a separarse y van a esconderse

Kevin y Clay se escondieron en los baños, Melisa y Matt en la sala 5, Zeke y Abraham en el sótano donde trabaja el último y Gavin y el loco Steve en la oficina de Star.

"Sólo no hay que hacer ruido" -susurró Kevin y cada 1 se mete dentro de un baño, Kevin enciende su reloj y ve que eran las 12:30AM- "media hora, esta será una noche larga

**-1:36AM**

Matt estaba con la mujer de sus sueños en la misma sala y solos, era ahora o nunca.

"1hr aquí, tengo mucho mi-mi-miedo" -tartamudeaba del susto- "el miedo me-me-me da ham-hambe, como dese-searía unos dul-dul-dulces del cine"

Matt la sentó en una de las sillas y la acorraló con una sonrisa, ella estaba sorprendida.

"¿Enserio? Porque yo estoy hambriento de otra cosa" -acaricia su barbilla de ella y se acerca para besarla, pero ella lo detiene

"¿Matt estás loco?"

"Loco por ti" -intenta volver a besarla pero lo detienen otra vez

"Espera, no puedes hacerlo, sabes que mi corazón es de Fritz"

"No inventes ¿De nuevo con Fritz"

"Oye dame 3 razones para que deba olvidarlo y verte a ti"

"Ok. 1. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que iniciaste como vendedora de dulces, me hechizaste, no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tú, y soy frío porque ves más a Fritz que a mi" -Melisa se sorprendió por ese comentario- "2. Al parecer a Fritz ya lo flechó Daisy Star, así que ya perdiste todas tus chances" -eso la deprimió, pero no tanto- "y 3. Acéptalo mi amor, ese pelirrojo 4 ojos jamás te verá con los mismos ojos con los que yo te veo" -eso la sonrojó- "dame una oportunidad para conquistarte, es muy probable que o tú o yo o ambos muramos aquí, y si es así, quiero morir amándote, morir con mi chica"

Ella le sonrió pícaramente y segundos después ambos se besaron, el simple hecho de pensar que serían cachados los excitaba, siguieron con caricias, manoseos y aquí le paro porque el fic no es M, pero ellos siguieron. Los estaban viendo ambos zorros fantasmas (mirones pervertidos XD).

"Aww que romántico, la conquistó" -dijo Phantom Mangle con ojos rosados (amor)

"Les doy 6 meses, 3 si ella engorda" -dijo Phantom Foxy con ojos verdes (desagrado) y Desaparecieron

**-2:30AM**

SpringTrap estaba buscando a los guardias, pero con la oscuridad era difícil.

"Maldita sea, debí pedirle a ese mecánico que maté que me pusiera linternas en los ojos" -se dijo a si mismo buscando a ciegas, guiándose sólo de la luz de los truenos

**-En el sótano**

"Star me dejó un recordatorio de que la basura ya está al límite y que la incinere ya" -dijo Abraham

"Hazlo, iré a la barra de golosinas porque tanta guardia me da un hambre" -dijo Zeke

"¿Y si SpringTrap anda afuera?"

"No tardaré mucho" -dijo y salió

Al salir encendió su linterna, alumbró a su alrededor y al llegar a su lado derecho se espantó al ver a SpringTrap de espaldas, el conejo al ver la luz se dio vuelta, pero Zeke apagó su linterna a tiempo, pero la suerte no jugaba de su lado, un relámpago soltó luz alumbrando el lugar.

"Vaya, carne fresca" -dijo SpringTrap desenvainando sus vigas puntiagudas, pero el lugar se oscureció de nuevo- "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enserio?!"

Ahora la suerte no estaba del lado de SpringTrap, al parecer Zeke tenía en su teléfono una aplicación llamada "visión nocturna" que volvía su cámara una lente de visión nocturna, la activó y pudo ver a SpringTrap, buscó qué pudiera usar y vio en un bote de basura 1 de los bates que usaron en la noche anterior, toma el bate y con una mano empieza a golpear a SpringTrap.

"Auch, auch, ¿Quién me golpea? Que le pare AUCH" -se quejaba por cada golpe, el que sea puras tuercas y tornillos no significa que no sienta dolor, siente dolor

Pero Zeke no le paró, vio atrás de SpringTrap el ducto de la basura que conecta con el incinerador, y una idea se le cruzó: lanzar a SpringTrap al incinerador y que Abraham hiciera el resto; ambos se desharían de SpringTrap, aprovechando que el incinerador aún tenía electricidad, Abraham le explicó que se usa cada semana porque dura un día recargarlo. Lanzó el bate a SpringTrap dándole un headshot que lo dejó aturdido; Zeke corrió hacia SpringTrap y de una fuerte tacleada lo empujó al ducto de la basura y cayó dentro de este gritando.

"ESO, bye SpringTrap" -iba por golosinas cuando con su teléfono vio a Phantom Foxy corriendo hacia él para asustarlo- "oh no eso no"

Zeke tomó 1 de los pequeños discos voladores de protones que le dio Kevin, lo arrojó a Phantom Foxy y este se electrocutó soltando un chillido fantasmal y cae al suelo retorciéndose.

"Eso te enseñará a no asustar" -dijo y fue por golosinas

**-En El sótano**

SpringTrap aterrizó en un montón de basura.

"Bueno, al menos la basura suavizó la caída" -dijo y empieza a oler algo inusual- "mmm… que raro, huele a gas"

Vio una puerta con una ventana, se asomó y vio un letrero afuera que decía incinerador, ahí vio que estaba dentro de un incinerador de basura.

"Ok Abraham, enciende el gas, hecho, ahora estimula el tiempo de duración, 5min, eso bastará para toda esa basura, hecho, ahora enciende el incinerador" -pero antes de encenderlo SpringTrap empezó a gritar

"AUXILIO, AUXILIO" -gritó imitando la voz de Kevin

"¿Kevin? ¿Qué haces ahí? Por Dios casi te quemo" -abre la puerta y entra- "¿Dónde estás? ¿Kevin?" -la puerta se cierra- "¡Kevin, Kevin déjame salir no es gracioso!" -pero vio a quien menos esperaba- "SpringTrap"

Aún con la voz de Kevin- "gracias…" -la ajusta a su voz- "por liberarme" -sella la puerta

"Déjame salir" -golpea la puerta desesperadamente- "¡DÉJAME SALIR!"

"Ya encendiste el gas, ya pusiste el tiempo, ahora…" -pone su dedo en un botón con una flama- "sólo falta deshacerse de la basura"

"NOOO" -gritó muy asustado

Pero SpringTrap hizo caso omiso y encendió el incinerador.

Abraham oyó un ruido agudo, que significaba una cosa… unas chispas hicieron aparición y con el gas combinado el interior de ese lugar se prendió.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" -gritaba Abraham por el calor intenso- "ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO, AUXILIO ME QUEMO"

SpringTrap se asomó por la ventana viendo el infierno como una película cómica, riendo, se asustó un poco al ver la mano de Abraham golpeando la ventana, los gritos de Abraham dejan de oírse y la mano deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo deja de verse, Abraham había muerto.

"Adoro los finales felices, JAJAJA" -el incinerador se apagó

**-3AM**

Zeke guiaba al equipo mientras comía un chocolate.

"¿Entonces acabaste con SpringTrap?" -dijo Kevin sorprendido

"Si, él no ve en la oscuridad y lo aproveché para arrojarlo al ducto de la basura y Abraham incineró la basura y…" -pero se sorprendieron al ver con sus linternas a SpringTrap - "imposible, está intacto… bueno intacto lo que se dice intacto no, pero está bien"

"¿Sorprendidos?" -dijo SpringTrap

"Se supone que Abraham te quemó junto con la basura"

"¿Enserio creyeron que se desharían de mi así de fácil? Fue un grave error, error que su amigo pagó caro"

"¿... Qué le hiciste a Abraham?" -dijo Matt asustado

"Bueno… sólo les diré que la basura fue hecha cenizas"

"ASESINO" -el loco Steve se le iba a lanzar pero Kevin lo detuvo- "SUÉLTAME"

"No vale la pena morir por enojo, hay que mantenernos juntos" -dijo Kevin

"Mangle, Foxy vengan" -ordenó SpringTrap y Phantom Mangle aparece- "¿Y Foxy?"

"Phantom Foxy Está indispuesto ahorita" -dijo Zeke mostrando 1 de sus discos voladores

"¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi novio?!"

"Tranquila amiga el efecto dura 2hrs"

"Bueno contigo basta" -dijo SpringTrap

"¿Que con el resto de tus Phantoms?" -preguntó Kevin

"Andan haciendo un trabajo para mi, mientras me ayudan Foxy y Mangle, Mangle atrápalos" -ordenó

Phantom Mangle mágicamente retrajo sus miembros y los estiró tomando un físico de serpiente; se lanzó a los guardias, los rodeó y enredó.

"No se vale, nos atrapó" -dijo Matt

"Así es, ahora son míos" -dijo SpringTrap acercándoseles- "¿Últimas palabras?"

"Si, ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN FUEGO" -gritó Zeke pero SpringTrap hizo el ademán del Hombre Araña disparando su taser de las muñecas electrocutándolo y noqueándolo

"No puedo hacer algo que ya me pasó antes" -dijo- "es hora de morir"

Pero antes de que hiciera algo Phantom Mangle fue golpeada con protones, suelta un chillido fantasmal y cae al suelo retorciéndose. Fue Melisa quien usó su daga de protones, como dijo Kevin, si quería que causara efecto debía darle donde está la zona donde un animatron tiene el motor.

"CORRAN" -gritó ella y huyeron Matt cargando a Zeke

Se escondieron en la sala 1 aprovechando la oscuridad total de la sala.

"Lo logramos huimos" -dijo Melisa

"Buen trabajo encanto" -Matt la besó, eso sorprendió al resto del equipo

"Sí ya sé lo que dirán, díganle a Fritz que está fuera de mi corazón, y por mí puede seguir divirtiéndose con Star, porque yo ya encontré a alguien que me ame"

"Vaya milagro que te declaraste matty" -dijo Clay

"Shh, SpringTrap puede estar cerca" -dijo Kevin

**-5AM**

Ambos zorros fantasmas volvieron en sí y estaban muy Molestos.

"Los voy a matar" -dijo Phantom Foxy con los ojos rojos (ira)

"No puedes, tenemos un código, sólo podemos asustarlos" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"Maldito código de honor Phantom"

"Tranquilo asustar es mejor que nada" -dijo ella- "maldita sea no veo bien sin luz"

"Descuida, para eso tienes a tu pequeño Foxy" -enciende sus ojos- "ser una linterna en la Fazbear's Fright tiene sus ventajas"

SpringTrap estaba con el resto de los Phantoms viendo el trabajo.

"Rápido, en 1hr amanece" -los apuraba

"Lo hacemos tan rápido como podemos" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"Podrian poder más rápido"

"¿Si cree que es tan fácil por qué no lo hace usted?" -preguntó Phantom Puppet provocándolo

"¿Y por qué desde hace media hora Bonnie y Chica ya no ayudan?" -preguntó Phantom Freddy

"Porque ella se encontraba algo dolida y él ayudándola, les di un descanso hasta que ella se sintiera mejor, necesito a todos mis Phantoms en su mejor ánimo" -dijo SpringTrap

"Que bebita" -dijo con ojos verdes (desagrado)

"Te oí, aprendan a BB que no se queja" -señaló al niño que seguía trabajando

"Ay él" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Cuidadito, que yo si puedo lastimarlos a golpes"

**-En la sala**

Kevin y el resto del equipo seguÍan ocultos en la sala y oyen a alguien entrar y un as de luz, Kevin se asomó y vio la razón.

"Phantom Foxy puede encender sus ojos como linternas, él jamás hizo eso en la Fazbear's Fright, aunque si había una lámpara de Foxy" -susurró, se asomó y los veía acercarse- "vienen para acá, lentamente y a gatas avancemos hasta la puerta de salida"

Hicieron caso y a gatas y lento iban hacia la puerta de salida, pero de nuevo las suerte no estaba de su lado, había una tachuela en el suelo y la punta apuntaba al techo, ninguno de los otros guardias la tocó, pero Clay…

"AAAAYYYY, TACHUELA" -gritó de dolor y se la quitó

Pero el grito alertó a ambos Phantoms.

"Bien hecho genio, CORRAN" -ordenó Kevin y todos empezaron a correr a la salida del 1er piso, excepto Clay que corrió a la del 2do

El equipo era perseguido, planeaban it a la oficina, pero Phantom Mangle apareció frente a ellos haciendo el jumpscare y desapareciendo, iban al puesto de golosinas pero Phantom Foxy los asustó para desaparecer. Sólo les quedó ir a la salida pero no abría.

"ABRE, ABRE, ABRE, MALDITA PUERTA DIGITAL" -gritó Matt

Ambos Phantoms aparecieron frente a los guardias. Kevin tomó su rifle para dispararles, pero Phantom Mangle vuelve a tomar físico de serpiente y los vuelve a enredar, esta vez mejor para que no la apuñalaran; aparece SpringTrap.

"Creo que se les acabaron las opciones" -dijo SpringTrap cargando las armas de sus manos

**-En la bodega**

Phantom Bonnie estaba consolando a Phantom Chica.

"Sólo porque casi me descubren esos guardias no le da derecho a Foxy de gritarme así de feo" -lloraba con ojos azules (tristeza) porque al casi descubrirla y que Phantom Foxy asustara a los guardias él le gritó cosas feas que la lastimaron, tan feas que no las diré

"Ya tranquila, no llores, si lloras voy a llorar" -dijo con ojos púrpuras (preocupación)- "borra esa expresión de tu carita, anda, regálame una sonrisa, ojos amarillos"

A Phantom Chica le conmovía tener un amigo como Phantom Bonnie que la apoyara, sus ojos cambiaron de color a amarillo (alegría) y le sonrió.

"Ahí está, esa es Phantom Chica, deberías sonreír siempre, te ves adorable así" -la abrazó apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Phantom Chica

Estando junto con él, y más en esa posición se sentía protegida, luego le vino su 1er sonrojó de toda tanto vida viva como vida fantasma. Si pudiera respirar, su respiración se agitaría y si tuviera corazón (literal) se aceleraría. Eso la tenía un poco frustrada por no saber por qué se sentía así con Phantom Bonnie, se preguntaba cual era la causa de sentir todo esto e intentaba desifrarlo, cuando de la nada la respuesta vino a ella, era una palabra que no conoció ni sentió desde que su vida comenzó pero ahora la conocía y la sentía, aquella mágica palabra que tanto pidió en su niñez al fin habia venido a su alma. Esa palabra era amor y al fin tocó su corazon.

"_¿Amor?_" -pensó en un leve sonrojo, sonrió con ojos rosados (amor) y apretó un poco más el abrazo con Phantom Bonnie y se durmió

Lo que no sabía era que el conejo sin rostro correspondía ese sentimiento. Phantom Chica le recordaba a alguien que necesitó de él cuando estaba vivo y que ayudó, ahora sentía la necesidad de cuidar de la gallina fantasma, de estar con ella, no separarse de su lado, la miró con los mismos ojos rosados de amor y se durmió. Ambos siendo vistos por Phantom Freddy, Phantom Puppet y Phantom BB.

"¿No te parece romántico?" -preguntó Phantom Puppet apoyándose en un brazo de Phantom Freddy con ojos rosados

"Mucho" -dijo Phantom Freddy abrazándola con ojos rosados también

"Papá, ¿Qué se siente enamorarse?" -preguntó Phantom BB

"Verás campeón, te sientes nervioso, sientes como mariposas en el estómago, que no puedes hablar sin que se te lengüe la traba… no digo, que se te trabe la lengua, etc…" -lo carga- "algún día, cuando todo esto acabe y vayamos al cielo con tu abuelo, tal vez conozcas a una niña que te haga sentir así"

"¡Yeeeeey!"

"Te quiero campeón" -lo abraza

"Y yo a ti"

"¿Que? ¿No hay abrazo para mi?" -preguntó Phantom Puppet- "después de todo soy tu nueva mamá"

"De hecho Puppet, jamás me casé, así que técnicamente eres su 1ra mamá"

"¿Enserio? Bueno igual quiero un abrazo" -dijo ella e hicieron un abrazo familiar con ojos amarillos de alegría

"Ahora somos una familia" -dijo Phantom Freddy- "y una familia que asusta unida, ¡Permanece unida!"

Apretaron más el abrazo.

**-Con los guardias**

SpringTrap estaba listo para fusilarlos.

"No correré más riesgos con ustedes, es hora de morir"

Pero…

"SPRINGTRAP" -un grito llamó su atención, veía a todos lados con la poca luz que daban los postes de luz afuera del cine- "ACÁ ARRIBA"

SpringTrap vio arriba y vio a Clay en el 2do piso.

"Deja a mis amigos en paz" -tomó una granada de protones, le quitó el seguro haciendo que un foco naranja parpadeará y haciendo "ding" con cada parpadeo y la lanzó

"¿Qué es eso?" -dijeron los 3 animatrones (SpringTrap, Phantom Foxy y Phantom Mangle)

Los parpadeos y "dings" iban más rápido y los Phantoms se dieron cuenta de lo que era.

"Ay no" -dijeron con ojos gris claro, casi blanco (miedo)

La granada explotó liberando una onda expansiva que se extendió 4m electrificando a ambos Phantoms, quienes soltaron un chillido fantasmal y cayeron al suelo.

"¡Gracias Clay!" -dijeron todos los guardias

Aprovecharon eso y que SpringTrap estaba distraído cuando a ambos zorros fantasmas y salieron corriendo a la oficina. Clay bajó por la sala 8 y se reunieron ahí.

"¿Cómo es que ni nosotros ni SpringTrap sufrimos algo por los protones?" -preguntó Melisa

"Lo que pasa es que los protones sólo afectan a los fantasmas" -dijo Kevin- "y ya sé lo que dirán: pero SpringTrap es un fantasma. Lo que pasa es que lo protege ese cuerpo robótico en el que vive su alma"

"Vaya, cuando bajé no fui directo para acá" -dijo Clay- "fui al sótano y tomé las granadas de Abraham, se quitó el sujetador antes de entrar"

"Guardemos 1min de silencio, por el nuestro colega caído, Abraham Turner, que ahora acompaña en el cielo a nuestro colecñga que murió en la 1ra noche, Bryan Mansiya" -dijo Matt y todos guardaron silencio como respeto

**-7AM**

La guardia había acabado desde hace una hora, los Phantoms y SpringTrap volvieron a sus lugares. Ahora llegaban Star y los demás empleados.

"Que noche tan tormentosa, espero que nada haya pasado con mis empleados" -dijo Star y al llegar intenta abrir la puerta con una targeta pero no se abre- "no abre"

En eso llegan kEvin y el resto del equipo.

"Oiga que bueno que llegó" -dijo Kevin

"¿Qué pasa con la puerta?"

"Ahh pues verá… un rayo dejó chamuscados los fusibles, todo aparato eléctrico dejó de funcionar y nos quedamos encerrados" -mintió

"¿Y por qué no tomaron la salida de emergencia?"

"...¿Sa… lida de emergencia?"

"Si, hay una salida de emergencia en la sala 7"

El equipo miró feo a Melisa ya que ella dijo que no podían salir hasta que amaneciera, ella sólo sonrió nerviosa.

"Solo salgan y llamen a Fritz para que cambie los fusibles"

"No podemos también se dañó la señal de teléfono" -dijo Matt

"Pues vayan a pie no vive lejos"

"Que lo hagan ellos, yo tengo una cita" -dijo Kevin y se fue

Y así lograron pasar la 3ra noche, la cual sin electricidad fue un desafío, perdieron a un compañero más, pero seguían unidos a vencer a SpringTrap antes de la noche del gran estreno de la película.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Una de las teorías que yo apoyo es que Cry Child, el niño que recibió de FredBear la mordida del 83 era Mike Schmidt; ya sé lo que dirán, Cry Child es hijo de Purple Guy. Pues esa es otra teoría que apoyo, que Mike es hijo de Purple Guy; ya sé lo que dirán, aquí no lo puse como su padre, pues esa teoría se me vino antes de eso, y no puedo cambiarlo.**

**** Algo que sí puedo cambiar es la fecha de los asesinatos, en el 1er cap puse que fue en el 82, bueno lo cambio, ahora es en el 87 también, así que Fritz tendría ahora 53 años, Jeremy 54, Howard murió a los 48 años y Vincent a los 55.**

***** Ya ven la relación entre Phantom Freddy y Phantom BB, tienen el parentesco con 2 personajes que estuvieron en este fic, el que los identifique y me diga el parentesco saldrá en el cap final.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrá el equipo vencer a SpringTrap?**

**¿Nacerá un Kengel?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

**Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Equipo:**

**-Fritz Smith el de mantenimiento**

**-Clay Barton el guía de las salas**

**-Melisa Almaguer la vendedora de dulces**

**-Gavin Rodríguez el de los boletos**

**-Matt Brenner el guardia de las salas**

**-Zeke Potter el conserje**

**-Bryan Mansiya el de las películas**

**-Abraham Turner el de la basura del sótano**

**-El loco Steve el proyeccionista**

**-Kevin Rodney el hermano de Chica**

* * *

**Siguiente cap: capítulo 9: conociéndonos mejor**


	9. Capítulo 9: conociéndonos mejor

**Contestando reviews:**

**Roger min2014. **Descuida. Como dije, yo no dejo cabos sueltos en nada. Vaya eso si es injusto lo de Somalia, quería hacer a Fritz el único familiar de los niños. Sí sé quién es Harley Quinn pero no entiendo qué parecido le ves con Daisy explica. Siendo bueno o no igual es un asesinato. Esos niños no sólo fueron educados en la escuela, fueron educados 7 años por un padre soltero que quiere que cuando sean adultos sean gente de bien, por eso su inteligencia y comprensión del mundo. Bueno lo siento, pero ese concurso ya acabó. No tenías que ser muy directo con Mike y Mikey, ¿Y qué excusa le da a Mike con una hermana idéntica, ser mordido, tener una hermana sorda que enamoró a Kevin y un trabajo de guardia en donde antes pudo morir de noche? Parece como si Abraham ya viera venir eso como para dejarle a Clay sus granadas de protones, ahora tiene el doble de granadas.

**Candela559. **¿Cuál de los 6 Chuckys?

**Predalien-Gaiden. **¿Qué quisiste decir con la madrugada? Quería darle a SpringTrap una razón para que todos quieran gritarle "I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE", porque Zeke ha se lo gritó. Oh creeme tengo algo planeado para SpringTrap. No es Robert es Roger, y ya verás la respuesta en su contestación, y tienen 7. Lo de Luke y Luther si suena prometedor, veré donde lo acomodo. Y si, ya leí tu fic, te dejé un review.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **conociéndonos mejor

Fritz se encontraba cocinando, Daisy estaba en el comedor viéndolo.

"Pensé que harías guardia anoche"

"No podía dejarte sola, además mi amigo Kevin tiene más experiencia en esto" -dijo Fritz mientras cocinaba

"Si pero es tu trabajo, tienes que hacerlo, esta noche harás guardia, y tranquilo, creo poder soportar una noche"

"¿Enserio? No sé, pero si quieres ok"

"No sabía que cocinaras, Howard jamás me lo dijo y me contó algunas cosas de ti"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Pues me dijo que eres alérgico a la miel"

"Si, comezón, la piel se me pone roja, mi garganta se cierra, una tortura"

"Pero ¿Si eres alérgico por qué el día que papá los invitó a desayunar comiste panqueques con miel?"

"No era miel miel, era artificial, sabe a miel pero no es miel"

"Ya veo, también me dijo que de niño dormías con un peluche que llamaste pelusa" -dijo aguantando la risa

"¡¿Qué?! Howard tienes una suerte de haber muerto porque si no yo te mataría por chismoso"

"También me decía todas las cosas que hacían juntos, ¿Es cierto que cuando tenías 12 y él 7 vencieron a un bravucón de prepa?"

"Éramos cintas naranjas en Lima lama ese entonces y si, es que molestaba a Cecilia, ella era su novia y cuando terminaron él quiso obligarla a volver y bueno le dimos una lección"

"Por un lado que bueno, por otro, no entiendo por qué defender a una chica que terminó dejándote cuidando sólo a tus gemelitos"

"Si y no lo digas en voz alta capaz y los niños te oyeron, ya acabé, ¿Podrías llamarlos?"

"Ok, NIÑOS A DESAYUNAR" -Daisy los llamó

"Oye si ibas a gritar pude haberlo hecho yo"

Segundos después llegan los niños.

"Sentimos la demora, alimentábamos a Copito" -dijo Crystal

"¿Quién es Copito?" -preguntó Daisy

"Su conejo, se los regaló FredBear en su cumpleaños" -respondió Fritz- "hice unas entomatadas con queso y aguacate"

"¿Cómo sabes que nos gustan?" -preguntó Luke

"Busqué el libro de recetas, al parecer Howard marcó con unas X lo que les gusta" -llamaron a la puerta- "VOY" -fue a la puerta, abrió y vio a Clay- "¿Clay? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Star nos pidió al equipo llevarte al cine y todos dijeron que fuera yo, quiere que cambies los fusibles"

"¿Ahorita? Estoy desayunando con los niños y Daisy"

"Ach ok, espero a que se terminen su comida"

**-10min después**

Fritz y Clay iban en la camioneta del 1ro rumbo al cine.

"¿Y cómo les fue en la guardia?" -preguntó Fritz

"Pues…" -Clay suspiró con pesadez- "murió Abraham"

"¿Cómo?" -preguntó sorprendido

"SpringTrap lo quemó vivo en el incinerador"

"Maldito asesino, ah pero va a ver, que no crea que se saldrá con la suya" -llegaron al cine- "Llegamos" -apagó la camioneta

"¿Trajiste nuevos fusibles?"

"¡¿Tenias que esperar a que llegáramos para preguntarme eso?! ¡Me hiciste creer que ya tenían!" -volvió a encender la camioneta

**-15min después**

Volvieron al cine esta vez con nuevos fusibles. Como no había energía tuvieron que entrar por una de las salas para llegar al 2do piso, ahí estaba el resto del equipo.

"¿Y Kevin?" -preguntó Fritz por él

"Tuvo que irse, una cita" -dijo Gavin

"¿Enserio? Vaya bien por él" -abrió la caja de fusibles y grande fue su sorpresa al verlos mordisqueados- "¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!"

"Fue un Phantom, estuvimos toda la guardia sin energía, y perdimos a Abraham" -dijo Melisa

"Si ya me lo contó Clay, pero no crean que me quedaré de brazos cruzados" -tomó 1 de los fusibles y lo examinó- "fue Phantom Mangle"

"¿Cómo sabes?" -preguntó Matt

"Verán se aprenden cosas siendo guardia en Freddy's, una de ellas es que de los 11 animatrones de ese local, 6 me dejaron marcas, y de esas 6 sólo 4 no se fueron con el tiempo, por ejemplo" -se jaló la manga revelando mostrando su brazo derecho y el equipo se sorprendió y espantó de ver marcas de dientes- "esto me lo hizo Foxy, y fue con esta misma marca que deduje que fue él el que dio la mordida del 87" *****

"¿No había sido Mangle?" -preguntó Matt

"Yo creí que fue Freddy" -dijo Melisa

"Según yo había sido FredBear" -dijo Clay

"En 1ra no fue Mangle, en 2da las marcas de manos en el rostro de Freddy no fueron por evitar la mordida, son porque ese rostro que tiene antes era la máscara de Freddy que usabas para esconderte, así sujetaba Jeremy la máscara para ponérsela, y en 3ra la que dio FredBear fue en el 83" -dijo Fritz levantando la pierna de su pantalón mostrando su pierna izquierda que también tenía marcas de dientes, pero diferentes- "esta me la dio Mangle, si se fijan en ambas mordidas, las de Foxy son un poco más profundas y la distancia de las muelas es 30cm, en cambio las de Mangle no son tan profundas y la distancia de las muelas es 25cm" -cambia los fusibles, cierra la caja, alza la palanca y todo el cine se reenciende- "listo, acabé, me voy a casa"

"Por cierto Fritz, Melisa ya te olvidó, ahora anda con Matt" -dijo Gavin

"¿Enserio? Aleluya, hasta que te atreviste Matty"

"Ahora sólo yo le digo Matty, los demás lo tienen prohibido" -dijo Melisa

"Ta bueno" -dijo Clay- "oye Fritz, ¿Qué otras marcas te dejaron?"

"Pues Freddy me golpeó con su enorme micrófono y me tiró una muela" -les mostró- "¿Ven? También BonBon me golpeó con su guitarra en la cabeza y me dejó un chichón que se fue con el tiempo, Chica quien soltaba chispas y esas chispas me dejaron quemaduras y al final, Puppet me dio un zarpazo en el abdomen, esa se quedó" -levantó su camiseta mostrando la marca del zarpazo

"Debió doler" -dijo Clay con mueca de asco

Fritz bajó su camiseta- "debo irme" -se fue del cine, después de un viaje regresó a casa- "volví, problema resuelto"

"Tío Fritz, ibas a llevarnos a un lugar hoy" -dijo Luke

"Cierto, vayan a darse un baño, vístanse y prepárense que nos vamos en media hora"

"Ay tío un baño no" -se quejaron ambos, típico ningún niño le gusta el baño XD

"Aprovechen porque el agua se enfriará" -al oír eso se miraron 1 al otro y fueron corriendo al baño- "jaja, nunca falla, mamá así nos hacía bañarnos a mi hermano y a mi"

"Papá usaba ese mismo método" -dijo Daisy abrazando el brazo de Fritz y apoyándose en este- "¿A dónde los vas a llevar?"

"A dónde los VOY a llevar, irás también" -eso la sorprendió- "eres como de la familia, quiero que vengas también"

"¿Enserio? Me encantaría" -besa su mejilla de él- "¿Pero qué voy a usar?"

"Pues Howard pensaba vender la ropa de Cecilia, pero cuando empezaron a salir ustedes la conservó para ti, puedes usarla"

Cuando los niños salieron del baño siguió Fritz, al final fue Daisy. Cuando ella regresó vio a Fritz con Luke y Crystal los veía, Fritz le daba unas pequeñas lecciones de Lima lama.

"A ver, ¿Qué haces si te tomo así?" -Fritz lo tomó de la solapa de su camiseta

"Mmm… yo… le hago así como rompiéndote el brazo" -golpea con las palmas el brazo de Fritz- "luego te atrapó con una llave así" -con un movimiento de brazo tiene a Fritz agachado (de una vez digo que Fritz anda de rodillas) con una llave- "luego te pateo con los talones 2 veces en la entrepierna, luego un ganó con la mano en el cuello de cada lado y luego te empujó con la cintura"

"Correcto, ese es la "solapa una mano", ahora la "solapa 2 manos", ¿Qué haces si te tomo así?" -lo toma de la solapa con las 2 manos

"Yo… te tomo de los codos pero fuerte y doy un paso atrás" -le pega en los codos, los sujeta y da un paso atrás dejando una pierna en su lugar- "luego 2 patadas en tu entrepierna, en la 2da doy un paso al frente, luego con una mano de un muñecazo me quito tus manos y con la otra te golpeo en el pecho"

"Correcto, veamos ahora el "candado al cuello" niño" -dijo abrazando a Luke por el cuello y en esa llave lo hace agacharse- "¿Qué harías aquí?"

"Pues yo… usaría ambos puños, 1 en tu entrepierna y otro en la zona del coxis, ambos al mismo tiempo, así soltarás el agarre, luego pongo mi palma en tu barbilla, jalo y barro mi pie empujando una pierna tuya, ambas cosas te harán caer"

"Correcto, recuerda no importa el tamaño y peso de tu oponente, si pones tu palma en la barbilla y lo haces ir para atrás… siempre va a caer, ahora veamos el "nelson 1", ¿Qué haces si te atrapo así?" -mete sus manos bajo las axilas de Luke y une ambas manos en su nuca

"Caigo de sentón terminando en pose de montar y bajo con fuerza los brazos, eso suelta tu agarre, tomo tu cabeza con ambas manos y te hago caer frente a mi y te golpeo"

"Correcto, ahora veamos el "abrazo por detrás", ¿Qué haces si te atrapo así?" -lo abraza por la espalda atrapándolo incluso de los brazos

"Tomaría con una mano las tuyas, me inclino hacia un lado y te doy un golpe con la otra en la entrepierna, aprovecho eso para con las 2 manos empujar las tuyas soltando el agarre, te doy 2 codazos, 1 en cada lado pero cubro mi cara, luego una patada en tu entrepierna y al final otra en tu pecho"

"Deberías ser maestro, ¿Qué harías si te lanzo un golpe?"

"Lo desvío con una mano, la detengo con la otra, doy un paso al frente y te doy con el codo en el pecho"

"Exacto, ese es mi sobrino" -dijo Fritz acariciando su cabeza- "ahora escucha Luke, el Lima lama es una técnica de defensa personal, nunca la idea para buscar pleito, sólo úsalo para defenderte y/o defender al prójimo, ¿Entiendes?"

"Si tío entendí"

"Me fijé que en casi todas te pega en la entrepierna" -dijo Daisy

"El Lima lama es casi todo en la entrepierna y…" -Fritz dejó de hablar al verla- "wow"

Daisy se veía increíble, se había duchado, ayer estaba algo maltratada y desarreglada, ahora se veía bien, el cabello peinado con una cola de caballo, llevaba una blusa celeste floreada, las mangas llegaban a sus codos dejando ver los vendajes en sus muñecas, un pantalón blanco que dejaba ver sus espinillas y unos tenis cómodos rosados sin agujetas, se veía radiante era lo que pensaba Fritz.

"¿Te gusta?" -dio una vuelta

"Te ves… linda"

Se sonrojó- "gracias" -dijo.

"Es la ropa de mamá" -dijo Crystal

"Su papá se la dejó a Daisy así que está bien"

Fritz llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros estilo leñador, un pantalón azul y tenis rojos. Luke llevaba una camiseta blanca con el escudo del Capitán América en el pecho, unas bermudas azules y tenis blancos, y Crystal llevaba una blusa rosada con una falda blanca y tenis blancos con la suela rosada.

"Bueno niños, Daisy, vámonos" -dijo Fritz y los 5 [el 5to es PlushTrap, Crystal le puso un chaleco púrpura (ironía, ¿Dónde?)] salieron de la casa, subieron a la camioneta y se fueron a pasar el día en familia

**-En la pizzería**

Era un día especial, al menos para los animatrones, pero si era para ellos lo compartían con los niños y los grandes, era el cumpleaños de FredBear y Spring Bonnie, con hoy se celebraban 2 años de que fueron activados, cada animatron fue activado en días diferentes, Los Olds cumplían al mismo tiempo, también los Toys, Puppet, BB y JJ (Balloon Girl) también, FredBear y Spring Bonnie también y Vámpira fue la última en activarse hace unos días.

"Hoy niños nuestros queridos amigos de la FredBear's Family Dinner cumplen 2 años, y quiero que todos les canten las mañanitas" -dijo Freddy por su micrófono- "¿Listos? A la one, a la two, a la one, two, three"

Los niños les cantaron las mañanitas, al final todos aplaudieron. Chickadee y BonBon fueron a abrazarlos, a sus machos.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi osito y que cumplas muchos más" -dijo Chickadee besando a FredBear

"Y lo mismo para ti mi conejo gordito" -BonBon besó a Spring Bonnie

En el público estaban Kevin y Angel.

"Esos robots son divertidos, la verdad dudo que quieran matar de noche" -dijo Angel

"Esos no matan, los que mataban tenían almas, menos los Toys, esos fueron alterados por Vincent" -dijo Kevin

"Ya veo, ¿Y a qué te dedicabas antes de ser guardia? ¿Y tras tu vida de guardia ser autor?"

"Pues hice mis estudios en el Caltech MIT, en Missisipi el Instituto de Tecnología no el otro que estabas pensando. Pero a mi papá lo despidieron y lo contrataron en otro lugar donde ganaba menos y nos mudamos en un departamento económico, tuve que dejar la escuela para trabajar, ganar algo de dinero, luego supe de las leyendas de Freddy's y empecé a escribir, mi 3er libro fue el de la Fazbear's Fright y Mike me contó su experiencia vivida de niño que sacó mi 4to libro, suelo mandarles dinero a mis padres, y justo ahora están empacando sus cosas, se vendrán a vivir conmigo"

"¿Los quieres mucho?"

"Son mis padres, no pediría unos mejores, que me amaron y dieron su apoyo después de la muerte de Mindy"

"¿Extrañas a tu hermana?"

"Cada día, el sólo pensar que no la conocí bien porque murió cuando tenía 2 años, pero mi mamá me contó que ella era la que más me quería, incluso más que mis padres, ella era la que más esperaba mi llegada, ella anhelaba un hermano con quien jugar, mi papá me dijo que cuando nací no lloré, que ella me cargó, que cuando vi el rostro sonriente de Mindy con lágrimas en sus ojos, toqué su nariz… y reí" -Kevin no lo notaba pero le empezaban a salir lágrimas- "también me contaron que ella siempre me daba de su helado, ella me daba mi biberón, me atendía cuando lloraba en las noches y" -cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llorando- "como la extraño"

Angel lo abrazó- "oh Kevin, está bien extrañar a tu hermana, eso muestra que la quieres" -dijo

Kevin se sonrojó, pero correspondió el abrazo.

"Gracias" -dijo Kevin como estaban abrazados ella no lo vio, por lo tanto no lo escuchó, pero ella sintió que le agradecía porque sonrió

Ambos eran mirados por Jeremy, Emily y Mike.

"Vaya quién lo diría, Angel y Kevin, si la cosa sigue ya tendrás un cuñado" -dijo Jeremy

"¿Enserio Kevin? ¿El chico cerrado enamorado? Falta que vuelen los cerdos" -dijo Mike

De regreso con Kevin.

"¿No te parece malo no oír nada? Bellos sonidos, la música por ejemplo" -dijo Kevin

"A veces, a veces desearía no ser sorda, pero así es la vida"

"Puedo pagarte unos audífonos"

"Oh no quiero sonar aprovechada"

"No me importa dinero es lo que me sobra"

"Eres muy gentil, pero no se"

"Yo incisto, y no me importa cuantas veces te niegues, no me convencerás"

Ella le sonrió- "gracias Kevin" -besó su mejilla

**-En el cine**

Lo que ninguno sabía, excepto SpringTrap, era que los Phantoms cuando es de día pueden comunicarse entre ellos en un espacio oscuro que ellos llamaban "área de recreo". En ese lugar oscuro estaban los Phantoms caminando y agrupándose mientras que en el mundo real los Phantoms seguían en esas inertes poses.

"Es agradable estar aquí, sin el peso del trabajo" -dijo Phantom Freddy con Phantom BB en brazos

"Si lo es, estas escapadas en el día si son agradables" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"Foxy, Freddy, Puppet, no quiero interrumpir la relajación pero recuerden lo que nos ordenó SpringTrap" -Phantom Mangle señaló a Phantom Bonnie hablando con Phantom Chica, ambos reían con ojos amarillos (alegría)- "dice que quiere un equipo unido y así nos ve"

"La albina tiene razón, ¿Quién va 1ro?"

"Vayamos todos, es lo mejor" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Tiene razón, entre todos" -dijo Phantom Freddy

Todos se acercaron a Phantom Bonnie y Phantom Chica, cosa que notan ambos.

"¿Qué quieren?" -preguntó frío Phantom Bonnie

"Ah bueno, lo que pasa es que…" -decía Phantom Mangle

"¿Es qué…?" -preguntó Phantom Chica

"Verán, Chica, queríamos… bueno… queríamos pedirte perdón por… las cosas que te dijimos, y es enserio" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"No sé si creerles, me lastimaron mucho, más tú"

"Si pero ahora lo reconocemos, daños otra chance, seamos todos amigos"

"Mmm… ok, les daré otra chance, pero es la última"

"Hagamos algo, conozcamonos mejor, hemos estado juntos un buen tiempo, corto con Bonnie pero no sabemos mucho de nosotros" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"No sé, hay cosas que prefiero llevarme a la tumba" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"Mangle, ya estás en la tumba" -dijo Phantom Bonnie y se ríen por eso- "¿Y si contamos el cómo nos volvimos Phantoms? ¿Quién inicia?"

"Creo que lo correcto es que yo inicie" -dijo Phantom Freddy- "si son sensibles creo que no deberían oírla"

"Vi de niña la muerte de Mufasa y la mamá de Bambi, podemos soportarlo" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Bueno… mi nombre humano es Richards, Dustin Richards Jr."

"¿Dustin Richards? ¿Como Dustin Richards el retirado dueño de la franquicia de panaderías Richards?"

"Es mi padre, y como saben BB es mi hijo, su nombre es Stuart"

"¿Y si jamás te casaste cómo es que tuviste a Stuart?" -preguntó Phantom Bonnie

"Verán no salí con ninguna chica porque todas eran iguales, todas sólo buscaban la fortuna de mi familia, por eso decidí quedarme soltero, pero no quería estar sólo, por eso adopté un bebé, lo llamé Stuart"

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?" -preguntó Phantom Puppet

"Porque tenía que fueras como las demás que sólo era materialistas"

"Pero estás muerto, ya no tienes nada, sólo a tu hijo"

Como se había martillado Phantom Freddy la cabeza por ello para darse cuenta de esa gran verdad.

"Pero con esa vida no veo el cómo murieron" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Pues no era hijo único, tenía un hermano mayor, y descubrí algo cuando llevé a Stuart por 1ra vez a la casa" -dijo Phantom Freddy- "papá jamás me lo hijo porque no me importaba mucho la fortuna y de seguro me negaría, dijo que le cedería la fortuna a su 1er nieto, intenté negarme pero lo hecho hecho, aquí es donde surge el problema, mi hermano anhelaba la fortuna de la familia, y al saber que mi hijo tendría la herencia a los 18 vaya, se puso celoso"

"¿Qué tan celoso?" -preguntó Phantom Chica

"Tan celoso que contrató a un asesino, adopté a mi hijo cuando era bebé, cuando pasó él tenía 4 años, y fueron los 4 años más felices de mi vida, jamás pensé que tener un hijo alegraría mi vida, y mi meta era cuidar y querer a Stuart, apoyar sus decisiones, estar ahí para él, pero… era su cumpleaños, cumplía 4 años de que lo adopté, fuimos a comprar cosas para la fiesta, mamá haría el pastel, unos empleados fueron por los adornos, sólo faltaban los globos, fui con Stuart a comprarlos, pero… ese paseo cambió nuestras vidas, y no para bien, se nos hacía tarde así que fuimos por un atajo por un barrio abandonado de la ciudad, pero el asesino apareció, me golpeó, resistía los golpes, no podía soltar los globos, él los miró, me los quitó, ahora golpeaba a Stuart, eran 25 globos del tamaño de un balón de basquet inflados con helio, lo suficientes para hacer flotar a un niño que pesa 4k, y así fue, lo ató de los globos al cuello, los globos lo elevaban, lo iban ahorcando, intenté ayudarlo, pero el asesino también tenía un machete y de un tajo me amputó la pierna por la rodilla, lo último que me dijo fue "No puedes", lo último que vi antes de morir desangrado" -estaba llorando con ojos azules de tristeza- "... fue a mi hijo muerto colgado alejándose hacia el cielo"

Las miradas que veía Phantom Freddy ya se las esperaba, ellos también lloraban con ojos azules.

"Y creí que la muerte de la mamá de Bambi fue algo muy triste" -dijo Phantom Bonnie limpiándose una lágrima de aceite ectoplásmico- "por eso Stuart es el Phantom BB, y tú eres el Phantom Freddy"

"Sólo entiendo ser cojo, pero no lo de ser un oso explica"

"Sencillo, los osos adultos siempre están al tanto de sus oseznos, los cuidan y protegen, por lo general es la madre, pero si ella muere es el padre quien ponen todo empeño en mantenerlos protegidos"

"Ah ya veo, eso explica por qué mi mamá me decía "eres un padre tan cariñOSITO", ya entendí" -dijo Phantom Freddy y su hijo lo abraza- "por esta criatura soy capaz de todo, hasta de revelarme contra SpringTrap si pudiera"

"Ahora odio a tu hermano, y más porque se salió con la suya" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, 5 años después tuvo una hija con una de las empleadas, al nacer inculpó a la madre de ganarse la confianza de mi papá para matarlo, plantó evidencia en su casa y la arrestaron, la idea era tener la fortuna sólo para él, cuando su hija, Raquel la llamó, cuando cumplió 18 años, edad para tener ya la herencia, encontró el diario de su padre, ahí supo lo que nos hizo, lo que hizo a su madre y lo que planeaba hacerle a ella, resulta que si ella moría o desaparecía por 1 mes la herencia sería de él, cuando lo supo lo denunció, lo arrestaron, liberó a su madre y ahora juntas dirigen la franquicia de panaderías de la familia como madre e hija"

"Que bueno eso, ya saben lo que dicen el crimen no paga" -dijo Phantom Foxy- "bueno Freddy ya nos contó su experiencia, suya y de BB, ¿Quién sigue

"Yo" -dijo Phantom Puppet- "Freddy tuvo el valor de contar su pasado, ahora yo lo haré"

Todos se pusieron cómodos, y con eso hicieron aparecer sillas y se sentaron.

"Mi nombre humano es Patricia, Patricia Quintero, y morí a los 16" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"¿A los 16? Wow, y yo morí a los 25, creí ser mayor pero no creí tanto" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"Bueno no tanto, tú moriste hace 40 años, tienes 65 cronológicamente, yo morí en el 54, tal vez sea menor en edad de muerte pero en edad cronológica soy muy mayor que tú mi osito"

"Pues para mi yo soy el mayor, pero cuenta"

"Ok, yo era una chica linda, popular, y me gustaba un chico, era popular pero tímida, nunca hablé con un chico antes, y le pedí un consejo a una de mis amigas, pero me di cuenta que ella también gustaba de él, y me dio consejos para que me odiara, esos consejos me hacían molestarlo, hacerlo la burla de la escuela, como era tan obediente, lo apodé "Marioneta", eso fue la cumbre, todos lo golpeaban, molestaban, le robaban, ahí supe que no lo estaba atrayendo, lo estaba alejando, intenté disculparme pero de la ira me golpeó, en el rostro, juró que me haría pagar esa humillación, una noche iba a mi casa después de ir por un mandado para mi madre, pero sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y caí noqueada, cuando desperté tenía dolores punzantes en varias partes del cuerpo, al estar 100% despierta me asusté de lo que vi: estaba en ropa interior colgada de manos, muñecas, tobillos, rodillas, codos, hombros, espalda nuca y cráneo por hilos irrompibles de los que usan para las cañas de pescar y atados a clavos clavados en las partes ya mencionadas, ahí lo vi a él, le pedí ayuda, pero sólo me miró con una sonrisa sádica y antes de irse me dijo "¿Ahora quién es la marioneta?" y se fue, cada que luchaba por liberarme parecía marioneta bailando y perdía más sangre, al final morí desangrada, el chico se llamaba Vincent, Vincent Schmidt, un chico tan bueno y lo volví un asesino" ******

Al verlos, no se esperó verlos tan perturbados y con ojos gris claro de miedo.

"Eso fue Horrible con H mayúscula" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"¿Vincent Schmidt? Sé quién es, y no fue por tu culpa, fue por la mía?" -dijo Phantom Mangle y todos le prestaron atención- "jamás les conté mi vida porque no quería pensar qué iban a decir de mi, pero creo que tienen derecho de saberlo, mi nombre humano es Perla, Perla White y bueno… cuando tenía 15 murió mi mamá, mi papá cayó en una depresión, se emborrachaba, al final lo despidieron de su trabajo, cuando el dinero se nos acabó mi padre me obligó a prostituirme para traer dinero a la casa"

"¿Eras una prostituta?" -preguntó sorprendido Phantom Foxy- "¿Cómo es que ahora sé eso?"

"Porque lo nuestro iba de bien a mejor, tenía que si descubrías eso de mi me dejarías, y eres el 1ro del que me enamoré" -dijo ella- "y mira, entiendo si vas a terminar conmigo por…"

"No terminaré contigo" -ella se sorprendió- "no me importa lo que fuiste en dos pasado, yo te acepto tal y como eres, y para mi sigues siendo perfecta" -ella le sonrió y lo besó- "además mi pasado puede ser igual de malo o peor depende de ustedes, sigue"

"Bueno, mi papá me obligó a prostituirme, y con eso ya teníamos para suficiente y tal vez hasta más, pero lo peor pasó cuando tuve un cliente, Víctor Schmidt, el pagó por el servicio completo"

"Aquí es cuando le tapó los oídos a mi hijo" -dijo Phantom Freddy haciéndolo

"Madura Freddy los niños pueden incluso enseñarnos sobre sexo, ven más en la tele que mi padre que en paz descanse, además no lo estoy contando con lujo de detalle" -dijo Phantom Mangle para seguir contando- "le hice el servicio, pero no sabía que era casado, cuando su esposa nos descubrió ellos se separaron, no lo soporté, separé a una pareja casada y que tenía un hijo de 16, 1 año antes de la muerte de Puppet, un cliente me citó en un Motel pobre, 1 al que la gente casi nunca iba, cuando llegué me noquearon con cloroformo, cuando desperté estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas a la cama, ahí vi a Vincent, él me dijo enojado " por tu culpa se separaron, mis papás se separaron POR TU CULPA. Ese cuerpo que tienes está maldito, sólo separa familias", es que cuando era humana tenía un cuerpo divino, por eso tenía muchos clientes, lo último que me dijo fue "te voy a destrozar ese cuerpo de una vez por todas" y me desoyó, para los que no sepan qué significa, me sacó la piel, dejándome sólo el esqueleto y la piel de algunas partes, mano, pie y cabeza, adivinaron, por eso me veo así" -se señaló completa

"Ok, eso le ganó a mi muerte" -dijo Phantom Puppet con ojos gris claro- "¿Quién quiere contar ahora?"

"Creo que yo" -dijo Phantom Foxy- "bueno no hay mucho que contar, morí en el 83 a los 19 años"

"El 83, fecha de aquella mordida que causó el cierre de la FredBear's Family Dinner" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"Exacto, yo estuve ahí, mi nombre humano es Tyler Schmidt, y soy el hermano mayor del niño que fue mordido por FredBear y murió, mi hermano se llamaba Michael, Mike para la familia y los pocos amigos que él tenía"

"Espera oí esa historia, un niño asustado de los animatrones, un hermano malo que lo asustaba con una máscara de Foxy, él y sus amigos lo lanzaron a FredBear y pasó la mordida" -dijo Phantom Bonnie- "¿Eras tú?"

"Si, si era yo, pero no crean que no quería a mi hermano si lo hacía, pero había un grupo de chicos al que quería ser parte y entre ellos una chica que me gustaba, dijeron que si quería ser parte debía sorprenderlos, un dia en el restaurante, papá era guardia ahí así que nuestra comida tenía descuento; me encontré una máscara de Foxy, me la puse y se la enseñé a Mike, pero él se asustó y lloró al verme con ella y salió corriendo del local, intenté disculparme, pero esos chicos me detuvieron y dijeron que les sorprendió lo que vieron, y me invitaron a formar parte del grupo, yo no sé qué me pasó que ya me gustaba asustar a Mikey, lo encerraba en su cuarto, me escondía y lo asustaba, un día antes de su cumpleaños lo encerré en la Parts/Service, él lloraba e imploraba que lo sacará de ahí, pero yo lo ignoraba, y lo peor pasó el día de su cumpleaños, mis amigos y yo lo llevábamos contra su voluntad al escenario donde estaban FredBear y Spring Bonnie, lo acercamos a FredBear para que "lo besara", pero FredBear tenía la mandíbula atascada y cuando lo acercamos se desatoró y la cerró de golpe y… pasó la mordida, el ver eso mis amigos y yo nos espantamos, todos salieron corriendo, sólo quedamos él y yo, lo le rogaba por que me perdonara, "la última palabra que me dijo fue "tranquilo, no fue tu culpa"" -los ojos de Phantom Foxy eran azules y soltaba lágrimas- "papá de me acercó, no esperaba palabras de ánimo, pero tampoco esperaba lo que pasó ese día, me dijo "no se mueve, no se levanta, es tu culpa, tú lo mataste", seguido de eso me golpeó con brutalidad con un rodillo, luego con un cuchillo de la cocina me cortó un brazo por el codo y me quebró la mandíbula con el rodillo, antes de morir oí su voz decir "mañana es un nuevo día" y me fui, esperaba en el cielo ver a Mike, pero no me iba, me quedé como fantasma en el mundo de los vivos, jamás sabrá lo tan arrepentido que estoy por lo que hice"

Todos estaban con ojos azules de tristeza por esa historia.

"Mi amor, no sé si golpearte por lo que hiciste o consolarte, así que haré ambas cosas" -Phantom Mangle 1ro lo golpeó y luego lo abrazó

"Gracias, ahora estoy condenado a por siempre usar esta máscara de Foxy"

"Algún día se nos dará nuestra libertad, sólo hay que conseguir esos gemelos para SpringTrap" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"¿Me podrían explicar eso?" -pidió Phantom Bonnie

"Yo lo hago, SpringTrap nos prometió que cuando esos niños estén con él nos dará nuestra libertad, iremos al cielo, descansaremos en paz" -dijo Phantom Chica- "pero no sé, prefiero ser un Phantom que ir al cielo haciendo algo malo. Y creo que me toca a mi contar mi vida"

"Ya me contaste lo que necesitaba saber de ti Chica" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Pero quiero hacerlo, si no lo hago no podré estar en paz" -todos le prestaron atención- "mi nombre humano es Frida Salgado, y morí en el año de 1980 a los 18 años, mi vida no fue la mejor, ni la normal, ni la cotidiana, creo que desde mi POV (punto de vista) mis papás querían que fuese un niño, pero no lo fui, 1 años después vino mi hermano, a él le prestaban más atención, no me alimentaban bien, por eso era delgada, mis compañeros se burlaban, y por mis piernas delgadas me empezaron a llamar "Gallina" o "Patas de pollo", un día mi hermano fue secuestrado, yo fui testigo, pero no hice nada, me dio miedo, fui una cobarde, mis padres pagaron el rescate, pero mis hermano dijo lo que pasó, me reprendieron muy feo, mi hermano para ser menor era más grande y me lastimaba tanto física como emocionalmente, no soportaba los gritos y reclamos de mis padres y me desearon… estar sola el resto de mi vida" -ya estaba llorando con ojos azules- "por eso huí de la casa, me fui a vivir con mi abuela, ella si me quería, me regaló el reloj que ahora tengo, pero la gota que derramó el vaso y fue la causa de lo que ahora soy fue en un convivió de la escuela, sin que lo supiera mis compañeros me planeaban una broma, me nombraron a mi reina del baile, estaba ilusionada, pero cuando iban a ponerme la corona me bañaron en piel, con armas de concreto me dispararon plumas y me pusieron una máscara de pollo, se reían de mi, me decían "Gallina" una y otra vez, al final me fui corriendo y llorando, en un callejón oí una voz consoladora, era un hombre con uniforme púrpura de la FredBear's Family Dinner, limpió mis lágrimas, me llevó al local, lo esperé afuera, me dio una pizza, me dijo que todo estaba bien, me sentí querida por un momento, pero el peor error que cometí fue responder que sí a su pregunta "¿Quieres que tu sufrimiento termine?", me tiró al piso bocabajo, me tomó del pelo, me dijo "tranquila gallinita, ya no sufrirás más " y me cortó la cabeza con un cuchillo de carnicero, me mató como se matan a las gallinas para comerlas" -ahora lloraba desconsoladamente

Phantom Bonnie la vio con ojos azules y la abrazó.

"Shhhh, ya tranquila, ya no llores, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, somos todos amigos, somos familia ahora"

Todos se unieron al abrazo, todos consolando sus pasados. Pero Phantom Mangle se dio cuenta de algo.

"Freddy, ¿Cómo era ese asesino que los mató a ti y a Stuart?"

"Tenía como 40 o 50, castaño y usaba una camisa púrpura de la FredBear's Family Dinner"

"El mismo que me mató" -dijo Phantom Chica

"Y era mi padre, Vincent Schmidt" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"Vincent Schmidt es el chico que ke gustaba y el que me mató" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Y al que por mí trabajo separé a sus padres" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"El que me mató también era Vincent Schmidt, me quemó, me quitó mi vida, me separó de mi familia al morir, mi rostro salió más quemado" -dijo Phantom Bonnie- "¿No se dan cuenta? Nos une que morirnos por las mismas manos"

"SpringTrap nos revivió y nos prometió ayudarnos a buscar al asesino y a cambio debíamos asustar para él, pero eso lo déjanos atrás, ahora quiere a esos niños y nos liberará cuando los tenga" -dijo Phantom Freddy- "pero no sabemos, no sabemos si lo vale" *******

"Ya lo sabía, no quieren que haga algo a esos niños, no lo aceptan, pero aún conservan algo de humanidad"

"Oigan como quien dice tiene razón, seremos fantasmas pero tenemos almas humanas aún" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo, Foxy, ¿Por qué cantas de vez en cuando?" -preguntó Phantom Mangle

"Bueno… verán, como dije jamás me perdoné por lo de Mike, pero en mi mente oigo su voz cantando, y a veces, yo lo acompaño, les mostraré" -toma la mano de Phantom Mangle, le hace una seña para que siga la cadena

Phantom Mangle toma la mano de Phantom BB, él la de Phantom Freddy, él la de Phantom Puppet, ella la de Phantom Chica, ella la de Phantom Bonnie y él puso su otra mano en el hombro de Phantom Foxy. Luego de la nada empezaron a oír una canción:  watch?v=aUX2q1k6y3I

**Voz de Mike. **_Dear brother can you hear my calls  
My cries from outside the halls.  
The monsters inside me haunt my lasting dreams  
A curse that always bleeds_

In my dying breath I repeat your name  
I can see your figures in this haunted game  
I sleep knowing you  
Were standing by

Siguió una parte instrumental y Phantom Foxy cerró sus ojos y cantó.

**Phantom Foxy. **_I remember all those times we spent  
The mind that I bent with my masks  
I could hear you shout the words so dear (_**Voz de Mike: **_Just let me out of here!)_

But alas, I couldn't heal your broken shards  
I had stolen the one thing close to your heart  
Now you die knowing I...  
Was standing by

Otra parte instrumental y sigue.

**Voz de Mike. **_Now I rise through holy trinity  
I'm whole again  
I've come to an end  
The nightmare is finally over  
I rest in peace (_**Phantom Foxy. **_through the tears on my face I wave goodbye)  
Tell the world I'm free (_**Phantom Foxy. **_your soul is free)  
Let go of my hand (_**Phantom Foxy. **_I can't I won't)  
Let go of my cries (_**Phantom Foxy. **_don't leave me here with the fear in my heart)  
I take to the land of the angels  
I finally fly (_**Phantom Foxy. **_oh, what have I done I can't escape what I've become)_

Otra parte instrumental.

(

**Ambos. **_I'll never forget you)  
(_**Ambos. **_Brother)_

**Ambos. **_Goodbye!_

Cuando acabó la canción Phantom Foxy abrió los ojos vio a sus amigos quienes aplaudieron.

"Jamás dijiste que cantabas" -dijo Phantom Mangle- "y lo haces bien"

"Bueno es que me daba pena, si solía cantar"

"¿Ven? ¿No es mejor así? Como amigos, un equipo, una familia" -dijo Phantom Bonnie y todos le dieron la razón

**-Con Fritz**

Fritz iba con sus sobrinos y con Daisy a un lugar desconocido.

"Tío, ¿Ya nos puedes decir a dónde vamos?" -preguntó Luke ya impaciente

"Todo a su tiempo Luke" -dijo Fritz y vio que estaban cerca de una arboleda- "llegamos"

"¿Qué es este lugar?" -preguntó Daisy

"Detrás de estos árboles hay un pequeño lago, con un paisaje que les va a gustar, solíamos tener días de campo aquí, y tendremos 1 nosotros" -dijo saliendo de la camioneta, abre la cajuela y saca una canasta- "vengan" -Daisy salió, los niños no sabían, Fritz se asomó por su ventana- "tengo salami aquí" -ellos se vieron un momento y salieron

Ahora caminaban entre los árboles.

"Este lago sólo Howard y yo sabíamos su ubicación, ahora sólo yo, es un lugar que me gustaba tanto, y quiero compartirlo con ustedes" -al llegar al lago grande fue su sorpresa- "¿Pero qué?"

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, con algunos puestos, pescadores, una cancha de soccer, basquet, voley, áreas con asadores, un parque de juegos para niños y un área para caminar y/o correr.

"El lago, el lugar secreto de la familia, ¿Qué pasó?" -se dijo Fritz

"Tío, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pisaste este lugar?" -preguntó Crystal

"Cuando me gradué de la preparatoria"

"Con razón, tío algún día alguien más iba a descubrir este lago"

"¿Qué importa que haya gente? Aún podemos hacer el día de campo" -dijo Daisy

"Bueno, eso sí, acomodaré las cosas, vayan a divertirse niños" -dijo Fritz y ellos se alejaron- "la idea era sólo nosotros"

"Ya Fritz, aún con gente podremos divertirnos" -lo consoló Daisy

Mientras los niños caminaban, PlushTrap empezó a hablar.

"Jamás vi un lugar tan alegre, _qué asco_" -dijo pensando lo último

"Algunos niños van a escuelas en turno vespertino, no me sorprende ver otros niños" -dijo Crystal

"¿Y qué hay de ellos?" -señaló Luke a sus compañeros de salón

Se les acercaron.

"Miren, son los gemelos, creí que los suspendieron" -dijo un compañero

"Nuestro tío nos trajo de día de campo" -dijo Luke- "¿Qué hacen ustedes?"

"Estudio de campo, estamos de receso" -dijo otro compañero- "¿Nos acompañan?"

"Quisiéramos pero…" -no terminó de hablar por ver una escena nada buena:

Era Luther quien seguía a una enojada Diana.

"¿Luther no había sido expulsado?" -preguntó Luke

"Si, sus padres están de día de campo y cuando supo del trabajo de campo fue por Diana" -dijo un alumno de 3ro, el grado del que es Diana y del que era Luther

"Luther ya vete" -Diana intentaba alejarlo, pero era en vano

"Pero te amo, vuelve conmigo"

"Ya te dije que no, te pedí no molestar a los pobres de Luke y Crystal, pero no me hiciste caso, los molestaste y por ti los suspendieron"

"Y a mi me expulsaron"

"¡Bien merecido te lo tenías!"

Luther ya estaba enojado, y la tomó del pelo, cosa que le dolía.

"¡Suéltame me duele!" -se quejó ella

"Vas a volver conmigo quieras o no, o si no te voy a dejar en silla de ruedas de por vida" -la amenazó pero un golpe hizo que la soltara- "¿Pero qué?"

"¿Metiéndote con una niña? Eso es ser un cobarde" -dijo Luke muy enojado

"Mira nada más si es el enano Smith, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eso no te importa, ahora te advierto que dejes en paz a Diana o me encargaré de ti"

"JAJAJAJAJA, MIRA COMO TIEMBLO" -Luther empuja a Luke- "¿Te crees valiente?" -pone su mano en la cabeza de Luke y lo tira al piso

"Déjalo tranquilo Luther" -dijo Diana

"Tú te callas mi amor" -empujó tirando a Diana y levantó a Luke- "¿Qué piensas hacer enano?" -el error que cometió: puso una mano en la solapa de Luke- "¿QUÉ?"

Luke lo pensó, y puso su mirada decisiva- "ESTO" -con ambas palmas le rompió el brazo, Luther gritó, Luke lo sometió con una llave, Luther intentaba incorporarse pero Luke se lanzaba volviéndolo a agachar, luego le dio 2 patadas con los tobillos en su entrepierna, cosa que le dolió, luego 2 tajos en su cuello y lo empujó con la cadera lanzándolo al suelo adolorido- "te lo advierto Luth, mi tío me enseñó técnicas de Lima lama, un antiguo arte marcial polinesio"

"Yo no sé karate, pero tengo mal carácter" -Luther corrió y lanzó un puñetazo

Luke lo desvío y atrapó, dio un paso al frente y le dio un codazo en el pecho empujándolo, aprovechó para darle múltiples golpes en el pecho, muy cerca de él para usar su estatura en su contra, luego un gancho en su barbilla y un volado en su cien moviéndolo a la izquierda de Luke.

"Espero que aprendieras la lección, eso fue una advertencia" -dijo y fue a auxiliar a Diana- "¿Estás bien?"

Ella seguía sorprendida del acto de Luke, más los niños que vieron lo que pasó.

"Si, lo estoy" -Luke la ayudó a levantarse, pero Luther lo atrapó de los hombros- "LUTHER BASTA"

"A ver Smith intenta liberarte de esto" -Luther pateaba sus piernas

Luke aguantaba las patadas, cayó de sentón soltando el agarre, tomó a Luther de la cabeza con ambas manos y de un movimiento lo acostó frente a él y lo golpeó en su pecho, luego en su rostro.

"Luther bien sabemos quién ganará esto así que mejor dejémoslo aquí" -dijo Luke

"No perderé contra un enano" -Luther se puso de pie

Luke negó con la cabeza y empezó a dar patadas de empeine a Luther, este se cubría con el brazo, Luke se detuvo, Luther intentó darle una patada, pero Luke atrapó la pierna, con una barrida de pie lo tiró al suelo y aún con su pierna sujetada con la otra mano daba golpes al pecho y rostro, Luther logró liberar su pierna y se puso de pie, tomó una rama gruesa como arma, lanzó un golpe, pero Luke detuvo el golpe con un brazo que lo hizo gritar de dolor (de todas formas te dolerá, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿El brazo o la cara?), pero aún con el dolor golpeó el brazo de Luther para que soltara la rama, lo sujetó y volvió a golpearlo pero en la panza sacándole el aire, eso hizo que se agachara, Luke quien aún tenía el brazo de Luther hizo un hábil movimiento que terminó con sus piernas entre el brazo, luego se dejó caer torciendo el brazo habiendo gritar a Luther, Luke decidió terminar con eso, dio un giro y le lanzó una patada a Luther en su oreja tirándolo al suelo adolorido. Cuando se acercó a darle otro golpe no se esperó lo que pasó después.

"ALTO" -gritó Luther cubriéndose con las manos- "ya no más, me rindo tú ganas"

Era increíble, el niño que fue el más bravucón de la escuela estaba en el suelo implorando piedad.

"Ya no me lastimes" -imploraba

Luke cambió el rostro sorprendido por 1 serio- "si me entero que vuelves a molestar a Diana o a quien sea, te dejaré en silla de ruedas por el resto de tu vida" -dijo

"Ok, prometido"

"Perfecto, ahora vete, tu presencia me arruina mi día de campo, y ay de ti si vas de chismoso con tus papás" -Luther se fue y Luke fue con Diana- "¿Estarás bien?"

"Eso fue increíble, y gracias, quisiera darte una muestra de mi gratitud" -dijo Diana

Luke recordó algo que le dijo su padre si una chica decía eso- "agradecer no es una obligación" -dijo

"Que caballero, pero quiero mostrarte mi gratitud" -dijo y se pone a pensar- "ya sé" -toma ambas mejillas de Luke y le da un beso en sus labios

Los niños y Crystal estaban sorprendidos de lo que vieron, al igual que Luke; al final Diana termina el beso.

"Sé que no es mucho pero… espero que mi 1er beso fuera suficiente" -dijo muy sonrojada

"¿Tu 1er beso? ¿Jamás besaste a Luther?" -preguntó Crystal

"Pues intentaba pero el niño siempre hacía algo para que no lo hiciera, por ejemplo, casi nunca se cepilla la boca, comía comida con cebolla, chili y no se limpiaba la boca, siempre le di muchas oportunidades para ver si cambiaba pero jamás lo hizo" -dijo Diana- "y tan ilusionada que estaba de darlo y lo hice" -le dio a Luke un abrazo corto- "te veré cuando acabe tu suspensión" -se alejó

Luke se tocó los labios y sonrió.

"¿Ella no es 2 años mayor que tú?" -preguntó 1 de sus compañeros

"Es candente" -dijo Luke

"Jaja claro, por cierto ¿Supieron lo que le pasó a la directora?"

"¿Qué le pasó?" -preguntaron los gemelos en coro

"El conserje la encontró muerta dentro del armario de su oficina, de ahogó con una máquina de humo"

"¿Entonces la directora murió?" -dijo Luke sorprendido y asustado

"Si, pero una ventaja, en lo que tarda el súper intendente en buscar un reemplazo no habrá escuela en 2 semanas que inician el lunes de la próxima"

"¿Enserio? Entonces ya no importa que estemos suspendidos"

"Nos gustaría seguir hablando, pero estamos en un día de campo con nuestro tío" -dijo Crystal y se aleja con Luke- "¿Deberíamos decirle a tío Fritz lo que nos dijeron?"

"Quizás, no se" -habían llegado

Fritz estaba usando 1 de los asadores para cocinas carne y salchichas.

"Mi idea original era encender leña, pero supongo que esto me ahorró ir por leña y encenderla" -dijo Fritz

"Eso huele delicioso" -dijo Crystal- "¿Cuándo estará listo?"

"En una media hora, coman algo mientras, pero no se llenen"

Los niños cortaron el salami, tomaron panes, jamón, queso, lechuga y tomate y se hicieron unos sandwiches mientras esperaban.

"Tío, nos topamos con nuestros compañeros de la escuela" -dijo Crysgal, Fritz sólo dijo "ajá" mientras asaba la carne- "nos dijeron que la directora murió"

Fritz dejó la carne y los vio.

"¿Que murió? ¿Cómo?"

"Pues, dijeron que se ahogó con una máquina de humo, y que no habrá clases las próximas 2 semanas después de esta" -dijo Luke

"... No sé qué decir, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar su familia"

"Romano tenía una familia muy numerosa, sólo 3 hermanos, jamás se casó"

"Pero aún así"

**-10:35AM**

La carne ya estaba asada y ahora todos comían.

"Que bello es este lugar, ¿Crees poder traernos otra vez?" -preguntó Crystal

"Si es que todo sale bien con la custodia, si los traeré otra vez" -dijo Fritz, ya estaban formando un lazo, pero aún temía no tener a esos niños felices para el final de la semana

"Tú tranquilo, todo saldrá bien" -dijo Daisy animándolo

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo después de eso, ahora Fritz y los niños jugaban soccer, Fritz había llevado un balón.

"Ríndete anciano nacimos para ser veloces" -dijo Luke para provocar

"¿Anciano? Dicen eso porque ahora existen aparatos táctiles, inalámbricos y eso, yo no tenía eso en mi juventud" -dijo Fritz

"Tú tenías cosas diferentes en tu juventud"

"Si como dinosaurios y a Moisés" -dijo Crystal

"Oye niña digo ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?" -preguntó Fritz

"Todos"

"No te pases, debe tener sesenta y tantos" -dijo Luke

"Sesenta y todos"

"Te equívocas niña, yo no paso de los 50"

"No tío, hablamos de años no de dinero" -dijo Luke

"Ok ya despertaron a la bestia"

El partido era más serio ahora, Fritz les quitó el balón y anotó un gol.

"GOL, mejoren eso"

Ambos gemelos decidieron engañarlo, corrieron a él, Luke tenía el balón, pasó por la derecha de Fritz, Crystal pasó por su izquierda, Luke la pasó el balón y ella anotó.

"GOL, mejorado" -dijeron ambos

"¿Cómo supieron que la derecha me falla?" -preguntó Fritz

"Fácil, a papá le fallaba, al abuelo le fallaba, a mi me falla, a Crystal le falla"

"Maldita herencia de sangre, ok es empate el próximo gana"

Ambos fueron por el balón, pero Fritz los atacó con cosquillas.

"JAJAJAJAJA OYE JAJAJAJA, NO SE VALE COSQUILLAS NO" -gritó Crystal riendo

Fritz pasó a sus sobrinos.

"3seg en el reloj" -Fritz imitaba a un comentaeista- "el líder tiene el balón, ahora se va por la banda se quita a 1 se quita a otro" -estaba a 2m de la portería- "mete chutazo y…" -patea, pero pega en el arco y el balón le pega en el rostro- "AAAAHHHH, MI NARIZ ESTÁ EN MI CEREBRO"

Los niños y Daisy fueron a auxiliarlo.

"A ver Fritz déjame ver" -dijo Daisy, Fritz se quitó las manos- "OH POR DIOS"

"¿QUÉ?" -gritó asustado

"OH POR DIOS… no tienes nada" -bromeó y rió

"Ya me habías espantado malvada" -dijo con una sonrisa y la cargó como costal de papas

"NOOOO BÁJAME" -gritaba y reía

Fritz bajó a Daisy, se miraron fijo y se dieron un beso, los niños se taparon los ojos. En el lugar donde se instalaron estaba PlushTrap viendo esa escena.

"Tengo que deshacerme de Smith a como de lugar, pero sigue fuerte, necesito saber su debilidad, ¿Pero cómo?" -seguía viéndolos- "espera a la noche Smith, de esta no saldrás vivo"

**-1PM**

El día de campo había terminado, Fritz decidió ir a ver a sus amigos, supuso que estaban en la pizzería. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Vámpira que llegó volando y cerró sus alas.

"Bienvenidos a la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un lugar mágico para niños y grandes por igual"

"¿Tienen que decir eso cada que llega un cliente?" -preguntó Fritz

"Si no queremos ser desmantelados si" -dijo y llega Fredrick

"Yo me encargo nena, tú ve a divertirte"

"Gracias gordito" -besa su mejilla, abre sus alas y se va volando

"Que dulce, ¿Gustan una mesa?" -preguntó Fredrick

"No, sólo quiero ver al guardia de seguridad" -dijo Fritz

Fredrick les señaló donde estaba y fueron con él.

"Hola Kevin" -saludó Fritz

"Ah Fritz hola, no esperaba verte"

"Si, quise venir a verlos a ti, a Jeremy y a Mike"

"Ambos están con sus familias allá" -señaló

Fritz vio a Angel- "hola, ¿Eres amiga de Kevin?" -ella estaba a espaldas de Fritz- "oye, oye, ¡OYE!"

Kevin pica su brazo de ella con su dedo y ella lo ve.

"Te hablan" -señaló a Fritz

"Hola" -saludó ella

"Te saludé y no me hiciste caso, ¿Qué estás…?"

"¿Sorda? Si"

"... ¿Enserio?"

"Lee los labios, tienes que hablarle cara a cara" -dijo Kevin

"Soy Angel Schmidt"

"¿Schmidt? ¿Como Mike?" -preguntó Fritz

"Somos hermanos, yo y nuestra hermana Mikey nos mudamos aquí"

"¿Mikey? Ja, ¿Ironía? ¿Dónde?" -le pareció gracioso

Mike y Jeremy se acercaron a Fritz con sus familias.

"Hey miren "El 1er día", ¿Cómo estás Smith?" -saludó Jeremy

"¿1er día?" -preguntaron Daisy y los niños

"Duré un día en Freddy's, me apodaron así desde entonces" -dijo Fritz- "k onda amigos"

"Hey Fritz ellas son mis hermanas, Angel y Mikey, se vinieron a vivir aquí"

"Si ya conocí a una" -dijo Fritz- "niños me quedaré un momento a hablar con ellos, ¿Por qué no van a ver a los animatrones?"

Cuando los niños se alejaron, Mikey vio algo que la perturbó: a PlushTrap en las manos de Crystal.

"Michaela Schmidt, según los libros la dueña del peluche de Spring Bonnie, PlushTrap" -dijo Fritz

Michaela le susurró algo a su hermano, él se asustó y vio serio a Fritz- "Fritz, ¿Nos acompañas un momento a la Parts/Service? Tú también Jeremy"

"¿Y yo?" -preguntó Kevin

"No, sólo necesito a Fritz y Jeremy" -ambos gemelos se llevaron a los guardias del 87 a la Parts/Service y se encerraron ahí- "Fritz, ¿Puedo saber por qué tus sobrinos tienen un peluche de Spring Bonnie?"

"Howard se los regaló antes de morir"

"Entonces él se los dio"

"Bueno no, compró el conejo antes de morir, me lo encontré en el cine después de mi 1er día de guardia" -dijo- "¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"PORQUE ES MALIGNO" -gritó Mikey asustando a los guardias- "lo es"

"Hermana yo me encargo, Mikey tenía un PlushTrap y me daba miedo y me asustaba literalmente, una cosa terrible venía en un empaque pequeño, nos dimos cuenta que había sido poseído junto con un peluche de FredBear que tenía, ambos por unos entes que murieron ahí, Mikey dijo lo que pasaba pero mamá la creyó loca y la internó 1 año en un hospital psiquiátrico, los entes supieron mi miedo por los animatrones y aparecían en mis pesadillas con ellos, y en mi coma también, pero nos deshicimos de ellos destruyendo a PlushTrap, metimos el peluche de FredBear en un pequeño cofre de metal sellado con candados que fueron bendecidos por un sacerdote (los que pasaron FNAF 4 ya sabe cuál cofre) y lo enterramos donde nadie lo encontrará"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con este PlushTrap?" -preguntó Fritz

"Tenemos sospechas de que este PlushTrap puede estar poseído por el alma de Purple Guy"

"Imposible su alma está en SpringTrap y sólo revive de noche"

"De hecho Fritz, he estado investigando hechicería satánica, y puedes estar despierto de día en un 2do cuerpo pero debe ser más pequeño" -dijo Jeremy

"Pues… ahora que lo pienso, la directora de la escuela de mis sobrinos murió ayer, y ese mismo día confiscó a PlushTrap y luego regresó a la casa" -Fritz ya empezaba a sospechar

"Debes mantener vigilado a ese peluche hasta la media noche que es cuando Purple Guy regresa a SpringTrap" -dijo Mike

"Purple Guy tiene nombre, es Vincent Price"

"¿Como el actor?" -preguntó Mikey

"Si lo sé, curioso e irónico" -dijo Fritz- "si lo que dicen es cierto, debo deshacerme de SpringTrap, podría con PlushTrap pero mis sobrinos se enfadarían y llorarían y si se enfadan y lloran me los quitan"

"Ese es un trabajo arriesgado, necesitarás más ayuda" -dijo Jeremy- "me uno a tu equipo"

"¿Enserio?"

"No es el único, yo le entro también" -dijo Mike- "2 veteranos de sobrevivir la noche con animatrones darán más ventaja al equipo"

"Chicos tienen familias, ¿Y si mueren? ¿Enserio lo vale?"

"Ya sabemos, pero debemos hacerlo, y no intentes detenernos"

"... Bueno, bienvenidos"

"Oigan miren lo que hice en mis noches de guardia" -Mike abrió un cofre lleno de piezas y mostró una máscara de SpringTrap- "lo hice con una vieja cabeza de Spring Bonnie que estaba dañada, la adorné y quedó exacta, y miren le coloqué mecanismos que si mueves la boca y los ojos este los mueve" -Mike se pone la máscara e imita la voz de SpringTrap- "es hora de morir" -en efecto movió la boca y los ojos

"Oye buen trabajo" -dijo Jeremy

"La hice para mi hijo, me pidió un disfraz de SpringTrap para Halloween, ya tengo la cabeza falta el resto del cuerpo"

"Estamos en Abril"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen Fitzgerald, mejor dejar para hoy lo que puedes hacer en 6 meses"

"No, es ¿Por qué dejar para hoy lo que puedes hacer en 6 meses?"

"Bueno no haré esto para último momento"

"Oigan ya, los necesitaré al 100 para esta noche" -dijo Fritz- "ah y que SpringTrap no sepa nada de que sabemos su plan, para que no nos arruine la cosa"

"Hecho" -dijeron ambos

Regresaron con los demás para ver a Kevin riendo con Angel.

Mike se tapó la boca- "¿Queriendo ligarte a mi hermana?" -se tapó la boca para que Angel no leyera sus labios

"¿Ligarme a Angel?" -dijo Kevin también con la boca tapada- "pues es linda, y me cautivó"

"Pues no creas que la tendrás fácil (típico hermano mayor sobreprotector), digo no creo que mi hermane ande con un chico frío y rencoroso"

Kevin se ofendió con eso, Fritz le mando un mensaje que decía "dime esto a Mike:" y manda otro que Kevin lee.

"Y tú mi amigo eres extremadamente… calvo" -olvidé decirlo, por la mordida Mike se quedó calvo y cubría su cabeza con una gorra, nunca desde niño le gustó que le dijeran calvo

"UUUHHH" -dijeron todos y Mike se enojó

"¿Ah sí? Pues tú odias a un hombre que está muerto sólo porque te mató a la hermana"

"UUUHHH" -dijeron todos

Kevin recibe otro mensaje- "y tú mi amigo eres extremadamente… calvo"

"UUUHHH"

"Ach condenado rubiecito, ¿Que le digo?" -se dijo Mike- "pues tú eres un rubio imbécil que si extraña tanto a su hermana debió dejarse matar en la atracción de horror"

"UUUHHH"

Kevin recibe otro mensaje- "tú eres calvo, ¿Si?" -dijo

"AHORA SI NO TE LA ACABAS" -se levantó para golpearlo pero Doll lo tomó de la oreja cosa que le dolió

"Michael Schmidt, ten más respeto, él podría ser de la familia" -dijo Doll dicienlo lo último con la boca tapada

"Pero él me llamó calvo"

"Mike, tú eres calvo" -dijo su esposa con una sonrisa

"¿También tú?"

"Ahora discúlpate" -lo soltó

"Bien, Kevin perdón"

"Gracias calvito" -dijo Kevin

Mike iba a lanzarse otra vez pero se resistió y se sentó. Así fue ese día, pero esperaban la noche, la 4ta y penúltima noche antes del gran estreno.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Hay muchas teorías de quién fue el que dio la mordida del 87, pero la que apoyo yo es que fue Foxy. Y hay pistas que lo apoyan: que esté fuera de servicio, los colmillos faltantes, que su mandíbula esté rota y colgando, el teaser de Nightmare Foxy con el "Out of order" escrito y el 87 en su ojo, etc…**

**** Ya sé lo que dirán, ¿Es Vincent Price o Vincent Schmidt? Decídete, eso lo explicaré en la última noche.**

***** Ninguno de los Phantoms saben que Vincent es SpringTrap. Si lo supieran no asustarían para él y lo harían pagar.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Mike y Jeremy saldrán vivos?**

**¿Y Kevin y Fritz?**

**¿Y el resto del equipo?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

**Bye dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Siguiente cap: capítulo 10: 20/20/20/20**

* * *

**Nadie ganó el concurso del cap. anterior, lo siento, sigan participando.**


	10. Capítulo 10: 20202020

**Contestando reviews:**

**Predalien-Gaiden. **Que bueno que no eres de los que dicen groserías. Quería darles a los Phantoms pasados trágicos. ¿Y quién será tu villano? Yo no dejo cabos sueltos. Es que me gusta la idea de que Luke tenga novia, por eso Diana, y quise un reto haciéndola 2 años mayor. Si leí tu mail y si ya leí tu cap.

**Vailly 2002. **Uy lectora nueva, ¿O lector? Gracias por hablar así de mi fanfic.

**SweetGirl90. **Tranquila igual comentaste. ¿Qué significa yandere? Pero si entiendo lo de Melisa y Daisy. Si descubres de dónde recuerdas a Gavin te regalo una imagen Yaoi. Bueno mis teorías apoyan que Mike es Cry Child. Bueno alguien tiene que ser dueño/a de PlushTrap y el ver un cuarto de niña en la casa de Cry Child. Mikey no es la sorda, la sorda es Angel la hermana menor de Mike, la traumas sobre mi cadáver XD. Viva o muerta Chica tendrá cuñada. Bueno no iba a dejar a Freddrick ni a Vámpira solos. Si, que suerte para Phantom Freddy encontrar a una mujer que ame a los niños, adoptiva o biológica Phantom Puppet es la mamá, la mamá no es la que te da la vida, es la que está dispuesta a todo por su hijo, apoyarlo, amarlo, etc… y el matrimonio no va cuando estás muerto, por algo dicen "hasta que la muerte los separe". SpringTrap es un asesino, decirle que no mate es como decirle a un borracho que no tome, o a un fumador que no fume, O_O… ¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE EL CUERPO QUEMADO DE ABRAHAM? Me das miedo, aléjate de mi psicópata. Ya te estoy dando Kengel. Bonnica, Phantom Bonnica, Nightmare Bonnica, Toy Bonnica… ok ese último no, ya emparejé a Toy Chica con Golden Freddy y a BonBon con SpringTrap. Sólo los que han leído tu fic entenderán eso de que Fritz no se acerque a Golden por alergia a la miel, ¿Tú amodoras la miel? Kelly si lloró, pero nadie ni siquiera ella lloraría por unas horas la muerte de sus padres y lo superaría por algo como el Yaoi, TURN DOWN FOR WHAT. Si es por la directora Fritz apenas la conocía. Cada quien sus teorías. Tú te esperas todo… ok no. Pues Fritz le enseñó a Luke y no exageres, apuesto que mides 1.60m o menos, no podrías con un animatron asesino de 2m, ¿Una escoba contra un conejo con tasers, pistolas, vigas de metal. Fritsy, porque el guardia que duró una noche. Si quieres te presto mi escena de Kevin y Mindy para tu fic de "El pasado no se olvida". Porque Golden Freddy también merece amor. Quería darles a los Phantoms un pasado trágico. Ya sé que te dije lo de Phantom Foxy pero yo esperaba que fingieras sorpresa. Pues para mi y sin ofender a It's Been so Long, pero Dear Brother atravesó mi corazón más profundo que esa. Bueno tú me diste la idea de Phantom Mangle. Si, está mal que malpensaras, 13 años y ya malpiensas, ya ni yo. Vaya ya andas de vaca, de vacaciones. Ya te dije que Mikey no es la sorda. Kevin se defiende, si no es con los puños es con la boca.

**Roger min2014. **¿Quiénes son similares por enloquecer por amor? Como quieras pero tienen 7. Mike ya puede descansar de tanto terror, bueno no tanto ya que vuelve a la guardia con Jeremy. Pues en la opinión de muchos los Phantoms son almas también. No recuerdo chistes de Los Simpsons. Pues me inspiro en muchas cosas que si te las digo ocupo 10 páginas. ¿Qué no te contesté de Melisa y Matt?

* * *

**Quiero hacer otro concurso, pero aguas, este será el último, no lo desaprovechen. En el capítulo anterior Phantom Foxy dijo el nombre de su padre: Vincent Schmidt; pero Kevin dijo otro apellido: Price. Me siento Scott Cawthon, el que deduzca esto dejaré qu de sus OCs salgan en el capítulo final. Tiene que ser una deducción específica, que explique lo que dijo Mike de que su padre acabó en la cárcel, que explique ambos apellidos que le puse Vincent, los que dijeron Kevin y Phantom Foxy, que explique por qué el padre de Mike está en prisión cuando Phantom Foxy que es hermano de Mike trabaja para SpringTrap que es su padre (pero no lo sabe), etc...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **20/20/20/20

**-11PM**

Mike se encontraba preparando lo que considerara necesario para la guardia, el sólo pensar que volverá a pasar 6hrs sobreviviendo a animatrones asesinos le daban ganas de vomitar.

Doll entró a su cuarto de ambos- "ya empaqué tus cosas, la mochila está en el sofá" -dijo abrazando el brazo de su esposo- "Mike, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Recuerda tu 1ra semana en Freddy's, casi mueres, dime ¿Enserio lo vale?"

"Tal vez no, pero SpringTrap causó muchas muertes y mucho sufrimiento, y tengo una corazonada, siento que esto me ayudará con mis problemas"

"... Ok, pero prométeme algo Mike, no importa lo mal que se vea el problema, o lo sencillo que se vea… prométeme que no te harás el valiente, no quiero perder a mi esposo, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan sin su padre"

"... Ok, lo prometo" -Mike besó a Doll

"Te esperaré con tu favorito" -dijo seductora

"¿Una hamburguesa americana (la de Carl's Jr.)?" -preguntó entusiasmado

"Nunca dije tu comida favorita" -frotaba su pecho de él con su dedo de ella

Mike captó- "ah, golosa" -la cargó y besó- "te veo en 7hrs"

Mike fue al closet de su cuarto y sacó un cofre.

"No he usado esto desde mis días en la armada" -sacó del cofre una metralleta m16- "hola amigo, te necesitaré para una misión más" -se la cuelga y también saca un hacha de leñador- "llevaré esto también"

Mike tomó la mochila que dijo Doll, salió de la casa, pidió un taxi y se fue al Great Star Cinema.

**-En el departamento de Jeremy**

Jeremy y su hija Emily estaban hospedados en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, Jeremy con el tiempo le gustó volver a California y a su hija, inscribió a Emily en una escuela cerca de su casa y consiguió él un trabajo en la misma como profesor de robótica. Ahora mismo se encontraba empacando lo necesario para la guardia.

"Papá, no vayas, ¿Y si mueres? Recuerda esos pesados días en Freddy's y en la Fazbear's Fright, eres lo que queda" -dijo Emily

"No hay nada más que desearía que no ir, pero es mi labor, mío, de Fritz, Mike y Kevin" -dijo Jeremy poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija- "no te dejaré sola, no pienso irme a ningún lado" -ambos se abrazan- "voy y vuelvo"

Jeremy tomó sus cosas, subió a su auto y se fue al Great Star Cinema.

**-11:30PM**

En la casa de Fritz estaban los niños dormidos, PlushTrap usaba la computadora de su cuarto. Entró a un sitio de ritos satánicos.

"Esos tontos guardias de seguridad me la han estado haciendo difícil, ah pero van a ver, sólo debo encontrarlo, ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? Oh ahí está, el hechizo de poderbilidad, aquel que haga este rito se volverá un ser poderoso, sólo necesito… un pentagrama, 5 velas, vinagre, 3 pelos de perro muerto, leche de cabra, un caramelo ácido y el ingrediente importante: sangre de 2 personas enamoradas, casi todo el mundo está enamorado cosa fácil… oh, deben ser entre ellas ok eso es un poco difícil a menos que" -se puso a pesar- "oh si, Smith y la mujer con nombre de flor, sólo necesitaré sangre de ambos"

Salió del cuarto para buscar a Fritz y Daisy y los encontró juntos en la sala viendo una película. Ella estaba acurrucada en él.

"Jamás vi esta película, Titanic, ysi es buena" -dijo Daisy

"Yo tampoco la vi, pero si sé la historia, el barco se hunde por una rotura del casco" -dijo Fritz

PlushTrap se escabulló a la cocina, dio un salto hasta quedar sobre la barra y vio donde de ponen los cuchillos, tomó un cuchillo dentado para cortar carne y lo examinó.

"Perfecto, aprovecharé para deshacerme de Smith de una vez por todas" -dijo PlushTrap

PlushTrap iba a salir pero vio que alguien entraba, puso el cuchillo en su lugar y se tiró como muñeco inerte. Al encenderse la luz se mostró a Fritz con un tazón vacío, sacó una de esas sartenes con palomitas que se ponen en la estufa y se va inflando un aluminio y vio a PlushTrap.

"Los niños debieron… no, los acosté y Crystal tenía a PlushTrap" -las sospechas de Fritz que le dijeron Mike y Mikey al parecer eran ciertas, tomó a PlushTrap y lo puso cara a cara con él- "no sé qué es lo que quieres con esos niños, pero no me arriesgaré a averiguarlo SpringTrap, tal vez a ellos puedas engañarlos, son inocentes, tal vez a ellos, no a mi, pagarás por lo que hiciste, pero destruirte sería un boleto a que esos niños me odien, pero no significa que no pueda pedirle a Kevin que ponga un chip de IA en este conejito y destruirte en el cine, habrá una tormenta, ya verás" -abrió un cajón, metió a PlushTrap en este y lo cerró con llave, todos los cajones se abrían y cerraban con la misma llave- "ahí te vas a quedar" -tomó las palomitas, apagó la luz y se fue

PlushTrap golpeaba los muros del cajón y empujaba con los pies.

"¡Sácame de aquí Smith, necesito su sangre, tuyo y de la mujer con nombre de flor! ¡Me vengaré ya verás a media noche!" -gritaba pero no lo oían

**-11:50PM**

La película ya había acabado, Daisy lloraba por el final.

"No puede ser, Jack muere, pensé que sería un romance no una tragedia" -se limpiaba las lágrimas con la lance de Fritz

"¿Pero no te gustó el tiempo en que ellos 2 se amaron? ¿Y que Rose aún sabiendo que pudo morir volvió al barco para estar con Jack? ¿Y que al final ella muriera y se reuniera con él para estar juntos la eternidad?" -dijo consolándola

"Bueno… si, si me gustó" -vio a Fritz y le robó un beso

"¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"El verla me di cuenta que Howard me dejó, la sola idea de que me dejes no la podría soportar" -dijo Daisy- "¿No me dejarás?"

"Jamás, no te dejaría sola" -Fritz le devolvió el beso

"Creo que ya debes irte, te toca la guardia"

"Si, te veré en 6hrs" -le dio un beso de despedida y se fue

**-11:55PM**

Ya el equipo estaba reunido en el cine. Los 1os en llegar fueron Mike y Jeremy, luego llegaron el loco Steve, Zeke, Clay, Gavin, Matt y Melisa vinieron juntos, luego llegó Kevin y al final Fritz.

"Esta es la penúltima noche antes del estreno, hay que hacer lo posible para atrapar a SpringTrap" -dijo Matt

"Por Howard, por Bryan y por Abraham, hay que terminar esto" -dijo Fritz

"Olvidas a la directora de la escuela de tus sobrinos" -dijo Mike

"¿Y ella por qué si ni la conocí? Además era una bruja" -dijo Fritz- "hay que terminar esto a más tardar mañana, el límite es mañana en la noche"

"¿Y si lo desmantelamos ahora? Ahí está quietecito y yo tengo un hacha" -dijo Mike mostrándola

"No podemos, porque el reloj marcará las 12AM en 5, 4, 3, 2…" -un timbre sonó en el reloj de Kevin dando la media noche- "mejor corramos a la oficina"

Todos lo hicieron y se encerraron.

"Puertas de metal corredizas, vaya que días" -dijo Mike con un poco de nostalgia

"Hey Mike, ¿Qué más trajiste?" -preguntó Kevin

"Pues… una metralleta de mis días en la armada" -la mostró y todos se alejaron- "tranquilos le puse el seguro, traje el hacha" -siguió buscando y se sorprendió y confundió al ver lo que tenía de más- "y esto" -mostró la máscara de SpringTrap que les mostró a Jeremy, Mikey y Fritz en la pizzería

"¿Y crees que el truco de la máscara funcionará con ellos?" -preguntó Fritz

"No sé, le pedí a Doll que empacara yo empacara, debió ponerla ahí"

"Bueno guárdala por si acaso"

**-En la bodega**

SpringTrap y sus Phantoms estaban reunidos en la bodega del cine como siempre.

"Maldito Smith me las va a pagar, encerrarme en un cajón con cubiertos, un tenedor se me incrustó en el trasero, Y NO FUE NADA LINDO, ¡ME TRAUMÉ!" -SpringTrap estaba histérico

"Tranquilo señor, podríamos seguir con el trabajo" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Oh pero tengo la forma de deshacerme de ellos, BB" -llamó al niño- "ten" -le da una lista- "quiero que me consigas todo lo de la lista, mientras 2 terminarán con la instalación, necesitaré a 4 para la cacería" -dijo y vio a cada Phantom- "Puppet. Mangle, ustedes 2 terminarán la instalación, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, ustedes vienen conmigo"

"Baja, que irónico, los 4 animatrones principales harán el trabajo, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"Señor" -lo llamó Phantom BB- "puedo conseguir estas cosas, pero no creo conseguir sangre de 2 enamorados, es que cuando veo sangre me desmayo"

"Y si te desmayas pierdo lo demás que dilema" -dijo SpringTrap

"Ni tanto, la mujer del grupo y el hombre serio están enamorados" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" -preguntó SpringTrap

"Porque fue ayer cuando Foxy y yo hicimos la cacería, los vimos"

"... Ok, BB tacha la sangre y consígueme lo demás"

"Sí señor" -dijo el pequeño Phantom y se desvaneció

"Síganme" -dijo SpringTrap y los 4 Phantoms principales lo siguieron

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina.

"Hagan que se abran esa puerta, quiero su sangre" -ordenó

"Podemos atravesarla" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"Pero yo no, y apuesto que también sellaron la ventilación" -dijo el conejo frustrado- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Usar la cabeza" -dijo Phantom Bonnie y la escena cambia

"PERO NO MI CABEZA" -gritaba SpringTrap mientras los otros 4 iban corriendo con cargándolo como ariete

Gritaron corriendo para dar contra la puerta pero ya cerca de esta se abrió y entraron corriendo, con los Phantoms no hubo problema pero SpringTrap se dio fuerte contra la pared.

"Ay, mendigos Phantoms me las van a pagar" -dijo adolorido bocabajo y al darse vuelta vio a Mike y Jeremy

"Hola SpringTrap, ¿Me recuerdas?" -dijo Jeremy con el hacha de Mike y Mike con la metralleta

"Fitzgerald" -SpringTrap se puso de pie- "creí que no te vería de nuevo"

"Yo también creí lo mismo SpringTrap, parece que ahora la víctima eres tú" -golpeaba el hacha contra su mano amenazando con darle de hachazos a SpringTrap

"Ya no soy sólo una máquina Fitzgerald" -hace el ademán del hombre araña con ambas manos disparando los tasers a ambos- "ahora soy un robot de combate con armas"

Ambos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose.

"No los molestaré ahora, sólo quiero algo de sangre" -golpea sus muñecas desplegando sus vigas puntiagudas- "pueden dármela por las buenas… o la tomo por las malas"

"¿Y si mejor hago ESTO?" -le dio a SpringTrap con un tubo- "VÁMONOS"

Todos salieron de la oficina, Mike y Jeremy intentaban mantenerse de pie por las descargas.

"Phantoms, atrápenlos" -ordenó SpringTrap

Los 4 Phantoms fueron por los guardias, pero antes de irse Phantom Freddy notó una máscara de SpringTrap en la oficina, no le tomó mucha importancia y se fue. El equipo seguía corriendo pero fueron rodeados por los 4 Phantoms.

"Atrapados como ratas" -dijo Phantom Foxy

Iban a sacar sus armas de protones pero.

"OYE FAZFUCK" -oyeron un grito y vieron a Mike

"¿Mike?" -fue lo que dijo Fritz

"¡¿Como me dijiste?!" -gritó Phantom Freddy con ojos rojos de furia

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, TE DIJO FAZFUCK" -se burló Phantom Foxy

"Cállate Capitán Calzones"

"¿QUÉ?"

"JAJAJAJA, TE DIJO CAPITÁN CALZONES" -se burló Phantom Bonnie

"Tú no hables conejo descarado, ¿Entiendes? DesCARADO JAJAJA" -un silencio sepulcral, sólo se oía un grillo- "¿Ninguno?"

"Tus chistes son tan malos que ni harían reír al Guasón" -dijo Phantom Chica y ahí si se rieron

"Bueno ya con los chistes" -dijo Mike con una muleta de torero- "oye Fazfuck, a que no te atreves"

"Ok, para que aprendas a que soy Phantom Freddy" -dijo el oso con ojos rojos de furia y se alzó a flote hacia Mike

"¿Pueden volar?" -preguntó Kevin sorprendido

"No todos, sólo él y Phantom Puppet, y BB pero él flota con globos" -dijo Phantom Foxy

Phantom Freddy iba en vuelo a Mike, pero no notaba que tras la muleta estaba su otra mano con una manopla (o nudillera como quieran llamarle), y apenas Phantom Freddy se acercó Mike ondeó la muleta.

"OLE" -gritó Mike y golpea a Phantom Freddy con la manopla que sorpresivamente le afectó

"AUCH, ¿Cómo es que me dolió?" -se preguntó el oso fantasma

"¿Qué te pasa Fazfuck? ¿No pudiste OSOportar mi golpe fantasma? Jaja ¿Entendiste? Fantasma porque no la viste venir" -dijo Mike y ruidos de grillos- "¿Nadie?"

"Sus chistes son igual de malos, hasta peores que los de Foxy" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Aquí tienes otro mi amigo" -Mike le da un uppercut que lo lanza a 2m de distancia y con la mandíbula torcida

Todos hasta los Phantoms se sorprendieron por eso, pero Kevin aprovechó eso para dispararle a los 4 Phantoms con su rifle de protones quienes soltaron un chillido fantasmal y cayeron retorciéndose.

"Mike eso fue increíble ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" -dijo Kevin sorprendido

"Verán, cuando Judas traicionó a Jesús… su recompensa fueron 20 monedas, desde entonces esas monedas fueron el símbolo de traicionar a Dios, del mal, y la plata se volvió la kriptonita de los no muertos, la maldición… de los malditos" -dijo Mike sorprendiendo a sus compañeros- "¿Esta manopla? Acertaron, está hecha de plata, y no es lo único que tengo, en la mochila tengo más manoplas y macanas de policía forradas con plata, sólo hay que esperar que SpringTrap deje la oficina"

Se escondieron en la entrada de la sala 3 y vieron a SpringTrap salir de la oficina, mirar a todos lados e irse por la ventilación. El equipo se regresó a la oficina, Mike tomó su mochila y sacó una caja con lo que dijo.

"Cada quien tome 1 de cada 1" -cada quien tomó una macana que tenían una placa de plata y una manopla- "¿Ahora qué?"

"SpringTrap está en el ducto de ventilación, podría estar en cualquier parte del cine" -Fritz veía las cámaras y cambió a los ductos- "ahí está, está en el ducto camino a la bodega"

"Bueno estamos seguros por 2hrs hasta que los Phantoms despierten" -dijo Kevin- "lo mejor será dividirnos, escondernos en las salas"

"Melisa y yo iremos a la sala 3 ustedes… no nos sigan" -dijo Matt y ambos se fueron

"Esos 2 de seguro van a hacer sus cositas, pero dejémoslos amarse, tienen derecho" -dijo Kevin- "Fritz ¿Te llevas el control? No queremos que algo se averíe mientras nos escondemos"

"Claro yo me lo llevo" -Fritz tomó el control universal con el que arreglan el equipo de vigilancia del cine

**1:34AM**

SpringTrap había vuelto al cuarto de vigilancia, ahora estaba viendo las cámaras de vigilancia buscando algo, o a alguien.

"¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? ¡Ahí están!" -encontró a Matt y Melisa en la sala 3- "Ahora me pregunto si…" -da clic para ver las cámaras de la ventilación- "eureka" -había un ducto que conectaba

SpringTrap entró por el ducto de ventilación para llegar a la sala 3.

**-En la sala 3**

Matt y Melisa se encontraban dándose muestras de afecto.

"Esto parece un sueño, la chica que amo está conmigo" -dijo Matt abrazándola por la cintura

"¿Y no te asusta que SpringTrap pueda encontrarnos?"

"Ese weonejo dorado no me asusta ni un poquito, y yo te protejo, es mi promesa"

Gavin iba de regreso a la oficina, vio a las cámaras y vio a SpringTrap yendo a la sala 3. SpringTrap vio a la cámara la cual estaba enfocada en él, mostró el dedo medio y se fue.

Gavin seguía con esa expresión relajada- "maldito muñeco maleducado" -dijo y se fue

Matt y Melisa seguían dándose muestras de afecto hasta que ella lo sentó bruscamente en un asiento.

"Hazme sentir especial, como la noche anterior" -dijo ella

"¿No te preocupa que algún Phantom o SpringTrap vengan?"

"Prometiste protegerme, con eso puedo estar tranquila" -se sentó en sus piernas de él

Matt pasaba sus manos de él por su cintura de ella.

"Me gustas" -le susurró Matt

"Te estoy esperando" -ella también susurró

Pero antes de llegar a ese punto una viga de metal atravesó el asiento y el bicep de Matt.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" -gritó Matt de dolor

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" -gritó Melisa pero del susto

La viga se fue, y SpringTrap quien estaba tras el asiento se puso de pie.

"Miren lo que encontré, al Romeo y su Julieta" -dijo de burla

"Déjanos tranquilos o…" -Matt no pudo terminar porque SpringTrap volvió a atravesar su bicep- "AAAAHHHHH"

"Tú tranquilo no durará mucho" -con la misma mano donde tenía la viga de metal comenzó a apretar su bicep de él y con la otra mano usaba un vaso para llenarlo de su sangre, Matt gritaba de dolor hasta que se llenó- "listo, PHANTOM PUPPET" -ella aparece- "llévate esto" -ella obedece y se va, SpringTrap saca la viga del brazo de Matt- "listo, ahora tu noviecita" -recibe un golpe

"¡Déjalo tranquilo!" -gritó Melisa con su macana de plata y volvió a lanzar golpes- "NADIE… MALTRATA… A MI… NOVIO"

SpringTrap se cubría, los golpes le afectaban, no como sus Phantoms pero los golpes dolían, y en una de esas atrapó la macana, Melisa se le quedó viendo, él le dedicó una sonrisa y con su otra mano la golpeó con un potente puño hidráulico en el vientre que la lanzó 2m. Ese golpe le sacó el aire.

"Quise ser paciente, tu novio no puso resistencia y sólo me dio la sangre, por eso le perdonaré la vida esta noche" -avanzó hacia ella y se agacho quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro- "eso fue una advertencia, dame la sangre que quiero y te dejaré vivir" -Melisa escupió en su rostro de él- "ok, tú lo pediste quise ser benevolente pero quisiste el peor lado"

Matt estaba en el piso débil por estar perdiendo sangre, pero algo lo hizo volver en sí, el ruido de Melisa implorando piedad mientras SpringTrap la golpeaba con sus puños hidráulicos. Como pudo se quitó la camiseta, la amarró el la herida, tomó su macana de plata, llegó con SpringTrap y pegó un grito que hizo que SpringTrap girará su cabeza 180° (como los búhos), pero fue tarde, Matt le había dado en su fea y rota cara dejándolo fuera de combate. Le dolió ver cómo quedó Melisa: toda golpeada, con cortes por los golpes y su nariz sangrando

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó débilmente

"Gracias" -dijo ella jadeando del dolor

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?"

"Lo… lo intentaré" -Melisa intentó ponerse de pie, pero sintió un dolor punzante- "AAAAHHH" -cayó otra vez- "no, me golpeó en todas partes, creo que me rompió los huesos"

Matt pensó un momento, vio su brazo con el vendaje improvisado. Lo pensó y la cargó a duras penas.

"Estás lastimado como para cargarme"

"Me importa un bledo, juré protegerte"

Matt se la iba a llevar pero SpringTrap quien volvió en sí usó sus piernas resorte y con sus pies golpeó a Matt detrás de ambas rodillas cayendo al suelo y soltando a Melisa.

"Nadie me golpea en la cara mi amigo..." -puso su pie en el pecho de Matt- "... y vive para contarlo" -despliega sus vigas de metal- "es hora de morir"

Melisa no podía dejar que mataran a Matt. Se puso de pie a duras penas y gritando, con los huesos rotos no era bueno poner esfuerzo y ponerte de pie, tomó su daga de protones y la lanzó a SpringTrap enterrándose en su hombro. SpringTrap gritó de dolor, Intentó quitarse la daga pero Melisa se lo impidió, tomó la daga y la fue enterrando más; SpringTrap la golpeaba pero Melisa seguía firme hasta que con la daga y los suficientes cortes le cortó el brazo, ambos creyeron que el brazo cobraría vida y los atacaría como en Chucky, pero se quedó inerte. *****

"Wow Melisa lo hi…" -Matt no terminó porque SpringTrap le clavó a Melisa la viga de su otro brazo en su pierna- "¡Mi amor!"

"Quise ser pacífico, de veras pero quisieron hacerlo por las malas" -activa un mecanismo que separa la viga de su brazo, toma otro vaso y lo pone en el suelo, bajo la pierna de Melisa

SpringTrap empezó a agregar la pierna de Melisa que sacaba la sangre más rápido que con Matt, el vaso no tardó en llenarse.

"PHANTOM PUPPET" -ella aparece- "ten" -le da el vaso y ella se va- "ahora, ¿Qué haré con ustedes?" -puso su brazo en la viga y los volvió a conectar

Pero llegaron Fritz, Kevin, Gavin y el loco Steve.

"Alto ahí SpringTrap" -dijo Fritz

"¡¿CUÁL ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA?!" -gritó el Loco Steve con su macana de plata en manos

"Matt, Melisa tranquilos ya llegamos" -dijo Kevin

"¿Cómo supieron que nos estaban atacando?" -preguntó Matt

"Gavin estaba en la oficina y vio lo que pasó, nos avisó y vinimos corriendo"

SpringTrap se vio acorralado, tomó su brazo y se fue. Fritz y Kevin fueron a auxiliar a Matt y Melisa.

"¿Matt estás bien?" -preguntó Fritz

"Si si lo estoy yo no importo ella recibió más ataques atiéndela a ella" -dijo Matt

"No pueden hacer la guardia así de mal, llamaré a una ambulancia, llévenlos a la entrada" -Kevin tomó su celular y llamó

**-2AM**

Matt subió a una ambulancia que había llegado hace poco, mientras a Melisa la subían en una camilla.

"Te vas a poner bien, todo saldrá bien, verás que al final esto sólo será un mal recuerdo" -dijo Matt

"¿Lo juras?"

"Lo juro"

La ambulancia se había ido. Mientras los Phantoms Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy volvían a la bodega.

"Eso fue brutal" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"Ya ven lo que se siente" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"Eso dolió mucho, no creí volver a sentir dolor" -dijo Phantom Chica

"Tranquila, ya todo está bien" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Hasta que llegaron" -dijo SpringTrap con su brazo arreglado- "¿Dónde andaban?"

"Noqueados por las armas de protones, pero vemos que estás bien"

"Ni tanto, me mutilaron un brazo que luego tuvieron que pegarme otra vez" -dijo SpringTrap- "pero al menos ya tengo la sangre que necesitaba, el conjuro estará listo mañana. Vayan a la oficina, encárguense de esos guardias restantes"

Los 4 Phantoms regresaron.

"Encárguense de esos guardias restantes" -dijo Phantom Bonnie imitando a SpringTrap- "con una actitud como esa no me sorprende que sus ÚNICOS amigos sean fantasmas que revivió para que sigan sus órdenes" -se ríen por eso

"¿Se ríen con el descarado y no conmigo?" -dijo Phantom Foxy

"El descarado cuenta mejor los chistes" -dijo Phantom Freddy y luego se cae, fue Phantom Foxy que aprovechando que tenía una pierna le hizo zancadilla

**-En la oficina**

Fritz y el equipo estaban en la oficina pensando lo que pasaba ahora.

"SpringTrap fue muy brutal, ¿Vieron cómo quedó Melisa luego de eso?" -dijo Fritz

"Eso nos dejó una lección muy importante: no hay que volver a dividirnos, hay que mantenernos juntos" -dijo Jeremy

"Si todo sale bien dudo que Matt deje a Melisa acercarse de nuevo a este cine" -dijo Clay

"Y quien lo culpa, ok son las 2:05AM, sólo 4hrs" -dijo Fritz- "la verdad el simple hecho de hacer esto de nuevo ya es mucho, pero el pensar que 2 niños dependen de mí ahora, que puedes perder a tus amigos en esto, que hay un asesino ronda en tu trabajo, es mucho para un hombre de 50 años" -ve a su equipo- "chicos, en verdad les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, han puesto mucho empeño en la guardia y sobreviviendo y no tengo derecho en pedirles aún más, si quieren irse son libres de hacerlo, puedo encargarme solo"

El equipo se miró a sí mismo un momento y antes de decir algo se oyó ese sonido de un Phantom acercarse y vieron a Phantom Foxy.

"Hola" -los saludó maliciosamente

"¿No pueden dejarnos en paz ni por 2min?" -preguntó Kevin

"Ya suficientes fueron 2hrs Sr. le disparo protones a quien sea"

Fritz sin que Mike ni Phantom Foxy lo notaran le quitó a Mike su manopla de plata.

"Hoy se van a morir algunas ratas" -dijo Phantom Foxy

Fritz se puso frente a todos.

"Mejor te vas y seré compasivo contigo"

"No me digas, ¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Pues vas a ver" -Fritz con una manopla en cada mano

Fritz dio un fuerte golpe a Phantom Foxy en su oreja que lo hizo mover torpemente las piernas y caer.

"Auch" -se quejó

"Otro truco del Lima lama: las orejas son para nosotros como los bigotes son para los gatos, nos mantienen en equilibrio, si ese equilibrio se ve afectado el cuerpo no puede estabilizarse y cae" -dijo Fritz

"¿Quieres pelear pelirrojo? Soy tu pirata" -dijo poniéndose de pie

Phantom Foxy lanza un golpe, Fritz se agacha para evitarlo y aprovecha para darle un gancho en la panza haciendo que se agachara y con eso le dio otro en la barbilla.

"Fritz dale 1 en el mero hocico" -sugirió Kevin

Fritz hizo caso y lo hizo a tal fuerza que la cabeza de Phantom Foxy empezó a girar, al detenerse éste estaba mareado pero volvió en sí muy rápido y de una patada barredora tiró a Fritz.

"Soy un fantasma nosotros no nos quedamos mareados más de 2seg" -recibió un golpe en la nuca y vio a Mike con una macana

Phantom Foxy puso su mano en el pecho de Mike y con fuerza lo empujó a la pared.

"Vas a cobrar amigo" - dijo Phantom Foxy

El empuje que le dio el zorro fantasma aflojó su gorra y esta se cayó mostrando su calvicie y no sólo eso, también mostró la cicatriz que tenía, con marcas de dientes y coceduras. Phantom Foxy se sorprendió de ver eso, y vio bien a Mike a los ojos.

"... ¿Mike?" -eso sorprendió al guardia pero un golpe de protones golpeó a Phantom Foxy haciéndolo chillar y caer al suelo, había sido Kevin

"Lo mejor será salir, el efecto dura 2hrs pero no querremos estar aquí para entonces" -dijo Kevin y todos salieron, el último fue Mike que seguía sorprendido por lo que dijo el zorro fantasma

"_¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?_" -dijo Mike en su mente

Su plan era salir pero antes de llegar a la salida fueron emboscados por Phantom Freddy, Phantom Bonnie y Phantom Chica el oso por enfrente y el conejo y la gallina por detrás formando un triángulo.

"¿Quién de ustedes fue el imbécil que me golpeó?" -preguntó Phantom Freddy con ojos rojos de furia y vio a Mike- "tú, el de la gorra"

"Oye podemos hablar como gente civilizada en vez de recurrir a la violencia ¿Qué dices?" -sugirió Mike

"Mmm… no, me importa un pepino bien verde que quieras que te perdone vas a pagar calvito"

"... ¿Calvito? GRRRRR NADIE ME DICE CALVITO" -le quita su manopla a Fritz (su manopla de Mike que aún tenía), se la pone, corre con Phantom Freddy gritando y de un salto le da un golpe de Súper Man que lo estrella contra la puerta

Phantom Freddy enojado por eso lanza un golpe pero Mike lo evita, toma su macana, se agacha y lo golpea en su única pierna tirándolo al piso. Phantom Freddy iba a ponerse de pie pero Mike de otro golpe lo regresó al suelo y se sentó en su barriga.

"Ah oye, ¿Qué tal si olvidamos esto y hacemos lo que dijiste de hablar como gente civilizada?" -dijo Phantom Freddy con una sonrisa nerviosa

"El trato ya expiró Fazfuck" -Mike empezó a dar de macanazos a Freddy

"¡Oye nadie golpea a nuestro amigo!" -gritó Phantom Bonnie

Clay toma su macana, iba a golpear a Phantom Bonnie pero detuvo su brazo.

"Suelta la macana" -susurró amenazadoramente el conejo fantasma y Clay lo hace, luego Phantom Bonnie lo suelta

"¡Ya perdón deja de golpearme tengo un hijo!" -gritaba Phantom Freddy quien no paraba de recibir golpes con la macana de plata de Mike

Mike quiso terminar y le dio un último golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

"Eso te enseñará a no decirme calvito" -dijo Mike

Phantom Chica se acercó asustada a su amigo y enamorado.

"¿Qué haremos?" -preguntó ella

"Hay que huir, eso hay que hacer" -ambos salieron corriendo de ahi pero Phantom Chica dio un mal paso y tropezó

"Atrápenla" -ordenó Kevin

El equipo atrapó a Phantom Chica.

"¡Chica!" -Phantom Bonnie temió por ella

"¡NO!" -ella lo detuvo- "estaré bien sólo vete"

"Pero…"

"Sólo hazlo"

Bonnie quería ayudarla, pero ella se lo prohibía, no tuvo más opción que alejarse.

"Podrán dispararme con protones o golpearme con toda la plata que quieran pero no evitarán el plan de SpringTrap" -habló de más

"¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?" -preguntó Jeremy

"Aahhh… aahhh… ninguno"

"Ah no, mencionaste un plan, nos dices por las buenas o te lo sacamos por las malas" -dijo Mike

"Pueden torturarme pero no les diré nada"

"Tú lo pediste, CONTRA LA PARED"

El equipo con sus armas de plata sujetaron a Chica y la pusieron contra la pared. Mike apagó las luces de la zona donde estaban, la sala principal.

"Ahora dinos" -la apuntó con la luz de su linterna, curiosamente es la misma linterna que tenía cuando era niño- "¿Cuál es el plan de SpringTrap?"

"No inventes ¿Aún tienes esa cochina linterna?" -preguntó Jeremy

"Oye esta cochina linterna como tú la llamas me la regaló mi papá, dijo que si tenía miedo a la oscuridad esa linterna sería mi compañera para alumbrar mi camino, y esta linterna me ayudó en muchos problemas" -vuelve a la interrogación- "¿Qué planea SpringTrap?"

"No te lo diré" -dijo Phantom Chica y recibe un macanazo en la cara- "AUCH"

"¡Oye no! ¡¿Tus papás no te enseñaron a no golpear a una mujer?! Es muy horrible para verlo" -dijo Clay tapando sus ojos

"Me enseñaron a no golpear mujeres pero ella dejó de serlo, ahora es una gallina fantasma, no me dijeron nada de fantasmas, así que está bien" -dijo Mike

"Ah bueno, pues…" -ahora Clay le da el macanazo

"AUCH"

"Oye no así no funciona 1ro debes hacerle una pregunta" -dijo Mike

"Ah ok, ¿DE QUÉ COLOR ES MI CALZONCILLO?" -le da otro macanazo

"AUCH"

"ACH DÉJAME A MI" -Mike lo aparta y vuelve a alumbrar a la fantasma- "¿Qué planea SpringTrap?"

"Nunca lo sabrás" -recibe otro macanazo- "AUCH"

"Podemos seguir así toda la noche si es necesario, DINOS"

"Nunca" -otro- "AUCH"

"Todos tienen su precio, dinos lo que quieras"

"Soy un fantasma, ya nada me interesa" -otro- "AUCH"

"Pregunta sobre mis sobrinos" -pidió Fritz

"SpringTrap hace unas noches le dijo a Fritz que tenía un plan con sus sobrinos ¿De qué hablaba?" -preguntó Mike

"Me lleva" -dijo Phantom Chica y empezó a recibir una lluvia de macanazos- "AUCH AUCH"

"AL CLIENTE LO QUE PIDA" -Mike seguía golpeándola con más fuerza

"AUCH AUCH BASTA NO LO RESISTO POR FAVOR" -Phantom Chica ya estaba llorando

"Oye Mike como que ya te pasaste ¿No? Ya es suficiente está sufriendo"

Mike se puso de pie.

"¡Yo dije lo mismo cuando Tyler, Fritz y tú se la vivían asustándome con esas malditas máscaras" -dijo Mike recordando que de niño su hermano lo asustaba, y 2 de los 3 amigos eran Fritz y Jeremy, Jeremy el de la máscara de Freddy y Fritz el de la de Bonnie

"Oye ya nos disculpamos por eso y nos volvimos tus amigos"

"Como sea, no pararé hasta que hable, Kevin dame tu rifle" -Kevin le da su rifle y Mike apunta a Phantom Chica- "te daré 1min para que cantes pajarito o…" -mete el cañón en el pico de Phantom Chica- "comerás una bala"

"Mike" -Fritz llamó su atención pero Mike le gritó entre dientes

"El tiempo corre…" -carga el arma- "ahora"

Lo que no sabían es que Phantom Bonnie veía todo con ojos púrpuras de preocupación.

"Oh no Chica"

SpringTrap aparece.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" -preguntó y vio lo que pasaba- "oh vaya"

"Señor haga algo" -pidió Phantom Bonnie

"No puedo exponerme ahora Bon" -aparecen Phantom Puppet y Phantom Mangle

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" -preguntó Phantom Puppet y vio a Phantom Freddy- "¡Freddy!"

"Si no hago algo Chica recibirá una bala, debo hacer algo" -lo piensa, y al llegar a una solución- "encontré una solución, pero no va a gustarme, pero por Chica…"

"¿Qué planeas?"

Phantom Bonnie suspiró- "... voy a tener que asustarlos" -dijo con pesadez

"No inventes" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"Es la única solución, Puppet necesitaré tu ayuda, Mangle Foxy está en la oficina, llévatelo y a Freddy"

Phantom Mangle hace caso y se lleva a ambos.

"Puppet, esto es lo que quiero que hagas" -le susurra el resto en el oído

"Ok lo haré"

De regreso con los guardias y Phantom Chica.

"Te quedan 10seg, aprovéchalos" -dijo Mike

"Adelante dispara, no me importa despertaré en 2hrs"

"5, 4, 3, 2…" -Phantom Chica cerró los ojos esperando el golpe- "... 1"

Pero antes de disparar todas las luces se apagaron igual que la noche anterior.

"Oh rayos volvieron a jugar con los fusibles" -dijo Fritz

Oyeron un zarpazo, Mike siguió el sonido con su linterna y vieron una pared con un zarpazo.

"Ah canijo" -dijo Mike sorprendido

Luego otro zarpazo, Mike alumbró y vio el suelo con la marca. Luego varios sonidos, Mike seguía alumbrando y vieron las pancartas de cartón (esas que los cines usan para anunciar el estreno de una película) temblando.

"Aaaahhh caniiiijoooooo" -volvió a decir Mike ahora asustado

Lo que causaba eso era Phantom Puppet con sus dedos convertidos en hilos que movía las pancartas desde el 2do piso, esos zarpazos los hacía Phantom Bonnie apareciendo y desapareciendo. Ahora Phantom Puppet hizo flotar las pancartas y las lanzó al equipo quienes gritaron del susto y las evitaron, ahora Phantom Puppet enredaba hilos a centímetros del suelo tras los guardias.

"Bonnie, tu turno" -dijo Phantom Puppet a Phantom Bonnie quien estaba a su lado

Phantom Bonnie se lanzó literalmente del 2do piso al 1ro tras el equipo quienes voltearon a verlo, pero como todo estaba oscuro no veían bien, pero sabían que había alguien ahí por su silueta y los brillantes ojos rojos de furia. Mike le apuntó con el rifle de Kevin pero Phantom Bonnie tomó el rifle, se lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos; Mike iba a golpearlo con su macana pero Phantom Bonnie la tomó con su mano, la plata era letal para ellos así que al tomarla lo quemaba, aguantó el dolor, tomó la macana, la partió a la mitad y la lanzó y empezó a avanzar. El equipo retrocedía lentamente.

"Ok Mike, hay una sombra frente a ti, mantén la calma, mantén la calma, te acaba de desarmar, mantén la calma, mantén la calma" -se decía a sí mismo

Pero todos se tropezaron y enredaron con los hilos de los dedos de Puppet, Mike soltó su linterna.

"¿Qué pasa?" -todos empezaron a asustarse más

Phantom Bonnie colocó los pies firmemente en el suelo, apretó los puños e hizo que el rojo de sus ojos brillaran intensamente, Mike alcanzó su linterna para alumbrarlo, pero al instante que lo hizo Phantom Bonnie soltó un fuerte, potente, ensordecedor y rompe cristales screamer. El equipo gritaba a todo pulmón del susto mientras intentaban liberarse de los hilos, la luz de alarma roja empezaba a parpadear. El screamer era tan fuerte que el piso temblaba, las luces se encendían y apagaban, las puertas y ductos se abrían y cerraban como locas.

SpringTrap veía sorprendido las luces rojas y todo temblando- "... a jijos" -dijo

**-En la bodega**

Todo temblaba en la bodega y se oía el screamer que despertó a Phantom Freddy.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"Un screamer, creo que Bon si se atrevió a asustar" -dijo Phantom Mangle

"¿Bonnie? Lo creeré cuando lo vea" -se fue a ver seguido por Phantom Mangle y vieron la escena- "no inventes"

El equipo logró soltarse y salieron corriendo mientras Phantom Bonnie seguía con su screamer, pero atrapó a Mike.

"¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!" -lo tomó de la solapa y lo estrelló contra la pared- "¡Te atreviste a lastimar a la única ser que me hace seguir cuerdo en este juego macabro, la ser que me importa mucho, LA SER QUE AMO"

Phantom Chica se sorprendió de oír eso.

"¿Él me… ama?"

"¡Te atreviste a lastimarla! ¡¿Quieres que te de una lluvia de golpes para que sepas lo que se siente?! ¡Vuelve a lastimarla, cualquiera que quiera lastimarla sentirá en carne propia QUE TAN MALO PUEDO SER, Y MÁS TE VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -gritó al sentir un golpe de protones y soltó un chillido fantasmal, pero seguía de pie, se dio la vuelta y se acercaba al equipo, pero en el camino recibió 3 disparos más, intentaba mantenerse firme, pero un disparo en la cabeza lo detuvo y lo hizo chillar más fuerte y caer al suelo como tronco y retorcerse

Mike aún asustado subió la mirada y vio entre el equipo a Fritz con cara de susto, jadeante y con su revólver con balas de protones apuntando a Phantom Bonnie, fue él quien le disparó.

"BONNIE" -Phantom Chica fue a auxiliarlo con ojos púrpuras de preocupación

"Vámonos" -dijo Kevin y el equipo se fue

"Bonnie, Bonnie despierta, te amo despierta" -Phantom Chica lloraba con ojos azules de tristeza

"Tranquila Chica, sólo está noqueado, despertará en 2hrs" -dijo SpringTrap

"Él se arriesgó para salvarme, si tuviera rostro lo besaría"

"Mejor lo llevamos a la bodega a que lo auxilien" -dijo Phantom Freddy- "y wow, dio el susto del siglo, recuérdenme que nunca lo haga enojar de nuevo"

"Yo los llevaré" -dijo Phantom Mangle- "ustedes ayuden a SpringTrap a mantener alejados a esos guardias de la bodega"

"Yo paso, quiero acompañar a Bonnie" -dijo Phantom Chica con ojos púrpuras

"Bueno… ¿Le serviré sólo yo señor?" -preguntó Phantom Freddy

"Pos si, peor es nada" -dijo SpringTrap

Phantom Freddy los volteó a ver ustedes lectores- "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?" -les preguntó

"Nada, ya vente" -ambos se fueron mientras Phantom Mangle y Phantom Chica se llevaban a Phantom Bonnie

**3AM**

Media hora había pasado desde eso, el equipo había reencendido las luces pero apagaron las del pasillo, Kevin había recuperado su rifle y ahora todos estaban en la oficina con Mike en la puerta.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué estás ahí" -dijo Jeremy

"Es para hacer guardia, estoy cerca de la puerta" -Mike alumbró el pasillo con su linterna- "estoy al pendiente de los sonidos, si no oigo nada es que todo es seguro, si oigo una respiración es que hay un animatron cerca mío y debo cerrar la puerta" -alumbra de nuevo

"Esa es la peor técnica que he oído" -dijo Kevin

"Pues esa peor técnica me mantuvo vivo en mis pesadillas cuando era niño e intentaba esconderme de animatrones terroríficos que tenían quebraduras en todos lados, dedos como garras, penetrantes ojos luminosos, dientes de metal puntiagudos y afilados, y 1 de ellos tenía una boca en la barriga (Nightmare FredBear). 5 noches sobreviviendo a esas horribles bestias, y cuando estuve en coma también, tal vez no sepan esto pero el tiempo vuela en un sueño, en la vida real fueron 5 años, pero en mis sueños fueron para mi 6hrs, 6 largas horas sobreviviendo a esos monstruos que sólo querían matarme, y no fue sino de 4AM a 6AM que me encontré cara a cara con Nightmare, el miedo en perdona, el vivo rostro del miedo, en mis pesadillas se apareció como un oso de piel negra-transparente con penetrantes ojos rojos, las garras de una mano eran rojas y las de la otra azules, tenía un sombrero de copa y un corbatín amarillos, sus colmillos tenían sangre seca y dijo transparente porque podía ver su endoesqueleto y les juro que vi un cerebro real en su cabeza. De milagro sobreviví a él y desperté del coma.

"Dices en tus sueños, Mike tal vez no sepas esto pero cuando mueres en un sueño despiertas" -dijo Fritz

"No cuando se trata de Nightmare, él es como Freddy Krueguer, si mueres en un sueño suyo mueres definitivamente, y cuando fui guardia en Freddy's cuando tenía poca pila usaba esa técnica mía para ver si Bonnie, Chica, Freddy o Foxy estaban cerca y heme aquí, vivito y coleando" -dijo volviendo a alumbrar- "a salvo"

"Hay que mantenernos firmes, ese screamer de Phantom Bonnie fue tan potente que averió todos los sistemas, tuve que presionar "reiniciar todo" y se tardó" -dijo Fritz

"Que bueno que no tuve un Phantom Bonnie en la Fazbear's Fright, con él SpringTrap ya me habría atrapado" -dijo Kevin- "a Jeremy y a mi"

"Shhh, oigo una respiración" -dijo Mike- "Fritz cierra esta puerta"

"No inventes Mike, los Phantoms y SpringTrap cuando se aproximan emiten un sonido como de silbidos" -dijo Jeremy quitándole la interna- "no me digas que con alumbrar veremos a SpringTra de sus Phantoms frente a la puerta y…" -no terminó porque al alumbrar Phantom Freddy hizo un screamer- "AAAAHHH" -desaparece dañando la ventilación

Fritz reinició la ventilación.

"¿Ahora ya no te parece tan tonta mi técnica?"

"Fue mera coincidencia" -Jeremy le dio la linterna

"¿Si tú? Ádale" -dijo Mike

**-4:30AM**

Ya Phantom Foxy había despertado y fue a ayudar a SpringTrap y Phantom Freddy, ahora sólo faltaba Phantom Bonnie.

"Tranquila, no falta mucho" -dijo Phantom Puppet a Phantom Chica

Phantom Chica voltea a verla dejando los ojos púrpuras y cambiándolos a rojos.

"Nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme, esperan que eso nos calme pero sólo nos altera más, ¿lo ves ya estoy alterada? ¡Todo es tu culpa por decirme que me calmara!"

"Oye ve a gritarle a tu esposo"

"¡No tengo!"

"Tendrás porque ya está despertando" -dijo señalando a Phantom Bonnie

Ella volteó a ver y era cierto, los ojos de Phantom Bonnie volvieron a brillar, puso su mano en su cabeza y se puso de pie.

"Auch, que golpe tan fuerte el que me dieron" -se quejó y volteó a ver a Chica tenía ambas manos estrechadas en su pecho, con una sonrisa y ojos amarillos de alegría- "Chica, ¿Estás bien?"

"... ¡BONNIE!" -gritó lanzándose sobre Phantom Bonnie y abrazándolo

"CHICA" -se sorprendió y sonrojó de tal reacción de Phantom Chica quien acariciaba su rostro de ella con el pecho de él

"Bonnie, me preocupé mucho por ti, cuando te dispararon y caíste, creí que ya no despertarías" -ella lloraba con ojos azules

Bonnie la abrazó- "yo temí por ti, que te dañaran mucho con esos golpes" -dijo con ojos púrpuras

"Yo no importo mucho"

"Para mi si importas mucho"

"Te arriesgaste por mí, nadie nunca fue capaz de hacer tal cosa por mí" -soltaba lágrimas con ojos amarillos de alegría- "yo… yo… yo también te amo"

Phantom Bonnie si tuviera rostro se vería muy sorprendido.

"Oí lo que le dijiste al guardia, que me amas, yo también te amo" -sus ojos se volvieron rosados de amor y lo abrazó más fuerte

Como Phantom Bonnie era más alto puso una mano en la cabeza de ella para pegarla más a su pecho y ambos se abrazaban con ojos rosados.

"Aww que tierno" -ambos vieron a Phantom Puppet con ojos rosados- "no quisiera interrumpirlos pero debo, SpringTrap los quiere de regreso"

"Bueno, vamos" -Phantom Bonnie le ofreció su mano

Phantom Chica la aceptó y ambos desaparecieron.

Mientras con SpringTrap, Phantom Freddy y Phantom Foxy, los 3 iban a la oficina porque suponían que el equipo estaba ahí, pero Phantom Foxy no dejaba de pensar lo que pasó.

"Señor"

"Dime Foxy"

"Mi hermano, ¿Él sí está muerto?"

"Claro que lo está" -le mintió, él ya sabía que Mike sólo estaba en coma- "¿Por qué te mentiría?"

"Porque… creo que lo vi entre los guardias"

"Alucinaciones tuyas, ahora concentrado"

"... Ok" -dejó atrás el tema y aparecieron Phantom Bonnie y Phantom Chica tomados de las manos

"Hasta que llegaron" -dijo Phantom Freddy

**-5:50AM**

A sólo 10min de terminar la 4ta noche Phantom BB regresaba con las cosas que le pidió SpringTrap y fue a la bodega, mientras el equipo iba escapando de los Phantoms.

"Si salimos de esta juro no volver a burlarme de los animatrones de la pizzería" -dijo Mike mientras corría

"Cállate y corre imbécil" -dijo Fritz

Todos se escondieron en diferentes lugares, Fritz fue a la oficina y cerró la puerta.

"Creo que los perdí" -tocaban a la puerta- "oh rayos"

"¡Abre guardia nocturno sé que estás ahí!" -era la voz de Phantom Foxy al otro lado de la puerta

"Estoy perdido, y dejaré solos a los niños y a Daisy" -Fritz golpeó su cabeza contra un locker tras suyo, pero Mike había puesto su mochila abierta sobre este y al golpear la mochila cayó sobre la cabeza de Fritz- "¡Oigan me quedé ciego! Ah no, maldita mochila" -se la quita pero tenía puesta la máscara de SpringTrap que Mike hizo, la que movía los ojos y la boca si tú los movias- "ah la máscara de Mike" -iba a quitársela pero Phantom Foxy entró- "ay no"

Phantom Foxy vio a Fritz, Fritz a él, esperaba que llegara el screamer… pero en vez de eso…

"Hola señor" -lo saludó

"... ¿Qué?"

"Hola señor, venga" -sale de la oficina

Fritz confundido abrió la puerta y salió.

"¿Señor está bien?"

Fritz veía a sus amigos verlo desde sus escondites. Jeremy le envío un mensaje, Fritz lo leyó, decía "Phantom Foxy cree que eres SpringTrap síguele la corriente".

"¿Y ese celular? ¿Señor está bien si o no?"

"Aahhh… si, si Foxy, estoy bien" -dijo Fritz actuando

"Que bueno, ya me había espantado" -dijo- "¿Ha visto a los guardias? ¿O a su líder? Los estábamos persiguiendo y se escondieron, ¿No ha visto al líder siquiera?"

"Mmm… no, no los he visto"

"Vaya son unos escurridizos"

"Ja, bueno ya los conoces"

"Si, pero los encontraremos y asustaremos, pero será muy difícil con esas armas que portan" -dijo Phantom Foxy, pero ninguno vio que Phantom Freddy estaba a distancia viendo la escena y reconoció la máscara

"Bueno pero como ves no están aquí así que… ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos a otro sitio?"

"¡GUARDIA NOCTURNO! VOY POR TI" -oyeron el grito y vieron a Phantom Freddy saltando muy rápido y se lanza a Fritz con su screamer, pero Fritz tomó su macana y lo golpeó en su entrepierna y cayó al suelo- "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MIER… AAAAHHH" -gritó son sus manos ahí

"Espera ¿Viste a 1 de los guardias?" -preguntó Phantom Foxy

Phantom Freddy se puso de pie- "¿Qué te pasa Foxy? Ahí está el guardia líder frente a ti" -lo señaló

Phantom Foxy lo volteó a ver y Fritz lo saludó.

"No, ese es el Sr. SpringTrap"

"NO, está usando una máscara, y muy mal hecha, está jugando con tu mente" -recibe otro macanazo en la cara- "AUCH MALDITA SEA, SI ÉL ES SPRINGTRAP, ¿EXPLICA POR QUÉ ME SIGUE GOLPEANDO CON ESA MACANA DE PLATA?" -dijo con ojos rojos de furia

"Bueno obvio o lo asustaste o lo hiciste enojar" -dijo con el brazo en la cintura

"¿Asustarlo yo?" -otro golpe- "VOY A ARRANCARTE LOS OJOS" -el rojo de sus ojos se intensificó más

"Freddy tranquilo"

"NO, Y TÚ MENOS DEBERÍAS CAER EN ESTE TRUCO, TÚ USABAS EL MISMO TRUCO CON TU HERMANO, YO VI LA MÁSCARA EN LA OFICINA POR LO QUE SÉ QUE ES EL GUARDIA DISFRAZADO" -ve llegar a Phantom Bonnie- "Bonnie, apóyame dime que él no es SpringTrap"

"Ñe, la verdad ni me importa si es o no es SpringTrap" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

"Grrr" -desaparece y regresa con un arma- "¡Ya estoy hasta las orejas de ti! ¡Muéstrate guardia líder!" -le apunta

"Ah, ¿Sacaste eso de la bodega? Porque en la bodega sólo hay utilería, esa arma de de hulespuma" -dijo Phantom Foxy

El rojo se hace más intenso- "... GRRR, YA, ¿SABEN QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SPRINGTRAP? NO PUEDEN HABER 2 SPRINGTRAPS? ¡SEÑOR!" -lo llamó

SpringTrap salió de la ventilación.

"¿Me llamaron?"

"Bueno ahora tenemos a 2 SpringTraps aquí"

"Ay no, y lo suficiente que teníamos con 1 ahora son 2" -se quejó Phantom Bonnie

"¡Bonnie oh por Dios te golpearé!" -lo amenazó Phantom Freddy

"Esperen ¿Me pueden explicar lo que pasa?" -preguntó SpringTrap

"Buscamos a los guardias" -contestó Phantom Foxy

"¡Ahí está el líder!" -gritó Phantom Freddy señalando a Fritz

SpringTrap lo vio, Fritz sentía que ya estaba frito, pero…

"Ñe, creí que era SpringTrap" -dijo SpringTrap

Phantom Freddy puso cara de WHAT?- "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OH ME LLEVA LA QUE ME… USTED ES SPRINGTRAP!" -puso su dedo en el pecho de SpringTrap, este estuvo ahí 5seg y se fue- "¿A dónde va?"

"Al diablo me largo" -se alejó

"Yo todavía no entiendo" -confesó Phantom Foxy

"Foxy escucha… un momento ¿Qué hora es?"

"Hola amigos" -dijo Phantom Chica apareciendo- "mi amor" -abrazó un brazo de Phantom Bonnie

"Vaya, hasta que llegas, ¿Sabes qué hora es?" -preguntó Phantom Freddy

Phantom Chica sacó de su babero el reloj de su abuela.

"Son las 5:59AM"

"¡¿Las 5:59?!" -se espantó con ojos gris claro de temor, tomó la máscara de una oreja y se la quitó- "¡Aquí está el guardia nocturno!"

"¡El guardia!" -dijo Phantom Foxy sorprendido

"¡El guardia!" -Phantom Chica

"¡El guardia!" -Phantom Bonnie

"¡El guardia!" -SpringTrap

Fritz asustado decide usar su arma de protones pero al disparar vio que estaba descargada, abrió la ranura donde se pone el cartucho pero no había cartucho.

"¿Buscabas esto?" -dijo Phantom Chica con el cartucho en manos

"Oigan podemos hablarlo como gente civilizada, no me maten tengo 2 sobrinos que dependen de mí soy su tutor y… OH DIOS" -gritó al ver a SpringTrap usar sus piernas resorte y saltar haciendo su screamer- "AAAAHHHHH"

SpringTrap cayó sobre él.

"¡No me mates te lo imploro!" -pero SpringTrap no hizo nada- "¿Por qué no me matas?"

"Porque ya dieron las 6AM" -dijo Kevin mostrando su reloj de pulsera

Fritz se quitó el cuerpo inerte de SpringTrap y se levantó.

"Por poco y no la cuento" -dijo Fritz- "pero pasamos esta noche"

"Hey Fritz, respecto a lo que dijiste, ya estamos envueltos en esto, y tú sólo no podrás con tanto fantasma, quieras o no nos quedaremos" -dijo Zeke

"Y no importan los sustos, nos acostumbraremos" -dijo Gavin con su tono relajado que a pesar de todo lo que pasó no lo perdió

"... Ok, gracias" -dijo Fritz

**-6:37AM**

Regresaron a SpringTrap a su pedestal.

"Lo que me intriga ahora es saber de Matt y Melisa, si todo salió bien" -dijo Clay

"Ah pues ahí está Matt" -señaló Gavin y vieron llegar a Matt con el brazo enyesado y se le notaba serio, la mirada baja, pérdida y de frialdad

"Matt amigo temíamos que les pasara algo" -dijo Fritz, pero Matt lo ignoró y se puso frente a SpringTrap

Matt subió la mirada a los ojos del inerte animatron y lo vio con ojos de tristeza e ira.

"¿Matt?" -Frita ya se estaba espantando

"... Murió, la mataste" -susurró Matt- "ASESINO, ASESINO LA MATASTE" -lo golpeó pero se lastimó

"¿Qué? ¿Matt qué pasó?" -preguntó Fritz sorprendido y asustado

"... Cuando llegamos al hospital ella empezó a tener convulsiones, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, el doctor dijo que los golpes le rompieron los huesos y el esfuerzo que hizo al ponerse de pie hizo que los huesos rotos cortaran algunas venas y se desangró" -Matt lloraba

"... Ay Melisa" -susurró Fritz triste por su compañero- "¿Y dónde está ahora?"

Matt no dijo nada, sólo metió su mano bueno en el cabestrillo que sujetaba su yeso y sacó una urna del tamaño de una pelota de softbol.

"¿La cremaron?" -se sorprendieron todos

"Ella me dijo un día que si moría que quería que la cremaran" -guardó la urna

"Nuestro más sincero pésame"

"¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¡¿Por qué ella?!" -siguió llorando

"... No se, supongo que dejarás la guardia"

"... Jejeje, oh no, no dejaré la guardia" -dijo con una sonrisa psicópata- "¡Ahora más que nunca voy a desmantelar a ese maldito conejo!"

"La venganza no te llevará a nada"

"El burro hablando de orejas"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Que acaso olvidaste el por qué formaste este equipo desde el inicio?" -dijo Matt- "recuerdo que esa misma noche tú dijiste que no pararías hasta verlo en la silla eléctrica por matar a Howard"

"Oye déjalo" -dijo Kevin metiéndose

"Tú ni lo defiendas, te recuerdo que tú entraste a este equipo porque SpringTrap mató a tu hermana, BUAAAA MATARON A MI HERMANA" -se burló

"¡No metas a Mindy en esto!" -Kevin iba a atacarlo pero Fritz lo detuvo

"Dicen que no quiera vengarme pero ustedes quieren hacerlo, y todos están aquí para hacer justicia por lo de Howard, y Bryan, Abraham y Melisa pagaron caro por eso, ¡Sepa el creador quién será el siguiente! ¿Y me dicen que no quiera tomar justicia porque SpringTrap mató al amor de mi vida? Que egoístas, ¿Qué tiene de diferente?"

"... Mi hermano tenía hijos, hijos de 7 años y SpringTrap lo mató cuando más lo necesitaban"

"Y mi hermana tenía 5 años, su vida apenas florecía"

"Esa no es excusa, no intenten detenerme" -dijo y se fue- "hasta la noche"

"Matt…"

"¡Dije hasta la noche!" -ya se había ido

"... Pobre Matty, dede ser feo que la chica que amas se volviera tu novia y que la perdieras el día siguiente" -dijo Clay

"Si, mejor vámonos" -dijo Fritz

Otra noche, otro miembro fuera del equipo. En esa posición inerte seguía Phantom Foxy junto con los otros, pero en su mente recordaba lo que le dijo SpringTrap de que su hermano murió.

"_... Ya no sé si creerle_" -dijo en su mente

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Si se fijan la historia de SpringTrap y la de Chucky son casi parecidas, ambas son la historia de un asesino dentro de un muñeco, que su alma quedó ahí intentando huir de la muerte pero al final murieron.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrá Matt vengarse de SpringTrap?**

**¿Phantom Bonnie y Phantom Chica seguirán juntos?**

**¿Sabrá Phantom Foxy la verdad?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bye, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Equipo:**

**-Fritz Smith el de mantenimiento**

**-Clay Barton el guía de las salas**

**-Melisa Almaguer la vendedora de dulces**

**-Gavin Rodríguez el de los boletos**

**-Matt Brenner el guardia de las salas**

**-Zeke Potter el conserje**

**-Bryan Mansiya el de las películas**

**-Abraham Turner el de la basura del sótano**

**-El loco Steve el proyeccionista**

**-Kevin Rodney el hermano de Chica**

**-Mike Schmidt el guardia nocturno de Freddy's**

**-Jeremy Fitzgerald el profesor de robótica**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Capítulo 11: una plaga menos**


	11. Capítulo 11: una plaga menos

**Contestando reviews:**

**Roger min2014. **Matt logrará algo, pero no destruir a SpringTrap. Vaya que eres tan directo cuando 1 pregunta "¿Qué me habrá querido decir?". Los Phantoms se darán cuenta de la verdad, y como dice el título se desharán de una plaga.

**Vailly 2002. **Bueno puse eso para darle comedia al fic, los de 5AM at Freddy's The Precuel. Bueno recuerda que son hermanos de sangre es normal que hagan chistes malos. No, Matt si se puso vengativo como Puppet en el juego.

**SweetGirl90.** Mmm… ok te creeré lo del cadáver de utilería, pero no te quitaré los ojos de encima. Pues yo no sé, jamás he visto ni Yaoi normal ni hard. Pues yo emparejé a Toy Chica (o Chickadee) con Golden Freddy y a Toy Bonnie (o BonBon) con SpringTrap. ¿1.53m? Pues eres más enana de lo que creí XD, traumas a Mike y yo te traumo. Gracias por decirme qué es Yandere. Con Yaoi o no, superar rápido la muerte de tus padres es que no te importaban. Si, de ahí es Gavin. El de la máscara de Chica era mujer, puede que salga en esta o en la secuela, Jeremy y Fritz ya se disculparon con Mike y ya son amigos. Mike es heterosexual, no le digas eso del closet. Lo del hacha… tendrás que seguir leyendo. PlushTrap pues si lo verás por última vez. Pues eso no es ser insensible es no tener corazón con no llorar con una historia que toca tu corazón, yo lloré viéndola, lloré con "Siempre a tu lado Hashiko" y "Me llaman Radio". Vincent también es heterosexual. Quién no se resiste a Fazfuck y Capitán Calzones. Pues Mike y Phantom Foxy son hermanos eso es normal. Deja tu Yaoi para tus fics no para los reviews sucia. Pues eso de gallina fantasma si es excusa tratándose de Mike Schmidt. Bueno esa es la canción de Mike. Si, Phantom Bonnie es todo un héroe que se ganó a la Chica (o en este caso… a la Phantom Chica XD). Deja de joder a Phantom Freddy, tiene un hijo. SpringTrap con tal de ser humano otra vez es capaz de mentirle y hasta de lastimar a su propio hijo (Phantom Foxy). En el siguiente cap. verás el Mattisa otra vez.

**Screwballpon 3.** Bueno ya conoces a Mike.

**Saory Namino Cipher. **No fue hasta que vi el juego de 8 bits donde Vincent muere en SpringTrap para saber que se plagiaron a Chucky.

**Predalien-Gaiden. **Un villano de temer es Nightmare que se transforma en lo que más temes. Si te comprendo eso de Matt, lo expresaste en tu cap de Zootopia y los seres humanos. Me gustó ese vídeo y mucho, pues hay que ser muy estúpido para pasar 4 noches retrocediendo de cámara oyendo la voz de BB (4 porque no sale en la noche 1). SpringTrap se transformará, y si preguntas no, no se transformará en Nightmare FredBear o en Nightmare o un Nightmare Spring Bonnie. Mmm… tal vez después.

**Fayroxis. **No disfruto matarlos, pero es la historia de un asesino.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **una plaga menos

El grupo estaba en la pizzería (menos Matt), meditando lo que pasó.

"SpringTrap fue muy sádico, ya vieron cómo dejó a la pobre de Melisa" -dijo Clay- "recordemos a Bryan, a él sólo lo apuñaló en el pecho, y a Abraham, a él lo quemó, pero ahora si fue muy lejos, golpear a una mujer hasta matarla, esa fue la más dolorosa hasta ahora

"SpringTrap, si de humano no tenía corazón MENOS ahora y no lo dogo porque literalmente no tiene corazón (recuerden que en el incendio de la Fazbear's Fright el cadáver de Vincent se hizo cenizas, pero su alma sigue en el traje de Spring Bonnie)" -dijo Fritz- "que esto sea una lección, a partir de mañana hay que estar unidos, esta es la última noche, EL LÍMITE es hoy en la noche" -dijo- "si no atrapamos a SpringTrap para antes de las 6:AM de mañana… habrá gente en peligro el día del estrenó de la película de Freddy's"

"Hey Rodney… ¿Alguna idea?" -preguntó Jeremy

"Te sorprenderá oír que no tengo ninguna idea, es la 1ra vez que estos Phantoms se pusieron salvajes, ya vieron a Phantom Bonnie, con un screamer averió todos los sistemas del cines" -les recordó Kevin

"Pero eso lo hubiéramos evitado si ALGUIEN no hubiera dado de palos a Phantom Chica" -dijo Zeke haciendo énfasis viendo a Mike

"Pues ninguno me detuvo y tenían a la fantasma contra las cuerdas" -se defendió Mike

"Pero hay una ventaja, Vincent Proceso parecer cuando se volvió animatron adquirió el mismo comportamiento de 1 de no ser tan listos, por eso cayó 4 noches con las voces grabadas que usaba Kevin y por eso cayó en el truco de la máscara, mismo truco que Fritz y yo usábamos en el 87" -dijo Jeremy

"Si, pero después del movimiento de Phantom Freddy dudo que vuelvan a caer en este" -dijo Fritz

"Pero podríamos volver a usar el truco de las voces grabadas, sólo hay que usar voces diferentes" -dijo Mike

"Y ya vi el error, el día que grabé a mis sobrinos para hacer lo de las voces ellos tenían a PlushTrap, mismo peluche donde Vincent mete su alma de 6AM a 12AM, esta vez hay que hacerlo fuera de su alcance" -dijo Fritz

"¿Y qué hiciste con PlushTrap?" -preguntó Mike

"Lo dejé encerrado en el cajón donde Howard guardaba los cubiertos, y con llave"

**-En la casa de Fritz**

Luke y Crystal caminaban a la cocina para desayunar.

"¿Dónde estará PlushTrap? Estaba en la silla donde lo dejamos y ya no estaba"

Dentro del cajón PlushTrap mordía su brazo, parecía hacer esfuerzo, tenía la otra mano en el trasero y finalmente de un tirón se sacó un tenedor, mismo que se había clavado en su trasero la noche anterior, gritó de dolor; eso llamó la atención de los gemelos.

"Eso vino de los cubiertos" -dijo Luke

Crystal tomó la llave del los cajones, abrió el cajón de cubiertos y ahí estaba PlushTrap que se hizo el inmóvil.

"PlushTrap aquí estabas" -Crystal lo tomó

"¿Cómo te metiste ahí?"

"Fue Fritz, él me metió ahí"

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" -preguntó Luke

"No sé, sólo lo hizo" -mintió el conejo

"Pues cuando venga que tenga una buena excusa" -dijo Luke enojado

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

"¡Yo voy!" -gritó Daisy desde la sala

Daisy abrió la puerta.

"¿Hola?" -la llamaron, ella vio abajo y vio que era Diana, la niña que vuelve loco a Luke

"Ah, hola" -dijo Daisy- "¿Quién eres?"

"Diana Colín, ¿Está Crystal Smith?"

"Ah sí, un momento" -cerró la puerta- "¡Crystal te buscan!"

Crystal fue a la entrada.

"¿Diana?" -Luke se sorprendió de oír ese nombre- "no es por ser grosera pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Están fumigando mi casa" -respondió ella

"¿Fumigando?"

"Si, papá subió al ático para limpiarlo y encontró un nido de avispas que se cayó y ahora andan sueltas por la casa" -dijo Diana- "los fumigadores tendrán la casa libre de avispas pasado mañana y hasta entonces necesitamos donde quedarnos"

"¿Y no tienen tíos o abuelos?" -preguntó Daisy

"Mis abuelos paternos viven en Nuevo México y los maternos en Nueva York, papá es hijo único, mamá tiene una hermana pero mis primos son una lata, dijeron que podría quedarme con una amiga, ¿Si me dejan estar con ustedes? Sólo hasta pasado"

"Pues…" -Crystal volteó a ver a Luke quien rogaba en silencio y de rodillas- "ah, ok puedes quedarte"

"¡Genial! Les diré a mis padres" -fue corriendo a un auto

Luke abrazó a su hermana.

"¡Gracias, te quiero eres grande!"

"De nada creo" -dijo Crystal

Diana volvió con una maleta.

"Listo, ya se fueron, ¿Me ayudan a instalarme?"

"Yo te ayudo" -dijo Luke

"Genial vamos a su cuarto"

"¿Cómo sabes que compartimos cuarto?" -preguntó Crystal

"La mayoría de los gemelos lo hacen" -dijo Diana

**-En la pizzería**

"¡Damas y caballos! Jaja no es cierto. Dejaremos el escenario a mi hermana BonBon para que cante y baile junto a Chickadee y Vámpira" -presentó Bonnie y las 3 suben bajo los vitoreos tanto de animatrones y humanos

"¡WOO ESA ES MI HEMBRA!" -gritaron FredBear, Spring Bonnie y Freddrick en coro el dorado por su pollita, el conejo por su coneja y el Toy por su murciélaga

"Gracias gracias querido público maravilloso" -agradeció BonBon- "gracias por estos cariñosos aplausos de los que he sido objeto, porque la verdad... no creo merecer"

"Pues claro que no Bon, pero ya sabes la costumbre" -dijo Bonnie burlándose de su hermana menor

"Mira Bonnie contigo no hablaba así que…" -BonBon puso su dedo en la boca diciendo "silencio"- "mis amigas y yo les cantaremos público maravilloso, una canción de la Vocaloid que represento (recurren que BonBon tiene un estilo de Hatsune Miku y Vámpira de Rin Kagamine) llamada "Shake it", VÁMPIRA PON LA CANCIÓN"

Vámpira puso un disco en una grabadora y empezó a sonar un instrumental y BonBon empezó a cantar.

watch?v=3WpbLTlyeFQ&amp;index=2&amp;list=LLpiW4QLgvEcAbEi2jbhbMOQ

Todos se sorprendieron de la destreza de cada chica animatron, incluyendo que pudieran hacer volteretas y break dance. Pero también aplaudían al son de la música, llegando a una parte instrumental las luces se apagaron y grande fue la sorpresa de todo el público ver que ellas brillaban, no sólo ellas todos los animatrones. Pasa que estos animatrones tienen una coraza (a eso le llamo a las partes de animales colocadas sobre el endoesqueleto, corazas) fosforescente, osea que brillan en la oscuridad. Siguieron bailando hasta que la canción acabó y todos les aplaudieron.

"Wow, parece que sus corazas no son un obstáculo para esos increíbles pasos" -dijo Fritz

"Están hechos de materiales ligeros, son fuertes, pero no pesan nada, mira FREDDY" -Mike lo llamó y el oso fue con él- "deja que Fritz te levante"

"Mike él mide 2m y yo 1.86m" -dijo el pelirrojo de lentes (Fritz)

"Sólo hazlo" -ordenó el calvo (Mike)

"Ok, pero si me hernio tú pagas mi doctor"

Fritz toma a Freddy de las axilas y sin esfuerzo lo levanta 30cm.

"Oye es cierto no pesa nada" -dijo Fritz- "pareciera que cargo a mis 2 sobrinos"

"Te lo dije hombre" -dijo Mike

"Bueno debo irme, recuerden la de hoy será la última noche"

"En realidad Fritz es a media noche así que sería mañana" -dijo Jeremy

"¡Da igual, nos vemos a medianoche!" -dijo y se fue

**-En casa de Fritz**

"Que bonito conejito" -dijo Diana acariciando a Copito- "¿Quién se los dio?"

"FredBear" -dijeron ambos gemelos

"¿FredBear? ¿El oso amarillo de la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"Si, nos lo dio por nuestro cumpleaños" -dijo Luke

"Pues que adorable, ¿Quieres una zanahoria?" -Diana sacó de su bolsa (tenía una bolsa, aún la tiene) una bolsa de plástico con mini zanahorias

Se la da al conejo y este se la come.

"No es el único conejo que tenemos, mira" -Crystal toma a PlushTrap que lo tenían sentado en una sillita (¿Ironía? ¿Dónde XD?)- "él es PlushTrap"

"¿PlushTrap?" -va a una de sus maletas y de estas saca un libro, el libro de Kevin "El Terror te Siguió a Casa"- "¿Cómo este PlushTrap?" -en la contraportada habían fotos de Nightmare y sus Nightmares hechas en computadora (SFM)

"¿Lees los libros?" -preguntó Crystal

"Leí los 4"

"¿Sabías que el tío Fritz es amigo del autor?" -dijo Luke

"¡¿Es amigo del autor?! Largo de aquí"

"Vivimos aquí"

"No lo dije literal, es que los quiero pero no les creo que su tío conoce a Kevin Rodney" -dijo Diana

"Es cierto, que él te lo diga" -dijo Crystal y oyeron la camioneta llegar- "llegó"

Fueron a la sala a recibir a Fritz quien venía con 2 cajas de pizza.

"¡Hola familia ya llegué!"

"Fritz" -lo recibió 1ro Daisy quien lo abrazó y dio un beso corto

"¿Son novios?" -preguntó Diana

"No" -dijeron ambos

"¿Y por qué es cariñosa con él?"

"No son novios pero si se expresan afecto"

"Entonces son… ¿Amigos con derechos?"

"Ni idea de qué es eso" -dijo Crystal

"Es cuando un hombre y una mujer se dan afecto sin compromiso, no siendo esposos ni novios"

"Ah, entonces creo que si, son amigos con derechos" -dijo Luke

Ambos dejaron de besarse.

"Niños tra…" -ve a Diana- "oye eres la amiga de Luke"

"Soy de ambos" -dijo Diana

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tuvo un problema con avispas y están fumigando su casa, se quedará a dormir aquí hasta pasado mañana" -dijo Luke

"¿Y yo cuándo decidí eso? Ah bueno ok, se queda" -dijo Fritz

"Traje pizza de Freddy's"

"Yey adoro su pizza" -dijo Diana

"Tío, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" -dijo Luke sonando serio

"Ya lo hiciste" -respondió Fritz en burla

"¿Yo cuán…? ¿Puedo hacerte 2 preguntas?"

"Ya las hiciste"

"Ach" -tiene un plan- "¿Puedo hacerte 4 preguntas?"

Fritz capta- "ya las hiciste" -dijo

"¡¿Cuándo?!"

"Ahorita"

**[Turn Down For What (suena la musiquita)]**

"¡Tío hablo enserio! ¿Por qué dejaste a PlushTrap en el cajón de los cubiertos?"

Fritz se sorprendió.

"_No digas que porque está poseído lo traumarás o no va a creerte_" -dijo en su mente y decide hacer lo más prudente que se le ocurrió: mentirle a un niño- "lo hice porque su IA (Inteligencia Artificial) estaba fallando, la arreglé pero tenía que irme a trabajar y lo metí en los cubiertos, se los iba a dar regresando"

"¿Lo juras?"

Fritz pone la mano en su pecho- "la mano en el corazón es una señal de sinceridad" -dijo sintiéndose mal por dentro

"Oye tío, ¿Es verdad que conoces a Kevin Rodney el autor de los libros de Freddy's?" -preguntó Crystal

"Claro que lo conozco somos amigos, y me ha estado ayudando en la guardia" -dijo Fritz

"¿Es neta?" -Fritz asiente- "señor, los 4 libros son narrados por él, ¿Es cierto lo que escribió al final del 1er libro que Chica era su hermana?"

"Si, se llamaba Mindy Rodney, era su hermana mayor" -dijo Fritz- "bueno si quieres que te los autografíe luego te llevo con él, mientras a comer"

"Oigan traje unas películas, terminando de comer podemos verlas" -dijo Diana mostrando unos DVDs

"Quisiéramos pero por pelear con tu ex en la escuela nuestro tío nos castigó" -dijo Crystal

"Ah bueno, ¿Saben qué? Creo que aprendieron la lección, ya les levanto el castigo" -dijo Fritz poniendo los platos

"¿Enserio? YEY INTENSAMENTE" -gritó Crystal

"YEY LOS VENGADORES ERA DE ULTRÓN" -gritó Luke

"YEY PIXELES (la película con Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Peter Dincklage y Josh Gad)" -gritó Diana

"¿Te gusta Pixeles?" -preguntó Fritz

"Me encanta Pixeles" -dijo- "voy a lavarme las manos"

"Ay estoy tan enamorado de ella" -dijo Luke

"¿No es 2 años mayor que tú?" -preguntó PlushTrap en brazos de Crystal

"Es candente" -dijo Luke usando la misma excusa- "además tiene 8"

"Tú tienes 7 y ella va para los 9 el próximo mes" -dijo su hermana

"Para el amor no hay edades, además no soy el único que se enamoró de una chica mayor" -dijo Luke- "por ejemplo está Aaron Taylor-Johnson (el actor que hace de Ford Brody en Godzilla 2014 y de Quicksilver en Los Vengadores 2), tiene una esposa que es 23 años mayor que él, o la película 6 Grandes Héroes, muchos fans y autores de Fanfiction andan haciendo novios a Hiro y a GoGo y ella es quién sabe cuántos años mayor que él, otro ejemplo es una de las primas de nuestro autor Pyro phoenix-bird, ella tiene un esposo de 30 años, ella tiene 34 y tienen una bebé" *****

"Ya entendí, gracias por los ejemplos" -dijo Crystal

"Crystal deja al peluche en tu cuarto y vayan los 2 a lavarse las manos" -dijo Fritz

"Ach ok"

Ambos fueron a lavarse las manos, después la familia estaba almorzando.

"Dime Fritz, ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia?" -preguntó Daisy

"¿La guardia? Ah pues… bien, pero ya no veremos a Melisa" -dijo Fritz

"¿Y eso?"

Fritz se puso nervioso- "ah… renunció, no preguntes por qué, porque no nos dijo el por qué" -mintió

"Oh… bueno, aquí entre nos ella no me caía bien" -dijo Daisy

"Tío creo que ese asesino ya no está ahí, ya no digas yendo" -dijo Crystal- "no creo que papá quiera que malgastes tus noches buscando a alguien de quien quieres vengarte"

"Niños no lo hago sólo por mí, lo hago por ustedes y por Daisy, él no sólo era mi hermano, era su padre y el novio de Daisy" -dijo Fritz- "... pero tal vez tengan razón, esta noche será la última, además mañana será la premier de la película de Freddy's, _espero poder atrapar a SpringTrap_" -dijo pensando lo último

Después del almuerzo los niños estaban viendo Intensamente.

**(Spoiler Alert: los que no vieron las siguientes películas no lean a partir de aquí: Intensamente, Los Vengadores Era de Ultrón y Pixeles)**

Diana se encontraba llorando.

"No puede ser, ¡No puede ser que Bing Bong se perdiera en el olvido!" -tenía un pañuelo

Luke vio la oportunidad y decidió abrazarla.

"Pero que bella promesa que le hizo Alegría antes de que se fuera, llevarla a la Luna por él" -ahora lloraba en su hombro (en el de Luke) y él acariciaba su cabello

Al final la película acabó con la nueva vida de Riley, donde sus esferas de recuerdo son de más de un color, las nuevas islas, cuando conoce a Jordan al final y los recuerdos de los demás. Ahora estaban viendo Los Vengadores Era de Ultrón.

"Lo que no entiendo de este Quicksilver y el de X-Men Días del Futuro Pasado es que si ambos tienen las mismas habilidades, ¿Por qué este no usó su velocidad para desviar las balas que Ultrón disparó en lugar de recibirlas por Hawkeye?" -preguntó Luke

"Y yo me pregunto, si el Hulkbuster tenía esas habilidades y el poder reemplazar partes, ¿Por qué no usó la armadura Hulkbuster en la batalla final?" -preguntó Crystal

"Lo que yo me pregunto es viendo a War Machine, ¿Qué pasó con la armadura Iron Patriot?" -preguntó Diana

"¿Y qué fue eso de emparejar a Hulk con Black Widow? En los comics a ella la emparejan con el Capitán América y Hulk ya tiene novia, Betty Ross la hija de Hulk Rojo (el General Ross)" dijo Luke

La película acabó con Visión destruyendo el último cuerpo de Ultrón, con Los Vengadores tomando caminos separados, con el bebé de Hawkeye que llamó en honor a Quicksilver Nathaniel Pietro Barton, los nuevos Vengadores compuestos por Scarlett Witch, Falcon, War Machine y Visión y al final la escena post-créditos con Thanos y el guante de infinito. Ahora estaban viendo Pixeles.

"Vaya, ¿Saben por un momento creí que Pac-Man se iba a redimir después de que el Profesor Iwatani le habló" -dijo Luke

"Si, pero así no iba a haber acción con los autos y las súper pastillas" -dijo Diana

"Y buena canción la que sonó cuando pelearon con los Centípedos (era "Working For The Weekend" de Loverboy), jaja y la anciana ni idea de lo que pasó XD" -dijo Crystal

"Si en el juego se pudiera arrojar el martillo como Brenner lo hizo todos ganarían en Donkey Kong" -dijo Luke

Al final la película acabó con Brenner besando a Violet, Eddie teniendo su cita con Serena Williams y Martha Stuart, Iwatani recuperando su mano lo que da a entender que todo desastre que hicieron lo arreglaron y 1 año después Ludlow casado con Lady Lisa y con 5 Q*Berts bebés XD, lo cual nos hace preguntar ¿Q*Bert era una chica?.

**(Pueden leer a partir de aquí los que no vieron ni Intensamente, ni Los Vengadores Era de Ultrón ni Pixeles)**

Luke se encontraba jugando con una katana de juguete.

"Alto dragón infernal, soy el valiente samurái y con mi espada mágica te destruiré y salvaré a la princesa" -la movía con una mano

Fritz notó eso.

"Hey Luke ¿Qué haces?"

"Practico katana"

"Ah ¿Y eso?"

"Es que quiero entrar a Lima lama, y tienen una clase de manejo de katana"

"Vaya hasta donde avanzó el mundo enseñando a un niño a manejar un arma blanca, y más una de corte preciso"

"¿Corte preciso?"

"Corte preciso significa que cuando corta es un corte limpio, eso significa que te cortan algo… de un tajo, eso lo aprendió 1 de mis compañeros de trabajo"

"¿Cuál?"

"Roberto Herrera"

"¡¿El que tiene la prótesis?!"

"Sipi"

"Uy" -Luke puso su mano en el brazo contrario- "pero de todas formas usan espadas de madera, o tú podrías enseñarme"

"¿Yo?"

"Si, papá me dijo que tú tomaste clases de manejo de katana, dijo que eres un experto" -señala 2 katanas exhibidas sobre la chimenea, una tenía el mango y la funda color blancos, el habaki tenía 2 rubís con forma de corazón en cada extremo, la tsuba era de oro y tenía forma de dragón oriental, la otra era igual, pero funda y mango color negros, el habaki tenía 2 ámbares en cada extremo con forma de estrellas y la tsuba era de plata- "esas son "Las gemelas", 2 katanas de Japón, representan el bien y el mal, el yin y el yang, las hojas son de grafeno (un material que se obtiene del grafito, es 200 veces más resistente que el acero y es ligero), valdrían como una fortuna"

"¿Cómo las obtuvo?"

"Las ganó en un torneo a los 20 años, no te enteraste porque estabas en Nueva York ese entonces" -dijo Luke- "papá dijo que cuando tenga 18 serán mías, por eso practico" -sigue con la katana de juguete

"Pues lo estás haciendo mal campeón" -tomó el juguete- "aquí una lección, que te servirá más que todas las reglas de manejo de katana" -la tomó con las 2 manos- "la katana puede llegar a ser un arma de corte preciso o causarte sólo un corte, eso depende de cómo la tengas, recuerda esto Luke: de como la tomes puede definir vida y muerte; la katana para que sea un arma mortal, siempre se toma con las 2 manos, eso ejerce fuerza y que tu rival se despida de lo que le cortaste" -se la regresó

"Pero son 2 katanas" -dijo Luke

"Bueno ahí la cosa es diferente, a ver algo con qué explicar" -buscó- "esto" -tomó 2 lápices- "cuando se tratan de 2 katanas estas van en equipo" -mueve los lápices en la misma dirección y juntas- "juntas como hermanas inseparables, si se tendrán que separar en algún momento cuando el tiempo lo amerite" -hace como que le encaja los lápices a 2 personas y las junta de nuevo- "pero al final regresan juntas actuando como una" -despeina a Luke y se retira

**-9:00PM**

Los niños estaban en su cuarto poniéndose sus pijamas.

"¡Diana ¿Ya te pusiste tu pijama? Quien entrar al baño!" -gritó Crystal fiera del baño de su cuarto con una pijama verde limón con destellos azules bordados (como el vestido de Alegría en Intensamente, pero esta es una pijama, una camisa con un pans)

"¡Ya casi acabo!" -gritó ella dentro del baño

30seg después salió Diana con una pijama amarilla con caramelos bordados.

"Wow, te ves bien de rosado" -dijo Luke quien tenía una pijama del Capitán América, era azul con el pantalón rojo y en el centro el escudo del Capitán América (yo lo bauticé Símbolo Patrio)

Diana se sonrojó- "gracias" -dijo pero fue empujada por Crystal y entró al baño

**-En el cuarto de Daisy**

Fritz llevaba puesto su traje de guardia de seguridad.

"No vayas a hacer guardia, yo tengo influencia en el cine siendo hija del dueño, puedo convencer a papá de que te de un aumento" -dijo Daisy

"No lo hago por el pago, en ese cine pasa algo y debemos terminar con él"

"¿Qué pasa ahí que te urge ir?"

"No puedo decirte, no lo entenderías"

"Fritz es el cine de mi padre, me concierne saber" -dijo Daisy- "Fritz puedes confiar en mí, ¿No confías en mí?"

"... Ok… te diré" -dijo Fritz nada seguro- "encontramos al asesino desde nuestra 1ra noche"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Y por qué has dicho que no daban con él?"

"Porque es muy escurridizo y peligroso… ninguno de los que mencioné renunciaron, él los asesino" -Daisy se espantó- "dije que renunciaron para que tu padre no fuera obligado a cerrar su cine. La noche anterior intenté convencer a los chicos de dejar la guardia, pero quieren atraparlo como yo, más Matt que mató a Melisa cuando ya se habían declarado"

"¿Y te has expuesto a ese peligroso asesino?"

"Si, porque tengo experiencia"

"Sólo fuiste guardia de seguridad por una noche y con robots asesinos"

"Porque el asesino es un robot" -Daisy se sorprendió- "es SpringTrap, el asesino de mi hermano es SpringTrap, en vida el asesino Vincent Price o Purple Guy que murió dentro de un traje viejo de Spring Bonnie y esta es nuestra última noche para atraparlo antes del gran estreno cuando el lugar estará lleno de gente y después de media noche y creo que planea algo con Luke y Crystal porque me lo dijo y aún más de 6AM a 12AM está dentro del cuerpo de PlushTrap el peluche que disque mi hermano les regaló antes de morir pero en realidad es Vincent dentro del conejito, ¿Lo entiendes?"

Daisy estaba sorprendida por lo que oyó.

"Si, entiendo" -frunce el ceño- "entiendo que ya me viste con cara de tonta y me andas con estos cuentos"

"Pero no es mentira"

"¡Claro que dijiste "A esta idiota ya le digo cuentos y me va a creer"! ¡Pues no para que veas!" -le da una bofetada- "¡Creí que eras diferente, vi en ti a alguien que podría ayudarme a superar a Howard, alguien que fuera mi nuevo sustento, alguien de quien podría enamorarme y vivir una vida alegre!" -estaba llorando- "¡Pero sólo resultaste ser como los patanes con quien salía antes que sólo jugaban con mis emociones sin importarles qué tan herida me dejarían hasta el punto de querer suicidarme!"

Fritz estaba sorprendido de lo que dijo, Daisy se había enamorado de él.

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada, vete, no te quiero ver otra vez! ¡Mañana me voy de esta casa, y agradece que no le diré a papá que te despida, VETE!" -señaló la puerta

Fritz no dijo nada, sólo salió del cuarto, Daisy sólo se tumbó bocabajo en la cama llorando. Desde fuera Fritz la oía llorar, pero no tenía de otra, en 2hrs era su 5ta noche de guardia, la noche que decide si SpringTrap es atrapado o una posible masacre en el gran estreno, se fue a su cuarto a dormir un poco para despertar a las 11:50PM y cumplir su trabajo.

**-11:00PM**

Todos estaban dormidos, Luke estaba durmiendo con Copito abrazado a él, bueno todos excepto 1 estaban dormidos. PlushTrap caminaba por la casa hacia la cocina.

"Ya me harté, Smith ha sido una piedra en mi zapato desde que hizo su 1ra noche, pero la cosa acaba aquí" -dijo llegando a la cocina, arrima una silla para subirse a la barra del lavabo, al subirse ve esa cosa donde se ponen los cuchillos y tomó 1 cebollero- "aquí acaba todo Smith"

Pero al ir directo al cuarto de Fritz oye unos pasos, esconde el cuchillo bajo el sofá y se tira al suelo haciéndose el inerte. Era Fritz quien encendió la luz y fue a la cocina a comer algo, estaba decaído, hace apenas un par de horas supo lo que Daisy sentía por él y ahora ella lo odiaba, había quedado algo de pizza, tomó una rebanada, la calentó en el microondas e iba a la mesa a comer pero le pareció raro ver una silla cerca del lavabo, y más raro ver los cuchillos y que faltará el cuchillo cebollero. Cuando fue a la sala encontró a PlushTrap tirado frente al sofá.

"Perdí a mi hermano, me quitaste buenos amigos, y ahora la mujer que me importaba me detesta" -tomó el peluche- "¿Qué más quieres tomar de mi?"

El peluche no decía nada.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla…! Sé que puedes hacerlo" -Fritz estaba tan destrozado- "sólo di lo que quiero oír, di que tú mataste a Howard, a Bryan, a Abraham y a Melisa" -nada- "¿Ah no quieres hablar? Bien, ¡Yo te haré hablar!"

Desesperado y lleno de ira fue a la chimenea, era de esas que se encienden girando una manilla, abrió la rejilla que cierra la chimenea y vio al muñeco.

"¡Empieza a cantar maldito ba****do o te quemaré vivo!"

PlushTrap ya estaba harto, renunció el ceño, alzó las manos de las que salieron uñas afiladas (como las de la mujer que se enfrentó a Wolverine en X-Men 2) de 5cm y se las enterró en el brazo a Fritz.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -gritó Fritz de dolor soltando a PlushTrap y pateándolo lejos

Pero el grito no lo pasaron por alto los niños quienes despertaron de golpe.

"¿Ustedes también oyeron gritar al tío Fritz?" -preguntó Crystal

"Si" -dijeron Luke y Diana al unísono él en la litera de arriba y ella en un colchón inflable

"Vamos" -dijo Crystal levantándose

"Espera no podemos ir solos ¿Qué tal si está enfrentando a algún asaltante?" -dijo Diana

"Despertemos a la señorita Daisy" -sugirió Luke

**-Mientras**

"Lo siento Smith pero no me diste otra alternativa" -dijo PlushTrap guardando las garras

"Ya sabía que eras tú SpringTrap" -dijo Fritz aguantando el dolor de su brazo- "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué quieres conmigo?!"

"¡¿Que qué quiero contigo?! Sólo tenías que no hacer nada y no habríamos tenido problemas Smith, pero decidiste entrometerte y tus amigos pagaron los platos rotos, pero quiero a tus sobrinos, ellos me ayudarán a ser humano otra vez"

"¿Todo este asunto es por eso?" -Fritz no lo creía- "¿Mataste a mi hermano menor y a mis amigos sólo por mis sobrinos?"

"No creas que fue fácil crear este cuerpo, meterme a su vida, ponerlos en tu contra para que confiaran en un peluche que disque les regaló su padre cuando do más bien fue un regalo de su asesino"

"No dejaré que les toques ni un pelo a mis niños, ya tenía mis sospechas, sólo querías ganarte su confianza para apuñalarlos por la espalda al final" -Fritz vio las katanas exhibidas, tomó la negra y de un abanique retiró la funda- "1ro tendrás que matarme"

"Jeje, ok, hagámoslo" -movió la palma abierta señalando el sofá y como un Sith el cuchillo cebollero que escondió volvió a su mano- "igualemos la cosa" -empieza a flotar

"Eso es nuevo, ¡Pero de todas formas no te dejaré salirte con la tuya!"

PlushTrap salió disparado a Fritz e intentó apuñalarlo pero con la katana lo desarmó. PlushTrap lo regresó a si y chocaron sus armas.

"Quieres detenerme, pero al final sólo serás otra persona muerta" -iniciaron una batalla de espadas (o espada y cuchillo)

"Tú te estás enfrentando a un maestro espadachín" -dijo Fritz

"Hasta el más experto maestro es derrotado" -dijo PlushTrap

"Eres pequeño SpringTrap"

"Pero aún tengo la fuerza de una máquina" -dijo poniendo fuerza desarmando a Fritz, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder- "mira si tengo fuerza creí que vacilaba"

Se hizo para atrás para tomar vuelo y se lanzó en vuelo a Fritz con sus garras apuntándolo. Pero no notó que Fritz tenía su macana de plata y cuando estuvo a 1m Fritz de un hitazo lo mandó a volar rompiendo el vidrio de la puerta del patio trasero.

"Ja, debería ser beisbolista" -dijo y vio a PlushTrap entrar flotando rompiendo el vidrio otra vez- "¡OYE ¿SI YA HICISTE UN HOYO POR QUÉ HACES OTRO?!"

"Porque tu casa me vale m****s" -tomó el cuchillo y lo lanzó a Fritz

Fritz se hizo a un lado para evadirlo, pero eso planeaba PlushTrap, se lanzó y empezó a golpearlo en la cara, Fritz lo tomó y se lo quitó de encima, pero PlushTrap ensartó sus garras en la pide a de Fritz haciéndolo gritar, volvió a su cabeza y de un golpe de martillo doble (martillo doble es unir ambos puños y como si tuvieras un martillo grande los bajas con toda fuerza golpeando en la cabeza a tu oponente) lo tira de sentón, toma el cuchillo y se para en su pecho.

"Aww que tierno intentando eliminarme, aww" -se burló el conejo- "tú no vales nada Smith, te recuerdo, trabajaba de guardia nocturno en el 87, recuerdo al patético conserje Fritz Smith que sólo trabajó de guardia una vez y lo despidieron porque creyeron que hizo algo que YO hice" -Fritz se sorprendió- "así es Yo fui el que reprogramó a los Toys para ser agresivos en la noche"

"... Eres ese Vincent, pero ese Vincent no se apellidaba Price se apellidaba Schmidt" -PlushTrap le dio una mirada de "te estas acercando"- "... eres el hermano de Zackary (Zack es corto para Zackary) Schmidt, Vincent Schmidt"

"Wow denle un premio al muchacho, si soy yo, y te cumpliré tu deseo, ¿Quieres oír que lo diga? Ok, ¡Yo asesiné a Howard Smith y a esos Bryan, Abraham y Melisa, también a la directora de la escuela de tus sobrinos y al presidente de Universal Studios!" -esas 2 últimas sorprendieron a Fritz- "¿Sabes quién lo oyó?" -puso la mano en una oreja para oir- "nadie, ahora…" -alza el cuchillo- "es hora de morir"

Fritz estaba entre la espada y la piedra, pero antes de que le hiciera al menos un corte un bate de madera golpeó al muñeco lzándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared. Fritz alzó la mirada y vio a Daisy con un bate y jadea do del susto, tenía manchas de lágrimas y el pelo despeinado.

"Daisy" -vio llegar a los niños- "niños"

Daisy lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Ahora ya me crees?" -dijo Fritz, pero Daisy no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó fuerte y empezó a llorar- "oye no estoy enojado"

Ella sólo decía "lo siento" cada 5seg.

"Ya… no llores" -dijo Fritz consolándola

"Sólo fui una tonta, creí que querías jugar conmigo, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero irme"

"Tienes toda una vida por delante Daisy"

"Pero no valdría nada… su tú no estás en ella" -lo vio a los ojos, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió- "te amo Fritz Smith"

Fritz ya no sabía que decir, Daisy le dio un beso corto.

"Yo… también te amo Daisy Star"

Iban a darse otro beso pero…

"Aww que tierno" -vieron a PlushTrap reincorporándose- "odio lo tierno"

"¿Tú lo hiciste?" -PlushTrap vio a los niños, Luke fue el que habló quien tenía a Copito en manos- "¿Tú mataste a papá PlushTrap? ¿O Vincent? ¿O SpringTrap?"

"¿Cuánto oyeron?" -preguntó Fritz

"Lo oímos todo" -dijo Diana

"Confiamos en ti, ¿Cómo pudiste?" -dijo Crystal llorando y enojada

"Porque los quiere a los 2 para quién sabe qué y no quería obstáculos, por eso asesino a mi hermano"

"¿Les soy sincero? Ya tenía pensado matarlo antes de saber que tenía hijos" -PlushTrap recuperó el cuchillo- "y si, los necesito, pero como ya no confían en mi, tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza y mataré al que me lo impida"

"Si los quieres tendrás que atravesarme" -dijo Fritz

"Será un placer atravesarte Smith" -alzó vuelo

Pero no se esperó que Fritz se subiera un poco el pantalón y le diera una patada de empeine haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y se estrellara en la pared, Fritz se subió el pantalón para que su patada fuera más elevada. Tomó el cuchillo y vio a PlushTrap.

"Ya no tienes armas"

"¿Ah no?" -de sus dedos sacó sus garras

"Ah, olvidé que tenía eso"

PlushTrap se lanzó en vuelo moviendo las garras como loco intentando darle un zarpazo a alguien. Daisy lo tomó.

"¡Mataste a Howard maldito! ¡Y me hiciste creer que Fritz se burlaba de mi!"

"Aja claro" -PlushTrap le ensartó las garras en las muñecas haciendo gritar a Daisy, después de las cortadas que se hizo hace un par de días esas zonas estaban sensibles

"¡Déjala tranquila!" -Fritz lo golpeó con su macana haciendo que la soltara

PlushTrap se incorporó y vio a Fritz fre te a Daisy queriendo protegerla, volteó y vio a Diana, se lanzó a ella, lanzaba zarpazos que Diana evitaba retrocediendo, pero quedó pegada a la pared.

"Evita esto niña" -alzó las garras

Diana cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llegó, abrió los ojos h vio a Luke quien bloqueó el golpe con su muñeca.

"Luke"

"No te atrevas a lastimarla Vincent" -Luke le dio un golpe recto (osea en linea recta) en la panza lanzándolo a 2m- "1ro deberás atravesarme"

"Te necesito vivo Smith, pero si puedo golpearme hasta caer rendido"

Luke corrió hacia PlushTrap, saltó con el puño alzado y le dio un golpe de Superman, se puso en guardia, le dio un golpe de frente (ósea con la mano que tenía enfrente, con la que se cubre el rostro), otro golpe de atrás (la mano de atrás, la que cubre tu abdomen), luego un uppercut que lo hizo girar porque estaba flotando y al final un volado que dejó a PlushTrap en el suelo, PlusTrap se puso de pie, pero Luke puso su pie (el de Luke) enfrente del suyo (el de PlushTrap), de una barrida para atrás lo dejó en 4 patas y con ese vuelo que tomó, con la misma pierna lo pateó en la panza mandándolo a volar y a estrellarse contra la pared y caer al suelo.

"Eso te enseñará a no intentar lastimar a las niñas"

Diana fue con él.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Por su…"

"¡¿Luke Smith en qué estabas pensando?!" -le gritó Diana- "¡Pudo haberte matado! Gracias a Dios no lo hizo, ¡Pero igual no debiste arriesgarte de esa manera!"

"Iba a matarte"

"¡Eres mi amigo, pudo darme un simple zarpazo y si era por un problema con mis padres y tu tío por tu custodia pude decir que un gato de rasguñó pero no debiste hacer eso!"

"No era por eso, cualquier problema con el tío Fritz y tus padres no sería problema mío"

"OYE" -le gritó Fritz

"Sabes que te estimo tío Fritz" -ve a Diana- "tú eres quien me importa Diana" -decide que era ahora o nunca- "tú… tú me gustas ¿Ya? Me tienes loco"

Diana y todos se sorprendieron de oírlo confesarse.

"Pero…" -Diana estaba ruborizada- "soy mayor que tú, por 2 años"

"Eres candente" -el sonrojo aumentó- "no me importa la diferencia de edad, tú me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia Diana"

Diana no sabía que decir, estaba helada, Luke creyó haberla regado.

"Yo… lo siento si fue repentino, y si no me aceptas yo lo a…" -Diana lo interrumpió con un beso, beso que lo sorprendió y a todos

Cuando terminó el beso Diana lloraba de alegría.

"Tú también me gustas Luke, pero me daba pena admitirlo por la edad, y de mensa fui a aceptar salir con Luther, pero si a ti te vale pues… a mi también, si acepto, seré tu novia"

Luke estaba feliz- "tú no eres ninguna mensa, y si Luther no vio lo maravillosa que eres entonces él se lo pierde" -Luke la abrazó y ella corresponde el afecto, pero…

"Aww que encantador" -PlushTrap se puso de pie- "espero que sean felices estos pocos segundos, porque es a ti al que más necesito de los 2 gemelos"

"¿Enserio? ¿Él jamás se rinde?" -dijo Daisy

"Si se hubiera rendido la Fazbear's Fright no se hubiera incendiado" -dijo Fritz

PlushTrap alzó vuelo a Luke, en slow motion podemos ver a Luke viendo a PlushTrap, voltea y ve la katana tirada a su lado y la toma, volviendo a la normalidad Luke abanicó la katana con una mano haciendo un corte nada serio al peluche.

"Debió partirse a la mitad" -dijo Luke

"Tal vez está defectuosa" -dijo PlushTrap quien aún tenía las garras de fuera

Fue corriendo do a Luke, Luke seguía golpeándola a PlushTrap con la katana, pero el resultado era el mismo, cortes nada serios que poco a poco dejaban verle el relleno de felpa.

"¡Ok ha me harté no creas que esos cortes no duelen Smith!" -guardó las garras- "te dejaré noqueado"

Corrió hacia Luke, él intentaba averiguar lo de la katana, creía que era por ser pequeño, pero recordó algo, la voz de Fritz sonó en su mente.

"_Recuerda esto Luke: de como la tomes puede definir vida y muerte; la katana para que sea un arma mortal, siempre se toma…_"

"Con las 2 manos" -completó la frace en voz alta y coloca su otra mano en el arma

PlushTrap dio un salto para darle un golpe letal (letal que va anoqiear no a matar), pero Luke alzó el arma y de un fuerte abanique atacó, como en las caricaturas la pantalla se pone en negro y un destello de luz pasa en línea recta en diagonal con un sonido de espada cortando, ya a la normalidad PlushTrap puso cara de O_O y cayó al suelo partido a la mitad, con un corte que inicia desde su axila izquierda hasta la cintura derecha, sus ojos se habían apagado, de ambas mitades se veían un endoesqueleto con cables soltando chispas. Fritz fue a auxiliar a su sobrino.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no me hizo nada"

"Pero pudo, no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto"

"Peleé con el ex de Diana y le gané"

"Una cosa es pelear con un niño 2 años mayor que tú y otra es pelear con un conejo poseído por un asesino que no dudaría en matarte"

"Él no quiere matarme, me necesita para lo que sea que me necesite"

"¿Pero y si no? Luke me importas, sino no hubiera firmado tu custodia"

Crystal se acercó- "nos dijiste tus niños" -dijo ella

"Es que…" -los abraza a los 2- "son mi familia, con el tiempo 1 llega a encariñarse de ustedes 2"

Los 2 sonrieron y lo abrazaron. Lo que no sabían era que PlushTrap no estaba muerto, sus ojos se encendieron otra vez y sin piernas que eran lo que lo hacía flotar iba arrastrándose a ellos.

"Tal vez no me volví su madre" -dijo Daisy uniéndose al abrazo- "tal vez no puedan tenerme como madre o amiga, pero…" -tomó la mano de Fritz- "si puedo ser buena tía"

Ambos se sonrieron, Fritz vio a Diana verlos.

"Ven también, ya eres de la familia" -la jaló del brazo y se unió en el abrazo

PlushTrap ya estaba cerca, sólo 30cm, sacó las garras para atacar, pero antes de hacerlo Copito se le lanzó encima.

"¡AY OYE!"

El grito llamó la atención de los humanos y vieron la escena: PlushTrap intentando quitarse a Copito de encima y Copito como era gordo no lo dejaba moverse.

"Ok ya me harté de esto" -Fritz tomó a PlushTrap y lo lanzó y encerró en la chimenea

Iba a encenderla pero…

"Tío espera" -lo detuvo Luke

"Nosotros queremos hacerlo" -dijo Crystal

Fritz se hizo a un lado.

"Niños, no me harían esto, sólo amigos" -PlushTrap sonreía nervioso- "por favor no"

Ambos lo vieron enojados.

"Tú no eres nuestro amigo asesino" -dijeron ambos girando la llave

PlushTrap oía y olía el gas y el fuego empezó.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, ARDEEEEEEEE" -PlushTrap intentaba salir pero la reja era fuerte

"¡Que bueno! ¡Para que sepas lo que le hiciste pasar al pobre de Abraham!" -dijo Fritz

PlushTrap poco a poco se hacía cenizas, los gritos dejaron de oírse, el peluche se había hecho cenizas.

"Todo acabó" -dijo Luke

Fritz tomó la katana, la guardó y la colocó en su pedestal junto a su hermana.

"Sr. Smith, ¿Es normal que el humo sea púrpura?" -preguntó Diana

Fritz notó eso, todos salieron de la casa y vieron salir humo púrpura de la chimenea e irse directo al cine.

"Esto no ha terminado, destruimos a PlushTrap, pero sólo era un cuerpo, el alma de Vincent sigue viva y va directo al cine" -Fritz vio su reloj, faltaban 10min para la media noche- "debo irme"

"¿A dónde?" -preguntó Daisy

"Al cine" -entró por las llaves de la camioneta, lo siguieron

"Oh no" -Daisy las tomó 1ro- "no te dejaré, ya viste lo que hizo"

"Si, pero ya he hecho esto estas últimas noches" -intentó tomar las llaves

"Fritz ya perdí a Howard, ellos ya perdieron a Howard, no queremos perderte a ti también"

"Howard no tenía experiencia, yo si"

"Sólo fuiste guardia en Freddy's una noche"

"Pero en esa noche fueron 6hrs sobreviviendo a 11 animatrones, aquí sólo es 1, los demás no cuentan porque son fantasmas ellos no te matan, además gracias a Luke tengo una ventaja contra SpringTrap" -señaló las piernas de PlushTrap- "cuando un miembro es separado del cuerpo se vuelve inútil, cuando el cuerpo se separa de la cabeza el cuerpo es inútil, debo hacer esto, no sólo por Howard, por tu padre, por mis compañeros y las personas que irán el día del estreno de mañana"

"Pero…"

"Daisy, te prometo… te prometo que NADA va a pasarme, volveré aquí contigo y con los niños" -Fritz le dio un beso

Daisy bajó la mirada y le dio las llaves.

"Pero tío…"

"Niños, no me harán cambiar de idea, volveré"

"Sr. Smith si la cosa es lo que dicen los libros la 5ta noche es la más difícil de todas"

"Mi noche fue la 7ma noche, eso es MÁS complicado"

Fritz subió la camioneta y se fue directo al cine, era ahora o nunca, la 5ta noche, el límite.

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Aaron Taylor-Johnson si tiene una esposa 23 años mayor que él. Se llama Sam Taylor-Wood, ella tiene 48 y Aaron 25, y tienen 2 hijos: Wylda Rae Johnson y Romy Hero Johnson.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí e****l cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrá Fritz atrapar a SpringTrap?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

**Bueno bye deben sus reviews**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: Capítulo 12: fazbear fever**


	12. Capítulo 12: Fazbear Fever

**Contestando reviews:**

**Foxy The Pirate 98. **Leeré tu fic cuando pueda, gracias por leer.

**Predalien-Gaiden. **Bueno no soy mucho para batallas. Quería que fuera un desafío, no lo sería mucho un enano con cuchillo. Eso dijiste de la batalla de Trenton pero la pusiste igual. Aquí lo tienes.

* * *

**Color de ojos de los Phantoms:**

**Amarillo: alegría **

**Azul: tristeza**

**Púrpura: preocupación **

**Naranja: sorpresa**

**Rojo: enojo**

**Gris blanco: miedo**

**Verde: desagrado**

**Rosa: amor**

**Café: duda o confusión**

* * *

**Capítulo****: 12: fazbear fever**

Después de haberse deshecho de PlushTrap y de que se supiera la verdad, ahora Fritz iba en su camioneta al cine, listo para enfrentar a SpringTrap, era ahora o nunca, era su última noche para atraparlo. Esperaba que Kevin haya colocado las nuevas voces grabadas, pero para que funcionara la idea citó al equipo para que llegara a las 12:15AM. Cuando llegó al cine miró su reloj, faltaban 2min para la media noche; fue a la oficina y se instaló.

"Es ahora o nunca, la última noche, debo mantenerme firme y no debo perder más de los míos, esto es por Howard, por Bryan, por Abraham, por Melisa, por todos los que murieron en garras de Vincent" -dijo Fritz

**-12AM**

Los Phantoms habían desaparecido, SpringTrap había empezado a moverse. Fritz veía por las cámaras intentando buscarlo hasta que dio con él que iba caminando hacia la oficina. Iba a poner en acción el plan pero hubo un error en el audio.

"Maldita sea" -reinició el audio

"Smith, ¿Dónde estás?" -dijo SpringTrap con voz de canto

"No dejaré que des conmigo" -dijo Fritz y luego vio algo por la ventana- "oh m****da"

Era SpringTrap quien estaba asomado como en el juego, y no se veía nada feliz.

"No creas que se me olvidó lo que hiciste, ahora gracias a ti esos niños no me tienen ni la más mínima confianza"

"Te lo merecías maldito asesino, lo que sea que hayas querido con ellos ya no lo tendrás"

"No cantes victoria Smith, no cantes victoria" -dijo- "cuando acabe contigo, no quedará de ti más que sangre y órganos molidos"

"Si lo que tú digas" -dijo Fritz y aún viéndolo a los ojos activó el audio

"Vaya 1 de tus compañeros cometió el error de llamarte, iré a buscarlo y luego te mataré" -se fue

"¡Ok adiós feliz cacería!" -gritó Fritz aguantando las ganas de reír- "y pensar que este conejo idiota es el asesino del 87 que escapó sin dejar rastro… pero igual sigue siendo idiota, ¿Digo cómo se le ocurre meterse en un disfraz defectuoso?"

SpringTrap volvió golpeando el vidrio polarizado con ambos puños asustando a Fritz haciendo que cayera de la silla.

"¡No había nadie ahí!" -gritó furioso

"¿Seguro que buscaste bien?" -Fritz volvió a sonar otra grabación

"Me engañaste, ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? ¡¿Dónde los escondiste?!"

"¡Hombre ¿Yo qué sé? Sólo…! Ah Phantom BB está atrás tuyo"

"¿Phantom BB?" -se dio la vuelta viendo a Phantom BB

"Hola" -lo saludó

"Hola BB" -dijo seria y secamente

"Hola Phantom BB" -lo saludó Fritz

"Hola Sr. Guardia de seguridad"

"BB no hables con él es un p***he idiota"

"¡Oh dijiste una palabrota!"

"BB él tiene a sus compañeros escondidos por aquí, ¿Sabes lo que significa?" -BB puso cara pensativa, SpringTrap lo ve -_- y decide explicarle- "no podremos hacer nuestro plan con ellos entrometiéndose"

"¡Oh no!"

"Si, tenemos que encontrarlos, si no nuestro plan se va al caño"

BB hace saludo militar- "haré mi mejor esfuerzo abuela" -se fue

SpringTrap puso cara de O_O- "¡Deja de leer fanfics te confunden!" -voltea a ver a Fritz quien intentaba no reír- "empiezo a creer que usas ese truco de las grabaciones"

"Oye me conoces sabes que soy más de máscaras"

"P**o farsante voy a arrancarte los miembros" -intenta entrar

Fritz pone otra grabación.

"Pero 1ro me aseguraré de que enserio no haya nadie" -se fue

"Pff esto es sencillo creí que sería como para Jeremy, Mike y Kevin que sus 5as noches fueron un infierno" -dijo con una sonrisa y ve a Phantom Foxy- "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"... Hola" -saludó amablemente antes de hacer un jumpscare haciendo que Fritz gritara

SpringTrap vio las luces parpadear.

"Si, puedo aprovechar esto"

SpringTrap se desplazó por los ductos hasta entrar por la oficina.

"¡Sorpresa tú…!" -pero Fritz lo emboscó con un almadenazo en su rodilla haciéndolo caer- "¡AHH MI RODILLA!"

"¡Come almádena p**ra!" -vio a Phantom Foxy- "gracias por la almádena"

"¡Foxy ¿Qué demonios?!" -dijo SpringTrap en el suelo y enojado

"No sé, estaba aburrido" -dijo desapareciendo

Fritz se acercó a SpringTrap- "hey Vincent" -le susurró

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Oyes eso?" -la puerta de entrada se abrió- "son mis compañeros que ya llegaron"

SpringTrap se iba arrastrando hasta que se metió en el ducto. Ahí llegaron los compañeros de Fritz.

"Ya llegaron, me encargué de SpringTrap mientras no estaban" -dijo Fritz- "... ¿Y Matt?"

"Aquí estoy" -apareció

Estaba con un hacha, un arma Dragunov SVD y un chaleco antibalas.

"Rambo" -dijo Jeremy en broma y Matt lo ve con mirada asesina

"¿Matt qué es todo eso?" -preguntó Fritz

"SpringTrap me quitó lo que más me importaba, voy a desarmarlo y quemaré sus piezas" -dijo seca y asesinamente

"Oye SpringTrap debe estar intacto para el amanecer, recuerda lo que dijo el Sr. Star, que el que dañe los animatrones sería despedido sin recibir su liquidación"

"¡Me vale si soy despedido! ¡Trabajos van y vienen PERO EL AMOR VERDADERO SÓLO HAY 1!" -lo dijo hablando en serio- "voy a desmantelar a ese conejo y el que intente detenerme le va a ir mal"

**-12:30AM**

SpringTrap estaba arreglando su rodilla.

"Maldito Smith va a pagar por mi rodilla"

"Oiga yo lo…" -iba a decir Phantom Foxy

"¡Tú ni me hables estoy muy enojado!" -interrumpió SpringTrap- "Puppet, ¿Cómo va la poción?"

"Pues… la poción tardará un poco más de lo que creí" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"¿No la tendrás para la 1AM?"

"No, ya la preparé, debe reposar, será a las 5AM"

"¡¿5AM?! Ok puedo esperar, pero ya me cansé de Smith y sus tontos compañeros de equipo hoy es que los mato a todos, y voy a requerir… de todos ¿Dónde están Bonnie y Chica?"

"Llevan una noche de novios y andan inseparables" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"Como nosotros osito" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Ya basta tanto romance me dará diabetes" -dijo SpringTrap poniéndose de pie- "listo, ahora vamos de cacería" -de sus muñecas sacó sus vigas de metal puntiagudas- "y no quiero que tengan piedad, buscaré a los tórtolos" -se fue caminando

"Papá, debo decirlo, no me gusta asustar" -dijo Phantom BB

"¿No te gusta? ¿Pero y esas veces que asustabas en la Fazbear's Fright?"

"Lo hice porque el Sr. SpringTrap me lo ordenó, no me gusta asustar y por eso 3 personas murieron esta semana"

Freddy lo vio con ojos púrpuras de preocupación- "ay campeón" -Phantom Freddy lo carga- "nadie te está obligando a nada, si no quieres asustar no tienes que hacerlo"

"Pero ¿Y SpringTrap?"

"Que no te importe lo que piense SpringTrap, tú eres libre de decidir tu destino" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Gracias mami"

SpringTrap encontró a Phantom Bonnie y Phantom Chica sentados y abrazados en una promocional de Capitán América Civil War ambos con ojos rosados.

"Si tuviera cara te besaría"

"Eso no importa, yo puedo besarte y es lo que cuenta"

"Oigan me dará diabetes con tanto amor… ya levántense iremos de cacería"

"¿No puede ser sin nosotros?"

"No, ahora de pie" -ambos se levantan- "y Bonnie… me encantó lo de la otra noche, quiero que lo repitas"

"Lo siento señor, hice eso porque estaban atacando a Chica, eso fue un arranque y no volverá a pasar"

"Si yo digo que lo repetirás vas a repetirlo" -dijo- "ahora muévanse" -se fue

"A veces no lo tolero… bueno nunca lo he tolerado" -dijo Phantom Chica

"¿Y por qué lo sigues?"

"Porque nos prometió que si lo ayudamos con su plan buscará a nuestro asesino"

"Chica no es bueno vivir en el pasado"

"¿No piensas en tu familia?"

"Siempre, pero ellos viven sus vidas y son felices ahora, yo sigo mi vida, y no estoy solo, tengo a mis amigos Phantoms, te tengo a ti"

"Aww, ahora quisiera que tengas rostro para besarte"

"¡¿Qué esperan una invitación?! ¡Vengan ya!" -les gritó SpringTrap

Phantom Bonnie cambió sus ojos de rosa a verde- "hijo de… ¡Ya vamos!" -gritó

**-En la oficina**

Fritz revisaba las cámaras para buscar a SpringTrap, pero no lo encontraba en ningún rincón del cine ni en los ductos de ventilación.

"Oigan" -Zeke los llamó a todos- "¿Esos cables ya estaban ahí?"

Él señaló varios cables que hacían en cada esquina de las paredes.

"Porque yo he trabajado en este cine antes que todos ustedes y jamás los he visto"

"Pues no sé ustedes, pero esto tiene el nombre de SpringTrap escrito en todos lados" -dijo Fritz

"¡¿Dónde?!" -el loco Steve veía los cables y los checaba

"Steve lo dije en sentido figurado"

El loco Steve lo vio por un momento y lo cacheteó.

"¡No juegues con mi mente!"

"Habría que revisar cada rincón del cine para ver si hay más cables en el cine" -dijo Fritz

Todos salieron de la oficina para buscar. En eso apareció Phantom BB.

"Que bonito cuarto de vigilancia, mejor que el de Fazbear's Fright" -vio en el escritorio el rifle de Kevin y lo tomó- "¿Qué es esto?" -no sabe lo que es un rifle, aún conserva su inocencia *-*

Luego las vio todas.

"Son esas cosas que duermen a mamá y papá"

Tomó cada una de esas armas y desapareció.

**-1AM**

El equipo había checado cada rincón del cine buscando si había más cables, revisaron de pies a cabeza todo el cine menos la bodega del sótano que es donde se esconden SpringTrap y los Phantoms y en todos lugares del cine había cables que sobresalen de las paredes.

"Llevo trabajando en este cine desde que me despidieron de Fazbear y no recuerdo que esos cables estuvieran ahí" -dijo Fritz

"Tal vez el Sr. Star los mandó instalar como un nuevo sistema de audio o pantallas 3D" -dijo Zeke

"Zeke las pantallas no son 3D la películas sí" -dijo Clay

"No sé ustedes pero esto me huele a SpringTrap por todas partes" -dijo Kevin y luego…- "¡Nuestras armas!"

"¡¿Qué pasa con ellas?!" -preguntó el Loco Steve

Kevin volteó a verlo y golpeó con la mano abierta 5 veces al escritorio donde estaban las armas.

"¡No están! ¡Nuestras armas no están!"

"... ¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó otra vez

Kevin lo miró con cara de "enserio?"- "¡Que las armas no están! ¡No están las armas! ¡Armas las están no! ¡Son 4 palabras ¿Cuáles no entiendes?!" -le gritó Kevin

"... Las entiendo todas no tienes que gritar"

"Entonces entiendes que alguien se llevó nuestras armas de protones con las que nos defendemos de los Phantoms"

"Y aquí tengo la respuesta" -Jeremy mostró un globo color verde con una franja negra

"Phantom BB" -dijo Kevin

"Yo creí que no tenía globos" -dijo Mike

"Si tiene pero no los usa seguido"

"Eso es lo que importa menos, tenemos que recuperarlas"

"Pero tenemos un problema: no sabemos dónde están, revisamos cada lugar de este cine y no los hemos visto"

Fritz cruzó los brazos, se apoyó en la pared y pensó un posible lugar y la respuesta le llegó.

"Hay un lugar que no hemos revisado" -todos le prestaron atención- "la bodega… en el sótano"

"¿Este cine tiene una bodega?" -preguntó Mike

"Mike todos los cines tienen una bodega ahí se guardan los promocionales de películas"

"Oye Fritz pero ese lugar es como un laberinto lleno de tantas promocionales" -dijo Matt

"¿Qué tan grande es?" -preguntó Kevin

"¿Qué tan grande es? Pues calcula cada esquina del cine, agrégale lo que mide el 2do piso y eso multiplícalo por 20"

"¿Tanto así?"

"Este lugar se fundó en el 45 por el abuelo de Daisy" -dijo Fritz- "pero eso poco importa ahora, hay que buscar nuestras armas"

"Pero esperen no hay mucha luz ahí" -dijo Jeremy

"Llevamos linternas"

"Ese lugar es enorme" -dijo Mike

"Nos dividiremos… SpringTrap puede matar pero ellos no, sería como una búsqueda de objetos en un laberinto"

"Ustedes vayan por sus objetos… yo iré por ese ba****do" -dijo Matt fríamente

"Matt lenguaje" -dijo Fritz

"Me vale, voy por él"

"Matt en esas condiciones no puedes ir"

"Será 1 de los 2" -tomó su hacha y su Dragunov- "no intenten detenerme"

"¿Enserio crees que Melisa querría esto?" -preguntó Zeke

Matt le apuntó con el arma- "no… intenten… ¡Detenerme!" -se fue rumbo a la bodega

"Pobre Matty, sentir que esa persona que has amado desde siempre te correspondió y perderla el día siguiente" -dijo Fritz preocupado por Matt- "pero hay que irnos"

"Pero esperen, no podemos ir solo así, son fantasmas en un ambiente oscuro, no somos nada contra ellos sin nuestras armas de protones" -dijo Clay

"Lo sé, pero aún tenemos las armas de plata, eso ya es algo" -dijo Mike

"No más pretextos, vamos"

Cada quien tomó una linterna que había en un cajón del escritorio, Zeke tomó otra para Matt y fueron directo a la bodega.

**-En la bodega**

SpringTrap seguía esperando que su equipo estuviera listo, también esperaba a que la poción estuviera lista.

"5AM, no puedo esperar tanto" -dijo SpringTrap

"Ya señor" -dijo Phantom Freddy apareciendo con su familia- "no sea impaciente, la paciencia es una virtud muy sabia"

"Lo dice el oso que cuenta días y noches para encontrar al asesino suyo y de su hijo" -le respondió

Phantom Freddy puso ojos rojos de furia.

"Señor no me recuerde eso, que quiero que pague no por lo que me hizo a mi, sino a mi pequeño" -cargó a Phantom BB- "él no merecía morir, era un niño de 4 su vida apenas florecía, no debieron matarlo y menos de esa forma tan sádica, tampoco debieron matar a mi esposa de esa forma, que sufriera una muerte lenta y dolorosa"

"Ay ya basta, ¿Desde cuándo llamas una muerte sádica a que te ahorquen con globos inflados con helio? Sádico que te cortaran la pierna y te desangraras, y a su asesino le pagaron así que el real asesino es tu hermano; y además Phantom Puppet se lo merecía, mira que humillar a ese chico y decirle marioneta, de que se lo merecía se lo merecía"

"Señor eso fue porque me gustaba el chico y una amiga que también gustaba de él…" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Puppet espera" -Phantom Freddy la interrumpió y miró a SpringTrap con sospecha- "señor… jamás le dijimos el cómo morimos"

SpringTrap se sorprendió por eso.

"¿Ah no?" -preguntó nervioso

"No… y tampoco le dijimos los motivos" -estaba sospechando- "y la única forma de que lo sepa es que…" -ojos rojos- "... que usted haya hecho los asesinatos"

Phantom Puppet y Phantom BB pusieron ojos naranjas de sorpresa. SpringTrap ya estaba muy nervioso, su teatro se había venido abajo.

Los 3 tenían ojos rojos- "no puede ser… todos estos días como sus esbirros… prometiendo que nos llevaría con nuestro asesino" -dijo Phantom Puppet

"Cuando siempre lo tuvimos junto a nosotros" -dijo Phantom Freddy, sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente

"Ehh pido, pido, pido… pidos" -SpringTrap en ese último levantó 2 dedos de ambas manos

Y como por azares del destino llegaron los otros Phantoms.

"Oigan se tardaron, oímos que los guardias vienen para acá a buscarnos" -dijo Phantom Mangle y notó la escena- "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Amigos… hemos sido engañados" -dijo Phantom BB

"¿Engañados en qué sentido?" -preguntó Phantom Chica

"SpringTrap aquí presente nos mintió todo este tiempo que hemos trabajado para él" -dijo Phantom Puppet- "prometió que si lo ayudábamos encontraría a nuestro asesino… cuando en realidad ÉL ES EL ASESINO" -lo señaló

Todos menos los padres (Phantom Freddy y Phantom Puppet) y el hijo (Phantom BB) pusieron ojos naranjas de sorpresa.

"Como lo oyeron, SpringTrap es Vincent, Purple Guy" -dijo Phantom Freddy

Voltearon a verlo, 5seg después sus ojos cambiaron de color a rojo intenso.

"Tú… eres papá" -dijo Phantom Foxy- "¡Me mataste!"

"¡Te lo merecías! ¡Por ti perdí a un hijo!"

"¡¿Y acaso crees que disfruté que eso le pasara a Mike?! ¡Vivo recordando ese día cada día desde que pasó!"

"Tú nos destruiste, nos quitaste lo que más nos importaba, y vas a pagar por eso" -dijo Phantom Bonnie

Los Phantoms se acercaban amenazadoramente dispuestos a dejar a SpringTrap bien Mangle.

"Aléjense, los reviví para que me sirvan, recuerden que sólo yo puedo lastimarlos sin protones ni plata, y si quiero puedo rematarlos, si mueren como fantasmas dejarán de existir, no quedará nada de ustedes" -dijo SpringTrap

"Nos importa un soberano pepino" -dijo Phantom Freddy

"... De acuerdo, ustedes lo pidieron" -SpringTrap puso sus ojos púrpuras (aclaremos, cuando los Phantoms se preocupan sus ojos cambian a púrpura, pero cuando SpringTrap sus ojos cambian a púrpura significa que va a hacer un hechizo) y los señaló con su mano abierta- "zyakazakallasleviteid" -dijo un hechizo con la misma voz mezcla de la suya con la voz parcel de Harry Potter

Las puntas de sus dedos soltaron un brillo estático y soltaron descargas que golpearon a todos los Phantoms, ellos gritaban a todo pulmón (si tuvieran XD), gritaban por el dolor sintiendo la estática recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era tanto que cayeron al suelo, podrían estar muertos pero aún sentían y esto era un sufrimiento inimaginable.

"Ya no me preocuparé por ustedes bola de traidores, este hechizo los convertirá en criaturas no pensantes y leales a mi, y mi orden es que alejen a esos guardias de la poción que se está preparando"

Cuando terminó el maleficio los Phantoms se pusieron de pie lentamente, tenían la mirada perdida con la boca abierta (los que pueden abrirla y cerrarla), estaban más quemados de lo que ya se veían y gruñían levemente; se veían más terroríficos de lo que eran antes: Phantom Freddy no tenía mandíbula inferior, bueno sí tenía pero era endoesqueleto, su pierna era endoesqueleto de las rodillas para abajo y su cubierta se veía un poco más rota, Phantom Bonnie ya no tenía abdomen, puro endoesqueleto en esa zona y como SpringTrap tiene una de sus orejas a la mitad, Phantom Chica ya no tenía brazos, bueno si tiene pero sólo de los hombros a los codos, como Phantom Freddy su mandíbula inferior es sólo endoesqueleto y su babero decía "Let's Kill", Phantom Foxy como Phantom Bonnie no tenía su abdomen sólo endoesqueleto y le creció otro brazo, el brazo que debe llevar el garfio, pero en vez de garfio era una bola de metal (como la bala en lanzamiento de bala) y tenía una serpenteante lengua de metal como Nightmare Foxy en su teaser de FNAF 4, Phantom Mangle tenía una versión quemada del cuerpo de Nightmare Mangle y su 2da cabeza tenía colmillos, Phantom BB flotaba con globos en su espalda, sus brazos eran sólo endoesqueleto, sus manos tenían dedos, garras, podía abrir y cerrar la boca que tenía colmillos y como Nightmare FredBear tenía una mandíbula en la barriga, Phantom Puppet tenía un cuerpo mezcla de Puppet y Nightmarionne, como Phantom BB podía abrir y cerrar la boca que tenía colmillos.

"Saludos nuevos animatrones Igniter, vayan y cumplan su deber" -ordenó SpringTrap

Los antes Phantoms ahora Igniters sólo asintieron y desaparecieron.

"Hoy es que acaba todo" -dijo SpringTrap

**-2AM**

El equipo estaba entrando en la bodega, y decían la verdad, era de 1 piso de alto, muy grande y con todos esos racks en los que estaban los promocionales formando pasillos parecía un laberinto.

"Nuestras armas de protones pueden estar en cualquier lugar de todo este laberinto" -dijo Kevin

"Habrá que dividirnos, pero eso sí… cuidado con SpringTrap, puede estar en cualquier punto de la bodega y si los encuentra puede esta ser su última noche" -dijo Fritz

En eso aparecieron los animatrones Igniter.

"Aléjense de nosotros o les daremos una" -Matt los amenazó con su macana de plata

Se hicieron a un lado y SpringTrap apareció.

"¡SpringTrap maldito hijo de pe**a!" -gritó Matt eufórico con su Dragunov en mano

"Matt cuida tu lenguaje" -dijo Fritz

"Tú CÁLLATE" -volteó a ver a SpringTrap- "mataste al amor de mi vida, y eso no es algo que dejaré pasar"

"¿El amor de tu vida?" -como burla hace que no se acuerda- "ahh, hablas de la chica de la sangre, oh sí lo recuerdo, sus gritos agonizantes de dolor… fueron música para mis oídos"

Esas palabras estaban enfureciendo a Matt.

"Y wow ¿La maté? Je, y sólo la había golpeado, tan delicados no aguantó nada JAJAJAJAJAJA"

"¡Ahora sí te tocó!" -corrió a atacar pero al saltar SpringTrap lo atrapó del cuello

"Si extrañas tanto a esa chica…" -sacó una viga de metal de la muñeca del otro brazo- "te prometo que te enviaré con ella"

"Déjalo tranquilo" -Mike tomó el hacha y le cortó el codo a SpringTrap y Matt cayó al suelo

"¡AAAHHHH! O genial, no se imaginan como esto duele" -dijo SpringTrap viendo su brazo partido en 2 y levanta la otra mitad- "Igniters, aléjenlos de mi" -SpringTrap se fue

"¿Igniters? ¿No eran Phantoms?" -preguntó Zeke

A Igniter Bonnie le brillaron en rojo los ojos, soltó un screamer (el de los animatrones en The Joy of Creation Reborn) y un puñetazo a la pantalla.

**-2:30AM**

El equipo estaba despertando de su profundo sueño.

"Ay… ay ¿Qué pasó?" -dijo Fritz.

Los demás iban despertando.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo quedamos no conscientes?" -preguntó Gavin

"Ay ya me acordé, Phantom Bonnie nos gritó en la cara y nos lanzó un puñetazo" -dijo Matt

Fritz miró el control universal con el que controlaba los sistemas del cine.

"No hay fallas en nada, eso es bueno, su último screamer dañó todo"

"Hey, ¿Quién despierta al loco Steve?" -preguntó Zeke

"Yo lo haré" -se ofreció Kevin

"¿Enserio? Pero cuidado, el último que lo despertó le fue mal"

"Lo haré con cuidado" -se le acercó y le daba leves palmadas en la mejilla- "Steve… Steve… Steven"

Pero al oír Steven el loco Steve gritó y soltó un golpe en la nariz de Kevin tirándolo al suelo. Se puso de pie, se sacó los zapatos y empezó a girarlos por las cuerdas corriendo eufórico.

"¡Kikiriki, el gallo está aquí! ¡Kikiriki, no quiero flojos aquiiií!"

"Auch… creo que me torció la nariz" -dijo Kevin con las manos en la nariz- "entiendo que esté loco pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Él odia con odio jarocho que le digan Steven" -dijo Fritz- "su padre le decía así"

"¿Y qué tiene?"

"Que lo odia con odio jarocho, cuando era niño lo obligaba a lavar la ropa de su horrible madrastra, lo confinaba a campamentos de verano y otras cosas que lo convirtieron en… eso" -señaló al loco Steve

"¡Kikiriki la vaca hace moo!" -Clay se le acercaba- "¡Tú… te comiste mi espagueti!"

"Ya olvida eso tranquilo mírame, mírame, ¡Mírame!" -lo abofetea dejándolo quieto y empieza a cantar

**Clay.**_ Allá en la fuente_  
_había un chorrito,_

El loco Steve seguía alterado.

**Loco Steve.**_ Había un chorrito,_

_Se hacía grandote se hacía chiquito_  
_estaba de mal humor,_  
_pobre chorrito tenía calor._

**Clay.** _En el paisaje siempre nevado_  
_acurrucado sobre el volcán_  
_hay millones de gotitas_  
_convertidas en cristal._

**Loco Steve.**_ En el invierno la nieve crece,_  
_en el verano la funde el sol._

**Ambos.**_ La gotita sube y baja,_  
_baja y sube_  
_al compás de esta canción:_

**Clay.**_ Ahí va la hormiga_  
_con su paraguas_

**Loco Steve.** _Y recogiendose las enaguas,_

**Ambos.**_ porque el chorrito la salpicó_  
_y sus chapitas le des-pin-toooooooó._

El loco Steve lo abrazó llorando.

"Ya… ya tranquilo"

"¡Odio a mi padre!"

"Lo sé lo sé también odio a mi padre" -soltó el abrazo- "tú eres un hombre fuerte con mucho amor que dar"

"¿Me lo juras?"

"Hay una mujer para todo hombre, nunca falta un roto para una descosida"

"Gracias… estoy bien"

"De acuerdo ya arreglado todo el asunto vamos a buscar las armas" -dijo Fritz- "cada quien tome un sector de la bodega

Todos se fueron por caminos separados a buscar, pero Fritz antes de irse Kevin lo detuvo.

"Oye… ¿Por qué esa canción lo calma?"

Fritz suspiró con pena- "su mamá que en paz descanse le cantaba esa canción cuando era un niño, oírla le hace sentir que ella sigue viva" -dijo

Kevin sonrió- "Mindy me cantaba cuando era bebé" -dijo

"Suena como que ella te cuidaba y no tus padres"

"Es que ellos estaban siempre trabajando, una niñera cuidaba a Mindy y ella me cuidaba a mi, cuando ella murió ellos se culpaban estar tan ocupados y no haber ido a la fiesta, temieron perderme también así que le dijeron a la niñera que ya no eran necesarios sus servicios y ahora yo era su prioridad número 1, decidieron trabajar medio tiempo, mamá se quedaba conmigo en las mañanas, mi papá en las tardes y los tenía a ambos en la noche"

"Que lindo"

Ambos se fueron a buscar sus armas, todos fueron a buscar sus armas en esa enorme bodega, cuidadosos de no toparse con los Igniters y antes de que el reloj marcara las 6AM. *****

**-Con Fritz**

Fritz revisaba cada rack que exploraba iluminando con su linterna buscando su Colt 45 (el arma que usa con balas de protones).

"De todos los lugares donde Pha… Igniter BB pudo esconder mi arma tuvo que ser en esta bodega, tiene suerte de que no maltrato niños aunque sean fantasmas"

Después de eso empezó a oír pasos, se alarmó, apagó su linterna y se escondió en un rack entre tantas promocionales, cuando se asomó vio pasar a Igniter Freddy dando de saltos, algo en su comportamiento no le daba buena espina, Igniter Freddy miró a ambos lados y cambio rumbo a la izquierda, sus ojos los tenía encendidos como linternas y miraba en toda dirección, Fritz se escondió cuando Igniter Freddy pasó frente suyo hasta que lo pasó.

"Está… patrullando" -susurró Fritz

Cuando Igniter Freddy ya estaba a una distancia considerable Fritz salió de su escondite.

"Está patrullando no cabe duda, esto me huele a SpringTrap... ¿Pero qué planea que no nos quiere cerca y tiene a sus animatrones patrullando?"

Se dispuso a seguir la búsqueda.

**-Con Kevin**

Kevin ahora se encontraba buscando en un punto diferente de la bodega.

"Esto es tan aburrido, ¿No puede un Phantom venir a saltarme encima?" -se dijo a sí mismo

Revisaba cada rack buscando su SPAS-12 o cualquier arma de protones que se encontrara cerca.

"Un lugar tan grande como este tardaré hasta las 6 o más para encontrar lo que sea" -dijo Kevin

Oía leves pasos y se puso alerta.

"1 está cerca" -apagó su linterna

Caminó a pasos lentos y silenciosos, oía los pasos tras suyo, así que dedujo que el Igniter lo estaba siguiendo.

"_Ok Kevin es ahora o nunca_" -de su bolsillo sacó su nudillera de plata dispuesto a esperar al Igniter y darle un buen golpe- "_espéralo… espéralo_"

Los pasos se acercaban y se veía luz tras de Kevin.

"_¡AHORA!_" -gritó en su mente y se dio la vuelta para asestar un volado pero el Igniter o mejor dicho la Igniter se detuvo en el instante que Kevin se volteó por lo que el golpe pasó frente a Igniter Chica- "¡Chica!" -Kevin aunque fuera una fantasma juró a su madre no lastimar a una mujer- "no quiero lastimarte" -retrocedía, se le quedaba viendo, Igniter Chica avanzó hacia Kevin

A Kevin sólo le quedó correr, Igniter Chica iba tras suyo. Duraron corriendo 5min, a Kevin ya se le notaba el cansancio, sin embargo Igniter Chica por ser un fantasma no se cansaba.

"_Necesito un plan o ella va a atraparme_" -pensó mirando a los lados buscando una salida, pero después vio que sólo le quedaba esconderse, pero necesitaba ser ágil para burlarla- "ok Rodney, ya sabes qué hacer"

Kevin se barrio de pies, luego por su derecha dio una voltereta como Link en The Legend of Zelda quedando en otro pasillo de racks y rápidamente se esconde dentro de 1 entre las promocionales. Igniter Chica pasó por ahí alumbrando con sus ojos, por suerte para Kevin ella no lo vio.

"Vamos ya vete ya vete" -susurró

Igniter Chica dio un último vistazo y se fue, Kevin esperó 1min y salió de su escondite.

"Eso estuvo cerca" -susurró

**-Con el loco Steve y Clay**

Ambos caminaban acompañados.

"¿Ya estás tranquilo?"

"Si… estoy mejor, encontré esto en los racks" -dijo mostrando 1 de esos muñecos chillones que aprietas para controlar la ira

"Bien por ti" -dijo Clay tomando agua de una cantimplora que había traído

"Claro, si me siento enojado sólo debo apretar esto y NO BEBAS MIENTRAS TE HABLO" -el grito hizo que Clay lanzará la cantimplora y el loco Steve apretó su muñequito

"No grites Steve, hay Igniters patrullando" -susurré

"¡¿Que no grite?!"

"Shhh, menos"

"¿Que no grite?"

"Menos, susurra"

"¿Que no grite?" -susurró

"Eso, así no nos van a oír"

Empezaron a oír pasos.

"Ahí vienen" -los pasos se oían más cerca- "¡Espaldas!"

Ambos se juntaron espalda con espalda y encendieron sus linternas.

"Hay que prepararse, si como Phantoms fueron bien tramposos como Igniters será peor" -ambos tenían la mirada firme en sus lados y tomaron sus macanas de plata- "hay que estar listos para lo que sea, mantenernos firmes, esperar lo inesperado"

"¿Cómo esperas lo inesperado? Si es inesperado no puede esperarse"

"Puede si tienes la mente bien concentrada"

Ambos tenían la vista puesta en sus lados, los pasos se oían más cerca.

"Se oyen más cerca, pero no veo nada" -los pasos se oían ya bien cerca de ellos- "¿Será que es invisible?"

Ahora oían gruñidos, que se oían… ¿Arriba? Ambos voltearon a verse y miraron al techo: arriba estaba Igniter Mangle.

Ambos bajaron la mirada con la mirada de -_-.

"¿Se desplazó por el techo?" -preguntó el loco Steve

"Sip"

"Y nos está viendo"

"Ajá"

"Y nosotros seguimos aquí parados"

"Correcto otra vez"

"... ¿Corremos?"

"Buena idea"

Ambos gritan y empiezan a correr, Igniter Mangle gritó y se puso a perseguirlos. Ambos seguían corriendo.

"Esa cosa no se va a cansar debemos perderla de vista, tomemos caminos separados, yo a la izquierda y tú a la derecha"

Ambos se doblaron a sus respectivos lados, Igniter Mangle se detuvo donde ambos doblaron viendo a ambos lados.

"A ver elige, ¿A cuál de los 2 atraparás? Porque no puedes con ambos" -dijo Clay

Igniter Mangle empezó a retorcerse, el cuello de su 2da cabeza se había desprendido del cuerpo, le crecieron alas como las de Arcángel en X-Men Apocalipsis cuando son de metal, también 2 patas de buitre y alza vuelo. **

Ambos se espantaron- "ah canijo… no sabía que hiciera eso" -dijo Clay

Igniter Mangle señaló al loco Steve, el loro captó la orden y voló hacia él.

Ambos corrieron, Igniter Mangle persiguiendo a Clay y el loro persiguiendo al loco Steve.

"¡De todos los animatrones ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la que tiene 2 cabezas?!" -gritó Clay

El loco Steve corría huyendo del loro Igniter Scratchy (así le llamé al loro de Mangle). Loco Steve tomó su macana y lanzó golpes al aire entre gritos y chillidos y en una de esas logró darle lanzándolo y se estrelló en la pared.

"... AAAHHH WOOOOO, LORO MENSO NO ME GANAS" -gritó el loco Steve

Mientras Clay huía de Igniter Mangle.

"Necesito una coartada y AAAHHH" -se tropezó- "típico en una película de terror que el personaje se tropieza y lo matan"

Igniter Mangle quedó sobre él y se dejó caer encima de Clay. Clay giró evitando que ella le cayera encima.

"Hoy no"

Clay se puso de pie y la perdió de vista.

"Es todo, ya estoy tranquilo" -dijo Clay

Siguió su búsqueda.

"¿Dónde estará Steve? Espero que esa ave rapiña no lo haya atrapado" -dijo mientras lo buscaba

Ambos no sabían que se acercaban 1 al otro viendo al lado contrario, al final ambos chocaron entre sí y gritaron, al final se miraron y se calmaron.

"Ay qué alivio eres tú" -dijo Clay- "por un momento creí que era… MANGLE"

Igniter Mangle e Igniter Scratchy aparecieron frente a ambos.

"Hay que permanecer unidos, no hay que rendirse"

Igniter Scratchy se paró en el hombro de Igniter Mangle, se puso en posición de acecho dispuesta a lanzarse a ambos. El loco Steve supo que ambos no se salvarían, cuando Igniter Mangle se lanzó a ambos él empujó lejos a Clay y derribó al loco Steve.

"¿Loco Steve qué haces?"

"¡Mejor tú que yo!"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Vete!"

Igniter Mangle e Igniter Scratchy hicieron rojos- sus ojo y lanzaron 2 screamers de tonalidad diferente (Igniter Mangle los de Freddy y Bonnie en The Joy of Creation Reborn e Igniter Scratchy los de Foxy y Chica en el mismo juego), y ella lanzó un golpe noqueando al loco Steve.

"¡Steve!"

Ahora ambos animatrones tenían la mirada en Clay, él se hizo para atrás asustado pero al chocar frente a él cayó una bolsa, al verla vio que eran los pequeños discos voladores de protones.

"Que increíble golpe de suerte" -sacó 2 discos y se los lanzó

Ambos Igniters hicieron un chillido de fantasma y cayeron retorciéndose.

"Vámonos amigo te sacaré de aquí" -dijo Clay llevándose arrastrando a loco Steve

**-3AM**

Zeke está empezando a despertar quejándose y se tocó la cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca, puso una rodilla en tierra y tomó su linterna, la encendió y miró alrededor poniéndose de pie.

"Ay mi cabeza, ¿Qué pasó?" -se preguntó a sí mismo mientras alumbraba alrededor, entonces empezó a recordar, teniendo un flashback

**FLASHBACK**

Zeke estaba caminando por un pasillo de la bodega él solo, después de un ataque sorpresa o emboscada de Springtrap y sus Igniters, el grupo de Fritz se dividió ya que todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones para buscar sus armas, ahora Zeke estaba solo y tratando de encontrar alguna de sus armas. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y dobló la esquina, al hacer eso se asustó, ya que vio a Igniter BB a pocos metros de él dándole la espalda, buscándolo a él y al resto del equipo, Igniter BB se percató de la luz de Zeke y giró su cabeza a 180°, pero Zeke reaccionó rápido, apagó su linterna y se puso contra la pared de la esquina, escondiéndose de Igniter BB, él encendió sus ojos para ver si veía algo pero no veía nada, se quedó observando unos segundos más y regresó su cabeza al frente, Zeke vio que la luz de Igniter BB ya no está alumbrando a su dirección, se asomó por el rincón para comprobar que Igniter BB no estaba viendo en su dirección, en vez de eso, vio que siguió su rumbo que estaba teniendo antes que Zeke lo alumbrara, después de eso Zeke regresó a ponerse contra la pared y suspiró aliviado, tan pronto hizo eso Igniter BB volvió a girar su cabeza hacia esa dirección con sus ojos encendidos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y desapareció. Zeke seguía respirando aliviado pero en ese momento Igniter BB le apareció en la cara flotando con sus globos, lo tomó de la camisa y le hizo su screamer, como el de Freddy y Bonnie en The Joy of Creation Reborn, Zeke gritó fuerte del susto, sus ojos se rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza y cayó desmayado, ya que ahora el grito de los phantoms tiene la habilidad de hacer perder el conocimiento de a quien se lo hace. Igniter BB se le quedó viendo unos segundos y luego desapareció.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Ah sí, Ballon Boy me asustó, pero eso no explica por qué me desmayé, nah bueno eso no importa, lo único que importa es que debo reunirme con los demás" -dijo y empezó a caminar por el cine

Después de unos minutos se encuentra caminando por otra zona de la bodega, alumbrando alrededor, en eso escuchó el ruido de las pisadas de un animatron acercándose a su dirección, Zeke rápidamente apagó su linterna y se escondió detrás de algunos promocionales, en eso unas luces se vieron viniendo por el pasillo acercándose cada vez más, unos segundos después se vio que es Igniter BB otra vez, saltando y flotando con sus globos (puede ser un fantasma salvaje pero conserva su actitud infantil *-*) y mirando alrededor buscando a alguien a quien asustar.

Zeke se asomó por el rack y lo vio siguiendo el pasillo, Zeke gateó siendo cubierto por los promocionales por si Igniter BB volteara no lo viera, cuando llegó a la orilla del rack estando a unos metros del pasillo por donde llegó Igniter BB, miró por el borde para verlo y vio que casi llega al otro pasillo cruzando la sala, vio al pasillo por donde llegó, volvió a mirarlo y se puso de pie, pero tan pronto dio un paso Igniter BB se quedó estático como un venado que siente que un cazador lo está observando a distancia, Zeke notó esto y se quedó quieto en seco viendo que va hacer, Igniter BB se quedó así por unos segundos, su cabeza se sacudió un par de veces como si le estuvieran dando tics y siguió flotando, Zeke reanudó su paso pero esta vez iba más lento, con más cuidado y delicadeza, como si fuera de puntitas pero no es así, cuando ambos iban a mitad del pasillo opuesto, sin querer, Zeke tocó el extintor, intentó atraparlo pero no fue lo bastante rápido y cayó al piso haciendo un fuerte ruido. Igniter BB escuchó el ruido y giró su cabeza a 180°, con la potente luz de sus ojos pudo ver la silueta de Zeke a distancia, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y desapareció. Zeke se asustó pues sabía que iba a ir por él, se dio vuelta para correr pero solo pudo correr 2m cuando Igniter BB se le apareció delante suyo, trató de frenar pero no pudo frenar en seco y quedó delante de Igniter BB, lo tomó de la camisa y se prepara para lanzar su screamer, Zeke por instinto y sabiendo que es lo único que puede hacer, levantó su linterna y lo alumbró a la cara justo cuando Igniter BB abrió la boca para lanzar su screamer, Zeke cerró los ojos esperando el screamer, después de 4seg y de darse cuenta que no ocurrió tal cosa, abrió un ojo, miro al frente y se sorprendió al no ver a Igniter BB ahí, se esfumó, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

"Ah caray, ¿On ta?, ¿Onde quedo?" -preguntó mientras alumbraba alrededor

**-En otro lugar de la bodega**

Igniter BB apareció en otro lugar de la bodega y lanzó su screamer, pero sus ojos brillaron con el color de sorpresa (naranja) cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie delante de él, sus globos explotaron y cayó al piso pegándose de cara y panzazo, se levantó, sacudió su cabeza para ignorar el dolor (con su transformación ahora pueden hacerse tangibles e intangibles) y miró alrededor, se dio cuenta que Zeke ya no estaba, parpadeo, se puso de pie, volvió a mirar alrededor, se quitó su sombrero revelando su cabello artificial color café y se rasco su metálica cabeza con sus ojos brillando en café (confusión).

**-De regreso con Zeke**

"Ahh, ya entendí, la luz tiene el mismo efecto en Igniter BB que el que tiene en los fantasmas de Luigi's Mansion (gran juego, jugué ambos juegos de Luigi's Mansion), si lo alumbró y no lo aspiro, bueno, si fuera Luigi y estuviera en el juego, el fantasma desaparece. ¡Esa es la manera de repeler al nuevo Ballon Boy! Cuando encuentre a los demás se los diré" -dijo Zeke y empezó a irse caminando- "... debo dejar de hablar solo" -dijo mientras caminaba

**-Con Mike**

Mike se encontraba caminando por un pasillo de la bodega con su fiel linterna encendida en su mano apuntando en diferentes direcciones, él y el resto del grupo se habían separado por un ataque de los Igniters y ahora está él solo.

"Ay, este maldito lugar me da escalofríos estando solo, vamos chicos, ¿Dónde están?, quién sea".-dijo Mike mientras caminaba y alumbraba en diferentes direcciones y se tropezó soltando su linterna- "ay ¿Qué pasó?" -miró al techo y vio una tubería goteando, se había tropezado con el charco- "maldito charco" -tomó su linterna y al encenderla soltó luz púrpura, luego apagó la linterna- "ah mira, cuando tropecé se activó la luz negra"

Resulta que la linterna que Mike tenía de niño era lo que en los 80s se conocía como "adelanto del futuro", esa linterna tenía lo que ninguna otra tiene (al menos no aún), venía equipada con 3 modos, 2 de ellos eran una linterna normal y otro una linterna de luz negra. En el otro extremo de la linterna había un foco LED verde. Mike giró la cabeza de la linterna unos centímetros a la derecha y activó la linterna normal pero se dio cuenta de algo.

"Un momento" -volvió a girar la cabeza esta vez a la izquierda volviendo a encender la luz negra

Cuando alumbró en el suelo vio marcas de pisadas.

"¿Qué es esto?" -se agachó y puso la punta de 2 dedos en el suelo recogiendo una muestra y los talla con su pulgar y luego lo huele- "no huele a nada"

Siguió su camino siguiendo las pisadas, mal error: dobló en una esquina del pasillo pero al hacer se percató de que Igniter Foxy estaba a pocos metros de él, dándole espalda mientras caminaba con sus ojos encendidos para darle luz mirando a todos lados buscando alguno del grupo de Fritz. Cuando Mike lo alumbró este brillaba y lo dedujo, lo que alumbraba la luz negra eran residuos de ectoplasma.

"Me lleva" -dijo Mike asustado en voz baja

Igniter Foxy se percató de su luz negra, giró su cabeza 180° y lo vio, Mike se asustó más, los ojos de Igniter Foxy se pusieron rojos mostrando ira, giró su cuerpo hacia él y le gritó haciendo su nuevo screamer, ahora es el que hace en The Joy of Creacion Reborn. Mike dio un grito de niña del miedo y se echó a correr con Igniter Foxy siguiéndolo detrás, después de correr por unos segundos miro, hacia atrás sobre su hombro y vio que Igniter Foxy aun lo sigue persiguiendo, como dejó de ver al frente no se fijó y se tropezó cayendo de espaldas.

"Otra vez ese maldito charco"

Igniter Foxy lo tenía donde quería, Mike se asustó al ver que Foxy se le acercaba, miró su linterna y recordó que Fritz le dijo que el Foxy original odia la luz, al igual que los Nightmare y se le ocurrió que podría funcionar. Foxy estaba a solo un par de metros cuando Mike tomó su linterna y lo alumbró a la cara. Igniter Foxy soltó un chillido mientras se cubría la cara, Mike aprovechó para alejarse, pero así de rápido reaccionó y vio a Mike correr y retomó la persecución.

"Debo buscar como distraerlo lo suficiente para esconderme" -dijo Mike corriendo, volteó y volvió a alumbrar a Igniter Foxy que lo distrajo lo suficiente para voltear a otro pasillo perdiéndolo de vista- "necesito un mecanismo de defensa y lo suficientemente potente para…" -vio su linterna y recordó el 3er modo de su linterna futurista- "la estrobombilla eso es" -giró la cabeza de su linterna otra vez a la izquierda activando el 3er modo- "si Foxy no tolera la luz esto me dará tiempo para huir"

Mike regresó al pasillo donde estaba Igniter Foxy.

"¡Oye Foxy!" -lo llamó de gritó

Igniter Foxy giró su cabeza para verlo, Mike presionó el botón de encendido, el foco LED verde empezaba a encenderse parpadeando y emitiendo un tintineo. Igniter Foxy que estaba a 25m empezó a correr hacia Mike (corría como Foxy en FNAF 1 con ambos brazos arriba).

Mike vio su linterna que tintineaba más rápido- "vamos apúrate" -dijo

El LED dejó de parpadear para hacer un brillo prolongado y el tintineo ahora era un zumbido. Mike volteó atrás, se tapó los ojos, apuntó a Foxy y soltó el botón que disparó un potente flash de luz, tan potente que alumbró un radio de 30m como si fuera de día ahí dentro. Igniter Foxy soltó un fuerte chillido fantasmal y se tiró al piso.

"¡Ahh!" -gritó Igniter Foxy tapándose la cara con su mano- "¡Ah joder! Mis ojitos" -dijo mientras se lo tallaba con su mano para quitarse la ceguera

Mike se sorprendió de que eso haya funcionado pero no perdió tiempo, aprovecho que Igniter Foxy estaba cegado y se echó a correr de nuevo, llegó hasta una puerta que da a otro cuarto.

"¡Ay! Como odio que me hagan eso" -dijo Igniter Foxy mientras se tallaba el ojo, pero lo sorprendente era que hablaba, SpringTrap los hechizó volviéndolos criaturas obedientes, agresivos y no pensantes, ahora había vuelto en sí, pero conservaba su forma de Igniter. Este volvió a encender sus ojos haciendo que su vista regresara

La puerta del cuarto se quedó moviéndose de lado a lado por la velocidad con la que entró Mike, este se asustó, se precipitó a la puerta y la detuvo con sus manos pero Igniter Foxy giró su cabeza hacia allá y vio un leve movimiento de la puerta, que le ganó su curiosidad.

"Mmm" -dijo murmurando con curiosidad y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

Mike se alejó de la puerta después de detenerla pero empezó a escuchar los pasos de Igniter Foxy, haciendo que se asustara, miró a su alrededor y se escondió detrás de unas cajas grandes. Igniter Foxy entró por la puerta, encendió sus ojos y empezó a inspeccionar el almacén.

"Sal, sé que estás aquí" -cantó Igniter Foxy mientras inspeccionaba para asustar a Mike.

Mike miró a la puerta desde donde está escondido, esperaba a que Igniter Foxy no estuviera viendo en dirección y cuando así era, pasaba de caja a caja para que no lo viera y llegue a la puerta. Estaba escondido en la última caja y la puerta está a pocos metros de distancia, se puso en posición de gateo miro por el borde y vio que Igniter Foxy está hasta el otro lado de la habitación buscándolo, esta era su oportunidad, empezó a gatear a la puerta pero tan pronto movió la pierna, movió sin querer un tubo que está apoyado contra la caja y este cayó al piso haciendo ruido. Igniter Foxy inmediatamente miró hacia allá y vio a Mike, este se asustó rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a correr a la puerta.

"Ah no" -dijo Igniter Foxy con sus ojos rojos y desapareció

Mike estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta pero en eso Foxy se le apareció enfrente de él, asustándolo y obstruyéndole el paso.

"¡Ni creas!" -le gritó con sus ojos brillando de la ira

Mike rápidamente sacó su linterna y lo alumbró a la cara pero esta vez no funcionó, confundiéndolo.

"Eso no funciona cuando estoy enojado" -dijo Igniter Foxy, le arrebató la linterna, la lanzo lejos y le gritó

Mike gritó del miedo, cayó de espaldas cayendo también su gorra y empezó a retroceder asustado. Igniter Foxy se le acercaba dispuesto a hacerle su screamer en la cara para dejarlo inconsciente, Mike se hizo bolita para no verlo mientras temblaba del miedo, en eso, Igniter Foxy vio algo que lo sorprendió, nuevamente vio las cicatrices de dientes en su cabeza, Igniter Foxy creyó que tal vez podría ser él, se arrodilló para ver bien las marcas y en eso por su mente pasó un breve flashback de su vida pasada, en donde ve las mismas marcas de dientes, pero recientes, y con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de las heridas de un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos cafés, el flashback se quitó de su mente y volteo a ver al adulto.

"¿Michael? ¿Mike Schmidt?" -preguntó

Mike dejó de temblar y se sorprendió al oír eso, deshizo su forma de bola y miró a Igniter Foxy sorprendido.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"No puede ser, Mike, ¿Enserio eres tú?"

"Sí. Responde, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"No puedo creerlo" -dijo Igniter Foxy con sus ojos de color amarillo (alegría)- "Mike, soy yo, Tyler, tu hermano"

Mike se sorprendió por esto pero sacudió la cabeza negándose a creerlo.

"No, estás mintiendo, mi hermano está muerto, murió en un accidente de auto" -dijo Mike

"Si morí Mike, pero soy yo"

"No te creo, ¡Ya deja de mentir!"

"No estoy mintiendo, te juro que soy Tyler. Si no me crees ¿Cómo sé que tienes un tatuaje en el pie?"

Mike se sorprendió.

"Nadie sabe de mi tatuaje, ¿Cómo sabes de él?"

"Ya te dije Mike, soy tu hermano"

"¿Un tatuaje de qué tengo en el pie?"

"¡De un pie!"

Mike se sorprendió, esto se iba a poner interesante, se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Mi color favorito?"

"Verde"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es color de la salsa de tomate verde para tacos"

"¿... Qué es lo que más odio en el mundo?"

"Los abusivos y los animatrones" -dijo Igniter Foxy entristeciendo por esto último, ya que sabe que eso es culpa suya

"¡¿Qué quería ser cuando creciera, de niño?!"

"¡Un ninja invisible!"

"… Wow" -dijo Mike sin saber que decir y el ambiente se volvió incómodo

"… Entonces… ¿Ya me crees?" -preguntó Igniter Foxy

"Sí".-Dijo Mike con una sonrisa y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Foxy se alegró por esto meneando su robótica cola pero no sabe que Mike tiene su macana de plata en la parte de atrás de su cinturón, la tomó con sus manos, frunció el ceño y le pegó a Igniter Foxy en el puente de su hocico a la nariz con la macana con un grito, tirándolo al piso

"¡Au!, ¡¿Y eso por qué?!" -preguntó tirado en el piso, con dolor y agarrándose el hocico

"¡Para que te duela! Tyler, ¡Tu hiciste de mi infancia UN INFIERNO!" -dijo Mike y le pegó en la pierna

"¡Ahh!, ¡Mike espera!" -dijo Igniter Foxy de pie dando saltitos agarrándose la pierna

"¿Qué espere?, Ja sí, ¿Cómo tú lo hiciste cuando te rogaba que dejaras de asustarme? ¡NO!, ¡No lo hiciste!".-Dijo y le pegó en el brazo

"¡Ahhjaja!, Mike, por favor espera" -rogó con una lágrima de ectoplasma brotando de sus ojos y resbaló por su metálica mejilla

"¡No! Te haré sufrir de manera física, lo que tú me hiciste emocionalmente".-Dijo y alzó la macana

"¡Mike lo siento!" -gritó cubriéndose con su brazo

Mike se detuvo en seco sorprendido.

"¿Qué dices?"

Igniter Foxy volteó a verlo y bajó el brazo, con sus ojos de color azul y las orejas aplanadas.

"Que lo siento. Mike, sé que te hice mucho, no, muchísimo daño cuando eras un niño, te pido perdón, yo… yo… sólo lo hice por la estupidez de tratar de impresionar a un grupo de chicos y a una chica, y eso no sólo me costó perder el amor de mi hermanito, sino a mi hermanito mismo" -Mike bajaba la macana poco a poco- "Mike, siento de verdad haberte arruinado la etapa que debió de ser la más feliz de tu vida, la infancia nos enseña los valores que debemos de mostrar en la adultez para ser buenos seres humanos, por eso México esta tan mal, los padres crían a sus hijos mediante gritos, fomentando la violencia y en el peor de los casos golpeándolos. Y ahora…Estoy pagando por mi error, condenado a usar la máscara de Foxy por el resto de la eternidad. Mike… por favor… perdóname" -dijo Igniter Foxy llorando de la tristeza, el arrepentimiento, con la cabeza gacha y ojos azules

Mike miró su macana sorprendido, luego a Igniter Foxy, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, soltó la macana, esta cayó al piso, el ruido hizo que Igniter Foxy levantara la cabeza y vio a Mike a los ojos.

"Ay Tyler" -dijo Mike, caminó hacia Igniter Foxy- "... no tienes idea lo mucho que esperé oírte decir esas palabras" -le sonrió y lo abrazó- "claro que te perdono"

Igniter Foxy ahora si se rompió en verdadero llanto y lo abrazó.

"Perdóname… perdóname" -dijo llorando y se dejó caer de rodillas con Mike

"Te perdono, te perdono hermano" -dijo Mike también llorando y reconfortando a su hermano, y se quedaron en ese abrazo fraternal por varios minutos, hasta que Foxy se calmara

"Pero… yo te creí muerto después de lo del 83"

"Ty (corto para Tyler), no morí, la mordida me afectó pero sólo quedé en coma por 4 años"

"¡¿4?!" -ojos naranjas- "pero en esa época desconectaban a los pacientes en coma después de 1 mes"

"Bueno mamá me dijo que los doctores se compadecieron de mí y me dejaron vivir hasta que despertara" -dijo Mike

"¿Y cómo está ella?"

"No la he vuelto a ver ni a dirigirle la palabra, no desde que testificó en contra de papá después del asesinato del 87" -dijo Mike

"¿Papá? Pero…" -Mike le interrumpió

"Yo desde lo más profundo de mi ser sé que él era inocente, el culpable fue ese guardia Vincent, pero no me rendiré hasta probar la inocencia de Zachary (corto para Zack) Schmidt es inocente.

"_Espera, ¿Está hablando del tío Zack? Mejor le sigo el juego, nos reencontramos y nos contentamos no quiero arruinar esto_" -dijo en su mente- "pues te apoyo, oye… ¿Y tienes novia?"

"Jeje, no"

"Bueno te daré consejos para…"

"No, digo que no tengo novia porque tengo esposa"

"¿Te casaste? Huh, recuerdo que de niño cuando hablabas con niñas balbuceabas y lanzabas gases"

"Bueno parece que me hiciste un favor por la mordida" -Igniter Foxy puso ojos cafés- "después de lo que pasó me volví más seguro de mi mismo, me hice más fuerte y valiente, así que gracias"

"De nada, creo"

"Debo irme, debo encontrar a mi equipo"

"Te ayudaré, tengo habilidades"

Salieron de ahí y vieron un mapa de la bodega.

"Según este mapa estamos aquí" -Igniter Foxy señaló un punto donde dice "usted está aquí"

"¿Y eso?"

"Mira esto" -puso su mano abierta en el mapa que le aparecieron puntos que se movían- "estos puntos son marcas de calor, y cada punto rojo es un miembro de tu equipo"

"Sorprendente pero… ¿Y esos puntos negros?"

"Son mis compañeros Phantoms"

"Igniters, así les puso SpringTrap ahora"

"¿SpringTrap? Ese ba***rdo, él fue el que me mató, a mi y a mis compañeros Pha… Igniters"

"¿Y por qué haces lo que dice?"

"Porque no lo sabía, me enteré de la verdad hace poco y sólo recuerdo que dijo un hechizo y luego me disparaste luz"

"Los convirtió en criaturas agresivas, por eso te ves así"

"¿Así como?" -se vio y se cubrió con ojos naranjas- "ay estoy desnudo"

"Hermano eres pura tuerca, tornillo y ectoplasma" -dijo Mike y se dio cuenta de algo- "espera… ¿Lo último qie recuerdas antes de la luz fue que te hechizaron?"

"Eso dije, ¿Por?"

"Magia negra… se cura con luz, de noche cobran vida, de día se vuelven inertes, la luz te sanó, luz intensa, como la que te disparé con la estrobombilla de mi linterna" -la mostró

"¿Estrobom... qué?"

"Billa"

"Chanfle, ¿Aún tienes esa linterna?"

"Me ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas" -dijo Mike- "además es avanzada para esta época, tiene luz negra y una estrobombilla que dispara un potente flash de luz que debió desaparecer el hechizo"

"Ya tenemos con qué curar a mis amigos y a mi pareja"

"¿Tienes novia?"

"Oh sí, debes conocerla, es tan bella y tan dulce" -dijo Igniter Foxy- "es Igniter Mangle"

"... ¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es que en la Fazbear's Pizza Foxy y Mangle también son pareja"

"¿Es neta? Nada más falta que Freddy y Puppet lo sean, y también Bonnie y Chica jeje"

"Pues… de hecho si lo son"

"... Vaya, nuestro autor es tan fan de ellos que en todos los modos los empareja"

"Eso no es cierto, soy liberal pero no haría una pareja Yuri de Chickadee (Toy Chica) y BonBon (Toy Bonnie), a ellas las emparejé con Golden Freddy y SpringTrap, y en ese orden, pero como aquí Golden Freddy está en el cielo y SpringTrap aquí las emparejé con FredBear y Spring Bonnie, y tratándose de los Nightmares A Nightmarionne la emparejé con Nightmare, a Nightmare Freddy con una OC: Jack-O-Mangle; y Nightmare FredBear no tiene pareja, y PlushTrap lo emparejé con Nightmare Cupcake y a Nightmare BB con la calabaza de Jack-O-Chica, ah y Toy Freddy lo emparejé con mi OC Vámpira" -dije yo

"Es igual, en todos los otros modos lo hacen y en FNAF 3 no existe un Phantom Bonnie, pasa que no eres TAN liberal para aceptar otras parejas"

"No es cierto que te lo diga Sweetgirl90"

"Pero parejas como SpringTrap x Mangle, animatron y guardia, o cualquier pareja que incluya a Purple Guy o Phone Guy esas si no las toleras"

"¡No me provoques!"

"¿O qué?"

Igniter Foxy recibió un golpe invisible.

"¡Y si quieres más me avisas!"

Mike estaba con cara de O_O- "¿Ty estás peleando con el autor?" -preguntó

"Él empezó"

"No es cierto"

"Claro que si"

"Yo no fui"

"Que sí"

"¡Yo no fui!" -le di otro golpe

"Mejor lo dejas antes de que se le ocurra borrarte del fic"

Ambos fueron a buscar al resto del equipo. En eso vieron a Igniter Puppet que andaba de espaldas, Igniter Foxy tomó a Mike y se ocultaron.

"¿Y eso qué fue?"

"Era Puppet, no podía dejar que nos viera"

"Pero estaba de espaldas"

"Igual, si la hubieras visto más de 5seg aún de espaldas, desaparece y aparece frente a ti para saltarte encima"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Cuando busqué a tus amigos con el mapa y los encontré también encontré a mis compañeros y estudié sus comportamientos: Freddy y Bonnie te pasan de largo si apagas la linterna y te ocultas en la oscuridad, Chica te irá siguiendo, si volteas a verla se detiene y reanudas tu camino, pero si la ves más de 3seg irá de inmediato por ti, Balloon Boy tiene oído de tísico, cualquier ruido lo atrae, si lo alumbras desaparece, Mangle si la ves por 5seg irá por ti, debes ir en silencio, Puppet, si te ve va por ti, si la ves más de 5seg de espaldas desaparece y va por ti, y yo… pues voy a ciegas, con buen oído, si te sigo con los ojos encendidos la linterna sirve, si me alumbras con los ojos apagados se hacen rojos y voy por ti, oh y Mangle puede separar su 2da cabeza y volverla un ave robot, de esa si no te deshaces"

"Oye pero tengo la estrobombilla, sólo trae a Puppet aquí y yo le doy" -presionó el botón cargando la estrobombilla

"Ok yo la traigo"

Igniter Foxy salió de su escondite y vio a Igniter Puppet, aún actuando como Igniter le gruñó para llamarla. Puppet como ahora era no pensante se la tragó y se iba acercando a Igniter Foxy.

"_Espérala, espérala, espérala…_" -repetía en su mente hasta que ella estaba ya a 1m de distancia se tapó los ojos- "¡Mike ahora!"

Mike salió de la nada con los ojos cerrados y disparó el flash de luz. Puppet cayó emitiendo un chillido fantasmal, hasta que volvió en sí y se levantó de golpe.

"¡SpringTrap muere maldi…! ¿Dónde estoy?" -se preguntó y vio a Igniter Foxy- "¡Ay Foxy ¿Qué te pasó?"

"¿A mi? Mírate a ti"

Igniter Puppet se admiró a si misma y vio su cuerpo cambiado.

"¿Qué nos pasó?"

"SpringTrap los hechizó cuando descubrió que él los mató a todos" -dijo Mike guardando su linterna

"¿Y él qué?" -preguntó ella

"Es mi hermano"

"¿Tu hermano el mordido que murió?"

"No morí sólo quedé en coma, todos ustedes tienen diferentes aspectos que inspiran más terror, hay que encontrar a mis amigos que seguro tienen que andar pasando por problemas con los demás Igniters"

"Pues andando no tenemos mucho tiempo" -dijo Igniter Foxy

**-4:50AM**

Todo el grupo se había reunido y todos encontraron sus armas de protones, sólo faltaba Mike, lo estaban buscando cuidándose de los Igniters que quedaban.

"¿Dónde estará ese calvito?" -preguntó Clay

"Perdemos tiempo, en 1hr darán las 6 y si voy a masacrar a ese conejo quiero hacerlo cuando esté consciente, para gozar con sus gritos, como él gozó con los gritos de Melisa" -dijo Matt

"Matt 1ro hay que encontrar a Mike, para cerciorarnos de que siga vivo, no quiero salir de este cine y darle a Doll mis condolencias" -dijo Fritz

"Esos Igniters se ven más fuertes a cuando eran Phantoms, antes caían 2hrs por los protones, ahora son 10min" -dijo Kevin

Notaron un destello de luz y se alarmaron, se pusieron en guardia, pero al alumbrar con las linternas vieron que era Mike con su linterna.

"¡Mike!"

Mike volteó a verlos- "¡Amigos!" -se reunió con todos- "oigan ya los daba por muertos"

"Y nosotros a ti" -dijo Jeremy pero noto a alguien atrás de Mike, todos lo hicieron

Igniter Foxy estaba tras de Mike y los saludo con una risa nerviosa. Pero se alarmaron y empezaron a golpearlo con sus macanas.

"¡AUCH. AUCH, NO ESPEREN, AUCH"

"¿OIGAN QUÉ HACEN?"

"¡Corre Mike nosotros nos encargamos!" -Fritz sacó su Colt 45

"¡No, suéltenlo!" -Mike los quitó de encima

"¡Mike ¿Por qué haces esto? Él es de los malos!"

"No, no lo es" -se puso al lado del zorro- "él es mi hermano"

"¿Tu hermano? ¿Hablas de Tyler?" -preguntó Jeremy

"Si, él es Tyler mi hermano mayor y si van a lastimarlo se las verán conmigo" -Mike los retó

"No ya, lo dejaremos tranquilo" -dijo Fritz

Igniter Foxy se fijó bien en ambos, en el rubio (Jeremy) y en el pelirrojo de lentes (Fritz).

"¿Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith? ¿En verdad son ustedes?"

"Simón, sí lo somos, nos recuerdas" -dijo Jeremy

Sus ojos se hicieron amarillos- "si, los recuerdo" -ahora rojos y golpeó a ambos asustando a los demás

"AUCH, ¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?" -preguntaron ambos

"¡PARA QUE LES DUELA PAR DE HIJOS DE P**A!"

"Cuida tu lenguaje" -dijo Fritz

"¡Tú cállate!" -Igniter Foxy le gritó

"¿Qué te hicimos?" -preguntó Jeremy

"¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas sínicamente?!"

"No grites nos pueden oír"

"¡Me vale ma**es!"

"Que tu lenguaje" -dijo Fritz

"¡Y que te calles!" -gritó otra vez- "¡Saben que yo era un sin amigos desde que nací hasta que me aceptaron en su grupo, yo intentando sorprenderlos para que me aceptaran, hacerme su amigo, pero nada los complacía, no hasta que encontré una máscara de Foxy y sin querer hice llorar a mi hermano!"

"Ah Ty omite eso porfa"

"No, que sepan todo" -volvió a ver a los guardias del 87- "¡Solo por hacer llorar a un niño les llamé la atención! Yo andaba desesperado por agradarles y a la chica del grupo gustarle que fui cayendo más bajo encerrando a Mike tanto en su cuarto como en el armario de repuestos de FredBear's Family Dinner riendo por fuera y llorando por dentro y el día de su cumpleaños que me convencieron de llevarlo con FredBear que lo mordió y Vincent el mismo día me mató!"

Tal vez lo olvidaron pero en este fic mencioné que Jeremy y Fritz son los de la máscara de Freddy (Jeremy) y la máscara de Bonnie (Fritz).

"Oye ¿Crees que no nos afectó eso? Era cierto éramos un grupo popular en la escuela, chicos malos y no cualquiera podía entrar, cuando te vimos asustar a Mike creímos que eras malo para nuestro grupo y te aceptamos, pero después de que por nosotros casi muere un niño entramos a terapia, a nuestra amiga se la llevaron a rehabilitación a México, ahora vive ahí, nosotros entendimos que lo que hacíamos estaba mal y nos volvimos hombres de bien, cuando Mike despertó nos disculpamos personalmente con él" -dijo Jeremy

"Y nos perdonó, bueno 1ro nos golpeó y luego nos perdonó, ahora es nuestro amigo" -dijo Fritz

"Es cierto Ty, si yo los perdoné hazlo también"

Igniter Foxy seguía con sus ojos rojos, pero los regresó al color blanco original- "bien, sólo por Mike los perdono" -dijo

"Bien asunto arreglado, ¿Ya vamos por SpringTrap?"

"Pero falta 1hr para que amanezca y ni lo hemos visto" -dijo Jeremy

"Nosotros sabemos dónde está" -dijo Igniter Puppet

"¿Puppet? ¿Por qué te apareces ahora? Dejaste que estos me agarraran a palos"

"Porque ya sabía que eso pasaría, y es mejor prevenir que lamentar" -dijo Igniter Puppet

"Tienes suerte de que me educaron bien de niño porque sino te daría una" -dijo con ojos rojos

"Eso me vale, no podemos irnos aún, mi esposo y mi hijo siguen hechizados y no buscaremos a nadie hasta que los tenga conmigo"

"Si, y yo a mi albina"

"Pues hay que traerlos aquí y yo me encargo de volverlos a la normalidad" -dijo Mike

"¿Y cómo lo harás?"

"Con esto" -mostró su linterna

"¿Con tu cochina linterna?" -dijo Jeremy

"Dile cochina linterna una vez más a ver te reto" -se inició una discusión

"Oigan después arreglan esto, Mike ¿Dices que con tu linterna los puedes volver a la normalidad?"

"Siempre, viene equipada con una estrobombilla que dispara un potente flash de luz, tan potente que volví a la normalidad a mi hermano y a Puppet"

"Yo los llamo, tenemos un medio de comunicación" -dijo Igniter Puppet

Puppet tomó aire y emitió un rugido agudo que disparó ondas sonoras.

"Ahora solo hay que esperarlos" -dijo ella

Se empezaron a oír pasos y gruñidos.

"Wow que rapidez"

Sus brillantes ojos se empezaban a notar, todos eran rojos, todos tenían la vista en los guardias.

"Mike si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora" -dijo Jeremy

Mike encendió el botón, el LED empezó a parpadear. Los Igniters empezaron a correr (o en caso de Balloon Boy flotar) directos a atacar a los guardias.

"¡¿Mike qué esperas?!"

"Que se cargue por completo" -faltaba poco- "les recomiendo que se cubran los ojos"

Todos lo hicieron, cuando ya estaba cargada por completo cerró fuerte los ojos y disparó el flash de luz que derribó a los demás Igniters quienes ahora chillaban con las manos en sus ojos, bueno Igniter Chica no tiene manos. Ambos Igniters curados se acercaron poco a poco a sus compañeros que dejaron de retorcerse.

"¿Dustin (Igniter Freddy)? ¿Stuart (Igniter BB)? ¿Mis amores?"

"¿Perla (Igniter Mangle) mi amor?"

Los Igniters despertaron, habían vuelto en sí.

"Patricia (Igniter Puppet)" -dijo Igniter Freddy- "mi amor"

"Mamá" -dijo Igniter BB

Los 3 se abrazaron.

"Perla"

La zorra albina vio al zorro rojo- "¿Tyler?" -se le quedó viendo

"Mi reina"

"Mi rey" -ambos se abrazaron

"Aaagggg, mi rey, mi rey" -dijo Igniter Scratchy imitando a su dueña

"Tú debes de ser su novia, cuñada" -saludó Mike

"¿Cuñada?"

"Oh si Perla, él es Michael, mi hermano menor que resulta que jamás murió" -dijo Igniter Foxy

"¿Enserio? Bueno gusto conocerte cuñado" -se dieron la mano

"Esto es genial tenemos a los Phantoms… o bueno Igniters de nuestro lado" -dijo Fritz- "sabemos lo que les hizo SpringTrap y queremos que nos ayuden a atraparlo, que vean que él mató a mi hermano y parte de mi equipo"

"Y que confiese que inculpó a mi padre" -dijo Mike

"Luego de eso pueden hacer con él lo que quieran" -dijo Fritz

"... Es un trato" -dijo Igniter Freddy- "sabemos dónde está, nosotros los llevaremos"

**-5AM**

SpringTrap quien había arreglado su brazo tomaba un vaso metálico promocional de la nueva película de FNAF que se estrenaría esa misma noche (muchas películas tienen productos promocionales como vasos y cubetas de palomitas, yo por ejemplo tengo una cubeta de Tortugas Ninja 2, y unos vasos de Ant-Man, Capitán América Civil War, X-Men Apocalipsis, etc…) que contenía un líquido naranja que burbujeaba, brillaba y burbujeaba, era la poción que ya estaba lista.

"Por fin, después de que acabe con esa tonta guardia que Smith montó buscaré a esos gemelitos y volveré a ser un ser vivo" -dijo SpringTrap- "pero antes, necesito prevenir"

Del suelo levantó un trozo de metal puntiagudo y afilado.

"Va a doler… pero al menos así estaré protegido de cualquier ataque"

-Con los guardias

Los humanos y los animatrones llegaron a una puerta.

"El cuarto de proyecciones, aquí se guardan los rollos de películas que se van a estrenar o que se estrenan próximamente" -dijo el loco Steve

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" -preguntó Igniter Bonnie

"Él es el proyeccionista, osea el hombre a cargo de los rollos, asignarlos a una sala y la hora de proyección" -dijo Zeke

"¿Y tú qué eres?" -preguntó Igniter Puppet

"Pues soy agente especializado en orden e higiene en todo el cine" -dijo con orgullo

"... ¿Osea es el conserje?" -preguntó Igniter BB

Su orgullo se fue al caño- "sip, pero no hay trabajo malo, lo malo es tener que trabajar" -dijo

**-En el cuarto de proyecciones **

SpringTrap había guardado algo dentro de un cofre, el mismo de la película "Piratas del Caribe el Cofre de la Muerte".

"Aquí estará seguro" -dijo SpringTrap tomando el cofre y la otra mano tenia el vaso con la poción- "es hora de morir" -estaba a punto de tomársela cuando la puerta de abril de golpe

"¡SpringTrap patético truan ven y da la cara!" -gritó Fritz

"¿Los guardias? Se supone que mis Igniters debieron alejarlos de mi"

"¿Hablas de ellos?"

Detrás de los guardias aparecieron los animatrones todos con ojos rojos.

"Judas traidores"

"¿Traidores? Tú nos manipulaste Vincent" -dijo Igniter Bonnie- "y exigimos que nos liberes o te haremos mucho daño"

"Ñe si quieren váyanse ya no los necesito, ahora me volveré poderoso" -mostró el vaso

"Ese es 1 de nuestros vasos promocionales de la película de Freddy's" -dijo Clay

"No deben dejar que se tome el contenido de ese vaso" -dijo Igniter Puppet

"¿Por?"

"Yo responderé eso" -dijo SpringTrap- "esta es una poción que me volverá poderoso, y no fue fácil de hacer, requiere muchos ingredientes, entre ellos la sangre de 2 almas enamoradas"

Matt captó.

"¡¿Mataste a Melisa por una bebida? Ahora si te mato gusano infeliz!" -Matt corrió a taclearlo

Cuando lo tacleó algo de la poción se derramó.

"¡Oye la derramas!" -lanzó a Matt

Matt tomó su Dragunov y le apuntó.

"Adelante… dispara"

Matt gritó y disparó en su pecho, SpringTrap le quitó su arma y la lanzó lejos, parte de su pecho tenía huecos de balas.

"Dolió, pero no me hiciste nada" -con su puño hidráulico lanzó a Matt a 2m- "mejor me alejo" -sus ojos se hicieron púrpuras- "chajaza" -desapareció

"Usó un hechizo de teletransporte" -dijo Igniter Chica

"Sabemos a dónde fue, al 2do piso" -dijo Igniter Puppet

"Los llevaremos todos tomen nuestras manos" -dijo Igniter Freddy

"¿Por?" -preguntó Gavin

"Podemos teletransportarnos, no intentamos transportar seres vivos pero no tenemos tiempo" -dijo Igniter Mangle

Todos los humanos tomaron las manos de cada animatron fantasma, antes Matt tomó del cuarto un tubo de metal y los transportaron.

**-En el 2do piso**

SpringTrap estaba en la orilla del barandal con la poción en una mano y el cofre en la otra, aprovechando los huecos en su pecho metió ahí el cofre.

"Tal vez perdí algo de la poción pero aún tengo suficiente para acabar con esos guardias" -estaba listo para beberla hasta que los animatrones aparecieron con los guardias que andaban mareados- "si transportan humanos sus cerebros se revuelven"

"Te voy a mostrar algo" -Fritz le disparó con su arma de protones pero nada pasó- "pero eres un fantasma"

"Protegido con una coraza de metal"

Matt sacó su hacha- "tenía una vida planeada con mi amada Melisa, vida que tú me arrebataste, arruinaste mi vida, yo te arruinaré a ti conejo" -lanzó un hachazo que SpringTrap detuvo con su mano libre

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes Matty?"

"1. Sólo mis amigos me dicen Matty. 2. Jeje, por supuesto que no, esperaba que lo hicieras"

Matt le dio un golpe de karate en el otro brazo haciendo que tirara el vaso, para su buena suerte cayó de pie, para su mala suerte se derramó una gran cantidad.

"NOO"

Matt aprovechó eso para sacar una cadena de su chaleco, atarla en su cuello, SpringTrap la tomó intentando sacársela, pero Matt tiró fuerte de ella, la enrolló en el barandal y la aseguró con un candado y con su hacha le amputó una pierna como a Igniter Freddy de la rodilla para abajo.

"AAAAHHH ESO DUELE"

"QUE BUENO" -gritó Matt y volteó a ver a sus compañeros cuyas miradas no tenían precio- "ya, capturado"

"¡... Bien hecho Matty!" -dijo Fritz- "Clay llama al Sr. Star dile que atrapamos al asesino"

"Simón" -Clay llamó a su celular- "Sr. Star... soy Clay Barton… tengo buenas noticias, atrapamos al asesino de Howard… si por esta… venga al cine a las 5:50… ¿Por qué…? Porque queremos que lo vea antes de que abra… gracias lo esperamos" -colgó y volteó a ver a SpringTrap

"Cuando llegue estarás frito, te atraparán, liberaremos a Zack Schmidt y todo habrá acabado" -dijo Fritz

SpringTrap intentaba romper las cadenas.

"Ni lo intentes orejudo, la cadena está hecha de carburo de tungsteno" -dijo Matt- "antes de entregarlo quisiera hacer algo"

"Bien pero no lo destruyas lo necesitamos vivo para cuando el Sr. Star llegue en 20min (eran las 5:30)" -dijo Fritz

Matt tomó el tubo que había agarrado del cuarto de proyecciones el cual estaba puntiagudo.

"¿Qué sentirías si alguien te hiciera gritar de dolor a todo pulmón? Si es que tienes" -tomó el tubo con ambas manos y se lo enterró en su ojo

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" -gritó de dolor

"Espero que estés sufriendo" -se alejó y se reunió con el equipo

Nadie veía a SpringTrap, este vio de reojo su vaso, cuando lo tomó vio que no quedaba mucha poción, 100ml (mililitros) y el equipo pensó que se derramó por completo.

"Con esto debe ser más que suficiente para acabarlos" -dijo en su mente, se bebió toda la poción de golpe y arrojó el vaso- "jajajajajajaja"

Todos prestaron atención a la risa del conejo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Vincent?"

"Que acaban de cometer el peor error…" -empezaba a destilar un aura negra- "DE TODA SU VIDA"

Su cuerpo empezó a incendiarse, pero lo raro es que era con fuego negro, tomó su pierna y la pegó a su rodilla.

"La poción… se la tomó" -dijo Igniter Puppet con ojos gris claro de miedo

"Creí que se había derramado toda cuando la tiré" -dijo Matt

De un tirón de su cuerpo rompió la cadena y se puso de pie, el fuego seiba disipando, cuando ya no se incendiaba todos se sorprendieron y asustaron de verlo: tenía el cuerpo de SpringTrap, pero la coraza ya no era amarilla, era negra, ya no tenía ojos, su interior brillaba en naranja como Jack-O-Bonnie (el Nightmare Bonnie de la actualización de Halloween de FNAF 4), sus pies eran garras de 3 dedos y destilaba un aura púrpura.

"¿SpringTrap?"

"Jajaja, bien Matty debería agradecerte, gracias a ti y tu chica… ahora soy el más poderoso hechicero del mundo JAJAJA, debería recompensarte… pero es mejor terminar con todos ustedes JAJAJA" -se lanzó a atacar, todos evadieron un golpe que causó un hoyo en la pared

Todos salieron corriendo.

"Vuelvan aquí debiluchos JAJAJA" -los empezó a perseguir

"Yo aún tengo mi M16" -dijo Mike tomando su arma y empezó a dispararle

Los disparos no le afectaban nada.

"Jaja… ahora soy más poderoso ya ningún arma normal me afecta" -antes tenía 2 vigas de metal que salían de sus muñecas, ahora eran 2 espadas como las de Demise (el último jefe de The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword), sólo que las de SpringTrap eran más delgadas

Todos bajaron al 1er piso.

"¿Oigan y ustedes por qué huyen?" -preguntó Mike a los Igniters

"Porque él nos revivió como su tropa de Phantoms, él es el unico que sin protones y sin plata puede lastimarnos" -dijo Igniter Foxy

"Y también puede rematarnos" -dijo Igniter Puppet

"Y si nos remata ya no quedará nada de nosotros, dejaremos de existir" -dijo Igniter Bonnie

"¡Allá voy!" -SpringTrap se lanzó desde el 2do piso y cayó de pie causando un temblor, él se tambaleaba un poco pero se acomodó, el temblor pasó

SpringTrap empezó a lanzar tajos como loco, todos hacían lo posible para evadir. Mike cargó su estrobombilla.

"¡Quédense quietos miserables!" -guardó las espadas, su interior naranja brillaba más intenso- "¡Tomen esto!"

De sus ojos salieron 2 rayos láser de fuego, dejaban líneas de quemado en el suelo. De sus manos salieron 2 orbes negros y de estos lanzaba descargas.

"¡Acepten que morirán escorias malnacidas!" -lanzaba más rayos y descargas

Mike acercó su linterna a SpringTrap.

"¡Cúbranse los ojos!"

Todos lo hicieron y Mike disparó el flash de luz cegando temporalmente a SpringTrap.

"¡AAAHHHH JO**R!"

Todos aprovecharon eso y se escondieron.

**-En la sala 5**

"Esto está mal pero MUY mal" -dijo Fritz sonando alterado- "ya lo teníamos, le dije al Sr. Star que viniera en…" -vio su reloj- "10min y ahora SpringTrap se volvió más poderoso y ya no podemos hacerle daño"

"Darán las 6 en 20min"

"Eso no importa, la idea era capturarlo, ahora que es poderoso ya no tenemos ninguna chance con él, matará a toda esa gente que vendrá al estreno"

"Si tuviéramos acceso a sus hechizos satánicos podríamos ver si tiene un contrahechizo" -dijo Igniter Chica

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que ella dijo.

"Chica eso es brillante, sólo hay que mantenernos vivos hasta las 6, luego de eso investigar y buscar un contrahechizo" -dijo Jeremy

"Pero hay un problema" -dijo Gavin aún con su tono calmado- "si 6hrs con él normal murieron 3 de los nuestros imaginen 20min con esos nuevos poderes"

"Gavin tiene razón somos presa fácil" -dijo Zeke

"Pero tenemos la estrobombilla" -dijo Mike pero su linterna no encendía y le saca las baterías- "pero si se las cambié esta mañana, es lo malo de la estrobombilla: se gastan con rapidez"

"Olvida tu tonta estrobombilla" -Matt sonaba seco, se puso de pie- "olviden todo, es la hora de olvidar… yo elegí olvidar"

Matt salió corriendo fuera de la sala.

"¡Matt espera!" -Fritz le gritó pero Matt no le hizo caso

"Se fue" -dijo Zeke

"Y por cómo está ahora puede cometer alguna locura" -dijo Clay

Todo el equipo salió corriendo tras de él. Mientras Matt golpeaba las paredes con el tubo para llamar la atención de SpringTrap hasta que lo encontró frente a la barra de golosinas.

"¿Y tu equipo?"

"Esto es entre ambos" -dijo tomando el tubo con ambas manos- "siempre fue entre ambos"

"Jeje, hay tonto humano, tienes un brazo lastimado, se ve por tus ojeras que no dormiste nada y de seguro tampoco comiste, no tienes las de ganar, no saldrás vivo de esta noche"

Matt mostró una sonrisa que confundió a SpringTrap, era una sonrisa como de psicópata.

"Jajajajajajajaja, ¿Enserio creiste que 1de los 2 moriría?" -lanzó lejos el tubo y se bajó el cierre del chaleco- "ya no tengo nada en este mundo"

Sus amigos los encontraron a ambos.

"¡¿Matt qué haces? Ven aquí!" -ordenó Fritz

"Chicos… fue un gusto haber sido su compañero y amigo todos estos años… salgan de aquí"

"¡Matt!"

"¡QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ!"

El equipo se asustó por esa reacción de Matt, pero decidieron hacerle caso, salieron corriendo rumbo a la salida, pero SpringTrap se transportó frente a ellos.

"¡Nadie se va de aquí!" -ve un reloj sobre la salida- "faltan 5min para el amanecer, casi lo lograban oww"

"¿Aún no llega el Sr. Star?"

"Su jefecito no los salvará"

Fritz vio al suelo y vio el tubo que Matt lanzó y lo levantó.

"Muévete"

"... ¿O qué?" -lo desafió

Fritz tomó el tubo listo para lanzarlo como jabalina cuando Matt salió corriendo y gritando y se lanzó sobre SpringTrap derribándolo.

"¡¿Matt qué haces?!"

"¡Terminar con esto de una vez por todas!" -se sacó el chaleco y asustó a sus compañeros al revelar el contenido de abajo de su chaleco

Era otro chaleco hecho de dinamita, toda conectada a un detonador, conectado a un interruptor que tenía en su mano. Sus compañeros ya sabían lo que pasaría, lo que tenían pasó: Matt había perdido la cordura, y ahora iba a ofrecerse como bombardero suicida.

"¡Matt espera no lo hagas, faltan 4min!"

"¡Me importa un soberano pepino cuánto falte para las 6 ni él ni yo pasaremos de ella! Váyanse mientras aún pueden"

"¡Matt espera no! Déjanos hablar" -dijo Clay- "piensa en lo que todavía tienes, todavía tienes mucho que vivir"

"¡Pero ya no quiero vivir!" -gritó soprendiendo a todos- "¡Melisa era mi razón de vivir! ¡Tal vez sólo tuvimos 1 día, pero ella era mi todo! ¡Me iré de este mundo y me llevaré a este conejo conmigo! Les recomiendo que se apoyen en la barra de golosinas si quieren seguir viviendo" -tenia la mano en el detonador

Los humanos corrieron y se ocultaron tras la barra.

"Allá voy mi amor" -presionó el botón, pero nada; volvió a presionarlo, luego varias veces pero nada- "¡¿Por qué rayos no explotó?!"

Cuando verificó el chaleco vio varios cables partidos a la mitad.

"Un consejo para el futuro" -dijo SpringTrap- "si vas a taclearme para explotarme en la cara hazlo de inmediato"

Se transportó detrás de Matt y lo atravesó del cuello con una espada.

"¡MATTYYYY!" -gritaron sus compañeros del cine

Matt escupía sangre, una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, cerró ambos y con una leve sonrisa cayó al suelo muerto. SpringTrap lentamente guardó su espada.

"¡MALDITO!" -Fritz fue corriendo a SpringTrap con el tubo en la mano listo para atravesarlo pero SpringTrap detuvo el ataque

SpringTrap notó cuánto faltaba para las 6, se notaba un aire de maldad en su mirada, se agachó y tomó algo de la sangre de Matt que se derramaba y la embarró en la lanza.

"Mándale mis saludos a Zack Schmidt"

"¿Que quieres de…?"

SpringTrap lo interrumpió con un derechazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

"Buenos días humanos" -dijo regresando a su puesto

Los Igniters estaban desvaneciéndose.

"Oh no ya amneció" -dijo Igniter Foxy

"¡Tyler no te vayas!" -le gritó Mike derramando lágrimas

"¡Te veré en 18hrs!" -se desvanecieron y reaparecieron inertes en sus puestos con sus formas de Phantoms

SpringTrap volvió a su forma original y quedó inerte. Fritz se levantó algo adolorido.

"Ay, vaya no me habían golpeado así desde que entrenaba Lima lama"

"Fritz ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Jeremy

"Si, sólo fue un golpe"

Jeremy vio a la puerta y su rostro notaba susto.

"Ay no"

"¿Qué pas…?"

"¡¿Qué es esto?!"

Fritz cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su jefe.

"Sr. Star llegó tarde"

"Tuve que buscar las llaves del cine y llmar a la policía, ¡¿Que pasó aq…?!" -dejó de hablar al ver el tubo ensangrentado

Fritz se dio cuenta y lanzó el tubo al suelo.

"Sr. Star esto no es lo que parece"

"Fuiste tú"

"Señor puedo expli…"

"¡Siempre fuiste tú Smith!" -gritó eufórico

"No no no no, fue él" -señaló a SpringTrap

"¡¿Y ahora vas a culpar a un promocional?! ¡Debí sospecharlo, siempre envidiando la vida que tenía Howard y deseando tenerla!"

"¡Si pero no así! No mataría a mi…"

"¡Cállate! Y aún más que tuve a mi hija viviendo con un asesino" -eso lo enfureció mas- "ni intentes escapar Smith porque la policía ya llegó"

En cuestión de segundos ya iban patrullas rodeando el cine. Minutos después Daisy iba caminando al final con los niños, Diana y Luke tomados de las manos y llevaban un pastel de chocolate que decía en merengue azul "6AM YEEEYY".

"¿Tía Daisy fue buena idea comprar ya el pastel? ¿Qué tal si el tío Fritz…?" -iba a decir Crystal

"No digas eso nena, Fritz sobrevivió como novato a 11 animatrones hace 35 años, tengo fe, volverá, él lo prometió"

Cuando llegaron vieron sorprendidos las patrullas.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" -pero vio a unos policías llevána Fritz- "¡Fritz!" -dejó caer el pastel y corrió con los niños hasta llegar con ellos pero 2 policías los detuvieron- "¡¿Qué hacen con él?!"

"Nos lo llevamos arrestado por asesinato"

"¡¿Asesinato?!"

"¡Daisy!" -vio llegar a su padre quien la abrazó- "¿Estás bien?"

Daisy soltó el abrazó- "¡Yo estoy bien diles que lo suelten!" -le pidió

"No Daisy, él es un asesino y debe pagar por su crimen"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Asesinó a Mattew Brenner… y a Howard"

"¡¿Qué?! Papá él no lo hizo, fue SpringTrap"

"Daisy no te pongas de su lado lo vi con un tubo ensangrentado y cerca de Mattew quien tenía un hoyo en su cuello"

"Debe haber una explicación, en estos días conocí bien a Fritz Smith y sé que sería incapaz"

"¡Que ya no lo defiendas!" -la tomó del brazo con fuerza y notó los vendajes en su muñeca- "¡¿Y esto qué es?! ¿Fritz te hizo esto? Ya veo te lastimó para que te pusieras a su…"

"¡Yo me hice esto!" -gritó ella interrumpiéndolo

"¿Y por qué te harías esto?"

"Porque Howard murió y yo lo extrañaba, pero luego llegó Fritz y me enseñó que puedo vivir para que alguien me ame"

"¿Para que alguien te…? Dime que no te enamoraste de él"

"Lo siento papá pero si, Fritz llenó ese hueco y no dejaré que se lo lleven de mi lado"

"Daisy deberías dejar de tener la mente sólo en buscar marido y centrarte en lo que importa: ya no me quedan muchos años y alguien debe heredar el cine"

"¡Por milésima vez no quiero el cine!"

"¡Eres mi única hija Daisy!"

"¡Sabes que desde niña yo quiero ser chef, mamá si me apoyaba ¿Por qué tú no lo haces?!"

Patrick ya estaba hasta el copete de esa misma excusa. La vio a la cara y le plantó una cachetada que la tiró al suelo, ningún policía vio eso.

"¡Escúchame bien, yo heredé este cine de mi padre, y mi padre de su padre! ¡Es una tradición que no voy a dejar que destruyas sólo por tus sueños infantiles, YA CASI CUMPLES 50 MADURA!" -se alejó

Daisy se abrazó las piernas para llorar apoyada en sus rodillas. Fritz sólo veía eso dentro de la patrulla sintiéndose inútil.

"¡Llévenselo ya!"

Se llevaron a Fritz.

"¡No tío, vuelve!" -gritó Luke, ambos gemelos lloraban y se acercaron a un policía- "¡Devuélvanos a nuestro tío!"

"Niños su tío es un criminal, ya me agradecerán haber hecho esto" -dijo el Sr. Star

"¡Es un malvado!" -gritó Crystal y ambos golpearon su entrepierna

Ambos se acercaron a consolar a Daisy, y Diana abrazaba a Luke.

**-En otro lugar, lejos de ahí **

Matt empezó a despertar gimiendo como si tuviera dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos, una luz blanca más cegadora que la del sol golpeó su vista haciendo que se tapara con la mano para no quedar ciego, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a poderosísima luz, lo primero que vio fue el sol y algunas nubes blancas en el cielo azul, pero extrañamente, el astro madre, el cielo y las nubes están más cerca que de costumbre, la evidencia de ello, el sol es más grande de lo que recordaba y sentó sobándose la cabeza.

"Ay mi cabeza" -dijo mientras se sobaba y ponía la otra mano en el piso

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió, el piso está duro como todo piso pero se siente suave y pachoncito, como si estuviera sentado la cama más cómoda del planeta hecha de lana de oveja, miró su mano en el piso y lo que vio lo sorprendió. El piso parece una nube, pero no parece, ES una nube.

"¡¿Qué?!" -exclamó Matt sorprendido y asustado y rápidamente se puso de pie

Después de hacer eso se miró a sí mismo y vio que su ropa fue cambiada por un esmoquin, pantalones y un mono, de color blanco incluso mucho muy superior al blanco de la nieve.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Y mi ropa dónde está?" -dijo tocándose su nueva ropa y jalando de ella levemente

En eso, sin que él se diera cuenta, un coro de ángeles apareció detrás de él y emitieron un canto. Matt desde luego lo escucho y volteo a ver pero el coro de ángeles había desaparecido tan rápido como aparecieron.

"¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien?" -preguntó Matt alzando la voz para que lo oyeran a donde el grupo de ángeles apareció- "¿Pueden decirme dónde estoy?" -preguntó y luego miró alrededor, al hacerlo, se volvió a sorprender, está en medio de un espacio con puros muros de nubes y aparte de eso, no hay otro algún otro tipo de paisaje a la vista.

El coro de ángeles volvió a aparecer detrás de él y volvieron a cantar. Matt volvió a voltear pero desaparecieron y vio algo que brillaba a la distancia con un destello y brillo amarillos que llamaron su atención, entrecerró los ojos y forzó la vista para tratar de ver qué era aquello pero está muy lejos, algo dentro de él le decía que caminaría hacia allá, Matt no opuso resistencia y obedeció a su cuerpo. Cuando iba a la mitad de camino de llegar a aquello que vio, el piso hecho de nubes fue cambiado por uno de arena de color beige, Matt se dio cuenta de esto y obviamente se sorprendió, se quedó viendo la arena por unos segundos y reanudo su camino. Cuando llegó aquello que brillaba, se dio cuenta que era un gigantesco portón hecho de oro puro, de tamaño hasta que para un gigante pudiera pasar sin problemas, Matt se quedó viendo impresionado aquel portón, se acercó a este y empezó a sentirlo con sus manos, obviamente es liso y provoca una sensación agradable, reconfortante y placentera, miro a un lado y vio una taquilla, en esta hay un hombre adulto de pelo chino color negro con canas y barba negra también con canas, lleva un collar con una gran cruz invertida hecha de platino (tranquilos, tranquilos, en este caso no es satanismo, los que conocen la historia de la biblia y con ese collar, tal vez sepan quien es aquel hombre) y lleva puesta una toga o como sea que se llame lo que usaban las personas en los años de cristo de color blanco, tiene sus ojos fijos en algo que solo él puede ver mientras recargaba su pluma de ave de tinta, sumergiendo la pluma en un tintero y empezó a escribir, lo más seguro, sobre una hoja de papel. Matt se le acercó al hombre ya que quería respuestas.

"Disculpe" -dijo Matt llamando la atención del hombre

Este despego su vista de su hoja llena de letras color dorado por la tinta (Como la de Rumpelstiltskin en Shrek para siempre) y miró a Matt.

"Oh hola, bienvenido, ¿Cuál es su nombre caballero?" -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa que transmite relajación y tranquilidad, recargando su pluma, tomando un recopilador de pasta color blanco y abriéndolo (Su voz es la del nominado al oscar Liam Neeson cuando interpreta a Shane en Battleship y cuando interpreta a Zeus en Guerra de titanes)

"Matt, Mattew Brenner" -dijo

El hombre anotó su nombre con letra cursiva en la hoja, la fecha y la hora exacta del día, cerró el recopilador, lo dejó sobre muchos otros y jalo una palanca al lado suyo. Matt escucho un ruido rechinante, volteo y vio que el inmenso portón empezaba a abrirse hasta quedar completamente abierto.

"Puede pasar Sr. Brenner" -dijo el hombre sin quitar su sonrisa

"Espere, ¿Dónde estoy?" -preguntó Matt

"Sus respuestas serán respondidas dentro señor Brenner, por favor" -dijo el hombre y le hizo un gesto suave con la mano de que entrara

Matt lo miró confundido e incrédulo pero le hizo caso y entró, una vez dentro el portón se cerró haciendo que Matt volteara y continúo. Va caminando por un camino de concreto color gris, adonde quiera que miraba, Matt veía familias felices haciendo lo que hacían en vida para pasar tiempo en familia, los hombres vestidos igual que él, las mujeres con vestidas con un vestido que les llega hasta las rodillas y un peinado de su elección, las niñas están vestidas con unos vestidos como los que usan en la película de Pinocho de Disney y tiaras blancas y los niños están vestidos igual a como se vestían en los años 40, 50 y 60's pero sin ese característico gorro, todos de color más blanco que la nieve, no solo hay familias blancas y que en vida eran cristianas, también hay judíos, musulmanes, católicos, familias negras, e incluso pudo ver a parejas de su mismo sexo, ya que Dios, al ser el ser del entendimiento, la paciencia, el perdón y el amor por antonomasia, el no prejuicia y discrimina, pero si hace que todo ser sufra las consecuencias y el castigo de sus errores, como lo hizo con Lucifer, su más fiel ex ángel que lo traicionó y trató de derrocarlo, demostrando que ni siquiera él, es del todo perfecto. Entre las familias, Matt pudo ver entre ellos a Amanda y Harry Glover (Puppet y Golden Freddy) y a sus hermanos Jake Sullivan (Foxy), Thomas Robbins (Freddy), Kendall Harmon (Bonnie) y Mindy Rodney (Chica, la hermana de Kevin). Matt se sorprendió y se detuvo viéndolos mientras jugaba a perseguir a su madre y cuando la alcanzaban, se abalanzaban sobre ella y todos reían.

"Hola Matt' -dijo una voz muy profunda pero infinitamente dulce, la de Dios en los Simpson, en el episodio en el que Homero predice el fin del mundo y sube al cielo

Matt volteo hacia la voz y vio una enorme esfera de color blanco tan grande como una estrella, con alas de ángel y lleva una aureola sobre ella, es el creador del universo, Dios (quise una versión fuera del estereotipo de que es un hombre anciano y darle una forma no humana).

"¿Cómo me conoce?" -preguntó Matt viendo a la enorme estrella

"Digamos que, yo estuve presente el día en que naciste y cuando te bautizaron" -dijo Dios

"¡¿Usted estuvo ahí?!" -preguntó sorprendido y Dios hizo un sonido de afirmación- "¿Pero-pero cómo? ¿Quién es usted y dónde estoy?" -preguntó Matt

Dios se quedó callado, le asombraba que Matt aun no se diera cuenta de que está en el paraíso, pero como dije, él no es prejuicioso así que le respondió.

"¿Por qué no caminamos un poco?" -dijo Dios y empezó a irse con Matt siguiéndolo

"Espere, ¿Está diciéndome, QUE USTED ES DIOS?" -preguntó Matt sorprendido

Dios hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Pero, pero no es como lo representan los artistas"

Dios suspiró- "es la imaginación humana, piensa Matt, todos los que me han visto están muertos, ¿Acaso crees que algún vivo sabría cómo soy en realidad?" -dijo

"Buen punto" -dijo Matt ya que tiene razón- "oiga, siempre he querido preguntarle, usted tiene todo el poder del universo, ¿Por qué no lo usa para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y perfecto?" -dijo

Dios se detuvo, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y volteo a verlo.

"Veras Matt, nada en este universo, ni siquiera yo soy perfecto, todos tienen defectos y particularidades que nos hacen imperfectos y yo no tengo poder sobre ello"

"¿Por qué? Usted es omnipotente" -dijo Matt

"Es complicado. Verás cuando hice la naturaleza y al mundo, yo les di un poder independiente del mío, aunque aún influyó en ambos, ellos se han vuelto más humanos que yo debido a ustedes, por eso a veces se desquitan con ustedes por medio de los fenómenos y catástrofes naturales, las hacen enojar por el daño que les hacen, como dijo mi hijo cuando fue a la tierra: "Trata al prójimo como quieres que te traten"; por eso les pagan con la misma moneda, ustedes los maltratan y ellas los castiga a ustedes, tienen libre albedrío y toman sus propias decisiones, igual que ustedes" -respondió Dios

"Pero regresar el golpe no es la respuesta" -dijo Matt

"Eso he trato de decirles y convencerlas desde hace milenios" -dijo Dios y reanudó su paso con Matt siguiéndolo- "pero no me escuchan, no te preocupes, se lo que estás pensando, me rendiré con ellas pero sé que no podré convencerlas hasta que la humanidad cambie su forma de ser, hasta que dejen la ignorancia, la violencia y su negligencia hacia el ambiente pero mi influencia en ellos también es poca, por eso hay asesinos y personas que siembran el mal, y también por la educación de sus padres o problemas mentales que tengan y empeoran con el tiempo" -dijo

"Tienes razón, los asesinos no siempre son así por placer, tienen la mente tan dispersa y revuelta que no saben lo que hacen, me pregunto si por eso SpringTrap es así" -dijo

"Y no hago el mundo mejor porque cuando Adán y Eva mordieron la manzana, declararon la independencia de la humanidad de mí, sellaron su vida para ganársela con el sudor de su frente y de su esfuerzo, los ayudo, pero no los consiento tanto" -dijo Dios

"Pero no fue culpa de ellos, fue culpa…"

"¿De Luzbel (Así se llamaba Lucifer cuando era ángel)?" -Dios terminó la oración viéndolo- "ellos tomaron su decisión, yo les di la elección, sé que él los tentó, pero ellos tenían la consciencia para tomar sus propias decisiones, y deben atenerse a las consecuencias de ellas y esas consecuencias, deben ser reforzadas con un castigo para que piensen en él, y no vuelvan a cometerlo" -dijo

"… Pensándolo seriamente, tienes razón, por eso los asesinos y criminales son condenados a años de cárcel para que tengan mucho para pensar en sus equivocaciones " -dijo Matt

"Exacto" -dijo Dios y se adelantó un poco

"Oye, aun no me has respondido dónde estoy" -dijo Matt

Dios se detuvo, Matt también, Dios le dio la espalda unos segundos y luego regresó a él.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?" -dijo Dios con poco de alegría en su voz y se hizo a un lado

Matt miró delante de él y lo que vio lo sorprendió enormemente, delante de él está su familia, su padre, su madre y su hermano mayor viéndolo con una sonrisa, Matt estaba que no lo creía, su papá murió en una accidente de tránsito cuando tenía 5 años, su mamá murió cuando tenía 7, fue asesinada durante un asalto al que se resistió quedando al cuidado de su hermano quien lo cuidó hasta los 16, pero él murió de leucemia ese mismo año. Las emociones y la felicidad que siente son tantas que no puede expresarlas.

"¿Ma, pa, Damián?" -dijo perplejo y sin palabra

Su mamá caminó hasta él y se quedó parada delante suyo.

"Hola Matty" -dijo su mamá con lágrimas en los ojos y espontáneamente lo abrazó

Matt se quedó tieso por un segundo, pero luego sonrió y le regreso el abrazo. Su padre y hermano su unieron al abrazo.

"Mejor los dejo a solas" -dijo Dios con felicidad notable en su rostro, se contrajo así mismo hasta quedar del tamaño de una espora diminuta y luego está espora se esfumó, se tele transporto eclosionándose así mismo

"¡Mama, Papa, hermano!" -exclamó Matt eufórico abrazándolos y 2 lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas, rompió el abrazo- "pero, pero como esto posible, si ustedes están muertos"

Su familia se sorprendió, intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a mirarlo.

"Mattew, ¿Qué no lo sabes?" -preguntó su padre

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ay hermanito" -dijo Damián dándose un facepalm- "incluso muerto sigues siendo tan testarudo como siempre" -dijo con una sonrisa y sus manos en su cintura

"¡¿Muerto?!"

"Si Matt, este… es el paraíso, estas en el cielo" -dijo su madre tomándolo de las manos

Matt se sorprendió y miró alrededor en ese momento recordó lo último que le pasó cuando vivía, murió a manos de SpringTrap, regreso a su familia.

"Bueno… esto es… algo inesperado" -dijo Matt sin saber qué más decir

"Tranquilo hijo, todos han pasado por lo mismo, incluso nosotros, no es fácil procesar el darse cuenta de que estás muerto" -dijo su padre

"Tienes razón papá" -dijo Matt y se puso una mano en el pecho- "uff, necesito sentarme" -dijo tomando asiento en una banca cercana

"Tranquilo hermano, no es tan malo como parece, aquí en el cielo, cualquiera cosa la tendrás en un 2 por 3, mira" -dijo Damián y miró a sus padres con una sonrisa traviesa mientras pensaba

De repente las cabezas de sus padres se inflaron como globos hasta estallar. Damián estalló a carcajadas mientras señalaba sus cuerpos decapitados, los cabezas de sus padres volvieron a crecer y miraron a su primogénito con enojo y los brazos cruzados.

"Damián" -dijeron ellos con un tono de voz de enojo

"Jeje, lo siento" -dijo con miedo

"No, eso no es lo que me preocupa Damián" -dijo Matt

"¿Entonces?"

"Que ya no volveré a ver a mis amigos" -dijo levantándose de la banca

"No cantes victoria tan rápido Matty" -dijo una voz femenina detrás de él

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido, se dio vuelta y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, Melisa, vestida como toda mujer en el paraíso con su pelo suelto.

"¿Me… Melisa? ¿Eres tú?" -preguntó perplejo creyendo que Dios o el cielo le están jugando alguna broma

"Si Matty, soy yo" -dijo caminando a él y se quedó parada delante suyo

Matt estaba que no podía creerlo, sonrió con la boca abierta y se le lanzo a ella a un abrazo por instinto, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Oh Matt" -dijo conmovida y le regreso el abrazo

Escucho un resoplido proviniendo de su novio, y escuchó que dejó escapar otro pero más tembloroso, entonces se dio cuenta.

"Matt, ¿Estas llorando?" -preguntó

Efectivamente era eso, Matt está llorando en sus hombros. Al no escuchar respuesta, Melissa rompió el abrazo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Matt, ¿Por qué lloras?" -preguntó con dulzura

"Pe… Perdóname" -respondió él con sollozos y bajando un poco la cabeza

Tanto Melisa como la familia de Matt se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

"¿Qué te perdone? ¿De qué?" -preguntó confundida

"Por no poder haberte salvado de SpringTrap, y por mi culpa ahora estas muerta" -dijo Matt y dejó escapar un sollozo

Melisa no pudo evitar sentirse triste y tener lastima por su novio.

"Ay Matt" -dijo lo volvió abrazar con el llorando en sus hombros- "no es tu culpa, tu eres un hombre no un robot, tu poder tiene sus límites y tu si sientes a diferencia de ellos, no puedes hacerlo todo, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, por mí y por los demás" -dijo

"Pero no hice lo suficiente" -dijo Matt entre sollozos

"Tu hiciste mucho" -dijo Melisa rompiendo el abrazo y tomándolo de las manos

Matt se le quedo viendo sin que sus lágrimas dejen de fluir y se alejó de ella caminando un poco.

"No, no lo hice, debí haber destruido a SpringTrap con mi bomba y mi suicidio" -dijo Matt

"¡¿Qué?!" -exclamaron Melissa y la familia de Matt sorprendidos

"Matt no digas eso, el suicidarte no hubiera resuelto nada" -dijo su mamá tomándolo de la mano

"Si, hubiera vengado a esos niños que SpringTrap mató" -dijo

"Matt tranquilo, tal vez fue obra del destino que eso no hubiera funcionado, tal vez Dios y el destino tiene algo planeado para SpringTrap, no te flageles por eso, Fritz se encargará de Vincent, lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que él no es de los que se rinden" -dijo Melisa

"Yo pude haber vengado a esos niños" -dijo Matt, camino hacia Melisa, puso sus manos en sus hombros sus piernas empezaron a fallar y cayó de rodillas al piso, Melisa se arrodilló al lado suyo y lo abrazó- "Yo… pude haber vengado a esos niños y salvar varias vidas que podrían morir el día del estreno… y no lo hice ¡Y no lo hice!" -dijo Matt rompiéndose en auténtico llanto abrazando fuerte a Melisa

De los ojos de su padre, madre y hermano brotaron de 2 lágrimas de tristeza que se deslizaron de por sus mejillas y sin pensarlo se unieron al abrazo, tratando de reconfortar al pobre Matt, quien se quedó llorando por varios minutos.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, Matt dejó de llorar al sentir eso y subió la mirada junto a Melisa y su familia. Era Amanda Glover quien lo veía con una sonrisa, estaba cargando a su hijo biológico Harry y a su lado sus hijos adoptivos.

"No te destruyas por eso Matt"

"¿Quienes son ustedes?"

"Soy Amanda Glover, ellos son mis hijos"

"Somos los que quisiste vengar" -dijo Harry

"¿Ustedes son los niños del 87?"

"Si esos somos nosotros" -dijo Kendall

"Yo… lo lamento, quise vengarlos pero no…"

"Ya no se mortifique señor, ahora todo terminó bien para nosotros 5" -dijo Harry- "es cierto intentamos vengarnos de todo guardia que pasaba por ahí, pero después de eso vimos que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, un guardia nos hizo esto y culpamos a todos, nuestro asesino ahora está en el infierno, y no me importa dónde estoy" -Harry abrazó a su mamá- "estoy con mi mamá y ella conmigo"

"Aww nene, no pediría nadie más que a ti, y ahora tengo a 4 niños a quien amar también" -ella abrazó a los 5 niños

Esas palabras animaron a Matt.

"Gracias Amanda" -todos se pusieron de pie

"¡Matty!" -oyó 2 voces que lo llamaron

Al darse vuelta vio a Bryan y Abraham.

"¡Amigos!" -los 3 a abrazaron- "estoy tan feliz de verlos a todos" -pero Matt recordó algo- "pero debes saber algo Amanda"

Ella y los niños prestaron atención.

"El hombre que los mató, Vincent; él murió pero jamás se fue"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Cuando murió dentro del traje de conejo su alma se implantó en esta, ahí vivió por 30 años, hace como 5 días mató a 1 de mis amigos y su hermano montó una guardia, deben conocerlo: Fritz Smith"

"Si, lo conocimos un día, era un novato y sobrevivió a los 11" -dijo Mindy

"Su hermano menor fue asesinado por Vincent y ahora cuida a sus ahora huérfanos sobrinos, montó un equipo de vigilancia y entre ellos estábamos Melisa, Abraham, Bryan y yo, y ahora también están en ella los 4 guardias originales: Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz, Mike Schmidt y Kevin Rodney"

"¡¿Kevin Rodney?!" -Mindy gritó asustada- "¿Es rubio de ojos violetas?"

"Si"

"¡No puede ser es mi hermano, ¿Qué hace con ese monstruo?!"

"Se dijo a si mismo que quiere hacer pagar al que te mandó aquí"

"¡Kevin! ¡Mi hermano menor, si se muere lo mato!"

"Y yo quiero volver a matar a Vincent, por su culpa mi primo Erick terminó aquí" -dijo Jake

"¿Erick Sullivan?" -Jake asintió- "el presidente de Universal Studios"

"Si, mi primo llegó tan lejos y lo mataron"

Matt se dio cuenta de algo más- "oigan… ¿Y Howard? Quiero saludarlo" -dijo

Sus 2 amigos y su novia se vieron a sí mismos y luego a Matt.

"No sabemos"

"¿Cómo que no saben?"

"Matt… él jamás llegó aquí al cielo"

* * *

**Explicaciones:**

*** Esto lo inspiré en The Joy of Creation Reborn: una búsqueda de objetos mientras te ocultas de animatrones agresivos con tiempo limitado.**

**** Eso de que la 2da cabeza vuele es por la teoría de que Mangle tenía diseño de pirata y que la 2da cabeza era un loro.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Podrá Fritz salir de la cárcel?**

**¿SpringTrap logrará lo que quiere?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro**

**Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Equipo:**

**-Fritz Smith el de mantenimiento**

**-Clay Barton el guía de las salas**

**-Melisa Almaguer la vendedora de dulces**

**-Gavin Rodríguez el de los boletos**

**-Matt Brenner el guardia de las salas**

**-Zeke Potter el conserje**

**-Bryan Mansiya el de las películas**

**-Abraham Turner el de la basura del sótano**

**-El loco Steve el proyeccionista**

**-Kevin Rodney el hermano de Chica**

**-Mike Schmidt el guardia nocturno de Freddy's**

**-Jeremy Fitzgerald el profesor de robótica**

**Siguiente cap: capítulo 13: hay que escapar**

* * *

**De paso felicito a Predalien-Gaiden por acertar en el que fue mi último concurso de este fic, recibirá su premio en el siguiente capítulo. Y agradecerle por ayudarme en este cap.**


	13. Capítulo 13: escape de prisión

**Contestando reviews:**

**Tomas Ferrari.** Bueno puedo tardarme, pero no dejaré atrás este proyecto.

**Predalien-Gaiden.** De nada. De veras? Bueno entonces debo tener más talento poco a poco. Gracias, si me inspiran algunas escenas tuyas. Gracias por eso, no me gustó que Star hiciera eso a su hija aún después de sufrir la pérdida de su amado y volverse loca por eso, por eso puse que lo patearon, oh ya la verás. Debe ser porque veo películas de comedia, la escena es de un vídeo que vi. Gracias, quería expresar bien lo que sentía Matt por eso. Yo también lo espero.

* * *

**Capítulo 13:** escape de prisión

**-6:30AM**

California era muy conocido por sus lugares turísticos y que sea donde viven los famosos, pero pocos saben que es hogar de una prisión de máxima seguridad, la prisión "Suicidio" llamado así por una gran cantidad suicidios que hubo en los 90. Lugar al que Fritz Smith fue enviado después de ser inculpado injustamente por su jefe por un crimen que él no hizo. Él era arrastrado por los policías por los pasillos de la cárcel.

"No lo entienden cometen un error yo no soy el asesino" -decía Fritz

"¡Silencio! O te agarramos a macanazos"

"¿Qué harán conmigo?"

"Te llevaremos a que el capitán te interrogue"

El otro lo tomó de la solapa para que lo viera.

"Que el Cap. se apiade de tu alma" -dijo de forma seca como queriendo asustarlo

Lo llevaron al cuarto de interrogatorio.

"... Digo, creo que deberían irse"

"Capaz y escapes, el capitán ya nos ha reclamado por eso, y verlo enojado es peor que la silla eléctrica"

La de puerta entró otro policía.

"Otro día y otro asesino aquí en las rejas, asesinos como los odio, lo meteré a la cárcel… hasta que se pudra… mejor aún: lo meteré a la cárcel… hasta que la cárcel se pudra, así para meterlo en otra cárcel que también se pudra para meterlo en otra que también se pudra" -voltea a ver a Fritz y se sienta- "ah este tiene lentes" -dijo

El capitán era joven, ojos color café, pelo corto marrón oscuro, usa lentes de armazón color negro.

"¿Y él quién es?" -preguntó Fritz

"Él es el capitán… Ibáñez" -dijo el oficial

"¿Él es el capitán? ¿Me están vacilando?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" -preguntó Ibáñez (su voz es la de Newt de Maze Runner)

"¿Como cuántos años tienes?"

"25"

"Ah es que… por lo general los capitanes tienen entre 40 y 50"

"Ah ya, entré a la Academia a los 18, y con mi habilidad y lo mucho que destaqué y al haber atrapado a 1 de los más peligrosos del mundo llegué a donde estoy ahora en tan sólo 1 año como policía"

"Oh, bueno"

"¿Qué se le acusa?"

"Asesinato a 5 personas, 1 de ellos era su hermano"

Ibañez volteó a verlo sorprendido- "... ¿Mataste a tu propio hermano? Pedazo de escoria escupo en tus zapatos" -lo hizo

"¡Oye eran de mi padre! Y no maté a mi hermano, no maté a ninguno de mis amigos"

"¿Y por qué estás aquí?"

"Estoy aquí porque el imbécil de mi jefe creyó que yo maté a mi amigo Mattew"

"¿Dónde trabajas?"

"El Great Star Cinema"

"Buen cine, la última película que vi ahí fue Doctor Strange"

"Esa es del 2016, estamos en primavera del 2022"

"El trabajo me tiene muy ocupado para ver películas"

"El asunto es que yo no maté ni a mi hermano ni a mis amigos, soy inocente"

"Si me dieran una moneda por cada que he oído eso, entonces tú…"

"Fritz"

"Entonces Fritz, si tú no los mataste, dime quién fue"

"Pues fue…"

"... Te escucho"

"Es que…"

"Es que ¿Qué? ¿Juraste no decirlo? Eso te hace cómplice"

"No… es que temo que si les digo quién fue me tomen por loco"

"Jamás, dinos"

"... Ok, fue un asesino de los años 80, Vincent Schmidt era su nombre"

"Vincent Schmidt" -Ibáñez tenía una laptop, buscó ese nombre- "aquí está, Vincent Schmidt, antiguo trabajador en el proyecto fallido de la Circus Baby's Pizza World, una hija suya murió ahí, años más tarde trabajó en la FredBear's Family Dinner donde un hijo suyo fue atacado por FredBear"

"Lo sé, soy amigo de él, Michael Schmidt"

"¿No estaba muerto? Porque la internet lo declaró así"

"Está vivo, revisen mi teléfono tengo una foto mía con él y otro amigo Jeremy Fitzgerald"

"No, te creo" -Ibáñez siguió buscando- "en el 87 su hermano menor Zachary Schmidt fue arrestado por asesinato a 5 niños en la Fazbear's Pizza, arrestado por el capitán Daniel Ibáñez… mi abuelo"

"¿Tu abuelo fue capitán?"

"Y el mejor, en su memoria mi madre me bautizó con su nombre; cuando mis padres murieron él me acojió, me crió, me enseñó lo que es correcto y lo que no"

"... Lo lamento, pero eso fue como ahora, Zack Schmidt fue inculpado por ese asesinato"

"Él fue declarado culpable en un jurado, su esposa testificó lo que hizo" -siguió- "pero suponiendo que lo que digas es cierto, es imposible que él haya hecho lo que dijiste, según internet él murió en el 92"

"Si, murió, pero él lo hizo, y planea algo grande… esta noche"

"¿Y cómo aseguras que lo hizo si murió? ¿Un fantasma acaso?"

"... Si, un fantasma… un fantasma atrapado dentro de un viejo traje animatron de FredBear's Family Dinner"

Los 3 policías pusieron atención.

"Ha estado viviendo en ese traje por más de 30 años y ayer en la noche con hechicería satánica se volvió una amenaza más grande, y mientras hablamos él planea su movida"

La escena cambió con él vistiendo de naranja y siendo lanzado a una celda la cual fue cerrada por Daniel.

"Si tenías razón, cómo iba a creer semejante locura" -se fue

Fritz corrió al borde de los barrotes- "¡No, es verdad, hay vidas en riesgo, soy el único que puede detenerlo!" -gritó pero no le hizo caso

"Ni lo intentes" -Fritz se dio la vuelta viendo en la litera de arriba a un hombre de estatura mediana, ojos color azul verdoso, físico regular, calvo, por su apariencia se ve de 53 años, cabeza redonda y su voz es la de Tiberius el halcón de La Vida Secreta de tus Mascotas y Nigel de Río- "ese capitán es todo un testarudo"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Dominic Fowler, aquí me llaman Doc"

"Fritz Smith"

"Y dime Fritz Smith ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Inculpado injustamente de asesinato"

"Uhh pues ya somos 2"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí, también fui encerrado por un crimen que no cometí: Conspiración de homicidio por una bomba terrorista"

"¿Como Gerry Conlon?"

"Ajá, y todo fue una trampa, la policía creo evidencias falsas, compraron y extorsionaron testigos y el jurado me encontró culpable"

"No inventes"

"No invento, y no somos los único, aquí hay otros que fueron inculpados" -señaló

Fritz miró y vio 3 celdas que llamaron su atención.

"¿Michael Moore? ¿Las Dixie Chicks…¿ ¿El ex presidente Bill Clinton? ¿No estaba muerto?"

"No" -señaló a otra

"Sr. Clinton ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Dije que no debieron reducir impuestos y seguiré diciéndolo: no debieron" -dio un pisotón al piso

"Oh y él" -Doc señaló a otro

Fritz volteó a donde señaló y ahí vio… ¿A Elmo (el rojo de Plaza Sésamo, el que habla en 3ra persona)?"

"Elmo se equivocó de evento político" -dijo

Fritz volteó a ver incrédulo a Doc.

"Si, yo puse la misma cara"

**-En casa de Fritz**

Daisy y los niños estaban inconsolables, hace unos minutos se habían llevado a Fritz a prisión dejándolos solos, y todo por culpa de Star, Daisy y Crystal se abrazaban las 2, Diana abrazaba a Luke.

"De tantas idioteces que ha hecho mi padre entre ellas despilfarrar nuestros ahorros en fuentes de los deseos, ganar carne seca gratis de por vida, golpear el cuerpo muerto de mi abuelo en su funeral por dejarle todo a su perro, etc… mandar a la cárcel al hombre que me devolvió la razón de vivir es totalmente IMPERDONABLE" -gritó Daisy

"También es nuestro tío, el que le juró a papá cuidar de nosotros" -dijo Luke- "y todo por culpa de ese conejo malvado"

"... Hey niños, sé que no es un buen momento para esto, pero mi padre hace unos días me dio boletos para esa película que se estrena hoy, 1 para mi, 2 para ustedes y un amigo cada 1" -dijo mostrando 5 entradas- "¿Quieren verla?"

"... Si, no somos tan niños para ver una película de miedo" -dijo Luke- "¿Quieres venir Diana?"

"A mi no me dan mucho las de miedo, menos el haber vivido una ayer" -dijo recordando a PlushTrap

"Tranquila, yo te protejo" -ella se sonrojó

"... Ok"

"Ay Fritz, ojalá esté bien" -dijo Daisy

"Debe estarlo, él es fuerte"

"Mmm… le haré algo especial, iremos a verlo después"

"¡SI!" -los niños querían verlo

**-9AM**

Fritz estaba acostado en la litera de abajo, Doc había estado frente al espejo del lavabo por 2hrs y media.

"Oye hay que ahorrar agua amigo"

"No me estoy lavando, hago otra cosa"

"¿Qué haces entonces?"

Doc se hizo a un lado- "¿Qué opinas?" -era una lona clavada en la pared con una pintura de Fritz en la pose en que estaba

"¿Me pintaste?" -Doc asintió- "... ¿Me dibujaste como a tus amigas francesas Jack?" -preguntó en burla

"Ja ja ja, que divertido hiciste una referencia a Titanic" -rió sarcástico

"Pero enserio es increíble"

"... Gracias, cuando era niño era el mejor pintor de mi escuela, la pintura es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en esta jaula, mientras que otros enloquecen al punto del suicidio, eso le dio el nombre a este lugar"

"Si me di cuenta" -sonó un timbre- "¿Y eso?"

"Es la hora del desayuno, y ya era hora"

Un policía armado llegó a su celda y la abrió.

"Salgan ya antes de que me enfade"

"Ok ok, ya vamos" -Fritz se puso de pie y ambos salieron de la celda

Ambos estaban junto a los otros presos con bandejas les servían puré de papa.

"El puré es rico, pero llega a hartar cuando es lo único que comes desde que te encierran" -dijo Doc

"Bueno de joven comí sólo pescado hasta los 17, me acostumbro a comer lo mismo de un día a otro"

"Bien, eso te mantendrá vivo otros 5 años"

Cuando les sirvieron se sentaron en la mesa, otros 2 se sentaron con él.

"Tú eres el nuevo ¿Eh?"

"... Si"

Oyeron la puerta abrirse y ahí vieron entrar a Daniel con un fuete en la mano. Todos voltearon a verlo menos Fritz. Daniel los miraba a todos golpeando el fuete contra su palma.

"Esta semana, recibimos nuevos amigos y… ¿Dónde está Henry?" -oyen un disparo en el área de las celdas, Daniel suspiró serio y usa el comunicador- "Ibáñez, otro en las celdas" -vuelve con los presos- "esta semana hay nuevos amigos…"

Mientras Daniel hablaba Fritz no hacía caso.

"Oye, mejor velo porque no tolera que no lo vean" -le dijo Doc

"No golpea enserio con ese fuete que tiene en la mano ¿O si?"

"No, sólo es para intimidar" -dijo 1 de los que se sentaron con los 2- "... pero hace cosas peores"

"¿Peores?"

"Sí, siempre en cada comida él viene a mostrar disciplina entre nosotros, hace 1 semana Henry el que se acaba de… tú sabes, hizo una imitación ofensiva de su abuelo, Ibáñez ordenó a 2 policías esposarlo y mantenerlo sujeto, y ordenó a todos los presos golpearlo en la cara en fila"

"¿Es neta?" -preguntó Fritz muy sorprendido

"Si, pero no creas que lo hacemos por querer hacerlo, siempre amenaza con matar a "Anciano", por eso lo hacemos"

"¿Quien es Anciano?"

"El preso más viejo de este lugar, hizo historia por ser el preso en llevar más años vivo en esta prisión, un héroe para nosotros por su fuerza de voluntad, la idea de que Ibáñez lo mate sería cruel para todos, él debe morir de causas naturales, cuando muera su historia se convertirá en leyenda"

"¿Y dónde está?"

"Él nunca viene a comer, le llevan su comida a su celda, pero le dan derecho de salir de su celda para contemplar la luna hasta la medianoche"

"Ah"

"A los nuevos les daré a conocer cómo funciona esta prisión: la hora de comer dura solo 20 min, a las 5 tendrán 2hrs en el patio, terminadas regresarán a sus celdas sin excepción"

"Increíble que le tengan miedo al chico, digo…"

"Ibáñez se hizo famoso por ser el 1ro en enfrentar al peor criminal de esta cárcel y vivir para contarlo, más aún que lo capturó"

"¿Pero enserio los obliga a todos a golpear a 1?"

"Es mejor que la doncella"

"¿La doncella?"

"Si, la doncella, un ataúd de metal estrecho que adentro huele a 1000 diablos, y en las paredes tiene pegados pedazos de vidrios rotos y te deja ahí agonizando de dolor, hambre y sed por 3 días"

"¿Enserio mete personas ahí?" -Fritz ya estaba asustado

"Yo he estado 2 veces" -dijo Doc

"Ay nanita" - Fritz ve entre los presos a un hombre grande entre fuerte y gordo, piel oscura, con barba y un paliacate rojo en su cabeza- "¿Y ese quién es? Nadie está sentado con él"

"Oh, él es Mazo, yo no me acercaría si fuera tú, venció él sólo a todo un equipo policíaco de 30 hombres… y 15 mujeres"

"Órale"

"Y ha vencido a todo preso que lo reta o inicia una pelea si 1 lo molestó, así que no lo molestes"

"Oigan yo no debería estar aquí me inculparon"

"Todos decimos eso, y aquí entre nos casi todos mienten" -dijo otro de los presos

"Pero es enserio, ojalá mi familia esté bien"

Sonó otro timbre.

"¡Terminó la hora de almuerzo vallanse a sus celdas o los meto a la doncella!"

-**2PM**

Daniel estaba en su oficina acariciando a un dálmata.

"¿Quién es el perrito guapo? ¿Quién es el perrito guapo? Eres tú"

Entró un oficial- "capitán Ibáñez" -le habló

Daniel dejó a su perro.

"¿Si?"

"En recepción hay una mujer con 3 niños, dice que quieren ver a Fritz Smith"

"... Diles que voy para allá"

Mientras en recepción estaban Daisy, Luke, Crystal y Diana, la 1ra mencionada tenía una caja cuadrada color rosa. En eso llegó Daniel.

"Madame, niños"

"¿Quién es usted?" -preguntó Daisy

"Soy el jefe de policías a cargo de Los Ángeles, el capitán Daniel Ibáñez"

"¿No es algo joven para ser capitán?" -preguntó Luke

Daniel volteó a verlo y se arrodilló para estar a su altura- "... si… si lo soy" -dijo- "¿Y tú quién eres?" -preguntó

"Ah… yo soy Luke, ella es mi hermana Crystal"

"Holi"

"Y ella es mi novia Diana"

"Hola"

"¿No estás muy tiernito para tener novia?"

"Usted es capitán"

"... Touché, pero…" -le susurró lo siguiente- "ella se ve como… 1 o 2 años mayor que tú"

Luke también susurró- "es candente" -dijo

Daniel se puso de pie- "oí que buscan a Fritz Smith, ¿Son parientes?" -preguntó

"Soy su novia" -dijo Daisy

"Es nuestro tío" -dijo Crystal

"... Salgo con su sobrino" -dijo SpringTrap

"Ajá, pero lo siento a los 4, no hay visitas"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?" -preguntó Daisy

"No permitimos visitas desde el año pasado que 1 de los presos pidió a su visita traerle unas cosas, y el oficial que verificaba los subenires era un idiota sin que me enterara le trajeron C-4, hizo volar una parte del muro y escapó junto a muchos, los capturamos y despedí al tipo, y ahora están prohibidas las visitas"

"¿Pero no se supone que el C-4 explota sólo cuando le conectas un detonador?" -preguntó Luke

"Si, porque sin eso puedes darle golpes o estrellarlo y no explota" -dijo Crystal

"Vaya 2 pequeños genios, bien eso los mantendrá vivos en el futuro" -los felicitó- "pero enserio no puedo dejarlos pasar"

"... Bueno, dígale que vinimos, y le traje esto" -mostró la caja

Daniel abrió la caja, dentro había un pastel circular de queso, con trocitos de fresa, jalea roja y crema batida en el borde. De su cinturón sacó lo que parecía un escáner.

"... Es sólo un pastel" -dijo Daisy

"Yo decidiré eso" -Daniel

El escáner mostró los ingredientes del pastel.

"Hmm, si parece un pastel, estás limpia"

"¿Le puede dar el pastel? Dígale que es de parte de Daisy Star"

"Usted tranquila, llegará a él"

"Muchas gracias, vámonos niños"

"Pero…"

"Tranquilos, vamos a sacarlo de aquí, porque él es inocente" -dijo y se fueron

Daniel vio el pastel y fue directo a la zona de las celdas.

"¡Hey Smith!"

Fritz al oír su apellido se levantó, al igual que otros 3.

"¿Chuck Smith?"

"¿Trey Smith?"

"¿Lucas Smith?" -los 3 preguntaron

"Fritz Smith" -respondió Ibáñez y los 3 Smith se alejaron

"Aquí estoy"

"Hey tú, te trajeron algo" -mostró la caja- "de… Daisy Star"

"Daisy"

"Te trajo un pastel de queso"

"Genial, dámelo"

"Amm… no"

"¿Cómo que no? ¿Por?"

"... Poooorque, se ve bien sabroso, creo que le daré una probada" -dentro había un tenedor de plástico

"¿Entonces lo comerás frente a mi?"

"Ahh… se" -toma un cacho y se lo come- "mmm… oye tú chica tiene buena mano en esto"

"Ella quiere ser chef" -Fritz no se inmutaba- "pero su padre quiere que ella dirija su cine"

"¿Ah enserio?" -comió otro cacho- "mmm… le puso chocolate en polvo"

"Sé que esperas a que me desespere, pero he pasado por cosas peores que desesperarían hasta al más cuerdo" -dijo refiriéndose a su trabajo como guardia en Freddy's y las noches que pasó en el cine

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Has oído la leyenda de Freddy's?"

"No"

"Entonces no sabrías"

Doc se acercó- "oye Ibáñez ya dale su pastel es suyo" -dijo

"¿Y qué si no quiero?"

"... Lo sabía"

"¿Qué sabías?"

"Que eres un corrupto"

Todos los presos que oyeron eso suspiraron de sorpresa y se taparon los ojos. Daniel dejó el pastel, volteó a verlo con una mirada de "te voy a matar".

"¿Me dijiste… corrupto?"

"... Tal vez" -dijo Doc sonando nervioso

Daniel metió la mano en las rejas, tomó a Doc de la solapa y con fuerza lo estrelló en la reja.

"Escúchame bien amigo, y escúchame bien porque lo diré una vez… yo… no soy… un CORRUPTO" -gritó asustando a todos- "YO NO DISCRIMINO, YO NO ACEPTO SOBORNOS, YO NO ARRESTO A CUALQUIERA SOLO PORQUE NO ME AGRADA, YO NO HAGO TRATOS CON LOS CRIMINALES, YO NO PLANTO EVIDENCIAS ¡ESO ES SER CORRUPTO!" -empujó a Doc haciendo que cayera- "¡Y tú Fritz si tanto quieres tu asqueroso pastel…!" -cerró la caja- "¡Tómalo!" -lo metió entre las rejas tirándolo al suelo y se fue, pero antes- "¡Y Dominic, que me vuelves a decir corrupto y te mando a ser golpeado por todos!" -se fue

Fritz levantó la caja, por suerte nada tocó el suelo.

"Ay Daisy, gracias"

"Debe ser grato saber que tu mujer aún te ama, cuando me arrestaron mi prometida me dejó"

"Lo siento, oye hay 2 tenedores, ¿No quieres?"

"Se, gracias" -Fritz le dio un tenedor y probó- "wow, oye Ibáñez tenía razón, tu mujer tiene buena mano en la cocina"

"Si lo sé" -Fritz probó- "¿Y donde tienes tus pinturas?"

"Bajo la cama, Ibáñez nos da ciertos derechos, pero no quiero que vea lo que hago, mi arte es para alguien que vale la pena mostrarle… como tú" -metió la mano bajo la cama y sacó una tela de lona

"No tienes que mostrarme tus pinturas"

"Quiero hacerlo, mira" -mostró un cuadro del Zerengueti

"Wow, muy bueno, ¿Ya has ido al Zerengueti?"

"Jaja no" -guardó la pintura y sacó otra- "pero es mi sueño desde niño ir allá y surcarlo montado a caballo, mira esta" -mostró otra pintura

Tenía una variedad, girasoles, mosaicos coloridos, paisajes, un autorretrato, y otro de Ibáñez.

"¿Por qué retrataste a Ibáñez?"

"Me, se me ocurrió hacerlo" -guardó las pinturas

**-En la pizzería**

Kevin estaba con el equipo todos en la misma mesa con vasos de refresco.

Kevin alzó su vaso- "por Matt" -brindó

"¡Por Matt!" -repitieron todos

"Y por Bryan, Abraham y Melisa, quienes cayeron en combate para evitar que SpringTrap matara a las personas el día del estreno" -brindó Kevin

"¡Por ellos!"

"... Y por Fritz, quien ahora está en la cárcel por culpa de su jefe, por algo que no hizo"

"... ¡Por Fritz!"

"De verdad no puedo creer que esté en la cárcel, y por algo que no hizo" -dijo Zeke

"Lo sé, como Gerry Conlon" -dijo Jeremy

"Como mi padre" -dijo Mike

"Ya veremos cómo sacarlo de ahí, pero tenemos un asunto más importante ahora SpringTrap es más poderoso que antes y si no lo detenemos ahora habrá una masacre total en el cine" -dijo Kevin

"Yo digo que vayamos ahora al cine y lo hagamos chatarra" -dijo el Loco Steve

"No, sólo destruiremos el cuerpo, su espíritu seguiría libre en este mundo, recuerden lo que le pasó en el 92 con los niños y la mamá debemos asegurarnos que tanto cuerpo como espíritu dejen en paz a este mundo, debemos destruirlo cuando se manifieste: a la medianoche"

"¿La medianoche? ¿Olvidaste lo que pasa cuando ese reloj marca la medianoche?" -preguntó Jeremy

"Si Kev, nos vas a matar" -dijo Gavin aún con su tono calmado y se levanta- "¿Alguien me acompaña a mi auto? Una paloma se atoró en el escape"

"Después Gavin tenemos que idear el plan de ataque"

"Bueno, iré por otra bebida" -se fue

"Ay ese Gavin" -dijo Zeke- "¿Qué planeas Rodney? Ese conejo ahora tiene poderes y ninguno de nosotros tiene conocimientos de las artes satánicas"

"No, pero es todo lo que se me ocurre" -dijo Kevin- "pero recuerden, lo hacemos por el hermano de Fritz, por sus amigos y por él, por mi hermana, sus amigos, todos los que murieron en sus garras"

"Rodney tiene razón, ¡LE DARÉ A ESE CONEJITO UNA BUENA TUNDA!" -gritó el Loco Steve poniéndose de pie

"Hay que estar bien preparados para esta noche, esta es la noche, la noche donde se decide todo, la batalla final, el todo o nada, el vivir o morir, EL GANAR O PERDER" -exclamó Kevin- "... y quiero que sepan que fue un gran honor haber peleado con ustedes, ustedes sí saben trabajar en equipo nunca dejan sólo a su líder cuando los necesita, ojalá Fazbear's Pizza hubiera sido así, ustedes si están cuando 1 los necesita" -Kevin después de eso puso la mano abierta dedos juntos al frente a unos centímetros de la mesa

Los demás hicieron los mismo 1 por 1: 1ro el Loco Steve, luego Zeke, Clay, Mike y Jeremy; intercambiaron miradas y elevaron las manos gritando "equipo".

"¡Somos guerreros, somos fuertes, somos estadounidenses, somos guardias de seguridad y mientras estemos unidos… nada ni nadie nos hará frente!"

"¡SÍ!" -gritó el resto

En eso llega Gavin con un vaso de refresco y una paloma muerta en la mano.

Un sorbo después- "la tengo" -dijo

**-En la prisión**

Los presos estaban en su hora de almuerzo, ya después saldrían para hacer afuera lo que quieran, mientras no perturben la paz. Fritz estaba con Doc almorzando.

"De verdad gracias por hacerme compañía, no tengo muchos amigos aquí, de hecho tú y otros 3 son mis únicos amigos"

"No hay de qué, en la escuela casi nadie hablaba conmigo, mis únicos amigos eran un chico llamado Jeremy y una chica llamada Adry, éramos la banda de las máscaras, nos poníamos máscaras para hacer travesuras, luego se nos unió un chico llamado Tyler, pero después de un accidente ocurrido en el 83 Adry se mudó lejos, Tyler murió y Jeremy y yo nos hicimos amigos del hermano menor de Tyler, Mike y dejamos de usar máscaras, salvo una vez para defendernos pero luego de eso paramos"

"Somos prácticamente iguales, yo vengo de México, de Acapulco, nací ahí e inicié la prepa aquí en California, mi papá era mexicano mi mamá estadounidense, se divorciaron y mi mamá me llevó a California con ella, ya sabrás lo difícil de ser estudiante en una nueva escuela de un nuevo país"

"Si me lo imagino"

"Luego cuando ya tienes una vida normal ocurre una explosión y vienen en mi contra y de 4 amigos que vinieron a visitarme por ser todos de México"

"¿Y eso?"

"Qué te digo, sólo porque ahí hay tiroteos y una que otra explosión creen que es el Afganistan del continente americano"

"No pues que racistas, sobre todo los de esta cárcel"

"No, antes yo estaba en otra prisión: Alcatraz. Pero me transfirieron aquí" -explicó- "Ibáñez es algo blando conmigo, me entiende ambos somos de México"

"Bueno entonces me disculpo"

"Tranquilo él no está aquí"

"... Sólo temo que el verdadero asesino vuelva esta noche"

"¿Por?"

"Esta noche es el estreno de la nueva película y el asesino estará ahí, sólo espero que mi equipo se las pueda arreglar sin mí, 1 de ellos sabe manejar mejor la situación que yo" -dijo refiriéndose a Kevin

"Ay amigo, hasta donde yo sé mañana te llevarán a juicio, pero no te confíes, yo también fui inculpado, dije toda la verdad y nadie me creyó"

"Pero necesito salir hoy"

"Lo siento amigo"

"... Ach olvidé mi bebida, ya vengo" -se levantó y se alejó con su bandeja

Fritz llegó a la barra y le dieron su vaso de agua, iba en camino de regreso con Doc, 2 criminales lo vieron acercarse y rieron a lo bajo.

"Oye… mira esto" -susurró 1 de ellos

Cuando Fritz iba a 1m de ellos el tipo puso el pie en su camino haciéndole zancadilla.

"¡WOA!" -tropezó, pero antes de caer lanzó su bandeja

Ellos 2 rieron, pero la risa paró cuando vieron dónde cayó: en la ropa de Mazo. Mazo se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia ellos.

"¿Quién fue?" -preguntó (su voz es la de Bludge, el preso que se hace amigo de Josh en Drake y Josh Feliz Navidad y que al final da regalos a todos disfrazado de Santa Claus)

Ambos señalaron a Fritz que yacía en el suelo.

**-5PM**

Fritz fue lanzado, él y Mazo estaban rodeados por todos los de la prisión mientras peleaban, bueno Mazo peleaba y Fritz recibía una golpiza. Pero eso no pasó de desapercibido por los guardias.

"Trae al capitán" -ordenó 1 de los guardias y el otro se fue a hacer lo que pidió

Mientras Fritz era levantado por Mazo y le dio un cabezazo en la cara volviéndolo a tirar.

"¡Levántate!" -lo levantó y volvió a golpearlo- "¡Vamos me estoy aburriendo!"

Fritz a duras penas se levantó.

"¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con John "el Mazo" Rogan!" -lanzó un volado que Fritz detuvo poniendo el brazo en su camino

Fritz después de evitar el golpe le dio un golpe rento en la cara justo en la punta de la nariz haciéndolo retroceder, todos suspiraron de sorpresa, después dio un golpe de martillo directo a su sien haciendo que agachara la cabeza, luego aprovechando eso con el brazo con la que detuvo el volado le conectó un uppercut abajo de la barbilla desorientándolo y arremetió con una patada de empeine que llegó a su rostro que lo hizo girar una vuelta y caer al suelo.

"¡Punto!" -exclamó Fritz y todos lo ovacionaron- "¡Todo el mundo, desde los culpables… a los inculpados! ¡A partir de ahora él no volverá a causar terror a nadie, les prometo… que su tiranía ha terminado, LO PROCLAMO, no molestará a ninguno que esté aquí presente, le di su lección y él ya la aprendió y ya no será una amenaza y…!"

Se dio la vuelta y con una mirada de miedo en las caras de todos lo vieron poniéndose de pie.

"¡... Y se está levantando!" -ya de pie puso la mirada en Fritz, y no se veía nada contento- "¡Y estoy en problemas!"

Mazo se lanzó a atacar, pero Fritz se hizo a un lado evitando el golpe.

"¡Quédate quieto rojito!" -lo llamó rojito por su cabello pelirrojo

"¡¿No te enseñaron a no golpear a un hombre con lentes?!" -preguntó Fritz evadiendo los golpes

"¡No, me enseñaron a no tener piedad con nadie, que en este mundo es matar o morir, que el más fuerte sobrevive!" -le dio un derechazo que lo hizo retroceder y chocar contra unas cajas de madera- "¡Jajajajajajaja!" -mientras reía extendió los brazos y volteó para ver a todos- "¡Esto será más fácil de lo que creí!"

Todos lo ovacionaban, otros abucheaban a Fritz y le lanzaban cosas, él al final con esfuerzo se reincorporó, por suerte para él el armazón de sus lentes era titanio y los cristales irrompibles.

"¡Hey Mazo!" -dijo Fritz poniéndose en guardia y Mazo voltea a verlo sorprendido al igual que todos- "No he oído la campana" -dijo imitando a Rocky Balboa

Mazo se regresó con él- "terminemos con esto entonces" -se puso en guardia

"Un round más, vamos"

"Tengo un round más… y voy a noquearte esta vez… te dejaré bien roto"

"Solo un round"

"Vamos… ¡Pelea!"

Fritz lanzó un golpe recto dándole a Mazo y aturdiéndolo unos segundos, Mazo se recuperó e iba a atacar pero Fritz le metió un codazo en la cara y un uppercut que lo hicieron retroceder y chocar con 2 presos, Mazo después del golpe empezó a reír.

"¡No inventes, este viejito sabe pelear, eh!" -los presos que lo sujetaban lo empujaron devuelta a la pelea

Ambos no se quitaban la vista del otro.

"¡Déjalo sin dientes!" -gritó 1 de los presos

Mazo avanzó a atacar.

"¿Te gusta esto?" -Fritz lanzó una patada de frente

Mazo evitó el ataque y atrapó Fritz en una llave de candado al cuello, Fritz luchó un poco y se liberó golpeando a Mazo en el abdomen, Mazo retrocedió con las manos donde Fritz lo golpeó y el último mencionado se reincorporó. Se lanzó para darle un derechazo pero Mazo fue más rápido, él le dio un derechazo haciendo retroceder a Fritz.

"¡Mazo, mata a ese rojito!" -gritó un preso

"¡Esto se pone divertido!" -gritó otro

Fritz lanzó un golpe que Mazo iba a atrapar pero logró darle en la zona izquierda de las costillas empujándolo a los presos que lo empujaron de vuelta a la pelea; Fritz lanzó un golpe recto pero Mazo lo atrapó y lo sometió por la muñeca y el hombro agachándolo.

"¡A ver cómo sales de esta!"

Fritz se soltó y estando de espaldas a su oponente se dio la vuelta con fuerza para golpearlo con el brazo pero Mazo se agachó a tiempo y aún agachado lo abrazó con fuerza de la cintura, Fritz para liberarse lo golpeó en el cráneo logrando soltar el agarre y luego lo golpeó en la sien para que retrocediera. 2 presos tras de Fritz lo empujaron.

"¡Ven por mí!" -gritó Fritz

"¡Tú lo empezaste, pero yo voy a acabarlo!" -Fritz se lanzó pero Mazo lo atrapó- "¿Qué tal esto?" -lo empujó a los presos quienes lo atraparon

"Ah… ¡Suéltenme imbéciles!" -Fritz intentaba soltarse

"¡No lo suelten!" -ordenó Mazo mientras le dio un gancho izquierdo en el abdomen

Fritz levantó las piernas de un salto- "¡Tenlo de vuelta! -con las 2 le dio una patada de canguro en la cara tirándolo al suelo

Fritz luego le dio un codazo al que lo retenía soltando el agarre pero otro atrapó a Fritz y lo empujó hacia Mazo.

"¡Pelea como hombre!" -Mazo lo golpeó tan fuerte que Fritz casi cae, pero evitó caer quedando en 4

"¡Ok, tú lo pediste!" -Fritz le dio una patada de Frente en el abdomen e iba a rematar con un volado pero Mazo lo atrapó.

"¡Toma esto idiota!" -gritó y le dio un volado en una mejilla y luego en la otra con la misma mano empujándolo con Doc

"¡Vamos Fritz puedes hacerlo!" -lo empujó con Mazo y Fritz le dio un golpe de frente, luego de atrás y un volado

"Ya eres mío" -lanzó otro golpe

"¡Ja!" -Mazo evadió y goleó

"¡Sí Mazo!" -gritó otro preso

Mazo atacó pero Fritz evadió y fue golpeando a su rival en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, Mazo lo hizo a un lado con un golpe y se quedaron viendo.

"¡Acaba con él!"

Siguieron peleando, Mazo remató empujando a Fritz, Fritz lo empujó de una patada, los presos lo empujaron a la batalla.

"Gracias amigos" -dijo Mazo

Fritz siguió atacando a Mazo pero este lo agarró y lo estrelló contra un mástil.

"¡Esto es por meterte conmigo viejito!" -lo estaba ahorcando con la muñeca

Fritz tomó su cabeza y la estrelló con el mástil soltando el agarre y Fritz lo empujó con un golpe de frente en la cara. Mazo se tocó la nariz viendo sangre.

"Jaja, ahora si rojito, ¡Te vas a arrepentir!"

"¡Dale una golpiza!"

La pelea siguió, Mazo daba golpes que luego Fritz devolvía, en una de esas Fritz lanzó un volado pero Mazo se agachó y abrazando las piernas de Fritz lo tiró al suelo.

"¡Viejo buscaproblemas!" -ahora lo tenía sujeto de la cara- "¡Te voy a cerrar la boca rojito!"

Fritz en eso golpeó su sien soltando el agarre y con fuerza cambió de lugar con Mazo.

"¡Mi turno grandote!" -Fritz arriba de Mazo lo golpeaba sin parar con las 2 manos, Mazo tenía la guardia arriba y se protegía como sea

"No inventen lo está haciendo pedazos" -dijo un preso sorprendido como todos

Fritz seguía dando golpes, Mazo mantenía la guardia como podía, pero es difícil si te lanzan varias bombas, después de 10 golpes logró atravesar la defensa golpeándolo en la cara.

"¡Está acabando con él!"

Pero Mazo no es de los que rinden fácil, le dio un rodillazo en la panza y lo atrapó del cuello en una llave de tijera.

"¡Oh su llave de tijera, ya se había tardado!"

Doc estaba confundido- "yo jamás he visto eso, ¿Qué planea?" -preguntó Doc

El preso volteó a verlo- "espera a que su oponente se quede sin oxígeno, ahí se rinde, entonces Mazo lo suelta y lo noquea con una patada en su sien" -le explicó a Doc

Doc se preocupó después de eso, Fritz es su amigo.

"¡Jaja, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora rojito?!" -preguntó Mazo en forma maliciosa teniendo a Fritz en el suelo

Fritz empezaba a perder la consciencia.

"¡Solo di que te rindes o golpea el piso con la palma!"

Fritz ya no soportaba, todo estaba borroso, apenas veía a los otros presos quienes miraban incapaces de hacer algo, unos porque tenían de Mazo, y otros porque no les importaba que muriera, pero…

"Ten fuerza Fritz" -oyó palabras que su hermano le había dicho en el pasado- "tu verdadero poder está dentro de ti, ya no lo reprimas, déjalo fluir"

Fritz en respuesta de esas palabras cerró fuerte los ojos, con ambas manos separó un poco las piernas de Mazo recuperando el aliento y con fuerza se puso de pie.

"¡Que locura se defiende!" -gritó un preso

Mazo se puso de pie, Fritz empezaba a golpearlo con fuerza en la zona del bazo, cosa que afectaba a Mazo y mucho.

"¿Qué es ese viejo? ¿Biónico?"

Fritz empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza como boxeador.

"¡Arráncale la cabeza!" -gritó Doc

Fritz no paraba, lo golpeaba en cada sien, conectaba derechazos, ahora izquierdazos, no dejaba al Mazo defenderse, ahora los presos animaban a Fritz.

"¡Bien Rojo, vamos Rojo!"

"¡Tú puedes!" -gritó Doc

Fritz conectaba izquierdazos rápidos.

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!" -gritó Ibáñez llegando y entrando por la multitud con 3 policías

"¡HYYYAA!" -Fritz soltó un derechazo mortal, el Mazo giró por el golpe y cayó noqueado

Fritz bajó la guardia y los guardias lo atrapan. Ibáñez fue a checar al Mazo.

"... Está noqueado, pero está vivo" -se puso de pie y señaló a Fritz- "tú y tu noqueado amigo se ganaron 1 semana sin recreo, ¡Ahora todos a sus celdas se acabó el espectáculo!"

Todos quejándose se regresaron a sus celdas. Fritz era llevado a rastras a su celda.

"Debo darte un mérito rojo, nunca nadie antes venció al Mazo en una batalla" -dijo 1 de los guardias

Lo metieron a su celda y la cerraron con candado. Cuando los guardias se fueron los presos ovacionaron a Fritz.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Doc dejó de pintar y fue con él.

"Acabas de derrotar al Mazo, nadie nunca había hecho eso antes, todos te admiran ahora"

"¿Enserio? Vaya, eso no era antes cuando iba a la escuela"

"Son tiempos nuevos Fritz, hay que avanzar, el pasado es un obstáculo donde debes decidir si quedarse o saltarlo y continuar el corriendo hacia el futuro"

"¿Y esa metáfora?"

"Me la dijo mi madre"

"Pues inspira"

**-En el cine**

Todos en el cine estaban preparándose para el gran estreno de la que sería la película del año: barrían y trapeaban el suelo, limpiaban los baños, recogían los restos de palomitas, dulces y helado de las salas y limpiaban las manchas de refresco. Star los dirigía.

"¡Rápido, faltan 7hrs para el gran estreno todo debe estar listo!"

"Sr. Star ya preparamos los productos promocionales cubetas, vasos, conos, llaveros, etc…" -dijo un empleado

"Bien, ¿Y ya recibimos las películas?"

"Aún no señor pero estamos pendientes de la entrega"

En eso llega un hombre con uniforme de UPS (United Parcel Service).

"¡Una entrega para Patrick Star!"

Star oyó su nombre y voltea a ver al mensajero, se acercó quedando frente a él.

"Soy Patrick Star"

"Una entrega para usted, de Universal Studios"

"¡Las películas! Lo recibiré"

El mensajero de UPS mostró una tableta con un pisapapeles.

"Firme aquí de recibido"

Star tomó la pluma y firmó el envío.

"Bien se firmó, conserve la copia rosa, la azul es mía" -le dio la hoja rosa y guardó la azul- "¡Traigan el paquete!" -gritó

Otro mensajero llevaba cargando una caja y la dejó en el suelo.

"Listo, ahora antes de irnos le preguntaré, ¿Está usted satisfecho con el servicio rápido de mensajería UPS?"

"¿Tiene que decir eso a todos los que les envía algo?"

"Si quiero que me paguen, si"

"Bien entonces estoy satisfecho" -dijo Star

Los 2 mensajeros se fueron. Star tomó su llavero que tenía una navaja, sacó la hoja y cortó la cinta abriendo la caja que dentro tenía varios rollos de película.

"¡Gavin!" -lo llamó y Gavin apareció segundos después- "dale esto a los proyeccionistas y que se preparen"

Gavin tomó la caja y se fue a buscar a los proyeccionistas, de ellos encontró al loco Steve.

"Hey Steve, toma" -le da un rollo- "va a la sala 1 y Star dice que te prepares"

Star vigilaba a sus empleados pero le llamó la atención ver a Zeke y Clay poner cadenas en SpringTrap.

"¡Hey Potter, Barton!" -se acercó a ambos- "¿Se puede saber por qué hacen eso?"

Ambos se miraron y luego al jefe- "¡Precaución!" -dijeron al unísono

Star le apareció un signo de interrogación- "... ¿Precaución?" -preguntó

"Si, 1 nunca sabe lo que podría pasar" -dijo Clay- "podrían…" -buscaba una mentira convincente- "... robarlo"

"¿Qué ladrón querría robar un robot feo que ya ni funciona?"

"... ¡Los carroñeros!" -dijeron los 2

"¿Carroñeros?"

"Si, es un robot viejo y sus piezas están intactas, valdrían una fortuna vender las piezas por partes"

Star los veía con una mirada de sospecha, los 2 estaban sudando nerviosos rezando porque se la creyera.

"... Ah bien, prosigan" -se la creyó

Ambos suspiraron.

"Sí señor" -dijo Clay- "ah por cierto, ¿Cómo está su prometida?"

Star bajó la mirada con seriedad- "ñe, terminamos" -dijo

"¿Y eso?"

"Pues me dijo que soy un viejo gruñón y egoísta ¿Pueden creerlo?"

Ambos se miraron y luego a su jefe.

"¡Noooo!" -dijeron con sarcasmo

Star se puso serio- "pues para que vean que no, y sigan trabajando que para eso les pago" -se fue

Ambos amigos siguieron con el trabajo terminaron, lo encadenaron de pies, muñecas, hombros y cintura.

"Ahora sí, a ver cochino conejo queremos ver cómo te liberas" -dijo Zeke y ambos se dan el puño

**-7PM**

Fritz hacía lagartijas en el suelo, mientras Doc mataba el tiempo pintando otro retrato.

"¿De qué es tu obra de ahora?" -preguntó Fritz parando el ejercicio

"Termino el retrato de Ibáñez"

"¿Qué te falta?"

"Los últimos detalles"

Oyeron la entrada de las celdas abrirse, los presos se asomaron y vieron entrar a Ibáñez con 2 guardias.

"¡Atención hora de la revisión semanal!"

Los presos se quejaron.

"¿Revisión semanal?" -preguntó Fritz confundido

"Cada semana Ibáñez y 2 de sus gorilas revisan las celdas para cerciorarse que nadie tenga algo de contrabando o alguna ruta de escape invadiendo nuestra privacidad" -le explicó Doc

Ibáñez abrió la 1ra celda.

"No encontrarás nada" -dijo el preso

"Eso lo veremos, registren"

Los guardias empezaron a registrar, 1ro checaron la cama, bajo el somier, bajo el colchón, bajo las sábanas, dentro de la almohada, examinaron los barrotes de las ventanas y de la celda, el espejo, el lavabo, el inodoro y luego a él.

"Está limpio" -dijo 1 de los guardias

"Te dije" -dijo el preso

"Si lo hiciste, mis disculpas" -dijo sonando frío y se salen

Fritz veía eso.

"Nosotros no tenemos nada, ¿Verdad?" -preguntó a Doc

"No, sólo mis pinturas pero las deja pasar" -las saca todas- "tiene que verlas todas, mejor que le muestres porque si le escondes algo te va mal" -esconde la de Ibáñez- "pero esta no la puede ver"

"¿Por?"

"Porque no la he terminado y no sé cómo reaccione si ve un retrato que hice de él sin su permiso"

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" -lo oyeron gritar y se asomaron para ver lo mejor posible

Ibáñez tenía en la mano una baraja de naipes y una hoja de papel.

"Son naipes, para jugar con los compañeros" -se excusó el preso, su compañero asintió

"Si, pero con mi propia experiencia están recubiertas de nitro celulosa, un plástico reactivo que combinado con agua produce un ácido nítrico altamente volátil"

Los presos que oyeron les salió un signo de interrogación por no entender.

Ibáñez notó las expresiones de confusión y rodó los ojos- "en palabras más simples, podrían convertir un simple mazo de cartas en una bomba" -explicó

"Oye que nos veas con cartas no quiere decir que haremos una bomba" -dijo el compañero

"¿Me lo juran?" -preguntó y asintieron- "¿Y cómo explican esta hoja de papel que dice "materiales para fabricar una bomba de poker"? Digan"

Ambos ya se les cayó el teatrito.

"Felicidades, se ganaron 1 semana de ayuno" -dijo y salió con sus compañeros

Fueron 10 los que revisó antes de llegar con Fritz y Doc, de esos 10 sólo 3 estuvieron limpios, los demás o tenían contrabando o herramientas para escapar, 1 tenía un túnel sin terminar bajo su cama.

"Dominic Fowler, ¿Cómo te va con tu compañero?" -preguntó con burla en su tono

"Bien no me quejo" -dijo algo serio

"Tienen tanto en común, ambos son peligrosos" -ambos fruncieron algo el ceño- "y se hacen pasar por inocentes, registren"

Los guardias entraron a la celda y vieron las pinturas.

"¿Pintando otra vez? ¿Sólo eso haces con las lonas que te dan?"

"Me gusta pintar"

Revisaron los 2 colchones de la litera, bajo el somier, las pinturas, el lavabo, el inodoro, las rejas, el espejo.

"Parece que no hay nada, pero para estar seguros, abran piernas y extiendan brazos" -ordenó un guardia

Ambos agachan la mirada, niegan con la cabeza y lo hacen.

"Bien quieren cooperar, eso facilita el trabajo" -dijo el otro y los checan

Checaron cada centímetro y nada.

"Están limpios cap"

"Bien Doc parece que te salvaste por otra semana, y tú Fritz… muy bien para tu 1er día" -se van

"Bien, eso estuvo cerca, por poco creí que la vería" -va sacando la lona, pero…

"Ah olvidé decirles que…" -Ibañez apareció y vio eso- "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Doc estaba nervioso- "aaaahhhhh, una lona, voy a pintar" -dijo

"... Tiene pintura" -señaló

"Si, es que ya empecé"

"¿Puedo verla?"

"... Aaahhhh, yo…"

"Mira, si me dices la verdad y que no es lo que yo creo, entonces... no tienes nada que temer" -dijo sonando amistoso en las últimas 5 palabras

Doc estaba muy nervioso, pero al final sacó la lona de su ropa y se la dio. Ibáñez tomó la lona, la desdobló y vio la pintura que era de él.

"Tú… ¿Pintaste mi retrato?" -dijo sonando frío

"Aahhh yo… pues tal vez o… tal vez no"

"¿Por qué la escondiste de mi?"

"Bueno, yo… ¿Qué opinas?"

Daniel volteó a verlo con una mirada de miedo. Todos esperaban que dijera o hiciera algo, y al final lo hizo: una sonrisa.

"Me gusta"

Al oír eso todos se sorprendieron- "¿Te gusta?" -preguntó Doc

"Si, me veo bien, jeje no tenías que ocultarlo, si lo conservaré"

Doc no tomó muy bien oír eso.

"¿Conservarlo? No, no puedes"

Daniel volteó a verlo- "¿Y por qué no?" -preguntó

"No está terminada y…" -lo interrumpió

"Pues termínala" -se la aventó

"No, mi arte es sólo mío, y no se vende ni se regala menos a ti" -dijo sonando decidido

Ibáñez no decía nada, tenía una cara de "conque esas tenemos".

"Bien… entonces…" -le quitó la lona- "si no quieres compartir tus talentos entonces no lo hagas, llévense las demás"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Los 2 guardias tomaron todos los pedazos de lona.

"¡No, no se las llevarán!" -intentó detenerlos pero Ibáñez de su cinturón sacó un cuchillo militar y se lo puso en el cuello asustándolo

"... Quemen las lonas" -les dijo a sus compañeros y voltea a ver a Doc- "y tú, te olvidas de la pintura" -guardó el cuchillo

"¡¿Olvidar la pintura?! ¡No puedo es lo único que me impide el suicidio!"

"Pues busca otro pasatiempo amigo" -se alejaba con sus guardias

Doc estaba jadeando del estrés, Fritz puso su mano en su hombro.

"Doc"

Pero Doc corrió y le quitó el cuchillo a Daniel.

"¡Hey!"

"¡Si no puedo pintar, NO TIENE SENTIDO TENER ESTAS COSAS!" -alzó su mano moviendo los dedos

"¡Doc no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir!" -exclamó Fritz intentando animarlo

Doc puso la mano en la pared y encajó el cuchillo en sus dedos.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH!" -eso asustó a su compañero y a la ley

Gritaba tan fuerte, pero le importaba poco, siguió hasta que se cortó 4 de sus dedos. Pero sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo hasta que se desmayó; había sido Daniel quien usó un taser.

"Cautericen las cortadas, y llévenselo a él y sus dedos"

Los guardias tomaron a Doc y levantaron sus dedos.

"¡¿Hey a dónde se lo llevan?!" -preguntó Fritz preocupado por el arranque de locura de su amigo

"¿A dónde son llevados los criminales que se vuelven locos?" -preguntó Daniel- "será llevado a un hospital para delincuentes psicóticos"

"Oye no hubiera pasado ese arranque de Doc si no le hubieras quitado el derecho a pintar"

"Eso no debería importarte Smith"

"Me importa porque Dominic es mi amigo y lo que hiciste fue injusto"

Ibáñez lo miraba serio- "no dejes que mi expresión relajada te engañe SMITH" -gritó lo último asustando un poco a Fritz- "¡No me provoques o te haré la vida un infierno!" -se estaba yendo

Fritz negó con la cabeza- "Doc tenía razón" -lo veía irse- "¡Eres un corrupto!"

Daniel se detuvo en seco al oír eso, y los presos se paralizaron. Él se dio la vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Cómo me dijiste pelirrojo?"

"Amenazas a un pobre inocente, le quitas lo que ama, haces que se lastime y parece no importarte"

"¡Los criminales no me importan todos deben ser castigados!" -lo empujó- "¡Y no le digas inocente porque no lo es!"

"¡Cuando digas que la burra es parda es porque tienes los pelos en la mano!"

"¡¿Y eso qué significa?!"

"¡Significa que no puedes afirmar nada sin pruebas!"

"¡Puedo porque soy el capitán!"

"¡Si 1 corrupto!"

"... Dime corrupto una vez más, y desearás no haberlo hecho" -le advirtió

"... CORRUPTO"

Todos los presos oían impresionados como Fritz se hacía el valiente.

"... De acuerdo, si eso quieres" -ve a sus guardias- "¡Sujétenlo!"

Ellos tiraron las lonas y lo sujetan. Daniel sacó de su cinturón un llavero con un botón, el botón abrió todas las celdas.

"¡Fórmense todos!"

Fritz sabía lo que iba a pasar: haría que todos lo golpeen. Todos se formaron.

"Ahora sabrás lo que es retarme Smith" -ve a los presos- "¡Saben qué hacer, y saben qué haré si no lo hacen!"

Si sabían, él mataría a Anciano si no lo hacían.

"¡Ahora ¿Qué esperan?! ¡Golpeen al bas***do!"

Todos los presos intercambiaron miradas.

"A ver, ¿Dijiste que golpeemos al bas***do?" -preguntó 1 de ellos

"Si, ahora"

Todos intercambiaron miradas con sonrisas maliciosas, Fritz estaba nervioso.

"Bien, entonces hagámoslo"

Y después de decir eso, el preso golpeó… a Daniel.

"¡Capitán!" -los guardias soltaron a Fritz para auxiliarlo pero 2 presos los apresaron

Ibáñez iba a levantarse pero los presos empezaron a golpearlo.

"¡Auch déjenme, déjenme!" -Ibáñez intentaba protegerse de los golpes pero eran tantos que daban golpes y patadas

"¡Esto es por todos los años de maltratos maldito bas***do!" -gritó 1 de los presos que lo pateaba

Fritz veía cómo Daniel era golpeado por todos los presos, ni hizo nada por 10seg hasta que intervino.

"¡Oigan alto!" -intervino

Se adentró entre la multitud y sacó a Ibáñez de ahí.

"¡Déjenlo tranquilo!" -lo puso atrás de él

"¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡Te recuerdo lo que quiso que te hiciéramos!"

"¡Lo hubiera soportado! He soportado cosas peores cuando era guardia de seguridad en los 80 y cuando serví en el ejército"

"Ese maldito nos hizo pasar un infierno desde que nos trajeron a esta prisión" -dijo otro preso

"Pero lastimarlo no les hará sentir mejor, sólo se rebajarían a su nivel, y empezaría a ser más perverso con ustedes"

"No si lo matamos"

"Matarlo sería peor, solo traerían a otro capitán que será peor con ustedes, o los matarían a todos ustedes, ustedes son mejores que esto"

Los presos lo pensaron y se detuvieron.

"Bien lo dejaremos tranquilo"

Fritz volteó a ver al capitán- "ya no te harán nada" -dijo para calmarlo

"No necesito tu caridad" -lo empujó apenas manteniéndose de pie- "ustedes 2 llevenme con mi doctor" -ordenó a sus guardias

1 de ellos lo auxilió y se lo fue llevando.

"¿Cuál es su problema? Pudo decir gracias al menos" -preguntó Fritz al otro guardia

"No es su culpa, tuvo una infancia que lo marcó de por vida" -dijo el guardia- "su madre era una estudiante con aspiración de ser la mujer abogada más joven de su época, derecha y justa protegiendo a los inocentes, su padre no podía estar las orgulloso, pero todo cambió cuando fue invitada a una fiesta que hizo su prima, donde un chico amablemente le invitó un trago, ella despertó desnuda en la cama de su prima, ya te imaginarás"

"... Si me imagino"

"Su padre encontró al chico y como era mayor de edad lo obligó a casarse con su hija que embarazó a los 17 y como estaba embargo la corrieron de su escuela así que también lo obligó a trabajar" -contaba- "pero el hombre era malo con los 2, ella no decía nada a su padre porque él la amenazó con matar al niño si iba con el chisme, ella tenía miedo así que no hacía nada, sólo se dejaba agredir y dejaba que agrediera a su pequeño, el pequeño veía cómo su madre iba perdiendo su vitalidad de antes con toda esa injusticia, él intentó defenderla pero él le empiezo a dar con todo, su madre al ver eso por 1ra vez sintió su vitalidad golpearla y fue con él dispuesta a proteger a su hijo, pelearon, el capitán asustado llamó a su abuelo, logró llegar pero fue tarde: había asesinado a su mamá de una manera muy desgarradora frente a sus ojos" -Fritz mostró la mirada que él esperaba- "él fue arrestado y condenado a la silla eléctrica, como era su único familiar su abuelo le dio techo, el capitán quedó traumado desde ese día, se aisló de su vida, dejó de ver a sus amigos, la niña que le gustaba ya no estaba en su corazón, abandonó su sueño de ser artista, desde entonces lo único que pasa por su mente es castigar a toda la gente mala no importa qué crimen haya hecho"

"... Pobre" -dijo Fritz empezando a sentirse mal por él

"Si, ¡A sus celdas ya por favor!"

Todos los presos volvieron a sus celdas y el guardia cerró todas las celdas con seguro.

Fritz apoyó sus manos en las rejas y juego la frente- "ay Doc, pobre Doc" -decía

"¡Fritz amigo!" -lo llamó 1 de los presos- "¡No te rindas!"

"¡Si, te apoyamos!"

"¡Coraje amigo, coraje!"

**-11PM**

Era la hora de cenar, varios de los presos omitieron la cena así que el comedor estaba apenas lleno. Fritz estaba sentado junto a 2 presos pero no tenía comida.

"No te sientas mal por Dominic amigo, estará mejor a donde lo enviaron"

"Doc no está loco, ese Ibáñez fue injusto con él" -dijo Fritz

"Así es la vida amigo, no es nada justa"

Los 2 oyeron unos pasos y al alzar la mirada se asustaron; Fritz hizo lo mismo y vio al Mazo mirándolo con ojos de asesino, Fritz esperaba que hiciera algo, al final lo hizo, puso una cara más calmada y puso otra bandeja frente a Fritz.

"Necesitas comer aquí rojo" -dijo él sentándose enfrente

Eso confundió por mucho q Fritz y a sus 2 compañeros.

"¿No lo vas a matar?"

"... No"

"¿Y eso?"

"Bueno en 1ra si lo hago me matan los azules, en 2da… te felicito rojo, no todos pueden vencerme en una pelea, eso es digno" -parece que las palabras de Jackie Chan si son ciertas: pelea duro, gana respeto, para que te dejen en paz- "sobrevivirás"

Fritz puso los brazos cruzados en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en estos.

"Pero yo no quiero sobrevivir, quiero mi vida"

"Pues acostumbrate rojo, una vez que entras no sales a menos que te den por loco o por muerto" -dijo el Mazo

"Todo esto por culpa del verdadero asesino de mi hermano, este fue su plan desde el principio, inculparme para estar aquí y que él esté en el cine donde trabajaba para poder tener a mis sobrinos, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, y no es la 1ra vez que lo hace, en el 87 hizo lo mismo con su propio hermano después de matar a 5 niños en Fazbear's Pizza" -golpeó la mesa- "¡Te maldigo Vincent Schmidt!"

Los 3 presos junto a él y los que oyeron se sorprendieron al oír ese nombre.

"Espera, ¿Dijiste Vincent Schmidt?"

"¿Vincent Schmidt el "Purple Guy" que mata niños?"

Ahora el sorprendido era Fritz, por el simple hecho de que sepan su nombre, su apodo y lo que hizo en el 87.

"¿Ustedes cómo saben eso?" -preguntó

Los 3 intercambiaron miradas pensando si decirle o no, al final los 3 asintieron, Mazo se dio la vuelta y señaló a una mesa alejada de la suya.

"Anciano" -dijo señalando la mesa

"Él te dirá todo" -dijo otro

Fritz algo confundido e inseguro se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la mesa de Anciano.

"¿Tú eres Anciano?"

"... Si soy yo" -dijo sin verlo (su voz es la del payaso Risas en Toy Story 3 cuando cuenta la historia de Lotso)- "oí tu rabieta"

"... ¿Entonces tú…?" -lo interrumpió

"Si, si yo conocí a Vincent, ambos nos conocíamos de pies a cabeza, cada defecto y virtud" -dijo Anciano

Fritz se sorprendió- "¿Eran mejores amigos? ¿Socios?" -preguntó

"Si éramos socios, pero amigos no" -dijo- "él era mi hermano"

Al oír esa última palabra Fritz alzó la cabeza hacia el frente y puso una mirada de sorpresa, luego volteó a verlo.

"¿Zack?"

Ahora fue Anciano el que alzó la cabeza hacia el frente.

"¿Zackary Schmidt?"

Anciano se puso de pie y volteó a verlo, va visto a la cara era parecido a Christopher Lloyd cuando estuvo en la May 2015 Phoenix Comicon (su foto de Wikipedia), era Zack Schmidt "Pink Guy", quien fue enviado a la cárcel por un crimen que él no hizo.

"Nadie me ha llamado por mi nombre desde hace 30 años" -dijo Zack- "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Porque trabajábamos juntos, en Fazbear's Pizza, yo era el conserje, ¿Me recuerdas? Fritz Smith"

"... Fritz Smith, si te recuerdo, jaja mírate estás feo, los años te cayeron mal"

Fritz puso la mirada que puso Po cuando Shifu le dijo que el día que lo eligieron Guerrero Dragón fue el peor día de su vida (Kung Fu Panda 2).

"Mira quien lo dice"

"Si lo sé, me veo en mis últimas, pero aún estoy lleno de vida"

"Debí suponerlo, que tú eras el Anciano, ¿Cómo pudiste mantenerte cuerdo por casi 40 años?"

"35, pues tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad"

"Pero eso no basta para no querer quitarte la vida"

"¿Quién dice que no?"

"Volviendo al punto, Vincent"

Zack volvió a su expresión fría.

"Si, toma asiento"

Ambos se sientan frente a la mesa.

"Vincent es mi hermano mayor ya deberías saberlo"

"Si, lo sé, oye él se veía tan buena gente, ¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"No es su culpa, si supieras por todo lo que pasó desde su nacimiento"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Verás nuestra madre estaba enamorada de 1 de sus compañeros de la escuela, Víctor Schmidt mi papá, pero… no era el papá de Vincent"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Verás cuando se casaron, el hermano de papá, el tío Brad quien también gustaba de mamá se rindió después de eso, pero quiso dar un último golpe antes de eso, la drogó y le hizo cosas innombrables"

"Amigo estamos entre puro preso solo di que la violó"

"Como sea, terminó embarazada después de eso, quiso abortar pero mi padre dijo que no culpara al bebé por eso, ella quiso que almenos se hiciera justicia, así que papá lo denunció a la policía, pero lo declararon inocente, cuando Vincent nació mi mamá vio lo parecido que era a su padre, por eso desde que nació lo rechazó, apenas lo cuidaba, no lo alimentaba, ni bañaba ni cambiaba, quería matarlo lentamente, por eso papá después de eso se hizo responsable de él, aún sabiendo que no era suyo lo amó como tal, años después me tuvieron a mi, a mi mamá si me procuraba mientras era más mala con Vincent, hasta tal punto de gritarle sin importar qué hiciera, pegarle, dejarlo sin comer y hasta amenazarlo con agujas, y a veces no lo amenazaba sino que lo picaba o se las enterraba"

Fritz estaba que no lo creía, se supone que una madre debe amar a sus hijos.

"Nombre, con una mamá así no me sorprende que se volviera asesino"

"No, todo eso lo soportaba, pero era distante conmigo, yo intentaba ganarme su confianza, no era malo conmigo, pero no soportaba la idea de que mamá me tratara bien sólo a mi, pero con el paso del tiempo su mente se fue dañando volviéndolo loco y con deseos de hacer daño, cuando lo llevaron con una terapeuta mamá dijo que ya esperaba ver al niño en la cárcel, pero papá sabía que algo andaba mal, les dijeron que sufría de un trastorno mental, le recetaron una medicación especial que si pudo mantener su cabeza con calma, volvió a ser el de antes, pero cuando cumplió 15 mamá y papá se divorciaron: ella y él ahora eran más distantes, ella le ponía el cuerno con varios compañeros, él no lo sabía, en un momento que extrañaba el placer así que un compañero le recomendó a una joven prostituta (adivinen quién), no sabía lo que hacía pero lo hizo, mi madre los atrapó y se separaron, ella obtuvo la custodia completa y trató peor a mi hermano además de interrumpir la medicación, y eso causó que él asesinara a esa chica además de a una que lo molestaba en la escuela pero que gustaba de él (adivinen quién), tuve que hacer lo correcto, y denuncie a mi madre por maltrato, fue a la cárcel y nos fuimos a vivir con papá quien siguió la medicación de mi hermano, desde ese día fuimos más unidos, lo liberé, tuvimos la idea de inaugurar nuestro propio negocio, nos graduamos en robótica y decidimos abrir nuestro propio local de comida, hamburguesas, Candy's Burger and Fries"

"Si el local de hamburguesas"

"Hicimos diseños programables y adorables, Candy y Cindy los gatos, Burger la hamburguesa de Candy, Pengu el pingüino mesero, Chester el mono banjolista, Blank la atracción de dibujo, Rat el ratón cazatesoros y Puppet, sí Puppet fue nuestro diseño original, pero por un error de fabricación en lugar de sonreír tenía el ceño fruncido, pero Rat no estaba terminado, ni Blank, a Rat lo pusimos en la bodega temporalmente y a Blank inerte en la Kids Cove para que los niños dibujaran en él y Puppet… dio miedo así que la pusimos en su caja de música hasta que arreglaran el error, contratamos algo de personal, entre ellos a una joven llamada Mary (Mary Schmidt) para ser la guardia nocturna, y mi hermano se enamoró de ella, yo lo animé a invitarla, pero era tímido, con la semana de trabajo ella empezó a mostrarse… como nerviosa, como si viviera con un Fantasma, cada que le preguntamos cambiaba el tema, hasta que Vincent fue a visitarla en la noche vio que los robots la cazaban, me llamó y fuimos a ayudarla, por suerte como los hicimos nosotros supimos cómo apagarlos, resulta que esos celosos de Chuck E. Cheese intentaban sabotear nuestro negocio, pero Vincent al fin tuvo el valor de hablar con Mary y empezaron a salir, se hicieron novios y se casaron"

"Vaya bien por él"

"Si, y te diré, el amor de esa chica le quitó su instinto asesino así que ya no necesitó su medicación" -dijo Zack- "pero tuvimos que cerrar el local, teníamos más competencia, nuestros animatrones como en esa época no existían los motores digitales funcionaban con motores análogos, con combustible, ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando pones azúcar en un tanque de combustible?"

"Si, de daña el motor, todo falla y ya no hay arreglo"

"Si, y como no teníamos muchos recursos ya no pudimos reemplazar los daños y tuvimos que cerrar, hasta ahí llegó Candy's Burger and Fries" -seguía contando- "pero por lo que se veía a Vins y Mary no les importaba, sabía que los 2 estarían bien no importa qué, fue entonces que una empresa nos llamó, querían abrir un local con animatrones, así que nos llamaron para trabajar, tenían la idea de abrir una pizzería con tema de circo, el Circus Baby's Pizza"

"Si, también supe de eso"

"Ellos tenían la idea de crear a los 1os robots digitales, y no sólo digitales, capaces de pensar por sí mismos"

"¿Inteligencia Artificial?"

"Si, diseñamos a los robots y ellos crearon las memorias, crearon a Baby la líder de la banda de los Funtime, los miembros eran Freddy y su marioneta Bonnie, Foxy, Ballora la bailarina y Boinks el payaso, las pruebas fueron exitosas, excepto en 1 de ellos, Boinks inició bien, pero con su IA supo que podía hacer más, así que se reveló, tomó el control de los otros e intentaron matarnos y… ay Vins, él y Mary perdieron a Charlie ese día"

"¿Charlie?"

"Charlotte, una de sus 2 hijas, él y Mary tuvieron 4 hijos, los mayores Charlie y Tyler gemelos, y los menores también gemelos Michael y Michaela, Charlie murió en garras de Baby; a Boinks tuvimos que desmantelarlo; todo estaba listo, pero una fuga de gas hizo que se cancelara el proyecto, pero no se darían por vencidos, pidieron que mi hermano hiciera guardia en las noches para mantenimiento, pero como es común acechaban en la noche, oía instrucciones y oía a Baby decía todo lo contrario, lo raro era que lo que decía Baby lo mantenía vivo esas noches, seguro era para compensar lo que Boinks le obligó a hacer, en fin sobrevivió las noches pero se puso muy raro, un día que caminaba por la calle empezó a tener convulsiones y de su interior salió un endoesqueleto que cayó en el drenaje"

Fritz se lo imaginó y tenía ganas de vomitar.

"Eso lo traumó, intentó seguir su vida, pero empezó a asesinar, mató a un padre y su hijo (adivinen), a una estudiante (adivinen), incluso a Mary y Tyler, ese fue el colmo, lo escudé con las anteriores, arreglé una demanda para quitarle la custodia de sus hijos, intenté hallar la forma de decirle a Mike después de que despertara del coma, pero… no me reconoció, ni a mi ni a su hermana, el doctor nos dijo que al perder el lóbulo frontal se perdieron parte de sus recuerdos, convencí a su hermana y a mi esposa de hacerle creer que yo era su padre"

"Pero no eres su padre, Vincent lo es"

"Él no lo sabe"

"Lo sabrá un día de estos Zack"

"Si lo sé"

"Pero nunca entendí, ¿Por qué mató a esos niños?"

"... Supongo que eso es mi culpa, así que en parte merezco estar aquí" -dijo Zack con la mirada baja- "después de vivir una experiencia cercana al infierno empecé a estudiar hechicería satánica, para conocerla, dominarla, que al menos el diablo haga buenas acciones, en una en su cumpleaños en un bar le dije a Vins un hechizo de resurrección, traer a alguien de regreso al mundo de los vivos, pero requería un pacto de sangre, sangre de 5 almas inocentes, y qué hay más inocente que un niño"

"Claro ya capto, quería revivir a su esposa"

"Si, y después de perderla y a su hija, pasar por una escena como la del Exorcista con Boinks, y ver la escena de Mike su mente se volvió a perder, por eso no tuvo piedad de esas inocentes almas, y cuando lo descubrí me dejó inconsciente y me plantó la evidencia, así el abuelo de Ibáñez me metió aquí" -inhaló y exhaló- "ahora Vincent está muerto"

"Si que lo está, murió en el 92"

Eso llamó la atención de Zack, creyó que había muerto por los años, pero no.

Los niños que mató sus almas quedaron dentro de los animatrones de Freddy's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y FredBear, y la madre de 1 de ellos que se suicidó quedó en el cuerpo de Puppet"

"... Si sé de quién hablas, ella me fue a ver a la patrulla, fue la única que me creyó"

"En fin, desmanteló a los 4 principales, pero sus almas se manifestaron como fantasmas decididos a hacer justicia por mano propia, lo estaban cazando, él intentaba huir, pero no tenía escapatoria, no le quedó de otra que esconderse dentro del cuerpo animatron inerte de Spring Bonnie, no lo encontraron hasta que…"

"¿Hasta qué…?" -preguntó Zack impaciente

"... Hasta que el endoesqueleto falló y los resortes saltaron matando a Vincent lenta y dolorosamente"

La mirada de Zack no tenía precio.

"Murió, pero no se fue" -dijo Fritz- "como esos niños su alma quedó atrapada dentro de ese cuerpo por 30 años dentro de esa pizzería abandonada hasta que fue llevado a una atracción de horror basado en las historias de Freddy's con Vincent como protagonista, 5 noches después la atracción se incendió creyendo que era el fin, pero ahora que hicieron una película Vincent está en el cine donde trabajo como figura promocional"

"No inventes"

"No invento, y asesinó a mi hermano menor, formé un equipo de vigilancia nocturna para capturarlo, pero sólo perdí a 4 compañeros e hizo lo mismo que contigo: me echó la culpa; y heme aquí"

"Ay Vinny nunca cambias"

"Ahora planea algo con mis sobrinos, intentó ganarse su confianza"

"No pues no… un momento" -llamó la atención de Fritz- "¿Tus sobrinos por casualidad son gemelos?"

"Si… ¿Por qué?"

"... No puede ser, sé lo que planea?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué planea?" -Fritz estaba impaciente

"Un hechizo de transferencia de alma"

"¿Un qué de transferencia de qué?"

"Es simple, Vinny quiere volver a ser humano y para eso necesita a esos niños: el hechizo consiste en ofrecer a 2 almas con sangre 95% similar y el 90% de la población con sangre así de similar son los hermanos nacidos el mismo día, ya sean mellizos, trillizos, cuatrillizos o todo lo que termine en "llizos", pero este hechizo es sólo para gemelos, la idea es usar 1 de los cuerpos como receptáculo para su espíritu, pero para hacerlo, antes debe ofrecer el corazón del otro a Belcebú, eso significa que le va a sacar el corazón"

Fritz estaba espantado, eso les pasaría a sus sobrinos.

"¡Pues todo concuerda! Matará a Crystal para apoderarse del cuerpo de Luke"

"A no ser que Vins se haya vuelto transgénero jeje, no lo dudo" -bromeó

"Esto es serio Zack, no puedo dejar que eso les pase a esos niños, son el legado de mi hermano, lo último de él en este mundo y les empecé a tomar aprecio"

"Pero se te será imposible salir de aquí, no hasta tu juicio de mañana"

"... No, no no puedo, debo salir de aquí a como dé lugar, no importa qué"

"¿No importa qué?"

Entró Ibáñez quien iba en muleta y un brazo enyesado, con algunas marcas y bajo su camisa tenía vendajes cubriendo sus costillas e iba acompañado de 2 guardias.

"¡A ver imbéciles se acabó la cena, a sus celdas!"

Los presos se quejaron y se iban de regreso a sus celdas.

Fritz aún seguía digiriendo la noticia, Daniel lo vio.

"Hey Smith, a tu celda" -nada- "¡¿No me oyes?!"

"... No puedo permitir que eso pase, no puedo"

"¿Hablas solo? ¿No permitir qué?"

Fritz lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros.

"¡No puedo dejar que eso pase, debo salir de aquí sácame de aquí ahora!"

"¡Guardias!" -los llamó algo nervioso

Los guardias agarraron a Fritz, él intentaba soltarse.

"¡Déjenme en paz debo salvar a mis niños!"

"¡Ya me harté de ti pelirrojo, llevenlo a la doncella!"

Los guardias obedecen.

"¡No, suéltenme, no entienden, están en peligro!" -gritó refiriéndose a los niños- "¡Sueltenme debo salvarlos!" -se lo llevaron

Zack quien seguía sentado en su lugar se puso de pie.

"Tú, lleva a Anciano a su celda" -le ordenó a un guardia y este obedece

"Que sea viejo no quiere decir que necesite que me ayuden a cruzar la calle menos llevarme a mi celda" -se lo llevaban

Mientras Fritz era empujado dentro de un ataúd con vidrios rotos.

"¡Auch!"

"Otra manzana que se echó a perder" -dijo 1 de los guardias cerrando el ataúd con candado

Fritz ahí dentro lloraba en su interior.

"Ay niños, lo siento" -ahora le salían lágrimas- "Howard, te fallé, ahora ellos irán contigo si tienen la suerte"

Ahora con Zack, él ya fue llevado a su celda.

"Listo amigo, descansa" -dijo el guardia antes de irse

Zack se le notaba pensativo, hasta que puso una mirada pensativa.

"Oye" -lo llamó

El guardia se detiene y se le acerca.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes hacer algo por mi?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya estoy muy viejo, no me quedan muchos años de vida, y este abuelito quiere que le cumplan una última voluntad antes de partir de este mundo"

El guardia se sintió muy mal por oír eso.

"¿… Qué quieres?"

"En mis cosas, las que me confiscaron el día que fui arrestado hay un anillo de plata con un rubí, fue un regalo de mi esposa que en paz descanse, es lo único que me queda de ella y si voy a pasar lo que me queda de vida aquí quiero el anillo"

"¿Es todo? Eso si puedo hacerlo" -el guardia se fue

**-En el cine**

Ya casi era la hora del gran estreno, todo el cine estaba terminando sus labores, había fotógrafos tras cintas al lado de la alfombra roja, y las noticias.

"Por fin este día llega, amigos tras de mi están viendo lo que es el gran estreno de la esperada película basada en los videojuegos, la película basada en hechos Five Nights at Freddy's, dirigida por el mismo hombre que creó la franquicia de videojuegos Scott Cawthon" -dijo el joven de las noticias mostrando a su lado un cuadro de Scott- "en esta película vienen como protagonistas los actores Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Ryan Newman, Jim Carrey, también actúan el mismo Scott Cawthon como el chico del teléfono y su hijo como la voz de BB, también sale el muy conocido Johnny Depp como Purple Guy, esta película promete ser el éxito de este año, y aquí están"

Los protagonistas iban saliendo de una limusina saludando y pasando por la alfombra roja. En la entrada del cine estaba Scott con Star.

"Un placer Sr. Star, soy Scott Cawthon, y él es mi hijo Billy" -se presentó y a su hijo

"Sí sé quiénes son, hey niño ¿Entonces hiciste la voz de BB? Puedes hacer algo de él"

El pequeño asintió y lo hizo- "hi… hello… JAJAJA" -usó sus 3 frases- "¿Si me salió?"

"Si campeón te salió" -dijo Scott

En eso llegaron Daisy y los niños.

"Hija llegaste" -la saludó amistosamente

Pero Daisy no dijo nada, sólo se volteó a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Daisy te estoy hablando, ¿No me oyes?!"

Daisy se agachó y le susurró a Luke en su oído, luego lo vio a los ojos y señaló a su padre.

"Dice que no te piensa dirigir la palabra"

"Ay vamos, ¿En serio no me dirigirás la palabra por el resto de tu vida?"

Daisy vuelve a susurrarle.

"No" -dijo Luke

"Ah bueno"

"Será por el resto de su vida"

"Bien como sea no me hables si quieres pero igual serás quien dirija este cine cuando muera"

"Niños vengan, vamos a comprar golosinas para la película" -Daisy se llevó a los niños dejando solo a Star, pero 5seg después Luke vivió con él, pateó su espinilla y se fue

"¡AAHHH, MALDITO ESCUINCLE!" -gritó mientras se quejaba

Llegaron al puesto de dulces donde había un nuevo empleado que reemplaza a Melisa.

"Bienvenidos al Great Star Cinema ¿Puedo tomar su orden?"

"¿Cuánto por el famoso combo de Five Nights at Freddy's y qué incluye?"

"El combo incluye 2 vasos promocionales, una cubeta de palomitas sabor cheddar para 2 con forma del Cupcake de Chica, 2 conos de helado con un cono en forma de micrófono, 2 bolsas de gomitas de ositos y 2 llaveros gratis con forma de un personaje de la película a su elección, el precio es 15 dólares cad dólar más por un llavero extra"

"... Bien deme 2, 1 para ellos 2" -señaló a la pareja- "y el otro para ella y para mi" -le paga

"¿De qué quieren su bebida, su helado y su llavero?"

"Ah pues pepsi, chocolate y… Ballora, siempre me gustó el baile" -dijo Daisy

"Yo quiero sprite, napolitano y Toy Chica, ella me parece adorable" -pidió Crystal

"Yo quiero Coca, fresa y… creo que elegiré a Mangle" -pidió Diana

"Bien entonces yo quiero Dr. Pepper, chispas de menta y… elijo a Foxy" -pidió Luke

Una vez hechos sus pedidos el empleado sacó 4 vasos, 4 micrófonos de plástico que les faltaba la mitad esférica de arriba de la bocina [son 4 conos, 3 tienen la forma del micrófono de Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) y 1 con la forma del micrófono de Freddy] y 2 cubetas de envolturas de plástico, 1ro sirvió las palomitas, Luke fue por 2 charolas, ahora sirvió las bebidas, tomó los conos, sirvió los helados que pidieron, puso 2 bolsas de gomitas y los llaveros que pidieron.

"Disfruten la película"

"No nos digas qué hacer" -dijo Daisy yéndose con los niños dejando al hombre con cara de "What?"

"Tía ¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó Crystal

"Perdón, con Fritz en la cárcel estoy algo alterada"

Mientras Mike y Jeremy compraban su Combo acompañados por sus familias, una vez terminados todos tenían su botana, Jeremy tenía un llavero de Freddy, su hija 1 de Puppet, Doll tenía 1 de Chica, su hija 1 de Baby, su hijo 1 de Golden Freddy, Mikey tenía también 1 de Ballora, Angel tenía 1 de Funtime Foxy y Mike 1 de… ¿Nightmare? Mike veía su llavero.

"Tú me arruinaste la infancia maldito oso negro"

"¿Si tanto lo odias por qué compraste su llavero?" -preguntó Mikey

"Para hacerle sentir lo que me hizo sentir" -mordió la cabeza y se la arrancó, luego lo tiró a la basura- "la basura va en su lugar"

"Ya te quedaste sin llavero" -dijo su hija

"No, 1 dólar extra y tengo esto" -un llavero de Phantom Foxy, porque ya sabe que es su hermano- "vengan muchachos" -los lleva a Phantom Foxy- "díganle hola a su tío Tyler"

"¿Tyler? ¿Tu hermano mayor? ¿No estaba muerto?"

"Sí, y ahí está, esperen a la medianoche y hablarán con él, tengan" -les da la botana- "Jeremy y yo haremos guardia, SpringTrap sigue aquí y será mejor tenerlo entretenido"

En eso llega Kevin.

"Hey Mike, Jeremy ¿Listos para la guardia?"

"Si, listos" -dijo Jeremy dándole la botana- a su hija

"Pero no me quedaré sin mi parte" -dijo Mike y él y Jeremy toman un vaso y una bolsa de gomitas- "¿Cómo estará Fritz?"

**-En la prisión**

Zack esperaba a que el guardia regresara con lo que le pidió.

"Hey Anciano" -llegó el guardia- "aquí tienes lo pedido" -le mostró un anillo de plata que tenía un grabado de un pentagrama y tenía un rubí en el medio

Zack puso una pequeña sonrisa, tomó el anillo y se lo puso.

"Gracias, hay un último favor que quiero pedirte"

"Oye tuve que buscar tanto para encontrar el anillo" -se quejó

"Este será fácil"

"... Ok ¿Qué favor es?"

Zack apretó el puño del anillo y el rubí empezó a brillar, apuntó al guardia con la mano del anillo abierta, para sorpresa y miedo del guardia frente a la mano apareció flotando un círculo rojo que tenía símbolos y un pentagrama.

"Como diría Jeff the Killer, Go to Sleep, ¡Ananatrax!" -dijo un conjuro y el símbolo se fusiona en su mano haciendo su puño de rubí y le da un uppercut que lo manda a volar, choca con la celda de enfrente y cae noqueado- "listo" -sale de la celda pero se mete otra vez al ver la cámara de vigilancia, hace aparecer otra vez el símbolo del anillo- "paucon" -el símbolo se va a la cámara, en el cuarto de vigilancia la imagen de la cámara se quedó congelada

Zack después del hechizo salió de su celda. Se aventura por el lugar hasta encontrar la celda del Mazo y su compañero, un hombre caucásico como de 30 años, 1,96m de altura, musculoso, de físico esbelto, ojos cafés, cabello rubio peinado en corte militar y cabeza con forma de diamante (si la descripción no les llegó al 100% imagínenlo como Ivan Drago, el boxeador ruso de la película Rocky IV).

"Mazo, hey despierta"

Mazo despertó gritando, lo que despertó a su compañero. Ambos al reincorporarse vieron a Zack.

"¿Anciano? ¿Qué haces afuera?"

"Voy a irme de este infierno y ustedes amigos están invitados"

"Vaya ya era hora, bien nos vamos"

"Esperen, antes hay que ir por Fritz"

"¿El rojo? ¿Por?"

"Porque es por él que hago este escape debe salvar a sus sobrinos de mi malvado hermano que por su culpa estoy aquí"

"¿Y dónde está?"

"En la doncella"

"Amigo es difícil sacar a alguien de ahí es vigilado por 2 mastodontes"

"Por eso quiero su ayuda, a ti nadie… después de Fritz puede vencerte y tu amigo fue boxeador" -dijo refiriéndose al compañero del Mazo

Ambos compañeros intercambian miradas y voltean a ver a Zack.

"Bien Anciano, iremos contigo"

"Gracias y… me llamo Zack"

"Pero necesitas la llave para sacarnos"

"No necesito llave cuando tengo experiencia en hechicería satánica" -volvió a crear el símbolo

"¡Santos pepinillos!" -exclamó el Mazo sorprendido como su compañero

"Ivanezca" -dicho el conjuro su mano se envuelve en fuego y al tocar los barrotes se derritieron, la mano de Zack volvió a la normalidad

"Tienes que enseñarme eso"

"Lo haría pero toma años y debes decidir para qué quieres usarlo, la hechicería satánica no sólo se usa para el mal, si tienes un buen corazón puede ser de beneficio, ahora hay que ir por Fritz"

Seguido los 3 salieron del área de prisioneros, estando 35 años ahí Zack ya conocía esa prisión de pies a cabeza, aunque jamás fue enviado ahí ya sabía dónde estaba la doncella, ahora guiaba a 2 presos por la prisión intentando no ser vistos, hasta que lograron llegar, el lugar era vigilado por 2 guardias.

"Mastodontes los odio" -dijo el Mazo

"Fritz está adentro, encárguense"

"¿No puedes usar tu magia del infierno?"

"No me gusta abusar, además ellos no deben verlos" -crea otro sello- "vípera" -el sello entra en contacto con Mazo y su compañero haciéndolos invisibles

"Ahora vayan"

Ambos presos van caminando directo a los guardias, en lo que estos entablan conversación.

"¿Oye y cómo está tu esposa?" -preguntó 1 de ellos

"Oh ella… está bien"

"Dime algo ¿Por qué jamás la he conocido?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"Digo llevamos 3 años como compañeros y me parece raro que jamás conociera a tu esposa"

El guardia ya estaba nervioso- "bueno… es que… bueno… jeje... es penosa" -dijo

"... No estás casado ¿Cierto?"

"¿Qué? Claro que si, no puedes aparentar estar casado ¿Qué cosas se te ocurren?" -decía ya muy nervioso

"... Preséntamela"

Ya sudaba- "jeje jeje" -explotó- "¡Ok ok, no estoy casado Marisa no existe!" -confesó

"¿Inventaste a Marisa?"

"No, si existió Marisa en 3ro de prepa, le pregunté si quería ir al baile conmigo y se burló de mí"

Su compañero le dio palmadas en el hombro- "calma compañero, te entiendo" -intentó animarlo

"Me siento un tonto"

Y después de esa vergonzosa confesión 1 fue golpeado.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Algo me golpeó"

Luego su compañero fue golpeado.

"¡Algo pasa!"

Ninguno pudo defenderse, Fritz veía desde adentro cómo eran golpeados por… nada, terminaron noqueados en poco tiempo, Mazo y su compañero se volvieron visibles; Zack se les acercó.

"Bien hecho amigos míos"

"¿Zack, Mazo y… otro?" -Fritz estaba sorprendido

"Hey Fritz amigo, venimos a sacarte, de la doncella… y de esta prisión, te llevaremos con tus sobrinos"

"¿Seguros? Tendrían muchos problemas"

"Amigo tengo 75 años, mi esposa me abandonó y la que fue mi única hija no me conoce, no tengo nada que perder" -creó otro sello- "ivanezca" -usó el mismo conjuro, su mano se envolvió en fuego, derritió las bisagras de la doncella y la puerta cayó dejando libre a Fritz

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Te dije, pasé tiempo estudiando hechicería satánica este anillo…" -lo mostró- "es mágico"

"Gracias por venir Zack, y tú Mazo y tú… ¿Quién eres?" -preguntó, pero el preso no dijo nada- "oye te hablo"

"Se llama Aleksis, era un boxeador hasta que lo metieron aquí" -Mazo ve a su compañero- "él es de pocas palabras"

"¿Y por qué está aquí?"

"Pues porque es mi compañero pero si no lo quieres aquí pues…"

"Digo por qué lo encerraron"

"Ah, pues porque fue a un concierto de Celine Dion"

Fritz y Zack pusieron cara de "What?".

"¿Desde cuándo eso es un crimen?" -preguntó Zack

"Y pensó que hacía playback se subió al escenario la golpeó y le arrancó las extensiones"

Fritz y Zack tenían una cara que lo decía todo, mirada que Mazo comprendió.

"Si, tiene problemas de ira, lo anda dominando, su pasión… son los gatitos"

"¿Los gatitos?"

"... Me hacen feliz" -dijo Aleksis con el ceño fruncido (su voz es la de Chris Hemsworth cuando interpretó a Thor pero su voz es como la de Thor si le hubieran golpeado en la mandíbula)

"... Deberías conocer al proyeccionista del cine donde trabajaba se llevarían bien" -dijo Fritz refiriéndose al Loco Steve- "ya hay que irnos de aquí"

"Hey les recuerdo que esta prisión es la que ha tenido más alta seguridad después de Alcatraz o cualquier prisión mexicana que tenga al Chapo, 4 presos no podrán solos con tanta seguridad"

"... Cierto" -dijo Zack, lo piensa, buscaba una solución, buscaba varias alternativas, pero ninguna le aseguraba que lograrían escapar hasta que…- "... creo que tengo la solución"

Eso llamó la atención de los 3.

"¿Cuál? Dinos" -pidió Fritz

"Sólo sé de una persona que puede ayudarnos"

"¿Y quién es?"

"... La única persona que puede escapar de esta casa de concreto sin recibir rasguño alguno, y poder con toda una tropa de policías no importa qué tan grandes o fuertes sean"

Los 3 estaban confundidos hasta que el Mazo y Aleksis supieron de quién hablaba.

"No me digas que hablas de… él"

"¿Quién?" -preguntó Fritz

"Él es la única opción" -dijo Zack

"¿De quién hablan?"

"Pero él es peligroso"

"No me ignoren"

"¿Se te ocurre alguna mejor idea? Él es nuestra única esperanza"

"¡OIGAN!" -gritó llamando la atención de todos- "¡¿Estoy pintado o qué?!" -exclamó- "¿De quién hablan?"

"... Del criminal más peligroso de esta prisión, el más buscado en 6 países de este continente, 5 de Europa, 3 de Asia, 10 de África, en Australia y en la Antártida"

"¿Quién busca a alguien en la Antártida?"

"Él halló la forma" -dijo Zack- "acusado de asesinato a sangre fría, y mata a todos por igual, ya sean padres de familia, niños,mujeres embarazadas, por igual y sin tentarse el corazón como si fuera un deporte, todo aquel que lo enfrentó terminó muerto, pero el capitán vivió para contarlo y lo capturó, hoy yace aquí condenado a cadena perpetua" -empezó a avanzar seguido por los 3 presos

Otro conjuro hizo invisibles al resto, caminaban sin ser vistos por los vigilantes que patrullaban, hasta llegar a una puerta blindada.

"Es aquí" -susurró Zack volviéndolos visibles- "pero hay que saber hablarle, porque no aceptará a la 1ra"

"¿Qué más sabes de él?

"Pues sé todo de todos, de él sé esto: después de que su madre y su hermano mayor murieron fue puesto en adopción a un alcohólico abusivo quien lo maltrataba en sus 1os años. Al paso del tiempo, comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento psicopático, matando animales pequeños. A menudo era ridiculizado por sus compañeros quienes lo llamaban "Bestia". En la etapa final de su adolescencia, empezó a disfrutar de los golpes y dolores asociándolos con el placer. También aprendió lo que llamaba "El Secreto del Dolor", según esta filosofía, solo tras sentirlo y controlarlo puedes comenzar a aplicarlo a otros; por ello practicó el masoquismo y la auto mutilación hasta convertir el sufrimiento en placer; posteriormente en orden a esta misma filosofía asesinó a su padre adoptivo" -comenzó

"Ay vaya que feo"

"No y hay más, estuvo sirviendo un tiempo en la Armada donde el ejército experimentó con él, con el masoquismo y con esos experimentos quedó con daño nervioso permanente, donde obtuvo una mayor capacidad para soportar el dolor"

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Casi como Ajax de Deadpool" -el sello- "ivanezca" -con la mano de fuego derritió las cerraduras- "listos, están a punto de conocer al criminal más peligroso de esta prisión

Abrieron la puerta de metal y entraron a la celda, dentro había un hombre caucásico, de 1,85m de altura, ojos cafés, cabello lacio de color café pintado rubio a la mitad de los mechones y pelirrojo de un tercio de los mechones hasta la punta y es de físico delgado, esbelto y musculoso. Vestía un pantalón de camuflaje color gris, unos zapatos que ya se veían algo gastados y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, estaba encadenado de las muñecas con cadenas que parecían (no no parecían) estar hechas de diamante.

"Vaya que agradable sorpresa, a mi nunca me visitan" -dijo el prisionero, su voz es la de Bill Nighy cuando hizo a Víbora Jake la serpiente de cascabel en la película Rango, pero sin el tono vaquero

"A ninguno nos visitan Blake" -dijo Mazo

"¿Y él quién es?" -preguntó Fritz

"¿Jamás has oído de mi Rojo?"

"No que yo sepa"

"Fritz, él es Trenton Blake, él es el criminal más peligroso en esta prisión, mejor dicho del mundo, asesino serial, buscado en todo el mundo y condenado a la pena de muerte"

"Pero si fue condenado ¿Por qué está aquí?"

"Los experimentos que me hicieron en la armada me convirtieron en lo que Marvel Studios convirtió al Chris Evans: en un súper soldado capaz de resistir el dolor y otras cosas, por eso su cámara de gas y su inyección letal no me hicieron nada, por eso me dejaron aquí para morir de ayuno y deshidratación"

"Pues aún te ves saludable" -dijo Zack

"Yo soy fuerte, puedo estar 1 año sin comer ni beber"

"¡Oigan perdemos el tiempo!" -exclamó Fritz- "¡Oye… Blake ¿Cierto? ¿Qué dirías si te dejamos salir de aquí sólo por una noche?"

"Diría que necesitas ver a un psicólogo, ¿Dejarme salir? ¿Acaso no has oído de mi?"

"Ya dije que no, es que necesito salir de esta cárcel hoy y de preferencia antes de la media noche"

"Eso es en media hora" -dijo Mazo

"¡Ya lo sé!" -vuelve con Trenton- "como dije debo salir de aquí, un malvado asesino quiere matar a mis sobrinos y debo detenerlo"

"Ajá, ¿Y eso me importa como por queeeeé…?" -preguntó indiferente

"¡No seas así! Le juré a mi hermano que en paz descanse proteger a esos niños y lo quiero mucho"

"¿Y por qué estás aquí y no con ellos?"

"Porque él me inculpó por un asesinato que él hizo, por eso estoy aquí, ¿Qué se supone que haré?"

Blake fingió que pensaba- "... no lo sé sé no me importa" -dijo en burla

"¡Oye te pido bien que me ayudes!"

"Fritz Blake no es alguien fácil de convencer" -dijo Zack

"Pues debo intentarlo, Blake, sé de tu niñez, tu padre adoptivo te maltrataba y seguro te sentiste muy bien al matarlo, pero no fuiste feliz, con una vida así quién lo sería, te entiendo, yo tampoco tuve una figura paterna digna de llamar papá, apenas y me notaba, salí más a mi madre y eso me hizo su hijo menos favorito a pesar de ser hijo único los 1os 5 años, luego nació mi hermano que sacó más rasgos suyos, a él le dio todo y a mi apenas algo, pagaba su escuela, lo defendía y yo, pues sólo llegué hasta la prepa porque papá con tal de que Howard estudiara una buena carrera decidió no pagar mi universidad, tuve que trabajar en una pizzería de donde fui despedido, sé lo que no es tener un papá número 1, él tuvo sus hijos y se prometió velar por los 2 por igual, pero murió asesinado y ahora sus hijos están bajo mi cuidado, y hay veces que pienso que Howard cometió un error, no soy el Sr. Responsable, pero esos niños necesitan a alguien que vele por ellos, que los cuide, que cumpla el deber de padre y que ellos sepan que pueden confiar en ti; sé que quizás hayas sido un asesino, pero puedes estar seguro que podrás morir en paz… sabiendo que ayudaste a otro hijo desafortunado"

Las miradas de todos decían las palabras de Fritz.

"Ay amigo qué palabras tan poderosas" -dijo Zack limpiándose una lágrima

"Vaya, no sentí esto desde que mi perrito murió" -dijo Maso

"Tus palabras me hacen llorar" -dijo Aleksis aún con su cara y tono serios

"... La respuesta sigue siendo no"

Fritz puso cara de "What?"- "¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Qué no tienes una pizca de corazón dentro de esa alma tan sanguinaria?! ¡Si no me ayudas ese mal nacido de Vincent Schmidt matará a mis niños y te culparé por toda la eternidad!" -gritó

"Bubu no llores tú… espera, ¿Dijiste Vincent Schmidt?"

Fritz se confundió.

"Ahh, si"

"¿El morado de la Fazbear's Pizza? ¿Ese Vincent Schmidt?"

"¿Lo conoces?"

"¿Conocerlo? No, no lo conozco, pero sí sé quién es: es el desalmado asesino que me quitó la única familia que me quedaba" -dijo enojado- "mi madre y mi hermano… yo era un bebé, asesinó a mi hermano, mi madre no paraba de culparse, ella pasó por mucho: mi padre nos abandonó y su primogénito fue asesinado, decidió que ya no quería sufrir, así que decidió llevarnos a los 2 al único lugar donde la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento no existe"

"... El cielo"

"Sí, me metió en un cesto y me arrojó a un río y ella se colgó, su plan hubiera servido de no ser que me encontraron y fui puesto en adopción"

"¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?"

"¿Has oído eso de que cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa por tus ojos?"

"Si"

"Es cierto, cuando experimentaron conmigo morí 3 veces, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, pude haber sido un bebé inocente en el cielo con mi familia, hubiera sido mejor" -dijo- "Vincent Schmidt me quitó a mi madre y a mi hermano Harry, mi apellido no es Blake, es Glover… está bien, te ayudaré"

"¿En serio?"

"Con una condición: yo mataré a Schmidt"

"Sácame de aquí y tenlo por seguro" -Fritz le ofreció la mano

Trenton le corresponde y aprieta fuerte.

"Auch AUCH AUCH SUELTA SUELTA SUELTA"

Trenton soltó.

"¿Por qué las cadenas de diamante?" -preguntó Maso

"Porque saben que es el único material que no puedo romper"

"Gira" -pidió Zack

"¿Qué?"

"Date vuelta, te liberaré"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya verás"

Algo confundido se da la vuelta quedando frente a las cadenas que ahora estaban en X. Zack creó otro símbolo.

"Ivanezca"

Su mano se envolvió en fuego y la puso en ese punto donde las cadenas se intersectan. Ese punto poco a poco iba haciéndose cenizas hasta que Blake quedó libre y sorprendido.

"¿Cómo destruiste 2 partes de 2 cadenas de diamante?"

"El hechizo de fuego del infierno, hace que todo lo que toques lo expongas a una temperatura de más de 4000°C, a esa temperatura el diamante se hace cenizas"

Blake quedó viendo su muñecas que tenían lo que quedaban de esas cadenas, luego a Fritz y sin que lo esperara lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó 15cm, Mazo y Aleksis se pusieron en guardia y Zack creó otro sello. Esperaban a que hiciera algo, pero él sólo carcajeó y lo soltó.

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! ¡Me diste un susto!" -exclamó Fritz

"Ay, nadie aguanta una broma"

"Bien, ya tenemos a Blake con nosotros vámonos de aquí" -Mazo iba a irse pero Blake lo detuvo

"Heeey, Speedy, no podemos irnos así como así, es de noche el lugar está lleno de guardias, puedo ser prácticamente indestructible pero no puedo con las balas, debemos planear la salida y sólo existe un modo de salir de aquí, sale de su celda, le hace una seña a los otros para que lo sigan, los demás lo siguen y se asoman por una ventana que se podía ver una zona con camionetas blindadas.

"Hay que robar una de esas camionetas y escapar" -dijo- "pero antes tendremos que pasar por las puertas..."

Como en las películas mientras hablaba se mostraban imágenes de todo lo que él decía.

"... Cerradas toda la noche y la única llave está en la oficina de Ibáñez" -comenzó- "luego pasar por los pasillos vigilados todas las noches por vigilantes despiertos y atentos" -seguía- "después de eso debemos recuperar nuestras cosas que están guardadas en un cuarto las cuales te devuelven cuando eres puesto en libertad"

"Pero nuestro objetivo está protegido por un muro con una puerta ¿Qué haremos ahí?" -se oyó la voz de Fritz

"Conncreto sólido que forma un muro de 3m de alto pasas por abajo o por arriba o mejor aún noqueado a los guardias y pasas por la puerta"

Las imágenes pararon volviendo con los personajes.

"¿Es todo? Poca cosa" -dijo el Mazo

"¿Poca cosa eh mi negro amigo?" -dijo sonando racista- "es verdad todo eso es poca cosa, el verdadero problema es el centinela"

Volviendo a las imágenes se veía un hombre en la sala de cámaras.

"El centinela como se le apoda el el ojo del cielo, siempre atento a las cámaras de vigilancia, si ve a alguien donde no debe estar dará el aviso"

Se veían a 2 presos salir de su celda y a punto de irse, la cámara capta eso y el centinela da el aviso.

"¡2 presos están fuera de sus celdas 2do piso!"

Al momento de eso los presos son descubiertos por la policía. La escena cambia con 3 golpeando a 2 policías, la cámara lo capta.

"¡2 policías siendo golpeados en el área de lavandería!"

Ahora los presos eran golpeados por 9 policías. Para finalizar un preso con una soga hecha de sábanas va trepando el muro.

"¡Tenemos a un escalador en el patio sur!"

El preso fue alumbrado por linternas. Volvemos con los personajes.

"Pueden abrir puertas, eludir vigilantes, escalar muros, huir en los botes de basura, pero si no hacen algo con el centinela no llegarán muy lejos, ¿Quieren escapar? ¡Desháganse del centinela!"

**-En el cine**

Faltaba poco para que iniciara la película, mientras el equipo se preparaba, ya armados con sus armas de plata, como los Phantoms estaban de su lado ya no eran necesarias las armas de protones, pero por si acaso las tenían.

"¿Cuánto falta?" -preguntó Mike tomando de su bebida

Kevin ve su reloj- "25min" -respondió

"Ay el reloj avanza bien lento mejor desmantelamos a SpringTrap ya"

"No, debemos probar a todos que SpringTrap de verdad está vivo, sino Fritz se pudrirá en la cárcel"

"... Bien, pero que el reloj avance" -dijo Jeremy

**-En la cárcel**

Los 5 (Fritz, Zack, Mazo, Aleksis y Trenton) estaban planeando el escape. Zack creó otro sello.

"Escan" -el sello se desapareció

"¿Y ese hechizo que hace?" -preguntó Fritz

"Escanea un lugar y aparece una versión en escala con todos sus componentes frente a mi"

El sello volvió y se convirtió en una copia roja y transparente de la prisión con sus salas, ductos, etc…

"Según esta copia a escala estamos aquí" -Zack señaló su punto- "si seguimos este punto a mis indicaciones saldremos de aquí, según esto hay un ducto de ventilación cerca de nosotros que conecta a la sala de cámaras y por esta zona hay otro que lleva directo a la oficina de Ibáñez, pero él está ahí así que hay que ser discreto"

"¿Dónde queda el cuarto donde se guarda lo confiscado?" -preguntó Blake

"La bodega, queda justo en este punto" -señaló- "iremos una vez conseguida la llave"

"Hey pero es de noche a estas horas toda zona exterior está siendo vigilada, nos tomaría toda la noche eludir a 1 sin que el otro nos vea" -dijo el Mazo- "¿No pensaron en eso?"

"No inventes es verdad"

"¡Pero yo no tengo toda la noche debo llegar ahí ya!"

"¡¿Y qué otra opción tenemos Fritz?!" -preguntó Zack

"El techo" -dijo Aleksis

Todos prestaron atención.

"¿El techo?" -preguntaron al unísono

"El techo tiene un poste con cables de corriente que conectan a un generador ubicado en la zona de camionetas, sería como deslizarse por una tirolesa"

"... Amigos tenemos un plan" -dijo Fritz- "yo me encargaré del centinela, Aleksis vienes conmigo"

"Entonces yo iré por la llave, soy silencioso y letal" -presimió Trenton

"Mazo y yo esperaremos en este punto" -señaló en la copia a escala

"Bien vamos ya" -los 5 se dan el puño y salen a hacer lo suyo

**-En el cine**

Daisy y los niños buscan sus asientos.

"Ayer, a ver, aquí es J-7, J-8, J-9 y J-10" -se sentaron

Pero no esperaron a quienes se sentaron con ellos.

"Es aquí amigo J-11 y J-12" -se sentaron en sus lugares y vieron a Daisy y los niños viéndolos con sorpresa- "¿Qué?"

"No puede ser usted es Johnny Depp" -dijo Luke

"Si lo soy"

"Y usted es Vin Diesel" -dijo Diana

"Obvio"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" -preguntó Crystal

"Salimos en la película vinimos al estreno"

"¿Y qué personajes hicieron?"

"Yo soy la voz de Foxy" -dijo Vin Diesel

"Yo interpreto a Purple Guy y la voz de SpringTrap" -dijo Johnny Depp

"Disculpe Sr. Diesel, ahora que lo tengo aquí tengo una duda" -dijo Luke

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me quiere preguntar eso? No, no habrá otra secuela de Rápidos y Furiosos"

"¿Ah no? Pero no esa no era mi duda"

"¿Entonces?"

"En la película Guardianes de la Galaxia, ¿Es cierto que usted como era su único diálogo dobló a Groot en todos los lenguajes disponibles?"

"... I'm Groot… yo soy Groot… je suis Groot… eu sou Groot… ¿Eso responde tu duda?" -preguntó diciendo el mismo diálogo en inglés, español, francés y portugués

"Wow si"

**-En la prisión**

Fritz y Aleksis iban como animatrones desplazándose por los ductos de ventilación (los ductos eran amplios como los ductos en Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned y en Big Time Rush.

"Ya casi llegamos amigo, sólo faltan las 2 últimas rejillas" -dijo Fritz

Una vez cruzadas las 2 últimas rejillas quitaron la que daba con el cuarto de cámaras, Fritz se quitó los zapatos e iba sacando los pies, la idea era no hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención del centinela, si él los descubría todo el plan se iría al caño. Fritz deslizó lento su cuerpo, quedó colgando de los brazos y aterrizó, por estar descalzo no se oyeron sus pisadas, estaba detrás del centinela que estaba sentado en su silla, Fritz volteó a ver a Aleksis y le hizo una señal para bajar, Aleksis se quitó los zapatos también, imitó los movimientos de Fritz y bajó sin hacer ruido.

Fritz se acercó al oído de Aleksis y le susurró- "ok, ahora tú ve por esa cinta" -señaló un rollo gordo de cinta canela- "yo me le acercaré por atrás para emboscarlo" -dijo

Aleksis alzó el pulgar mostrando que está de acuerdo, lento y de puntitas llegó a donde la cinta y la tomó. Fritz con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido se iba acercando al centinela, Aleksis también se iba acercando. Ya estaban atrás de él, Fritz alzó un dedo y moviendo los labios dijo "1", luego alza otro diciendo "2", al final alza un 3er dedo diciendo "3" para luego tomar la silla y voltearla bruscamente, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en la silla.

"¿Dónde está?"

Oyeron el ruido que hace un arma siendo cargada, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al centinela apuntándoles con una Colt que tenía en la mano derecha y esos micrófonos con comunicador en la izquierda, los veía con una sonrisa maliciosa: ya visto bien tenía el pelo muy corto; casi calvo de color café, una barba de color negro con el vello debajo del labio inferior, ojos color café, de piel blanca, cabeza de forma entre redonda y ovalada un poco larga y de físico esbelto y musculoso (si la descripción no les da imaginen a Ricky Conlan).

"Mira lo que trajo el gato, pura basura" -dijo el centinela (su voz es la de Ajax de Deadpool, o Francis)

"¡¿Cómo supiste que vendríamos?!" -preguntó Fritz

"No es la 1ra vez que alguien intenta escapar por los ductos, ahí también hay cámaras"

"Vaya... todos imitan la Fazbear's Fright"

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas, pero podemos hacer esto por las buenas, regresen a sus celdas y no los voy a delatar"

"Una oferta prometedora, pero debo salir de aquí antes de que un asesino maté a mis niños así que la rechazo" -Fritz sonó decidido

"En ese caso…" -iba a encender el micrófono, Fritz esperaba lo peor hasta que Aleksis rápido y sagaz corrió y le metió un derechazo, lo tomó del brazo derecho y de un codazo en la muñeca le hizo soltar el arma, luego del izquierdo y de igual manera le hizo,o soltar el micrófono, se separaron y Aleksis puso en guardia de boxeador.

"¿Quieres pelear?" -el centinela se puso en guardia- "bien a darle"

"Te ayudaré" -dijo Fritz pero Aleksis lo detuvo

"No, yo puedo" -dijo

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro y empezó la pelea, Aleksis empezó bien, iba conectando derechazos y jabs en el abdomen de su oponente, el centinela lanzaba volados pero Aleksis los evadía y conectaba más golpes, parecía que la cosa iría a pedir de boca, pero el centinela golpeó con un uppercut abajo de su barbilla, Aleksis quedó aturdido por el golpe que obviamente no esperaba recibir

El centinela lanzó un volado pero Aleksis evade, dio un golpe de derecha, despliegue, derecha izquierda, ahora el centinela golpeaba, se agachó en un volado y dio un derechazo pero el centinela lo atrapa y le da otro volado. Fritz veía cómo Aleksis recibía varias bombas.

"¡Cúbrete, cúbrete!" -gritó- "ay no puede son demasiados golpes" -pensó

El centinela le dio en las sienes con golpes de martillo y ahora le daba varios derechazos.

"Debo hacer algo o el plan se irá a la ruina, debe tener alguna debilidad" -veia sus movimientos- "bien bien bien" -susurró y lo encontro- "hombro derecho hombro derecho ¡Hombro derecho! Eso es ¡Aleksis tiene un indicio hace una gorrión cada que arroja esa bomba!"

El centinela vuelve a dar otro.

"¡¿Ves ahí está otra vez?!"

Aleksis lo ve y se agacha evadiendo, se voltea y golpea izquierda circular uno dos. El centinela lanza un volado pero Aleksis da un paso atrás, otro pero lo mismo, otro pero lo mismo y se inclina a la derecha.

"¡Aleksis mantente pegado que no use la distancia para atacarte!" -sugirió Fritz

Le da un gancho izquierdo a zona media, ahora gancho derecho, izquierdo otra vez, seguía atacando ahí, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, evade un golpe, le da un uppercut en la cabeza con la derecha, otro uppercut con la izquierda, se agachó en un volado y da un derechazo, ahora 3 golpes a zona media, fuera, dentro, regresó, dos uno dos, ahora gancho derecho a zona media luego a la cabeza.

"¡Ponlo a dormir!"

El centinela lanzaba golpes que Aleksis evade girando, siguió así hasta que quedó mareado.

"¡Hazlo!"

Le dio un fuerte uppercut que lo lanzó al piso.

"¡Eso, no te metas con un preso que era boxeador!"

Antes de que el centinela se pusiera de pie Aleksis le puso el pie en el pecho, vio a Fritz acercarse y viéndolo despegó algo de cinta.

**-En otro punto de la prisión**

Era la habitación de Ibañez, él había dormido en un catre, pero arriba de él en los ductos estaba Blake.

"Baja, toma la llave y te vas, méndigo anciano yo tenía ganas de destripar al hombre" -retira la rejilla

Hace lo mismo que Fritz y Aleksis, 1ro baja los pies, se sujeta con los brazos y se deja caer, pero por tener zapatos hace ruido, voltea a ver a Daniel que se empezó a mover.

"Mmm… quiero montar el pony" -dijo dormido y se da la vuelta

Blake se incorpora y busca en silencio las llaves. Por más que intentaba no encontraba las llaves, no las encontraba, hasta que vio al lado de Daniel una llave. Se acercó para verla mejor y vio que era una la llave maestra de Daniel, que abre todas las cerraduras de la ciudad. Pensó que eso serviría también así que tomó las llaves pero al momento de levantarla sin saber tiró de un cable invisible que hizo sonar una campana de bomberos que despertó a Ibáñez.

"¡¿Qué cómo qué pasa? No oficial le juro…!" -vio la campana y la apagó- "¿Con que un preso intentó llevarse mi…?" -cuando lo vio se quedó callado y se puso de pie pero a duras penas por sus heridas- "Trenton Blake" -dijo seriamente

"Daniel Ibáñez" -respondió igual

Daniel vio su llave y se la quitó- "¿Cómo escapaste de tu jaula condenado animal salvaje?" -preguntó

"Eso no te incumbe, ahora dame esa llave"

"¿La quieres? Pues tómala" -lo retó

Blake tomó el reto, se tronó los dedos y el cuello- "será un placer" -dijo secamente

Blake lanzó un golpe que Daniel atrapó con su brazo enyesado, luego lo atrapa en una llave quedando atrás de él y lo va golpeando en la nuca 5 veces y lo lanza tirándolo. Blake se levantó.

"... ¡Vamos!"

Blake corrió para atacar pero Daniel se dejó caer de lado para que se tropezara y se levanta ágilmente a pesar de sus heridas. Blake se levanta, Ibáñez se agacha y haciendo un movimiento de hélice toma su pierna y lo hace caer.

"Y yo que creí que eras un reto, hasta así te venzo" -se burló

Blake enojado se levantó, Daniel lanzó un volado pero Blake lo atrapó y fue golpeando su abdomen repetidas veces, luego golpeó su zona del bazo haciendo que gire, lanzó un volado que Ibáñez evadió, Blake seguía lanzando volados pero todos eran evadidos.

"¡Vamos Trenton!"

Blake lanzó otro volado que Ibáñez atrapó y lo lanzó contra la pared, cuando se reincorpora Daniel lo taclea otra vez contra la pared agregándola y luego un volado a su cara que lo tira al suelo.

"Se acabó la lección" -Daniel se iba alejando y tomó su comunicador- "guardias vengan a mi cuarto par…" -Trenton fue corriendo y lo derribó

Ambos forcejeaban en el suelo, Daniel atrás de Trenton lo atrapó por las axilas e intentaba tirarlo pero sus heridas se lo impedían, Blake se liberó y atrapó de la misma manera a Daniel, él sí logró tirarlo en su escritorio, se separó de él, Ibáñez se levantó, ambos se miraban en guardia, Trenton daba golpes a su cara, Daniel lo hizo también, intercambiaban golpes, ahora Daniel dominaba la pelea, lanzaba fuertes golpes en la cara de Trenton, que aunque no le dolían lo aturdían, pero se reincorporó y ahora él golpeaba, ahora Ibáñez golpeaba su abdomen, pero Blake se lo impidió para hacerlo él, Daniel intentó defenderse, pero los efectos de los golpes que le dieron los presos aparecieron, Trenton le dio un volado en la cara, luego otro, el 3ro y al final dio un uppercut que lo lanzó a la puerta rompiéndola. Blake levantó a Ibáñez y lo lanzó a su catre, Daniel intentó a duras penas levantarse pero con sus heridas causadas por los otros presos más las que le hizo Blake era difícil, de repente era bañado por vapor blanco, era Blake con un extintor que le dejó la cara blanca.

Daniel volteó a verlo- "eso no me dolió" -dijo

Pero luego Trenton lo golpeó con el extintor noqueándolo, vio el extintor con una abolladura y lo lanzó sin importarle. Tomó la llave.

"Tienes suerte esta vez, guardo mis instintos para Schmidt"

**-En la sala de cámaras**

El centinela yacía envuelto en cinta en su silla.

"¡No se saldrán con la suya par de criminales pedazos de mghgrmgr!" -decía para que le cubrieran la boca con cinta

Fritz estaba desactivando las cámaras.

"¿Sabes hacerlo?" -preguntó Aleksis

"Yo fui guardia de seguridad me enseñaron a cómo manejar las cámaras, y esto no es actual son cámaras de marca Cryns (la inventé), años antes de que nacieras, fabricados en un país que ya no existe"

Vio a Aleksis que tenía una cara de "What?", Fritz agachó la cabeza suspirando y niega.

"En fin estas fueron las 1as cámaras en incluir linternas y dejaron de hacerlas en el 91 porque eran fáciles de desactivar y la batería duraba poco" -las desactivó- "hecho, hay que reunirse con el grupo"

Fritz y Aleksis se pararon bajo el hueco del ducto.

"Ok tú le subes y yo te subo a ti" -dijo Fritz

Aleksis asintió, hizo un escaloncito con su mano, Fritz puso el pie, Aleksis con fuerza lo levantó y Fritz se agarró y entró al ducto, se asomó, Aleksis alzó los brazos, Fritz lo tomó y tiró metiéndolo en el ducto.

**-11:45**

El equipo ya reunido estaba frente a una puerta que decía "cosas confiscadas".

"Falta 4to para las 12, tomen lo que puedan y vámonos" -dijo Zack

Blake abrió con la llave del capitán y entraron, ahí habían varios racks y estantes con maletas de las que usan los deportistas. Zack vio una.

"Tienen nuestros nombres en etiquetas busquen su respectiva maleta"

Los 5 se separaron y empezaron a buscar.

"¿Alguno encontró su maleta o la del otro?" -preguntó

"No" -dijo el Mazo husmeando en otra maleta y saca algo- "no, pero Bill Clinton tiene un rolex de oro y diamantes"

"Mazo por favor concéntrate"

"Ok ok" -sin que nadie viera lo mete en su bolsillo

Fritz sin ver y como si supiera dice…

"Devuélvelo"

Mazo hace un puchero y lo devuelve.

"¡Hey Blake encontré una maleta con tu nombre!" -gritó Zack

Trenton llegó con él, la puso en el piso y la abrió.

"Aquí están" -dijo con una sonrisa sádica

De la maleta sacó 2 hoces (una hoz es una herramienta de jardinería, búsquenla, se ve una imagen de una hoz en la bandera de la Unión Soviética) con algo de óxido y manchas de sangre.

"Mis niños, papá los extrañó" -dijo guardándolos en su cinturón

"¡Encontré mi maleta!" -exclamó el Mazo con su maleta en la mano

La puso en el piso y la abrió. De adentro sacó una almádena, de ahí su apodo, su celular, la ropa que usó cuando lo arrestaron y su dinero. Aleksis encontró la mochila de Zack, fue con él y se la dio.

"Gracias" -la puso en el piso y la abrió, dentro estaba su uniforme de Fazbear's Pizza y un libro viejo que decía "hechicería satánica"

"¿Y ese libro?" -preguntó Blake

"Hechizos satánicos, lo vamos a necesitar" -guardó todo en la maleta

Fritz y Aleksis encontraron sus maletas, dentro de la de Fritz estaba su arma de protones, las armas de plata, su uniforme y su teléfono. En la maleta de Aleksis estaba la ropa que usó cuando lo arrestaron, 2 guantes de boxeo blancos, su celular y un peluche de un gatito que abrazó con cariño.

"Listo tenemos lo nuestro, vámonos ya" -dijo Fritz

Zack con el hechizo mostró la pequeña prisión.

"Si seguimos este camino llegaremos al techo, no perdamos tiempo vámonos" -dijo Zack

Zack los hizo invisibles a todos y se fueron corriendo.

**-11:50 (se ve a Patricio en casa de Don Cangrejo con el cartel de "11:50")**

**"¿Podrías darte prisa? Se me terminaron los carteles" -dijo**

El equipo llegó al techo.

"Bien allá es donde están los camiones blindados, es ahora o nunca" -dijo Fritz

Vieron el cable que se había mencionado antes.

"¿Quién va 1ro?"

"Yo" -Blake vio unos tubos de metal, tomó 1, lo puso sobre el cable, lo tomó con ambas manos y se lanzó- "¡Gerónimo!"

Los otros lo vieron deslizarse como en una tirolesa, cayó seguro hasta el otro extremo.

"¡Es seguro!" -les gritó

"Ok sigo yo" -el Mazo hizo lo mismo que Trenton, tomó otro tubo, lo colocó sobre el cable, lo sujeta con ambas manos y se lanzó- "¡Woooo!"

Se deslizó hasta el otro extremo cayendo a salvo. Aleksis fue el próximo, tomó un tubo y se deslizó cayendo a salvo, pero este no pasó desapercibido.

"¡Oigan!" -oyeron una voz y vieron a 5 guardias armados

Fritz y Zack se asustaron por eso.

"¡Con que queriendo escapar, pues buen intento!"

Zack hace aparecer el sello.

"Sempra"

El sello se convirtió en una esfera de luz que se dividió en 5 que volaron a los guardias y desintegran sus armas.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

El Mazo, Blake y Aleksis se pusieron en guardia Blake con sus hoces, el Mazo con su almádena y Aleksis con sus guantes de box.

"¡¿Asustados?!" -preguntó Trenton

Los guardias a pesar de no tener armas tomaron sus macanas y fueron a atacar. Aleksis golpeó a 1 en su cara con una derecha de chibitarra que lo lanzó 2m de distancia. El Mazo golpeó a 1 en su rodilla rompiéndosela.

"¡Aaaahhhhh maldito negro mi rodilla!"

Lo golpea en su panza dejándolo sin aire y luego lo golpea en la cabeza noqueando al guardia. Blake atrapó del cuello a 2 con sus armas, y de un giro los lanza contra la pared, 1 intenta golpearlo pero se hace a un lado y le ensarta una hoz en el hombro.

"¡AAAHHHH!"

Jaló fuerte y de un cabezazo lo noquea. El otro decidió huir, pero Blake no es de los que dejan ir a ninguno, lanzó la voz que girando en el aire se ensarta en su pierna, grita y cae al suelo. Blake se le acercó amenazante.

"Nadie me huye y vive para contarlo" -le saca Lahoz y pone las 2 en su cuello y tira fuerte decapitándolo

Aleksis derrotó al 1ro y con 2 noqueados y 1 muerto quedaba 1.

"¡Malditos pagarán por eso!" -se lanzó a atacar, pero el Mazo lo golpeó en la panza, Aleksis de un uppercut lo estrella contra la pared y Blake toma 1 tubo y se lo entierra en la cabeza que se incrustó en la pared

"Blake guarda eso para Vincent Schmidt" -dijo el Mazo

"No me digas cuándo no hacerlo" -dijo amenazante señalándolo con una hoz

"Bien se deshicieron del problema, hay que seguir" -dijo Fritz

Zack tomó un tubo y se deslizó por el cable, cayó seguro en el suelo.

"¡Fritz solo faltas tú!" -gritó Zack

Fritz tomó un tubo, lo puso sobre el cable y se lanzó pero una bala partió el cable, Fritz cayó al suelo.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

Volteó a ver y ahí estaban Ibáñez con 5 guardias.

"Déjame decirte Smith que te tengo respeto, nadie jamás ha llegado hasta este punto en una fuga en mi prisión"

Fritz se puso de pie.

"Te felicito Fritz, me quito el sombrero" -le apuntaba con un arma- "si regresas a tu celda no seré tan duro como lo seré con tus amigos, ahora entra si o si, sin ese cable ya no tienes salida"

Fritz ya estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de salir, se dio vuelta para ver a sus compañeros que vieron lo que pasaba.

"Fritz, ya no hay otra opción" -dijo Ibáñez sonando comprensivo- "ahora ven, debes prepararte para tu juicio de mañana"

Fritz seguía viendo el suelo, tan lejos que había llegado, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil, era por sus sobrinos, seguiría luchando, alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -vio a Fritz más cerca de la orilla, supo lo que iba a hacer- "oye, no… no lo hagas" -le ordenó

Pero Fritz lo hizo: se lanzó.

"¡No espera no NO SALTES!" -pero fue tarde, Ibáñez suspiró y tomó su comunicador- "aquí el capitán, otro que se suicidó, sus restos están en donde están los camiones blindados

1 de los guardias se asomó y se sorprendió.

"Capitán debe ver esto"

Daniel confundido se asomó y vio a Fritz ileso, había dado un salto de fe (de Assassin's Creed).

"¡Méndigo 4 ojos ¿Como hiciste eso?!"

"¡Lo vi en Assassin's Creed la película ¿No la viste?!"

"¡No me llamó la atención!"

"¡Pues estás muy mal!"

El equipo entró en 1 de los camiones.

Daniel enfurecido tomó su comunicador- "¡Aquí Ibáñez hay 5 en fuga en donde están los camiones blindados no dejen que escapen!" -ordenó

Blake estaba al volante, Fritz en el asiento de copiloto y Zack, Aleksis y el Mazo atrás donde van los arrestados.

"Por suerte para ustedes sé encender estas cosas, sólo debo buscar los adecuados"

Fritz abrió la guantera- "o puedes usar la llave" -de la guantera sacó la llave

Blake tomó la llave- "dejar la llave en la guantera, bola de mensos" -dijo

Encendió el camión y arrancó.

Blake golpeó atrás de él- "¡Sujétense bien porque voy a hacer algo lindo!" -exclamó con una sonrisa de psicópata

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" -preguntó el Mazo

"¡Yo que ustedes me sujeto bien fuerte!" -sugirió Fritz

Ellos lo hicieron, Blake condujo hasta la salida que si, estaba cerrada.

"¡Blake no lo hagas!"

"¡¿Quieres que tu sobrino tenga a un asesino en su cuerpo?!"

"¡... Písale a fondo!"

Blake lo hizo, el camión atravesó la salida arrancando la puerta de su lugar.

"¡Wooo eso! ¡Así se escapa de una prisión de alta seguridad, ASÍ ES COMO SE CONDUCE!"

"Bien hecho, ahora vamos, Vincent nos espera"

"¿Podemos pasar antes por un helado?" -preguntó el Mazo

"¡NO!"

Y así fue como Fritz pasó el día, escapó de prisión junto a nuevos amigos y ahora iba al cine a salvar a sus niños. Ya casi se acerca la batalla final, batalla entre el bien y el mal donde 1 quedaría de pie.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap.**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**¿Fritz vencerá a SpringTrap?**

**Lo sabrán en el futuro.**

**Bye, dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Siguiente cap: capítulo 14: la batalla final**

* * *

**Un agradecimiento al autor Predalien-Gaiden quien ganó el último concurso del fic. Él y un OC saldrán hasta el final del fic.**


End file.
